Eskard: la historia de Morgana
by Loba Guerrera
Summary: Morgana es una joven que acepta casarse para que haya paz entre Eskard y las islas "Cuervos", ella debe casarse con Andrés el hijo del rey Sergio, pero Sergio no planea paz, lo que Sergio planea es..., Andrés y Morgana aceptan aunque al principio no se llevan bien con el paso del tiempo se enamoran...pero Sergio hará todo para que nunca estén juntos...¿lo conseguirá?¿que pasara?..
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de un malévolo plan

Narración:

Morgana: (narrando) mi nombre es Morgana bisnieta de Rían y Nadia, este es el pueblo de Eskard ahora desolado y aburrido, pero no siempre fue así, hace muchos años las guerras entre humanos y dragones desaparecieron cuando descubrimos que podíamos entrenarlos, la mayoría de los pueblos acepto entrenar a estas ¨bestias¨ cómo les decían ellos pero hubo algunos que se negaron y continuaron casando a estas magnificas criaturas, los entrenadores y entrenadoras estudiaban a los dragones y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se descubrían más y más especies, mi bisabuelo Rían fue el primer humano en domar un Derzaths y a toda la especie Mork. Pasaron los años y el pueblo tenía más dragones que humanos eso era maravilloso pero ahora no queda ningún dragón. Yo pude ver, tocar y montar a un dragón a la edad de los 15 años éramos felices hasta aquel fatídico día….

Capítulo 1: El primer día de entrenamiento y el comienzo del fin

En el palacio de Eskard Morgana una joven de 15 años de ojos café miel, cabellos rubios y largos, era alta y delgada, dormía tranquilamente cuando llega su mamá la reina Elena:

Elena: (abriendo la cortina) ¡hora de levantarse!

Morgana: (soñolienta) ¡5 minutos más!

Elena: ¡¿te perderás tu primer entrenamiento?!

Morgana: (levantándose rápidamente) ¡oh! Se me había olvidado, hoy entrenaré a mi primer dragón, espero que sea una especie poderosa

Elena: no importa lo poderoso que sea el dragón sino que sea un dragón fiel

Morgana: ¡mamá en estos tiempos lo que importa es el poder del dragón no su nobleza, fidelidad, y ese tipo de cosas!

Elena: (algo decepcionada) ¡hija deberías darte prisa!

Morgana: (agarrando ropa para salir) ¡claro, papá debe estarme esperando!

Después de unos minutos Morgana salió de la tina, monto su leal caballo y partió a donde se hallaba su padre el rey Leonardo, al llegar:

Morgana: (bajando del caballo) ¡papá ya llegue!, ¡ya estoy lista!

Leonardo: ¡hija mía que gusto que hallas llegado, llegas 20 minutos tarde!

Morgana: lo siento papá se me hizo tarde, pero ¡ya estoy aquí!

Leonardo: bien empecemos con lo básico, entrenaras a un Nader Mortal

Morgana: ¡¿un Nader?! Pero creí que entrenaría dragones de mayor poder

Leonardo: hija por ahora serán estos, cuando estés lista serán los más fuertes

Morgana obedeció a su padre y entreno al Nader, pero mientras tanto en la isla ¨Cuervos¨ Sergio el rey de la isla y famoso cazador de dragones, de corazón frío entrenaba a sus hombres y a su hijo Andrés un joven de 17 años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, algo musculo, inteligente y noble pero las enseñanzas de su padre lo volvían cada vez más frío y malvado, Sergio planeaba invadir Eskard pero sus planes eran aún más malévolos , en sus planes estaba casar a su hijo Andrés y a la hija de Leonardo Morgana, él sabía que Leonardo no se negaría a casar a su hija con tal de llevar la paz entre ambos reinos, todo estaba planeado su plan era mejor de lo esperado pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle, ¨¡¿se prestaría Andrés a este plan?!¨ Claro que lo haría con tal de alegrar a su malvado padre, Sergio siguió planeando los últimos detalles de su malévolo plan con mucho cuidado….., mientras en Eskard

Morgana: ¡¿mañana podré entrenar a uno poderoso?!

Leonardo: aún no hija, faltan dragones por entrenar

Morgana: ¡papá ya no soy una niña creo que estoy lista para los poderosos!

Leonardo: ¡hija aún no estas lista y debes aprender más!

Morgana: (algo desanimada) está bien papá

Leonardo: ¿creo que debemos volver a casa?

Morgana: vamos, ¿una carrera de aquí al palacio?

Leonardo: bien

Cabalgaron hasta el palacio donde la cena ya estaba servida y la reina Elena los esperaba.., en la isla ¨Cuervos¨ Sergio mando a llamar a su hijo Andrés: Andrés: (entrando y haciendo la reverencia) ¡ya estoy aquí padre!

Sergio: (dirigiéndose a la guardia) ¡salgan!

Cuando todos salieron del lugar Sergio empezó a hablar

Sergio: desde que naciste tuve muchos planes para ti, te he entrenado, cuidado y educado ahora llego la hora de demostrar lo que has aprendido

Andrés: eres mi padre y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea

Sergio: eso me agrada hijo, como sabes Eskard y la isla de los Cuervos han tenido sus diferencias, Leonardo y Elena tienen una hija llamada Morgana, tu deber es casarte con Morgana

Andrés: (sorprendido) ¡¿casarme?!

Sergio: ¡si casarte!, de esa manera podré llevar a cabo mi plan

Andrés: lo haré padre, me casaré con la princesa Morgana pero quiero saber tu plan

Sergio: ¡eso es un secreto!, tu solo cumple con tu deber, por ahora puedes retirarte, escribiré la carta

Andrés: (haciendo reverencia) está bien padre

Sergio: espera hijo, antes dile a Julián que prepare a las tropas que saldrán de casería…


	2. Chapter 2 Una noticia inesperada

**Este capítulo por el momento no tiene titulo pero solo es temporal**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

Después de que Andrés salió, Sergio se dirigió a su recamara la cual estaba adornada con alas de dragones que habían sido casados por él en su adolescencia, un cráneo de Vampirian en el respaldar de la cama y en la mesa junto a su cama una espina de Derzaths, le ordeno a una de sus sirvientas que le trajera papel y tinta para escribir la carta, mientras Andrés buscaba a Julián para darle el recado de su padre pero no estaba en el castillo, así que tomo su caballo y se dirigió al bar del pueblo, al llegar Julián un hombre de 20 años, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés iba saliendo del lugar:

Andrés: (bajando de su caballo) ¡Julián!

Julián: (volteando) príncipe Andrés ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Andrés: mi padre quiere que prepares a las tropas, creo que irán a cazar a más dragones

Julián: ¡eso será divertido!, ¿sabes a dónde iremos?

Andrés: no lo se

Julián: está bien volveré al palacio

Andrés: bien debe estar en su cuarto o en la sala del trono

Julián: ¿vendrás con nosotros de casería?

Andrés: no estoy de humor para matar dragones

Julián: de todos modos tu padre te obligará a ir y si me consultas creo que sería mejor que fueras conmigo al palacio para que no se enoje contigo

Andrés: en eso tienes razón

Ambos montaron a sus caballos y cabalgaron al palacio, para cuando llegaron ya era de noche, Julián y Andrés bajaron de sus caballos y se los dieron a los empleados, Andrés se dirigió a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas mientras que Julián se dirigió a la sala del trono, como no encontró a Sergio fue a la recamara de su rey y lo vi escribiendo:

Julián: ¿me buscaba señor?

Sergio: ¿mi hijo no te dio mi mensaje?

Julián: sí mi rey, solo quería saber a dónde nos mandaría ahora mi rey

Sergio: prepara a tus hombres irán a la isla de las Triadas, tal vez hay encuentren a mi viejo amigo (mientras tomaba la espina de Derzaths), destruyan todo y traigan un trofeo

Julián: ¿y si no lo encontramos?

Sergio: no importa solo destruyan todo

Julián se retiró de la recamara de Sergio y fue a reunir a sus tropas entre ellos a Andrés, tomaron sus armas y partieron a las islas Triadas…

Al día siguiente en Eskard, Morgana dormía tranquilamente, un pequeño rayo de sol le daba en el rostro lo cual la despertó, miro a su alrededor, se levantó y abrió sus cortinas, después tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar:

Morgana: ¡buenos días mamá, papá y Nora!

Elena y Leonardo: ¡buenos días hija!

Nora (la nana de Morgana): ¡buenos días niña!

Morgana: (sentándose) ¿qué dragón entrenaremos hoy papá?

Leonardo: hoy entrenaras a un Pesadilla Monstruosa

Morgana: está bien y ¿cuándo entrenaré… a un Vampirian por ejemplo?

Leonardo: si todo sale bien en 4 días más

Morgana: ¡¿tanto tiempo?!

Leonardo: sí hija, no puedes aprender todo en un rato

Morgana: Está bien…

En la isla ¨Cuervos¨ Sergio ya había enviado a un guardia para que entregará la carta, pero demoraría 2 días en llegar, Sergio decidió planear un plan ¨B¨ en caso de que algo saliera mal, así que para poner en orden sus malvadas ideas decidió salir a cabalgar….

Pasaron 3 días y para entonces Julián, Andrés y las tropas habían llegado a las islas Triadas, planearon un plan de entrada y salida, una vez planeado todo atacaron el nido, para mala suerte era temporada de huevos, los soldados disparaban redes metálicas para capturar a los padres y poder romper los huevos, paso un día hasta que atraparon a más de 50 dragones y destruyeron los huevos, algunos pudieron escapar pero otros fueron capturados, una vez que los tenían atrapados mataban a los dragones y como trofeo Julián decidió llevar las alas de un Frillo, un dragón de alas tan hermosas que cualquiera las deseaba… Mientras tanto en los 4 días transcurridos Morgana había entrenado a un Cremallerus, Furia Nocturna y un Tribal, como recompensa su padre le regalaría un dragón, pero también ese día llego la carta, un guardia recibió al soldado de Sergio y lo llevo con el rey Leonardo:

Guardia: ¡señor este soldado de Sergio dice tener una carta importante para usted!

Leonardo: déjame ver esa carta

El guardia le da la carta a Leonardo y este la lee, después de leerla Leonardo se queda pensativo y después de un rato escribe su respuesta, se la da al guardia y le ordena que se la lleve a Sergio lo antes posible y por ultima manda a llamar a su hija… Cuando Morgana llego a la sala del trono donde estaba su padre:

Leonardo: ¡necesitamos hablar hija, pero no podemos hablar aquí!

Morgana: (confundida) ¡está bien padre!

Ambos salieron a caballo, al llegar a un río Leonardo le dice a Morgana:

Leonardo: tengo un regalo para ti

Morgana: ¡enserio!, ¿qué es?

Leonardo chiflo y un Vampirian salió de una cueva

Morgana: ¡¿Es mío?!

Leonardo: sí, es todo tuyo

Morgana: ¡wau gracias papá!

Leonardo: Morgana debo decirte algo

Morgana: ¿qué pasa padre?

Leonardo: como tú sabes Eskard y la isla ¨Cuervos¨ han tenido sus diferencias y…

Morgana: (preocupada y confundida) ¡¿qué pasa papá?!

Leonardo: Sergio me propuso la PAZ a cambio de que te cases con su hijo Andrés

Morgana: ¡¿casarme?!

Leonardo: hija como futura reina debes pensar en tu pueblo y en su bienestar

Morgana: (desanimada) ¡lo haré me casaré con Andrés por el bienestar de mi pueblo, pero debo conocerlo mejor antes de casarme con él!

Leonardo: (abrasándola) ¡claro hija, algún día serás una gran reina!

Morgana: (abrasándolo) lo se papá…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo por el momento no tiene titulo pero solo es temporal**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

Mientras tanto el guardia de Leonardo llevo la carta a Sergio y regreso a Eskard, Sergio espero a que todos se fueran y leyó la carta la cual decía:

¨Tu propuesta es muy tentadora Sergio, conociendo a mi hija aceptara, pero ella tiene 15 años y aún no la considero acta para contraer nupcias con alguien. Aceptare tu propuesta pero debes darle a mi hija y a Andrés un plazo de 2 años para que se conozcan mejor, y he decidido que lo mejor es que Andrés viva en Eskard y conviva con Morgana en ese plazo, terminando el plazo ambos se casarán…¨

Atte.: Leonardo rey de Eskard

Sergio estaba enfadado, sus planes se estaban desmoronando pero en ese momento releyó la parte que decía ¨que Andrés viva en Eskard…terminando el plazo ambos se casarán¨, Sergio recupero la calma cuando pensó en los beneficios que traería que Andrés viviera en Eskard, ya que así podría decirle que clases de dragones tenían en Eskard, reconocer las áreas de ataque más seguras, pasajes secretos y aún más importante enamorar a Morgana y ganarse la confianza de Leonardo….

En la isla Triadas, Andrés estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llego Julián

Julián: ¿estás bien?, desde hace 4 días estas así

Andrés: no te preocupes estoy bien

Julián: (pensativo) está bien como tú digas y prepárate que ya nos vamos

Andrés y los demás recogieron sus cosas y subieron a sus barcos rumbo a las islas ¨Cuervos¨, se hizo de noche y la mayoría de los soldados estaban dormidos, Andrés no dejaba de pensar en 3 cosas, la primera ¨ ¿qué planeaba su padre ahora?¨, la segunda ¨ ¿se casarían en seguida o después de un tiempo?¨ y la más importante ¿Cómo sería Morgana?, esas preguntas le robaban el sueño….

En Eskard Leonardo le conto a Elena pero ella no lo tomo muy bien:

Elena: (un poco enojada) ¡¿estás loco?! Morgana y Andrés no se conocen, ¿Cómo se van a casar sin conocerse?, además no conocemos a Andrés que tal si es igual de malvado que Sergio y si no mal me equivoco es 2 años mayor que Morgana.

Leonardo: Elena por favor ya te lo explique es lo mejor para todos…

Elena: ¡para todos! ¡¿Ya pensaste en tu hija?!

Leonardo: hable con Morgana y ella acepto, además le dije a Sergio que Andrés y Morgana si se casarían pero después de 2 años, así ellos podrían conocerse mejor

Elena: (más relajada) ¡eso está mejor, pero ¿crees que Andrés se acostumbre a las tradiciones de Eskard?!

Leonardo: lo hará estoy seguro….

Mientras Leonardo y Elena hablaban, Morgana estaba en su recamara pensando en la decisión que había tomado y si era la correcta, necesitaba hablar con alguien de su total confianza y tratar de investigar sobre ese tal Andrés, y sabía quién podía a ayudarla….

Al día siguiente Morgana se despertó muy temprano, tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar, después fue al establo donde estaba su Vampirian al cual no le había puesto nombre aun, así que le puso "Serdán"….

Mientras en la isla "Cuervos" Sergio escribía la respuesta a Leonardo, una vez que termino la envió a Eskard, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan solo había un pequeño problema tendría que esperar 2 años, pero que importaba en ese plazo Andrés debía ganarse la confianza de Leonardo y el amor de Morgana, pero "¿Qué pasaría si Andrés se enamora de Morgana?", esa pregunta llego a su mente y lo hizo pensar que si eso pasaba todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, así que pensó en un plan en caso de que eso llegará a pasar….

En el barco en donde iban Andrés, Julián y la mayoría de los guardias

Julián: en 2 días más llegaremos a casa caballeros

Todos: ¡al fin!...

Andrés no dejaba de pensar en su boda y en que pasaría ahora que volviera

En Eskard Morgana preguntaba por su mejor amiga Mariana Hofferson ella era jinete de un Nadder Mortal llamado Freya, Morgana la había buscado a Mariana en su casa y en la sala de entrenamiento pero no la encontró entonces recordó que ese día había carrera y que a Mariana le gustaba competir así que le pidió a Serdán que la llevará a la pista de carreras, al llegar vio a su mejor amiga en la competencia en la cual iba ganando, Morgana espero a que la carrera terminara y al finalizar busco a Mariana en los establos en donde descansaban los dragones:

Morgana: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: ¡Morgana!, ¿creí que estabas entrenando con tu padre?

Morgana: ¡necesito hablar contigo, pero ¿puede ser en privado?!

Mariana: ¡claro solo espérame unos minutos!

Después de unos minutos las 2 amigas salieron volando del lugar y llegaron al lugar donde solían jugar a las escondidas a la edad de 10 años

Mariana: (bajando de Freya) ¡bien amiga!, dime ¿qué pasa?

Morgana: ¡necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga!

Mariana: (pensativa) ¿qué pasa Morgana Cortés?

Morgana: ¡me voy a casar!

Mariana: ¿te vas a casar? ¿Con quién?, ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Morgana: me voy a casar con Andrés el hijo de Sergio

Mariana: (confundida) ¡¿Andrés Martínez?!

Morgana: ¡¿lo conoces?!

Mariana: no pero he escuchado que es muy guapo

Morgana: eso no me importa

Mariana: ¿sabes cuándo vendrá?

Morgana: no lo sé, le preguntaré a mi padre…. ¡se me había olvidado, debo irme!

Mariana: bien, adiós

Morgana salió volando del lugar, al llegar al palacio bajo de su dragón y lo llevo al establo, entro por la cocina para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que llegaba tarde:

Leonardo: Morgana ¿Dónde estabas?

Morgana: estaba hablando con Mariana

Leonardo: bien, ahora necesitamos hablar en privado

Morgana siguió a su padre hasta la sala del trono donde estaba el guardia que Sergio había mandado.

Leonardo: en 7 días se hará una fiesta de bienvenida al príncipe Andrés

Morgana: está bien y ¿nos casaremos enseguida?

Leonardo: no he llegado a un acuerdo con Sergio y se casarán en un plazo de 2 años

Morgana: bien todo por el bienestar de mi pueblo

Morgana se dirigió a su recamara para pensar en su decisión…..

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo por el momento no tiene titulo pero solo es temporal**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

Han pasado 3 días y Andrés, Julián y los soldados han llegado a la isla "Cuervos", al llegar Sergio manda a llamar a Andrés y Julián, ambos se dirigen a la sala del trono donde Sergio los esperaba y al verlos entrar le pide a los guardias que salgan, cuando los guardias salieron Sergio se puso de pie y empezó a hablar

Sergio: Andrés y Julián preparen sus cosas irán a Eskard

Julián: (sorprendido) ¡creí que Eskard y las islas "Cuervos" no se llevaban bien!

Sergio: mi querido Julián eso se acabó gracias a mi hijo, él se casará con Morgana y tomara el trono de Eskard y cómo eres mi mejor guardia confió en que protegerás a mi hijo

Andrés: ya no soy un niño

Sergio: bueno, pero apúrense no quieren llegar tarde ¿verdad?, aaa Julián casi se me olvida trajiste mi trofeo

Julián: (sacando las alas de Frillo) sí mi rey, le he traído las alas de un Frillo

Sergio: (agarrando las alas) las alas de un Frillo son un gran trofeo, ahora vallan a preparar sus cosas para su viaje

Andrés y Julián se retiraron de la sala del trono, fueron a desayunar y a preparar sus maletas…

En Eskard, Morgana leía un libro sobre dragones en el jardín del palacio cuando llega Mariana volando:

Morgana: ¿qué pasa Mariana?

Mariana: ¡adivina quien volvió a Eskard después de tantos años!

Morgana: ¡¿Quién?!

Mariana: ¡Nellymar!

Morgana: ¡¿Nellymar, estas segura?!

Mariana: ¡si, está en el muelle del pueblo!

Morgana: (dejando el libro en la silla) ¡¿y qué esperamos?!

Morgana llamo a Serdán y volaron al muelle, al llegar al muelle vieron a una joven de 15 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones y a su lado estaba una furia nocturna, ambas aterrizaron y fueron hacia esa joven:

Morgana: ¡¿Nellymar?!

Nellymar: (volteando) ¡¿Morgana, Mariana?! ¡Qué gusto verlas!

Morgana: ¡Nellymar que gusto verte aquí!

Mariana: ¡que gusto que hallas regresado!

Nellymar: las extrañe amigas, miren les presento a Flashgold mi furia nocturna

Marina: es muy bonito

Morgana: ¿cuéntanos como te fue en tu nuevo hogar?

Nellymar: ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarles!

Morgana: ¿qué tal si nos cuentas en cuando estemos en mi casa?, así podremos platicar a gusto….

Las 3 partieron al palacio para platicar sobre la vida de Nellymar y otros asuntos….

En la isla "Cuervos", Andrés y Julián abordaron un barco navegarían durante 3 días hasta llegar a Eskard, Andrés estaba nervioso en 3 días conocería a su futura esposa y a los reyes de Eskard, Andrés estaba pensando en cómo sería Eskard, Morgana y los reyes Leonardo y Elena, cuando llega Julián:

Julián: (en sarcasmo) ¡así que te casaras!

Andrés: no es gracioso, por lo que se en Eskard entrenan dragones y nosotros los casamos y matamos

Julián: Andrés cualquier dama caería a tus pies, ¿Por qué ella no lo haría?

Andrés: no lo sé Julián, pero lo sabré en 3 días…

En Eskard, Morgana, Mariana y Nellymar platicaban mientras sus dragones jugaban por todas partes:

Nellymar: lo admito la isla "Sócrates" era muy hermosa pero las extrañe mucho amigas

Mariana: igual amiga, Morgana siempre me decía no hagas esto, no hagas eso y con lo terca que soy ya te imaginas y pues me faltaba mi compañera de travesuras

Morgana: jaja Mariana te acuerdas cuando escondiste a ese sapo en las sabanas de Nora y esta salió gritando de la habitación

Mariana: si jaja fue divertido

Nellymar: ¡por lo visto hicieron de las suyas!

Mariana: (recordando el compromiso de Morgana) oh, casi se me olvida Morgana ¿le dirás a Nellymar?

Nellymar: (confundida) ¿decirme qué?

Morgana: (parándose) ¡me casaré con Andrés Martínez!

Nellymar: jaja que buena broma

Mariana: no es broma Morgana está comprometida con Andrés Martínez

Nellymar: oh, ¿y cómo lo conociste?

Morgana: lo conoceré en 3 días

Nellymar: bueno por lo que se es cazador de dragones y bueno tú eres un jinete de dragones

Morgana: ¡solo hago lo mejor para todos!

Nellymar: ¡amiga tal vez….!

Nora: (interrumpiendo) ¡perdón por interrumpir… ¿Nellymar?! (Abrazando a Nellymar) ¡Lleva años que no te veía!

Nellymar: ¡hay Nora también te extrañe!

Nora: bueno… a señorita Mariana la busca su madre

Mariana: bueno adiós mañana hablamos

Morgana: adiós Mariana

Nellymar: bueno me despido yo también mis tíos deben estarme esperando

Morgana: bueno adiós

Nellymar y Mariana se fueron y Morgana entro a su recamara para descansar, pero no podía dado que en 3 días conocería a Andrés y estaba nerviosa…

Pasaron 3 días y el barco de Andrés y Julián llego a Eskard una armada los esperaba y entre ellos Leonardo quien como rey debía recibirlos personalmente, al llegar Andrés pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños, alto, delgado y de ojos color miel.

Leonardo: como rey les doy la bienvenida a Eskard

Andrés: mucho gusto su majestad mi nombre es Andrés y él es Julián

Leonardo: mucho gusto, bien vallamos al palacio para que escojan sus habitaciones y esta noche se les dé la bienvenida que merecen.

Andrés y Julián siguieron a Leonardo hasta llegar a un palacio enorme, a los alrededores volaban dragones, se podía ver a niños jugando con dragones y estos no les hacían nada…

En el palacio, desde la ventana de su habitación Morgana pudo ver a su padre y sus soldados llegar, con ellos venían 2 hombres pero no pudo verlos bien, trataba de verlos mejor pero en ese momento llego su mamá

Elena: ¿qué haces hija?

Morgana: solo trataba de ver a los recién llegados

Elena: ya tendrás la oportunidad esta noche, por eso te traigo esto

Morgana: ¿qué es?

Elena: es un vestido, te quedará hermoso, y puedes usarlo con el collar de tu abuela

Morgana abrió la caja en ella había un vestido rojo, de mangas largas y con adornos dorados

Morgana: ¡es hermoso mamá!

Elena: bien recibiré a las visitas

Morgana: me quedaré en mi habitación hasta la hora de la fiesta

Elena: ¡está bien!...

Andrés y Julián escogieron sus habitaciones y recibieron el famoso recorrido.

Llego la hora de la fiesta Andrés y Julián estaban listos, Andrés estaba nervioso pero aun así bajo al salón de fiestas, en la fiesta se hallaban Nellymar con un vestido blanco y largo, Mariana con un vestido-pantalón de color negro ya que no le gustaba usar vestido, el rey y la reina, todos esperaban a Morgana, por un momento Leonardo pensó en la probabilidad de que Morgana se hubiera arrepentido, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando de las escaleras iba descendiendo, Andrés miro a esa joven que vestía un vestido rojo, de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel pero Morgana no solo llamo la atención de Andrés sino también de Julián, Morgana no presto mucha te atención a esos caballeros y siguió hasta llegar al trono que le correspondía como princesa….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Después de que Morgana se sentará en el trono, Leonardo le hizo una señal a Andrés, Andrés al ver la señal se acercó a donde estaban los reyes:

Andrés: (haciendo reverencia) mi nombre es Andrés Martínez, príncipe de las islas "Cuervos"

Morgana: mucho gusto en conocerlo príncipe espero que se adapte al modo de vida de Eskard.

Leonardo: (dando la orden a la banda de tocar) ¡bien que la fiesta comience!

Todos bailaban al compás de la música, a mitad de la pieza de baile

Andrés: mi rey ¿me daría permiso de bailar con la princesa?

Leonardo: de acuerdo

Morgana no dijo nada y se dirigió a la pista de baile, termino la pieza y ahora tocaban otra más romántica, mientras bailaban:

Morgana: (hablando en voz baja) ¿qué planeas realmente?

Andrés: ¿a qué te refieres?

Morgana: no soy tonta, nuestros padres siempre han tenido sus diferencias hace 15 años trataron de hacer las paces y no funciono, ¿porque después de tanto tiempo deciden hacer las paces con Eskard?

Andrés: (mintiendo) fue por el bien de nuestros pueblos, además yo no planeaba casarme tan pronto

Morgana: ni yo pero por el bienestar de mi pueblo hago lo que sea

Siguieron bailando y cuando la fiesta termino Morgana se dirigió a su habitación…

En las islas "Cuervos", Sergio revisaba unos mapas donde probablemente encontraría a su viejo amigo, miro los mapas y escogió 2, luego mando a llamar a su a uno de sus oficiales y le encargo las islas, cuando el guardia se retiró Sergio pensaba en 2 cosas "¿qué reacción causo Andrés en Morgana? Y ¿todo habrá salido como lo planeo?", pensaba en esas preguntas a cada rato…

Al día siguiente Morgana se despertó y bajo a desayunar, en el comedor estaba su papá, su mamá, Andrés y Julián, pero ella no tomo mucha importancia a los visitantes, terminaron de desayunar y a Leonardo se le había ocurrido una idea para que Andrés se acostumbrará más rápido a Eskard:

Leonardo: Morgana ¿qué te parecería si le das un recorrido a nuestros visitantes por los alrededores de Eskard?

Morgana: (algo desanimada) está bien

Después de un rato Morgana llevo a Andrés y Julián a un lugar

Andrés: ¿a dónde vamos?

Morgana: es sorpresa

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡con lo que amo las sorpresas!, no hay nada que pueda sor…

Julián quedo impresionado al ver establos con muchos dragones que volaban o cuidaban sus huevos, lo que más lo sorprendió era que había personas ayudando a los dragones con sus huevos pero los dragones parecían tenerles confianza, Morgana se acercó a "Serdán"

Andrés: ¡wau, esto es…!

Julián: ¡sorprendente!

Morgana: (mientras subía a "Serdán") ¿se quedarán hay parados o vendrán conmigo?

Andrés: una pregunta ¿y los caballos?

Morgana: (en burla) ¿qué caballos?, ¡iremos en dragones!

Julián: ¡estás loca, no confió en esas bestias!

Morgana: ¡¿qué tipos de hombre son?! ¡Muy valientes, y tienen miedo de montar un dragón!

Julián: ¡somos cazadores de dragones no jinetes de dragones!

Morgana: (bajando de "Serdán) ¡bien gallinas iremos en caballos!

Andrés y Julián la siguieron a los establos de caballos, ensillaron a sus caballos y partieron, Morgana los llevo al bosque, la cascada y la playa, al finalizar volvieron al palacio, al llegar guardaron a los caballos y Andrés subió a su cuarto para escribir la carta a su papá, como solo contaba con un Terrible Terror la mando atreves de ese dragón….

1 día después la carta llego a las islas "Cuervos", Sergio recibió la carta y la leyó, estaba feliz de que Andrés estuviera en el palacio, de que viera los establos de dragones y conociera la isla, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan y eso lo tenía muy feliz consigo mismo…

Pasaron 3 meses y Andrés se estaba acostumbrando más a Eskard pero a lo que no se acostumbraba era a la personalidad de Morgana, ya que más de una vez lo había dejado en vergüenza, por ejemplo esa vez cuando se molestó con él, ella y Mariana le prepararon una broma, en la cual le dieron un pastelazo en la cara, o cuando accidentalmente había manchado el vestido de Morgana, ella y Mariana ataron una soga a modo de que cuando él la pisara quedara guindando de un árbol, entre otras más, Andrés sabía que si le hacía algo a Morgana entre ella y Mariana le harían una broma, aunque en 2 ocasiones Nellymar las ayudo, y fue la vez que se peleó con Morgana, para vengarse ellas colocaron a un sapo en la cabecera de la cama antes de que Andrés despertará y cuando despertó vio al sapo sobre su cara, su primer reacción fue quitarse al sapo de encima y lavarse la cara…

Pero esa mañana desde el jardín vio que Morgana salía al bosque en caballo así que decidió seguirla para averiguar si tramaba algo o planeaba hacerle otra broma…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Andrés la siguió pero de un momento a otro la perdió de vista, cabalgo pero no vio nada, siguió buscando hasta llegar a una cueva muy oscura, al no verla decidió regresar al palacio, cuando de las sombras una cola de dragón lo tiro de su caballo, Andrés cayó al suelo junto con su espada y su mochila la cual contenía utensilios para cazar dragones, recogió su espada y se preparó para defenderse en caso de ataque, escuchaba como un animal lo rodeaba pero no podía verlo, daba vueltas para tratar de ver al dragón pero en un descuido este la salto encima, Andrés pudo ver al dragón era un Derzaths, de color negro que se preparaba para morderlo con sus colmillos los cuales poseían un veneno que mataba en cuestión de segundos, André pensó que era su fin, cuando logra ver que alguien le arroja una red de metal al dragón, cuando el dragón ya no estaba sobre él miro a su salvador y era Julián

Andrés: ¿qué haces aquí?

Julián: ¡te salvo la vida y así me agradeces!, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte un gracias no cuenta na…

Andrés: ¿qué haces aquí?

Julián: te seguí y cuando vi que el dragón te ataco te defendí

Andrés: bien gracias por ayudarme con ese dragón, ¿qué hacemos con él?

Julián: acabar con su miserable vida, oye espera un momento este es un Derzaths ¿verdad?

Andrés: ¡sí lo es!, ¿algún problema con eso?

Julián: ¿te acuerdas que tu padre nos contó que llevaba años buscando a un dragón Derzaths?

Andrés: sí me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

Julián: creo que lo encontramos

Andrés: ¿y si no es?, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Julián: bien si no mal me acuerdo tu padre dijo que este Derzaths tenía una cicatriz en la pata derecha y si no mal me equivoco puede que sea el último en su especie

Andrés: ¿y cómo se lo enviaras a mi padre?

Julián: fácil solo tengo que cortarle las alas, la cabeza o algo del dragón como siempre lo hemos hecho

Julián tomo la espada de Andrés y se acercó al Derzaths, el dragón no le quitaba la vista de encima, Julián sabía que sería fácil matar al Derzaths teniéndolo atado ya que su piel era muy débil y sus únicas defensas eran sus espinas, veneno y fuego, Julián alzo la espada en señal de que cortaría la cabeza del dragón pero justo en el momento en el que iba a bajar la espada una espina lo distrajo y provocó que la espada cayera al suelo

Julián: ¡¿Morgana?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Morgana: ¿Qué planeabas hacer con esa espada?

Julián: mi trabajo

Morgana: ¡libera al dragón ahora!

Andrés: ¡¿qué lo libere?! Casi me mata

Morgana: tú lo has dicho casi te mata, pero aun siques vivo

Andrés: ¡sigo vivo gracias a Julián!

Morgana: ¡se los diré nuevamente, liberen al dragón!

Julián: ¡lo siento princesa pero no lo haré!

Mientras ellos discutían el Derzaths aprovecho para liberar su cola, sus patas y finalmente su hocico, tanto discutieron que solo se acordaron del dragón cuando amenazaba con lanzarles espinas, por instinto Andrés quería recoger su espada y Julián conseguir otra red

Morgana: ¡no recojas la espada!

Andrés: ¿estás loca?

Morgana: ¡solo confía en mí!

Julián: ¡hazle caso!

Andrés: (alejándose de la espada) ¡bien, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo!

Morgana: (acercándose al dragón) ¡Hola lindo dragón! Mi nombre es Morgana Cortés, bisnieta de Rían…

Dragón: ¡ESPERA! ¿Dijiste RÍAN?

Morgana, Andrés y Julián: ¡¿HABLAS?!

Dragón: ¡UPS!, bueno si habló, mi nombre es Azbeth y tengo alrededor de 293 años de edad

Morgana: ¿Cómo conoces a mi bisabuelo?

Az: ¡¿bisabuelo?! Por lo visto a Rían se le hizo, bien lo conocí cuando él tenía a 17 años, era un bien hombre, bien dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Morgana: mi nombre es Morgana Cortés y ellos son Andrés Martínez y Julián…

Julián: Julián Marqués

Az: tú eres la bisnieta de mi antiguo jinete ¿verdad?

Andrés: ¡ESPERA! ¡Tú bisabuelo era jinete de esta cosa y n…!

Az: ¡en primera me llamo Azbeth y como que me dio hambre! (acercándose a Andrés)

Morgana: (interponiéndose entre Azbeth y Andrés) ¡luego te doy comida, y si soy la bisnieta de Rían tú antiguo jinete!

Julián: solo una pregunta ¿qué haremos con él si no quieres que lo matemos?

Morgana: llevarlo al palacio

Andrés: ¡si tú te vas en dragón!, en ¿qué nos vamos nosotros?

Morgana: bueno yo no traje dra…

Az: Morgana yo te llevaré a casa

Morgana: bien, ¿y ustedes 2?

Andrés y Julián: ¡no gracias mejor buscamos nuestros caballos!...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Mientras en la isla "Cuervos", Sergio estaba molesto, ya que en esos 3 meses transcurridos solo habían acabado con 2 nidos, cuando antes bajo el mando de Julián acababan con 3 nidos en 1 mes, aunque Sergio sabía que si Julián estaba cerca de Andrés le recordaría su deber…

En Eskard Andrés y Julián buscaban a sus caballos en lo que Morgana platicaba con Azbeth

Andrés: ¿Qué tanto se estarán diciendo?

Julián: no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que le tenemos que decir a tú padre sobre él dragón.

Andrés: ¿y cómo se lo diremos?

Julián: iré a la isla "Cuervos" para hablar con tú padre

Andrés: está bien

Julián: (en burla) espero regresar y encontrarte vivo

Andrés: (algo molesto) jaja que gracioso, sabes se cuidarme solo

Julián: pues no lo demostraste hace rato

Andrés: lo que paso es q…

Morgana: saben se demoran más que yo cuando busco mi ropa y eso que tengo mucha

Andrés: sabes no es fácil buscar a 2 caballos en un bosque tan grande

Morgana: es fácil

Julián: (en sarcasmo) ¡así ¿hacemos una apuesta?!

Morgana: bien di los términos

Julián: bien si encuentras a nuestros caballos antes que nosotros Andrés y yo aprenderemos a montar dragones, pero si nosotros los encontramos antes tú y Andrés tendrán una cena romántica.

Morgana: bien acepto tu apuesta

Andrés: bien pero no puedes usar a esa cosa (señalando a Azbeth)

Azbeth: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su cola) ¡esa COSA tiene su nombre y es Azbeth!

Andrés: (en el suelo dado al golpe) bien, no puedes usar a Azbeth

Morgana: bien

Los tres se separaron para buscar a los caballos, Morgana se dirigió a la cascada que estaba cerca de la cueva y como ella esperaba los caballos estaban cerca del rio donde desembocaba la cascada, se acercó lentamente para no asustarlos, para su buena suerte la reconocieron y se le acercaron, los acaricio para que se relajaran ya que aún seguían algo asustados, Morgana recordó que cuando entreno a ese Nadder para que lanzará esa espina que había distraído a Julián accidentalmente dejó ir a su caballo, pero también recordó que lo educaron para regresar al palacio, pero si su padre veía a su caballo llegar sin ella se preocuparía, subió rápidamente a uno de los caballos sujetando las riendas del otro caballo y cabalgo a donde estaban Julián y Andrés…mientras tanto Andrés y Julián buscaban a los caballos en lo que Azbeth dormía colgado de un árbol…

Mientras en el palacio uno de los guardias le dijo a Leonardo que el caballo de Morgana había vuelto sin ella, Leonardo al escuchar esto se preocupó y si no volvía pronto la iría a buscar…

Andrés y Julián seguían buscando de repente vieron a Morgana llegar con sus caballos

Morgana: ¡creo que deberían ir escogiendo a sus dragones!

Andrés: ¡¿Dónde los encontraste?!

Morgana: (bajando del caballo) estaban cerca de la cascada

Julián: (acercándose al caballo) bien será mejor que volvamos al palacio

Andrés: (subiendo al otro caballo) por mi está bien

Morgana: (acercándose a Azbeth) bien Azbeth vamos a casa

Azbeth: te advierto que te puedes marear un poco

Morgana: (subiendo en Azbeth) no te preocupes ya he montado a dragones de la clase Mork

Los 3 se dirigieron al palacio aunque en cada tiempo Azbeth tenía que pararse sobre algún árbol para esperar a Andrés y Julián, después de un tiempo llegaron al palacio, Azbeth aterrizo cerca de donde estaba Leonardo

Leonardo: (sorprendido) ¡¿dónde encontraste a este Derzaths?!

Morgana: lo encontró Andrés en una cueva en el bosque

Leonardo: (acercándose a Azbeth) ¡es impresionante!

Azbeth: (alejándose un poco) guarrr

Morgana: tranquilo no te hará daño

Andrés: ¡dilo por ti a mi casi me mata!

Leonardo: ¿casi te mata?

Morgana: solo se defendía además Julián te ayudo y quería matarlo

Leonardo: lo siento príncipe Andrés esto no se volverá a repetir

Andrés: está bien

Morgana: Andrés y Julián ¿podemos hablar?

Andrés y Julián: claro

Una vez que se alejaron del grupo

Morgana: se los diré solo una vez, ¡no le digan a Sergio sobre Azbeth!

Julián: ¡espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?!

Morgana: los escuche, pero les prometo que si le dicen a Sergio sobre Azbeth se las verán conmigo

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¿y qué nos harás?

Morgana: (en tono amenazador) ¡oh, ni te imaginas!

Morgana regreso con los demás y le explico todo a su padre aunque no le menciono lo que habían dicho Andrés y Julián.

Al día siguiente Morgana estaba ordenando sus libros cuando llegaron Mariana y Nellymar a hablar con ella

Nora: niña Morgana la buscan sus amigas

Morgana: diles que ahora bajo

Nora se retiró de la recamará, después de un rato Morgana bajo a hablar con sus mejores amigas

Morgana: ¡buenos días chicas!

Mariana y Nellymar: ¡buenos días!

Nellymar: ¿es cierto que encontraste un Derzaths?

Morgana: no fui yo fue Andrés

Mariana: pero según decían ya se habían extinguido

Nellymar: si, yo creí que se habían extinguido, hace años que no se veía a un Derzaths

Morgana: pues yo también lo creí hasta que Andrés lo encontró

Nellymar: (tono en sospecha) ¿cómo que le das mucho crédito a Andrés?

Morgana: es la verdad él lo encontró

Mariana: ya dinos la verdad, ¿qué opinas de Andrés?

Morgana: cómo que ya se salieron del tema ¿no creen?

Nellymar: (sarcasmo) ¡oh, es que tú empiezas a sentir algo por Andrés!

Morgana: lo admito Andrés es simpático cuando se lo propone pero es muy aburrido y sinceramente no me gusta

Mariana: ¡¿segura?!

Morgana: estoy segura, ahora ¿quieren ver al Derzaths sí o no?

Nellymar y Mariana: ¡claro!

Morgana las llevó hasta los establos de dragones donde estaba Azbeth tomando una siesta en un establo relleno de paja, a su lado estaba una canasta de pescado y con anguilas.

Morgana abrió la puerta principal y las 3 entraron a los establos, Azbeth al escuchar la puerta abrirse se despertó algo tenso pero al ver que era Morgana se relajó

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Morgana: hola Azbeth, ellas son mis mejores amigas Nellymar y Mariana

Nellymar: ¿le pusiste Azbeth?

Azbeth: así me pusieron mis padres

Mariana y Nellymar: ¡¿hablas?!

Azbeth: sí habló

Mariana: sabía que los Derzaths tenían espinas, veneno, alillas pero nunca supe de que hablarán

Nellymar: también recuerda que hay o había especies que hablaban

Mariana: cierto, bueno Azbeth eres muy bonito

Azbeth: (acercándose) ¡hay que linda!, estas muchachitas ya me cayeron bien

Morgana: me alegro

Azbeth: bien creo que debes entrenar a dos tontos cazadores de dragones

Nellymar: ¿entrenarás a Andrés y Julián?

Morgana: por desgracia, era entrenarlos o una cena romántica con Andrés

Mariana: (en tono sarcástico) ¡o es eso o es que quieres pasar tiempo con tu futuro esposo!

Azbeth: ¡¿te casarás con ese muchacho?!

Morgana: ¡sí me casaré con él por el bien de mi pueblo!

Azbeth: pero primero es tu felicidad

Nellymar: ya se lo hemos dicho

Morgana: lo primero es mi pueblo y mi felicidad vendrá después

Mariana: hazle caso al dragón ellos saben más que nadie

Morgana: saben esta es mi decisión y lo hago por mi pueblo

Nellymar: bien pero por lo menos deberías tratar de llevarte bien con Andrés

Mariana: sí y si por alguna razón te llegas a enamorar de él será mejor para ti

Morgana: lo intentaré

Después de un rato Nellymar y Mariana se fueron a la carrera que habría en 20 min. Y como competidoras tenían que llegar antes, después de que sus amigas se fueron Morgana mando a llamar a Andrés y a Julián, después de un rato de esperarlos cuando escucho que llegaron

Morgana: bien ambos aprenderán a montar dragones

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡wau, esto será interesante!, lástima que yo me voy mañana a las islas "Cuervos"

Morgana: ¡pero tú fuiste el que propuso esta apuesta!

Andrés: además no me dejaras solo en esto

Julián: lo ciento de verdad, pero tengo que ir

Morgana: está bien, Andrés ven conmigo

Andrés: bien

Julián se retiró para preparar sus cosas

Morgana: sube a Azbeth

Andrés: ¡¿qué?! Casi me mata ayer y quieres que me suba a es… a Azbeth

Morgana: solo sube

Andrés: está bien

Andrés se acercó a Azbeth

Morgana: pero antes de subirte en él tienes que acariciarlo

Andrés: (estirando la mano) ¡lindo dragón!

Azbeth trato de morderlo pero Andrés retiro la mano

Andrés: ¡es todo yo me voy!

Morgana: oh vamos no seas gallina

Andrés: casi se come mi mano

Morgan: ¡¿y qué esperabas?! Tú y Julián trataron de matarlo ayer

Andrés: (regresando) ¡ESPERA!, él fue el que trato de matarme a mi ayer

Morgana: te dices muy hombre y eres un cobarde

Andrés: bien terminaré este entrenamiento pero debes ayudarme a acercarme a Azbeth

Morgana: bien, pero necesito que te relajes

Morgana tomo la mano de Andrés y la acercó lentamente al hocico de Azbeth, Azbeth al ver a Andrés tranquilo y confiado acercó su hocico a la mano de Andrés a modo de que este pedo acariciarlo

Morgana: así de fácil es acercarse a un dragón

Andrés: (volteando y viéndola a los ojos) bien lo admito es fácil

Morgana: (desviando la mirada) ahora sube a Azbeth daremos un paseo

Andrés: (subiendo) bien si tú lo dices

Morgana: (subiendo a Azbeth) bien vámonos

Andrés: espera ¿irás sentada detrás de mí?

Morgana: sí

Andrés: pero yo no sé conducir a un dragón

Morgana: lo manejas con sus cuernos y para hacerlo volar o aterrizar solo se lo pides y ya

Andrés: bien, Azbeth vuela

Azbeth empezó a volar al principio le dio algo de miedo a Andrés ya que Azbeth iba algo rápido pero Azbeth bajo la velocidad y Andrés se tranquilizó

Morgana: gira a la derecha

Andrés giro a la derecha sin ningún problema

Andrés: sabes esto es más fácil de lo que creí

Morgana: me alegra que te guste

Andrés: sabes no eres tan mala como pareces

Morgana: (algo sonrojado) y tú no eres tan despreciable

Andrés: me alegro de que te caiga mejor

Morgana: pues ya somos 2

Andrés: ¡wau ya estamos entrando en el bosque!

Morgana: así es… ¡cuidado con el árbol!

Azbeth no pudo esquivar el árbol lo que provoco que chocara y como resultado Andrés y cayera sobre Morgana, Azbeth estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, mientras Andrés veía a los ojos a Morgana un sentimiento lo invadió y a Morgana igual, el impulso de besarla lo invadió, Andrés estaba dispuesto a besarla…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Morgana estaba cediendo a ese beso, pero en ese momento reacciono y como consecuencia cacheteó y empujo a Andrés provocando que se cayera a su lado en lo que ella se levantaba

Andrés: ¡oye eso dolió!

Morgana: ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de besarme?

Andrés: ¡¿y qué tiene de malo?! Después de casados aremos eso y más

Morgana: (algo enojada) ¡¿qué estas insinuando?! ¡¿Que cuando tú y yo nos casemos podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo?, ¿qué solo estoy para cumplir tus caprichos?, ¿qué tengo que hacer lo que me digas?!

Andrés: claro que no estoy diciendo eso

Morgana: (tono amenazante) ¡solo déjame decirte una cosa, si acepte casarme contigo es por mi pueblo, si tratas de interferirte en mis asuntos te las verás conmigo y si crees que cederé a tus caprichos estas muy equivocado, ahora volvamos al palacio!

Andrés: ¡sí ya me quedo claro!

Morgana: (acercándose a Azbeth) bien me alegró, ¿estás bien Azbeth?

Azbeth: sí estoy bien, la pregunta es ¿ustedes están bien?

Andrés: bien, creo que yo conduciré

Morgana: no, yo conduciré, ¡no queremos volver a chocar ¿verdad?!

Andrés: bien

Morgana y Andrés volvieron al palacio, no hablaron en todo el camino de regreso, al llegar Morgana llevo al establo a Azbeth, mientras que Andrés fue a hablar con Julián, Morgana monta a Serdán y salió volando del lugar, ella quería estar sola para pensar en lo que había pasado con Andrés….

Andrés estaba buscando a Julián pero no lo encontraba, talvez Julián había salido de paseo así que decidió ir a su recamara a pensar sobre lo que había pasado con Morgana, "¿se estaba enamorando de Morgana?, ¿Morgana empezaba a sentir algo por él?" esas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento en donde estuvo a punto de besarla…

En el bosque Julián pensaba en si le diría a Sergio sobre el dragón ya que si le decía podía meterse en problemas con Morgana pero por otro lado Sergio estaría feliz, pero si guardaba el secreto y Sergio se enteraba seguro lo mataría pero Morgana estaría feliz, de la nada escucho un ruido entre las ramas y por instinto aventó una red metálica.

Cuando se acercó a ver que era vio a un Nadder Mortífero de color morado, verde, azul, blanco, rojo y amarillo, atrapado en su red de metal el sacó su espada listo para matar al Nadder cuando un hacha golpea con uno de los arboles cerca de él

Julián: ¡¿Mariana?! ¡Casi me das con tu hacha!

Mariana: ¡aléjate de mí dragón!

Julián: ¿es tuyo?

Mariana: ¡sí es mi dragona!

Julián: perdón es que escuche ruido y por instinto lance la red en protec…

Mariana: (cachetear) ¡suelta a mí dragona y te las verás conmigo!

Julián: eso dolió, sabes eres muy ruda para ser una mujer

Mariana: (golpear, tirar al suelo y lastimar) ¡sabes las mujeres no somos ten débiles como ustedes los tontos hombres creen!

Pablo: ¡yo soy hombre Mariana!

Mariana: tu no Pablo, tu eres más inteligente que este

Julián: (con dolor) ¡este tiene su nombre, ahora ¿puedes soltarme?!

Mariana: bien pero liberaras a mi dragona

Pablo: yo voy a buscar algo

Julián: (adolorido) ¡bien, pero ya suéltame!

Mariana: (soltando) ¡ahora libera a mi dragona!

Julián: (estirándose) ¡ya voy, sabes eres muy ruda pero linda!

Mariana: ¡solo libera a mi dragona!

Julián: (liberando a Freya) ¡listo!

Pablo: (atar soga a 2 árboles) ¡listo Mariana ya llegué!

Mariana: (viendo la soga) si, ya te vi

Julián: bien creo que mi trabajo termino, ¿quieres cenar conmigo hermosa?

Mariana le hizo una señal a Freya, Freya al ver la señal movió la cola en dirección a Julián, al tratar de esquivarla Julián tropezó con la soga y cayó en un charco de lodo que estaba cerca

Julián: (limpiándose) ¡esto no es gracioso!

Mariana: ¡espero que hayas aprendido a no meterte conmigo y la respuesta es no, jamás saldría con un tonto como tú!

Julián: (confundido) ¡wau eres la primera mujer que me rechaza!

Mariana: ¡y lo seguiré haciendo, bien Pablo vamos a casa!

Pablo: por mí está bien

Julián: ¡ESPERA, me dejarán aquí todo lleno de lodo!

Mariana: (subiendo a Freya) ¡CLARO!, tu llegaste solo hasta aquí, tú te vas solo

Mariana y Pablo se fueron volando a toda velocidad y Julián se dirigió al palacio, en el camino cada vez que alguien lo miraba terminaba riéndose ya que estaba lleno de lodo, cuando llego al palacio se dirigía a la ducha cuando se encuentra con Andrés

Andrés: ¡wau ¿qué te paso?!

Julián: (algo molesto) ¡la amiguita de tu novia eso es lo que paso!

Andrés: uno Morgana no es mi novia y dos ¿cuál de las 2 fue?

Julián: la del Nadder

Andrés: aaa Mariana

Julián: sí, ella fue la que me hizo esto, ella, su dragona y su amigo

Andrés: ya me imaginó y ¿Qué más te hizo?

Julián: me cacheteó, me tiro al lodo, casi me da con su hacha y me golpeo hasta que le pedí que me soltará

Andrés: pues por lo visto hoy nos cachetearon a los 2 y pues TÚ rogarle a una mujer, wau amigo que bajo has caído

Julián: (entrando en la ducha y en sarcasmo) jaja sabes es más fuerte de lo que parece pero es hermosa, además la invite a cenar y me rechazó

Andrés: ¡wau eso es nuevo!

Julián: pero es mi nuevo reto, ya la verás rogándome para que le haga caso

Andrés: si tú lo dices…

Mientras tanto Morgana había regresado de volar por los alrededores, cuando aterrizó vio llegar a Mariana

Morgana: ¡hola Mariana, te vez algo enojada!

Mariana: (algo enojada) lo estoy, hoy me encontré con el tonto amigo de Andrés

Morgana: ¿con Julián?

Mariana: si con ese tonto

Morgana: ¿ahora qué hizo?

Mariana: ¡trató de matar a Freya, me dijo débil y después de todo eso me invito a cenar!

Morgana: (sarcasmo) ¿déjame adivinar? ¡Lo golpeaste y supongo que le dijiste que no!

Mariana: exacto, hasta le di una cachetada y Freya y Pablo me ayudaron a hacerle una broma

Morgana: creo que hoy las 2 les dimos una lección a esos tontos

Mariana: ¿Qué te hizo el patán de Andrés?

Morgana: trato de besarme

Mariana: ¿trato de besarte? Tienes que contarme

Morgana: te contaré y tú debes contarme lo de Julián

Mariana: bien, estaba en el bosque…

Morgana y Mariana platicaron sobre lo ocurrido ese día y lo que les habían hecho y dicho a esos "patanes", después de platicar Mariana regreso a su casa y Morgana se dirigió a su recamara para dormir…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Pasaron 4 días y para entonces Julián ya había regresado a las islas "Cuervos", al llegar al palacio de Sergio busco a su rey en la sala del trono, para su buena suerte Sergio estaba en la sala del trono, entro en la sala e hizo la reverencia

Sergio: ¡¿Julián?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Julián: extrañaba mi hogar y cazar dragones, hablando de dragones mi señor tengo algo privado e importante que decirle mi señor

Sergio: ¡salgan todos ahora mismo!

En cuanto todos salieron del lugar

Sergio: ¿qué me querías decir?

Julián: creo que después de tantos años al fin encontramos al Derzaths

Sergio: (emocionado) ¡¿dónde?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Julián: hay abra un problema, está en Eskard y lo encontramos cuando trato de matar a Andrés

Sergio: ¡¿y lo mataste?!

Julián: no pude la hija del rey se interpuso

Sergio: ¡esa mocosa, tengo una idea Julián y tú me vas a ayudar!

Julián: claro mi rey, yo soy su siervo más fiel

Sergio le explico a Julián su malvado plan y después de un rato Julián comió y regreso al barco para regresar a Eskard…

Mientas en Eskard Andrés ya sabía más sobre como entrenar dragones

Andrés: bien Morgana, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Morgana: hoy hay una carrera y se me ocurrió que talvez podríamos participar ahora que ya sabes manejar un dragón

Andrés: ¡claro que no, si se montarlos y he mejorado a la hora de dirigirlos pero no competiré!

Unos minutos ya estaban en la pista listos para correr en la competencia estaban Nellymar, Mariana, Pablo y Andrés entre otros competidores, todos estaban listos para correr aunque Andrés estaba algo nervioso ya que nunca había estado en una carrera, la carrera inicio y los competidores volaban muy rápido, estas carreras consistían en recoger todas las banderas que valían según su color y el premio mayor recoger a la oveja negra la cual siempre estaba a grandes alturas, todos compitieron pero como ganadora quedo Mariana, seguida por Nellymar y por ultimo Morgana, al término de la carrera Mariana se reunió con Richard para hacer una travesura, mientras Max un corredor paso a felicitar a Nellymar

Max: ¡hola!

Nellymar: ¡hola Max!

Max: felicidades, lo hiciste bien hoy

Nellymar: gracias igual tú

Nellymar y Max continuaron su plática mientras que Morgana le daba de comer a "Serdán", Andrés se le acercó para felicitarla

Andrés: felicidades

Morgana: gracias, sabes para ser tu primera carrera el cuarto lugar no está mal

Andrés: gracias

Morgana no se percató de que Mariana y Richard estaban en los establos que estaban arriba de ellos, su plan era "pintar" a Andrés de rosa ya que gracias a él Pablo ya no la ayudaba con sus travesuras y eso ameritaba una venganza.

Andrés y Morgana siguieron platicando

Andrés: te diré algo pero no te enojes

Morgana: bien dime

Andrés: ¡eres muy hermosa Morgana!

Morgana: (sonrojada) ¡gracias!

Andrés: (acercándose a Morgana) ¡y quiero decirte que después de todo el tiempo que he…!

En ese momento Mariana y Richard le echaron la pintura a Andrés provocando que quedara totalmente rosa por la pintura

Andrés: (enojado) ¡¿MARIANA?!

Morgana: (riéndose)

Andrés: ¡esto es GUERRA!

Morgana: (tomando la mano de Andrés) sígueme

Mariana y Richard se reían de lo que habían hecho pero la mejor broma Mariana la tenía planeada para Julián….

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Pasaron 4 días y el barco de Julián había llegado al muelle de Eskard, Julián ahora tenía una nueva misión, la cual debía seguir paso por paso, Mariana al ver que Julián había llegado sabía que tenía que preparar su travesura así que se puso a pensar, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que Morgana se le acercaba sino hasta que le habló

Morgana: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: (volteando) ¡oh, hola Morgana!

Morgana: ¿qué planeas ahora?

Mariana: nada, no planea nada

Morgana: ¡te estaré vigilando!

Mariana: ¡claro!

Morgana: bien, me tengo que ir pero nada de travesuras

Mariana: (mintiendo) ¡claro!

Morgana: (yéndose) bien

Después de que Morgana se fue Mariana salió volando para reunirse con Richard y terminar los últimos detalles de todo esto Mariana se dirigió al palacio y sin que nadie la viera entro a la recamara de Julián para dejar una carta, después de ponerla sobre la cama salió del lugar a esperarlo en donde se llevaría a cabo la broma…

Julián entro a la recamara para ordenar sus cosas, dejo su mochila sobre la cama pero de repente le llamo la atención una carta, así que la tomó y la leyó

"querido Julián te extrañe estos días, no dejaba de pensar en ti, tenía miedo de que no regresaras, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado tu invitación a cenar ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el bosque?, te espero cerca de la cascada para que hablemos"

Atte.: Mariana

Julián al leer la carta decidió ir así que fue a los establos y cabalgo hasta la cascada, Mariana lo esperaba y al verlo llegar fingió una sonrisa

Julián: (bajando del caballo) ¡leí tu carta y bueno como me gusta ser bueno con las mujeres decidí venir!

Mariana. ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe!

Julián: (acercándose) ¡¿así?!

Mariana: (rodeando su cuello con los brazos) ¡te extrañe mucho y solo quiero decirte una cosa!

Julián: (queriendo besar) ¿decirme qué?

Mariana empujo a Julián, Julián piso una soga que le atrapo el pie y lo elevo hasta la rama de un árbol

Mariana: ¡eso es lo que te quería decir, crees que todas las mujeres se mueren por ti pues estas muy equivocado!

Julián: ¡bájame de aquí!

Mariana: ¡no lo haré, aaa déjame presentarte a un amigo, mire él es Richard es un amigo de travesuras, y ahora debemos regresar a casa!

Julián: ¡bájame!

Morgana: (subiendo a Freya) ¡lo siento Julián pero tengo prisa!

Después de decir eso Mariana salió volando rumbo al pueblo junto con Richard

Julián: ¡MARIANAAA! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ COLGADO! ¡MARIANAAAA!...

Mientras tanto Nellymar alimentaba a Flashgold, cuando de la nada aparece Max en su Furia Nocturna

Max: ¡hola Nellymar!

Nellymar: ¡hola Max!

Max: ¿te inscribirás en la próxima carrera?

Nellymar: lamentablemente no, Flashgold y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones

Max: ¡qué peña las carreras no serán lo mismo sin ti!

Nellymar: (sonrojada) ¡gracias!

Max: (algo nervioso) ¡¿Nellymar?!

Nellymar: ¡dime Max!

Max: (nervioso) ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

Nellymar: (algo emocionada) déjame pensarlo

Max: bien, te veré más al rato para ver si lo pensaste

Nellymar: está bien

Max salió volando, Nellymar sentía algo por Max y por lo visto Max sentía algo por ella así que probablemente aceptaría la invitación de Max…

30 minutos habían transcurrido y Julián seguía colgado, cuando de repente a lo lejos ve a Andrés

Julián: ¡ANDRÉS!

Andrés: (mirando) ¡ ¿Julián?! ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡aprecio la vista!

Andrés: jaja adivinaré, Mariana te puso hay ¿verdad?

Julián: si así es, ahora podrías bajarme

Andrés: (cortando la soga) ¡bien!

Julián cayó al suelo, para su buena suerte la rama no estaba tan alta

Andrés: ¡¿estás bien?!

Julián: algo adolorido pero si, ¡creo!

Ambos fueron de regreso al palacio y al llegar Julián se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con Morgana

Morgana: ¿Julián podemos hablar?

Julián: claro

Morgana: ¿Por qué cojeas?

Julián: ¿pregúntele a Mariana?

Morgana: luego hablaré con ella por ahora necesito hablar contigo

Julián: claro, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos majestad?

Morgana: ¿le dijiste a Sergio sobre Azbeth?

Julián: no, no le dije nada relacionado con el dragón

Morgana: eso espero, porque si me entero de lo contrario te las veras conmigo

Morgana se retiró del lugar y Julián se dirigió a su recamara, después de descansar un poco se puso una capa negra y espero al anochecer, una vez que la oscuridad cubría cada rincón del pueblo Julián cabalgo hasta el muelle donde lo esperaba un hombre alto de ojos negro, ojos negros y que traía una espada

Hombre misterioso: ¡¿trajiste lo acordado?!

Julián: (sacando una bolsa) ¡sí, aquí esta, pero recuerda la mitad ahora él resto después!

Hombre misterioso: ¡ya lo sé, tú rey puede estar tranquilo yo hago bien mi trabajo!

Julián: eso espero Bardan, mi rey no es una persona comprensiva y si haces mal tu trabajo el siguiente en la lista serás tú

Bardan: ¡a mí tu rey no me da miedo!

Julián: ¡pues yo lo tendría, contrato a un asesino ¿por qué no habría de contratar otro?!

Bardan: (ocultándose en las sombras) ¡pueden estar tranquilos yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo!

Julián: (subiendo al caballo) ¡eso espero, porque no soy el único que podría perder la cabeza si este trabajo sale mal!

Bardan: ¡claro!

Julián regreso al palacio y al llegar a su habitación se recostó en la cama pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero él no podía decir nada ya que solo era un guardia más y tenía que seguir las ordenes de su rey fueran buenas o no…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Al día siguiente Morgana estaba durmiendo cuando un pájaro empezó a cantar cerca de la ventana, el canto del pájaro la despertó, en ese momento recordó que ese día era especial, así que sin perder tiempo se dio un baño y bajo al comedor, al llegar al comedor noto que todo estaba callado y su madre era la única en el comedor

Morgana: (confundida) ¡buenos días mamá!

Elena: ¡buenos días hija!

Morgana: ¿y mi papá?

Elena: salió a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes

Morgana: (algo triste) ¡¿y se acordó de que día era hoy?!

Elena: (levantándose) ¡claro que se acordó!, (abrazándola) ¡FELICIDADES HIJA!

Morgana: (abrazando) ¡gracias mamá!

Elena: tu padre tuvo que salir de inmediato, pero es por que planea una sorpresa para ti

Morgana: ¡¿enserio?!

Elena: ¡sí, pero es sorpresa así que no te diré nada!

Morgana: (sentándose para desayunar) está bien mamá…

Mientras tanto Andrés dormía en su recamara cuando entraron Mariana y Richard, Mariana llevaba a uno de los perros del palacio, Richard se acercó cuidadosamente a Andrés y le unto un poco de grasa de pollo en el rostro, una vez hecho su cometido, Richard salió de la habitación y Mariana soltó al perro antes de cerrar la puerta, ella y Richard se escondieron para escuchar que pasaba…, en la recamara de Andrés el perro se acercó a Andrés y le lamió la cara, Andrés al sentir esos lamidos reaccionó y empezó a despertarse

Andrés: (al ver al perro lamiéndole la cara) ¡MARIANAAAAAA! ¡RICHARDDDD!

Mariana y Richard: (riéndose)…

Después de que Andrés se lavara la cara se dirigió al cuarto de Julián, en el camino noto que los sirvientes estaban muy apurados y todos se dirigían a algún lugar, para la buena suerte de Andrés se encontró a Julián en el pasillo

Andrés: ¡Julián justo iba a buscarte!, ¿has notado que los sirvientes están muy apurados?

Julián: es obvio ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Morgana

Andrés: ¡ESPERA, ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Morgana?!

Julián: ¡sí, ¿qué no lo sabías?!

Andrés: no, ¡tengo que irme!

Julián: (confundido) ¿a dónde vas?

Andrés: (yéndose) ¡a preparar algo!...

Después de que Morgana termino de desayunar fue a los establos para ver y hablar con Azbeth

Morgana: ¡Buenos días Azbeth, ¿cómo estás?!

Azbeth: ¡por lo visto hoy estas muy contenta!

Morgana: ¡lo estoy hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi padre está planeando algo especial para mí!

Azbeth: me alegro por ti, ¡ahora ¿serías tan amable de llevarme de paseo?, me aburro aquí encerrado!

Morgana: (subiendo a él) ¡claro!

Morgana y Azbeth volaron hasta el bosque, mientras tanto Andrés estaba preparando una sorpresa para Morgana, pero no solo le regalaría algo sino que también le declararía su amor a Morgana…

Mientras tanto en las islas "Cuervos", Sergio se preparaba para recibir noticias de que Bardan ya había terminado su trabajo y lo había hecho bien, Sergio contaba los minutos ya que si todo salía bien, en un mes más tomaría Eskard y llevaría a cabo su malvado plan…

Una hora después Morgana regresó al palacio, al llegar dejo a Azbeth en su establo y justo en el momento en que se dirigía al jardín llegaron Nellymar y Max

Nellymar: (emocionada) ¡Morgana! ¡¿No creerás quien está en el muelle?!

Morgana: ¡¿Quién?!

Max: ¡será mejor que lo veas por ti misma!

Morgana: (subiendo a Flashgold) ¡vamos!

Los tres volaron al muelle del pueblo, había mucha gente por lo que Morgana no pudo ver al visitante a simple vista, cuando Nellymar aterrizo Morgana se acercó más al recién llegado, cuando se acercó pudo ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel(como los de ella), tenía aproximadamente unos 20 años, a su lado estaba una mujer alta, delgada, ce cabellos negros y ojos verdes, Morgana se acercó a los recién llegados para saludarlos ya que ella los conocía de toda su vida

Morgana: (emocionada y acercándose a los visitantes) ¡¿Martín, Sofía, son ustedes de verdad?!

Martín: (abrazándola) ¡mi querida hermana, ¿no sabes cómo te extrañe?!

Morgana: (abrazándolo) ¡y yo a ti hermano! ¡Hola Sofía!

Sofía: ¡hola Morgana! ¡FELICIDADES!

Morgana: gracias, creo que será mejor que vallamos al palacio

Martín: estoy de acuerdo

Los 5 volvieron al palacio, al llegar Leonardo los esperaba en la entrada del palacio

Martín: ¡padre!

Leonardo: ¡hijo me da gusto verte a ti y a tu esposa!

Martín: igualmente padre ¿y mi madre?

Leonardo: (susurrando) está arreglando los últimos detalles de la fiesta

Martín: bien Sofía y yo iremos a nuestra habitación

Leonardo: Nora los llevara

Nora: rey Martín, reina Sofía que gusto verlos, síganme a su habitación

Martín y Sofía siguieron a Nora

Leonardo: hija mía perdóname por no desayunar contigo y tu mamá

Morgana: no te preocupes

Leonardo: ¡FELICIDADES HIJA!

Morgana: ¡gracias papá!

Después de un rato Morgana se dirigió a su recamara, se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y empezó a leer un libro.

Después de 20 minutos Morgana seguía leyendo cuando en ese momento escucho que algo golpeaba contra la ventana, Morgana invadida por la curiosidad se acercó a la ventana

Morgana: ¿Andrés?, ¿qué haces?

Andrés: veme en el bosque, cerca de la cascada en media hora

Morgana: ¡no estoy segura!

Andrés: ¡por favor!

Morgana: ¡está bien!

Andrés: te veré cerca de la cascada

Morgana: bien

Andrés se fue a buscar a Pablo para suerte de Andrés Pablo estaba con su dragón Blasingfury

Andrés: ¡Pablo sé que no te caigo bien, pero te pido por favor que me ayudes!

Pablo: ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

Andrés: hoy planeo algo muy especial para Morgana pero necesito a un cómplice que me ayude con los detalles menores

Pablo: bien te ayudaré pero a cambió me enseñaras a pelear…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Un capítulo más y llegamos a lo más triste :(, pero a lo más emocionante también bueno espero que les guste el capítulo 13 **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13:<p>

Morgana tomo a su caballo y se dirigió a la cascada donde la esperaba Andrés, antes de llegar noto pétalos de rosas de color rojo que conducían a algún lugar, ato a su caballo al árbol más cercano y siguió el camino para ver a donde la llevaba, siguió el camino hasta llegar a una cueva que estaba detrás de la cascada, los pétalos seguían así que entro a la cueva al principio todo estaba oscuro, pero pronto noto una luz, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una especie de bosque subterráneo, se sorprendió al ver que la cascada no iniciaba desde arriba sino que empezaba desde adentro de la cascada hasta salir de la montaña, Morgana siguió admirando el lugar hasta que Andrés le habló

Andrés: ¿te gusta el lugar?

Morgana: ¡es hermoso, ¿cómo lo encontraste?!

Andrés: (acercándose a ella) ¡bueno lo encontré hace 2 semanas mientras paseaba!

Morgana: ¡jamás me imagine que esto estaba dentro de la montaña de donde cae la cascada!

Andrés: (tomándola de las manos) ¡sígame su majestad que la comida se enfría!

Morgana: ¡está bien caballero!

Andrés acomodo la silla para que Morgana se sentara

Morgana: (sentándose) ¡gracias!

Andrés: (sentándose) ¿te gusta?

Morgana: lo admito es hermoso este lugar y la decoración es hermosa

Andrés: ¿tienes hambre?

Morgana: si tú me invitas con gusto aceptaré

Andrés: bien

Andrés se levantó y fue por una charola la cual contenía comida

Morgana: ¿sabes cocinar?

Andrés: bueno como siempre estábamos viajando decidí aprender a cocinar y ya vez

Morgana: es una gran explicación

Andrés: ¿y tú?

Morgana: si mi mamá me enseño

Andrés: (sirviendo comida) ¡me alegro!

Morgana: ¡gracias!, ¿y tú mamá no se preocupa cada vez que vas de viaje?

Andrés: (algo triste) mi madre murió hace muchos años

Morgana: (avergonzada) ¡lo ciento, yo no lo sabía!

Andrés: no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal si mejor hablamos de nosotros?

Morgana: (esquivando la pregunta y comiendo un poco) ¡wau esto está delicioso!

Andrés: Morgana quiero decirte algo que desde hace tiempo siento por ti

Morgana: (pensativa) ¡Andrés, mira yo…!

Andrés: déjame explicarte por favor

Morgana: ¡está bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir?!

Andrés: (algo nervioso) mira… sé que desde un principio tú y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con la boda pero… (Tomando las manos de Morgana) en este tiempo que llevo de convivir contigo y de estar a tu lado he empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti, mira al principio pensé que solo me gustabas pero después de lo que pasó y de que casi te beso me di cuenta de que en verdad ¡TE AMO!

Morgana: (pensativa) ¡A...A…Andrés yo no sé qué decirte!

Andrés: (tomando sus manos y acercándose a ella) ¡solo dime, ¿te gusto o no?!

Morgana: (mirándolo a los ojos) ¡A…A…Andrés yo…yo también he empezado a sentir…!

En ese momento Andrés le dio beso y Morgana por un momento se olvidó de que tenía que volver al palacio…

Mientras tanto Mariana y Nellymar estaban hablando sobre la ausencia de Morgana y del poco tiempo que quedaba, en ese momento llego Max

Max: (nervioso) Nellymar ¿podemos hablar?

Nellymar: ¡claro!

Mariana: yo me voy

Max y Nellymar caminaron hasta el jardín y empezaron hablar al principio de las carreras pero luego hablarían de otra cosa…

Andrés seguía besando a Morgana, para Morgana eso de los besos era nuevo pero Andrés demostraba tener experiencia, en ese momento Morgana recordó que tenía que volver al palacio

Morgana: (apartando a Andrés) ¡eso fue… nuevo para mí, pero tenemos que volver al palacio!

Andrés: ¡está bien!

Ambos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron al palacio a todo galope…

En el jardín del palacio Nellymar y Max platicaban

Max: (…) y pues no es fácil realizar esa acrobacia

Nellymar: (algo aburrida) ¡claro!

Max: (tomando sus manos) ¡Nellymar tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

Nellymar: (pensativa) ¡está bien!

Max: eres una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y muy paciente, desde que te conocí he querido decirte esto y ahora agarro el valor que hay dentro de mí y te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Nellymar: (emocionada) ¡Max esto es muy repentino!

Max: ¡si me aceptas yo te trataré como lo que eres una reina y el amor de mi vida!

Nellymar: ¡Acepto!, ¡seré tu novia!

Ambos sellaron su compromiso y se dirigieron al palacio para contárselo a los demás…

Minutos más tarde llegaron Andrés y Morgana ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, a Morgana su padre le había dicho que era un evento en otro lugar pero Julián y Andrés ya sabían los planes de Leonardo, aunque Leonardo no era el único con planes para esa noche….

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo 14 es uno de los más largos y probablemente el más triste, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 14, es uno de los más largos, pero también uno de los más tristes, espero les guste y no me cuelguen por esto... **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14:<p>

Mariana y Richard planeaban una broma, para llevarla se alió con Daniela para engañar a Julián y hacerle la mejor de las bromas…

Julián se encontró con Daniela

Daniela: ¡hola Julián!

Julián: ¡hola Daniela!

Daniela: ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar algo para la fiesta?

Julián: claro

Daniela: bien veme en el pasillo que tiene la rampa

Julián: está bien

Después de 15 min. Julián se dirigió al pasillo, Mariana, Richard y Vaitiare habían echado un poco de aceite minutos antes, Julián al pisar resbalo por la rampa directo hasta un poso de lodo, desde lo alto Mariana y Vaitiare echaron plumas que cubrieron totalmente a Julián

Julián: (enojado) ¡MARIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mariana, Richard y Vaitiare se rieron de Julián, Julián fue a darse un nuevo baño…

15 min. Después Julián se preparó para el evento pero aún seguía molesto por la broma de Mariana…, en su recamara Morgana estaba lista para la fiesta, vestía un vestido color blanco y color café claro, está pensando en lo que había pasado ese día cuando su padre toco la puerta

Leonardo: ¿estas lista?

Morgana: sí papá, estoy lista

Leonardo: bien vamos al evento

Morgana: vamos

Leonardo: espera hija antes de salir debes vendarte los ojos

Morgana: (pensativa) bien

Leonardo le vendo los ojos a Morgana y la llevo hasta el salón de fiestas donde los invitados esperaban, al llegar Leonardo le desvendo los ojos a Morgana y todos gritaron "SORPRESA", Morgana está feliz

Morgana: (sorprendida) ¡gracias papá TE QUIERO!

Leonardo: ¡yo haría todo por ti hija!

Morgana: (abrazando)

Leonardo: (abrazando) ¡creo que debes ir a saludar a los invitados!

Morgana: ¡creo que tienes razón!

Andrés: (acercándose) ¡su majestad me permitiría a su bella hija!

Leonardo: (mirando a Morgana) ¡no lo sé Andrés!

Morgana: ¡está bien padre!

Leonardo: ¡está bien!

Morgana y Andrés caminaron hasta uno de los balcones que estaban en el salón de fiestas

Andrés: (tomándola de las manos) ¡Morgana sé que te dije que me gustabas y ahora quiero preguntarte si tú…!

Morgana: (emocionada) ¡si dime!

Andrés: (señalando a Pablo el cual traía unas rosas rojas) ¡¿quieres no sé, darme una oportunidad, ser mi NOVIA?!

Morgana: (pensando) ¡Andrés yo… no sé qué decir!

Andrés: solo te pido que lo pienses

Morgana: ¡lo haré!

En ese momento Nellymar, Max, Mariana, Vaitiare se acercaron a Morgana para felicitarla en ese momento Pablo le dio las rosas a Andrés…

Nellymar: felicidades

Max: felicidades

Mariana y Vaitiare: felicidades

Morgana: gracias amigas y amigos

En ese momento Julián le hablo a Andrés

Andrés: permítanme debo hablar con Julián

Todos: bien

Andrés fue a hablar con Julián

Nellymar: Morgana tengo algo que contarte

Morgana: yo igual

Mariana: díganme ¿de qué hablan?

Morgana: bien les diré lo que paso hoy pero primero cuéntame tu Nellymar

Max: creo que se lo diremos los 2

Mariana: ¿qué pasa?

Nellymar: bien lo que pasa es que Max y yo….

Max: somos NOVIOS

Morgana y Mariana: ¡¿qué?!

Nellymar: si lo que escucharon Max y yo somos NOVIOS

Morgana: me alegro por ustedes amiga

Nellymar y Max: ¡gracias!

Mariana: ¡felicidades!

En ese momento unos compañeros de Max le hablaron

Max: ahora vuelvo

Nellymar: ¿pasa algo?

Max: no, solo que planeo algo y es sorpresa

Nellymar: ¡dime!

Max: es sorpresa mi amor y es para ti

Nellymar: está bien

Max se acercó a sus amigos y las chicas siguieron platicando

Mariana: ¡oh, les presentaré a mi prima Vaitiare!

Vaitiare: ¡mucho gusto su majestad!

Morgana: llámame Morgana

Vaitiare: está bien Morgana

Morgana: está bien Vaitiare

Mariana: ahora que recuerdo ¿qué nos ibas a decir?

Morgana: ¡hoy Andrés me dijo que me AMABA!

Mariana: ¡¿eso te dijo?!

Nellymar: ¡¿y qué le dijiste?!

Morgana: ¡no le dije nada, Andrés y yo nos besamos

Mariana: ¡yo prefiero estar soltera!

Vaitiare: ¡pues yo creo que es romántico!

Las amigas siguieron platicando, mientras tanto Andrés y Julián hablaban lo más bajo posible

Julián: (…) ¡bueno es lo que tu padre me dijo!

Andrés: ¿seguro te dijo eso?

Julián: sí eso me lo dijo tu padre

Andrés: (sorprendido) ¡mi padre te dijo que me quería y que me deseaba lo mejor!, sabes suena extraño viniendo de mi padre

Julián: sí eso me dijo

Andrés: bien si es todo lo que me vas a decir, me tengo que ir

Julián: (sospechando) ¿cómo que últimamente has estado más tiempo con Morgana?

Andrés: ¿y por qué no?, es hermosa, inteligente y también será mi futura esposa

Julián: dime una cosa ¿te estas enamorando de Morgana?

Andrés: ¿y si así fuera, a ti qué?

Julián: oh a mi nada, solo recuerda que tu padre te dijo "CASATE CON ELLA", no "ENAMORATE DE ELLA"

Andrés: mira Julián nos conocemos desde chicos y si me voy a casar con Morgana creo que está bien que me enamore de ella

Julián: ¿y ella te ama a ti?

Andrés: creo que sí, aunque no se atreve a decírmelo

Julián: oh a lo mejor no te ama y no quiere lastimarte

Andrés: Julián no crees que tal vez deberías dejar tan negativo

Julián: ¡¿negativo?! Así soy yo y dudo que sea de otra forma

Andrés: Julián talvez…

En ese momento Leonardo empezó a hablar

Leonardo: ¡muy buenas noches a todos hoy como saben es el cumpleaños de mi hija Morgana Cortés y futura reina de Eskard, gracias a todos por venir a esta celebración y ahora que inicié la verdadera fiesta!

Todos: (aplaudir)

Leonardo tomo su lugar en el trono junto a su amada esposa Elena, mientras todos estaban en la fiesta, Bardan se escabullía en el palacio para llegar al salón de fiestas, no tuvo problemas al entrar pero el verdadero problema era llegar al salón de fiestas ya que casi todos los guardias estaban ahí, así que para distraerlos apunto una flecha hacía una de las armaduras que estaban en el pasillo, al dispararla choco contra esta y provoco que se callera el casco de la armadura, los guardias al escuchar ese ruido se dirigieron al lugar, Bardan se escondió y al ver que los guardias habían caído en su trampa se acercó al salón de fiestas y trepo hasta una de las ventanas, como el salón de fiestas estaba adornado paso desapercibido al ver unas pequeñas estatuas que hacían adorno al castillo se dirigió hasta ellas y se ocultó hay para esperar el momento perfecto.

En la fiesta la orquesta empezó a tocar y los chicos fueron a buscar a sus parejas Nellymar con Max, Morgana con Andrés y Mariana, Vaitiare y Richard fueron a planear una nueva broma pero esta vez no era para Julián sino para Andrés, Elena hablaba con Leonardo

Elena: (mirando a Morgana y Andrés) creo que a Morgana ya le está gustando la idea de casarse con Andrés

Leonardo: sí ya lo vi pero creo que estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión

Elena: Leonardo ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de ser tan protector?

Leonardo: el día que yo me muera, además Morgana es mi hija menor y la heredera al trono de Eskard recuerda que Martín se casó con Sofía y es rey de Traben

Elena: talvez deberías darle una oportunidad a Andrés

Leonardo: lo pensaré

Mientras Pablo estaba sentado mirando bailar a las personas cuando una jovencita de 12 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se sentó junto a Pablo

Pablo: ¡hola!

Niña: ¡Hola!

Pablo: ¿cómo te llamas?

Niña: me llamó María ¿y tú?

Pablo: me llamo Pablo

María: bonito nombre

Pablo: tú eres bonita digo tu nombre

María: (sonriendo) gracias

Pablo: ¿quieres bailar?

María: claro

María y Pablo bailaban, mientras tanto Mariana, Vaitiare y Richard estaban en la recamara de Andrés para preparar todo lo relacionado a la broma, Mariana vigilaba la entrada mientras que Richard colocaba escondía a un ratón en el cajón de uno de los armarios mientras que Vaitiare preparaba los pasteles que caerían sobre Andrés…

Después de un rato los 3 volvieron al salón de fiestas, mientras tanto Nellymar y Max paseaban por el jardín admirando las rosas de color rojo, amarillo, rosa y blanco, la fuente en donde había peces y todo lo que había en él.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Morgana y Andrés estaban platicando sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

Andrés: ¡¿has pensado en lo que te dije?!

Morgana: Andrés no lleva mucho me lo pediste

Andrés: en eso tienes razón

Morgana: ¡déjame pensarlo bien!

Andrés: ¡está bien!

Después de un rato Bardan miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 12:00 am

Bardan: (sacando una flecha) ¡es hora!

Leonardo: (hablando a los invitados) ¡es una fiesta muy hermosa pero lamentablemente está por terminar, así que disfruten el resto de la velada!

En ese momento Bardan prepara su arco listo para disparar una flecha, Bardan apunto hacía Elena pero Leonardo al beber de una de las copas de plata se percató de la presencia de Bardan el cual se disponía a dispararle a Elena, Bardan disparo esa flecha pero Leonardo se interpuso entre su amada esposa y esa flecha, la cual le dio cerca del corazón, al ver esto los guardias se dirigieron a buscar a Bardan, Morgana estaba hablando con Andrés se percató del mormullo y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba

Morgana: (al ver a su padre herido) ¡PADRE! ¡¿Qué paso?!

Elena: (llorando) ¡Alguien disparo una flecha!

Morgana: (llorando) ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

Ángel (guardia): Majestad se ha traído a la doctora de la corte

Elena: llevémoslo a la recamara

Los guardias llevaron al rey a su recamara mientras Elena los seguía

Andrés: (acercándose a Morgana) ¡¿qué paso?!

Morgana: (abrazándolo y llorando) ¡alguien le disparo una flecha a mi papá!

Andrés: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Morgana: (apartándose de Andrés) ¡lo ciento Andrés pero debo ir con mi madre!

Morgana se retiró y los invitaos también, Nellymar y Max volvían de dar un paseo por el jardín cuando no vieron a casi nadie le preguntaron a Andrés que había pasado

Andrés: ¡alguien le disparo una flecha al rey!

Nellymar: ¡¿qué?! ¡Pobre Morgana! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Andrés: ¡en la recamara del rey!

Nellymar: ¡¿y Mariana?!

Andrés: debe andar con Vaitiare y Richard

Nellymar: ¿ellas vieron todo?

Andrés: creo que salieron antes de que pasara esto

Mientras tanto en la recamara real

Elena: ¡Amanda ¿cómo está mi esposo?!

Amanda: ¡tengo malas noticias mi reina, la flecha casi toco el corazón y no solo eso sino que la flecha tiene veneno de Derzaths!

Elena: ¡¿veneno de Derzaths?!

Morgana: ¡¿pero cómo?!

Amanda: no sé sobre los Derzaths pero el único veneno de que causa fiebre y que no se seca tan fácil

Elena: ¡¿y hay algún antídoto?!

Amanda: ¡talvez!

Elena: ¡¿talvez?!

Amanda: buscaré en más libro mientras tanto debemos detener la hemorragia producida por la herida de la flecha

Elena: ¡por favor Amanda has todo lo que puedas!

Amanda: ¡lo haré!

Mientras tanto después de todo lo ocurrido Julián se dirigió al bosque procurando que nadie lo siguiera, cabalgo hasta llegar a un lago que era poco transitado

Bardan: (saliendo de las sombras) ¿trajiste el resto de mi paga?

Julián: (bajando de su caballo) ¡el rey sigue vivo!

Bardan: (acercándose a Julián) morirá en 3 días bueno aunque tú puedes terminar el trabajo

Julián: ¡te contrataron a ti no a mí, además la flecha no dio en el corazón!

Bardan: ¡esa flecha tiene veneno de Derzaths!

Julián: ¡el veneno de Derzaths mata a cualquiera en segundos o minutos no en días!

Bardan: ¡el veneno es de un Derzaths joven que mate hace muchos años, antes de que muriera en su totalidad guarde ese preciado veneno y solo lo ocupo en ocasiones especiales!

Julián: ¿tiene antídoto?

Bardan: sí pero es muy difícil de conseguir

Julián: bien, debes terminar tu trabajo

Bardan: ¡yo iré a las islas "Cuervos" a recoger lo mío, tú sabrás si adelantas los días!

Julián: ¡¿quieres que mate al rey?!

Bardan: (desapareciendo entre las sombras) ¡eso depende de ti!

Después de que Bardan se fuera Julián subió a su caballo y regreso al palacio, después de llevar a su caballo al establo, se dirigió a su recamara a pensar en lo que le había dicho Bardan pero después de un rato salió…

En la recamara real Elena cuidaba a Leonardo, cuando llego Morgana

Morgana: (acercándose a su mamá) ¡mamá creo que será mejor que descanses yo cuidaré a mi padre!

Elena: ¡hija yo me quedaré con tu padre!

Morgana: mamá descansa yo lo cuidaré

Elena: ¡está bien hija pero solo por un rato!

Morgana: ¡bien!

Elena se dirigió hasta la recamara de Morgana para descansar, mientras tanto Morgana cuidaba de su padre cuando recordó que Azbeth era un Derzaths y él podría decirle cual era el antídoto

Morgana: (saliendo y dirigiéndose a los guardias de la entrada) ¡tengo que salir a buscar algo, cuiden de mi padre en lo que no vuelvo!

Guardias: ¡está bien princesa!

Morgana: ¿y mi hermano?

Guardia: ¡su hermano está con Amanda, la está ayudando a encontrar un antídoto!

Morgana: bien cuiden a mi padre

Morgana se dirigió hacia los establos de dragones donde estaba Azbeth, al llegar

Azbeth: ¿qué paso Morgana esta triste?

Morgana: (casi llorando) ¡oh Azbeth, mi padre está muy grave y necesito tu ayuda!

Azbeth: ¡dime en que te puedo ayudar!

Morgana: ¡bien la flecha que hirió a mi padre tenía veneno de Derzaths y aparte tiene la herida de la flecha!

Azbeth: hay una cura para el veneno de Derzaths pero es muy difícil de conseguir

Morgana: ¡¿cuál es?!

Azbeth: el antídoto para nuestro veneno es una rara flor llamada Lumia que solo florece una vez cada 100 años, pero a pesar de no florecer sirve para detener nuestro veneno

Morgana: ¿dónde lo encuentro?

Azbeth: la encontraras en la cascada más alta en donde la luna se coloca todas las noches en su punto más alto

Morgana: iré a buscarla

Azbeth: ¡espera! Demoraras días incluso en dragón y tu padre no tiene tanto tiempo

Morgana: no importa tengo a mis amigas y amigos y sé que me ayudarán

Mientras tanto Julián entro por la ventana de la recamara real para acabar con el rey, tomo su espada y se acercó para clavársela en el corazón, alzo su espada pensando en que debía hacerlo.

Después de que Morgana habló con Azbeth se dirigía a la recamara real.

Por alguna razón Julián bajo su espada y la guardo

Julián: (pensando) "he matado dragones pero no puedo matar al rey"

Julián salió por la ventana y regreso a su recamara

Minutos más tarde llego Morgana para cuidar de su padre, Morgana planeaba ir a buscar ese antídoto y pedirle ayuda a sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Julián estaba en su recamara cuando llego Andrés

Andrés: (hablando bajo) ¡tú sabias sobre esto ¿verdad?!

Julián: ¡mira yo no sabía sobre esto!

Andrés: (sarcasmo) ¡claro, ¿y mi papá es un santo?!

Julián: (algo enojado) ¡no deberías culparme por todo!

Andrés: ¡mira Julián te conozco y aun no sé si eres bueno o malo o ¿qué?!

Julián: ¡escucha yo no hice nada!

Andrés: ¡eso espero!

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡HAY QUE MIEDO!

Andrés: (saliendo) ¡deberías!

Julián trato de dormir pero no lo consiguió por alguna razón. Mientras tanto Morgana cuidaba de su padre, en ese momento llegaron Amanda y Martín

Martín: (abrazando a Morgana) ¡Hermana, ¿cómo está nuestro padre?!

Morgana: (abrazando a su hermano) ¡igual Martín!

Amanda: (con un libro en la mano) ¡él príncipe y yo buscamos en todos los libros y hallamos un antídoto para el veneno de Derzaths y es una flor…!

Morgana: (interrumpiendo a Amanda) ¡llamada Lumia!

Amanda: (leyendo el libro) ¡sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?!

Morgana: hable con Azbeth

Amanda: esa flor es la salvación de tu padre una vez que controle la hemorragia, el único problema es que no hay quien pueda buscarlo

Morgana: ¡yo lo buscaré!

Martín: ¡NO!

Morgana: debo hacerlo

Martín: yo reuniré gente para que busquen esa flor

Morgana: (mintiendo) ¡bien!

Martín: yo cuidare a nuestro padre, deberías ir a descansar

Morgana: está bien

Morgana salió de la recamara pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Morgana se dirigió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas, después de ordenar sus cosas sobraba tiempo y decidió descansar, aunque no durmió mucho. Pasaron las horas y Morgana no podía dormir, en ese momento una luz leve anunciaba el amanecer, el gallo empezó a cantar y los Terribles Terrores discutían en las copas de los árboles, estatuas, etc.

Julián estuvo despierto toda la noche, cuando el sol salió, Julián se decidió a salir a cabalgar, así que bajo hasta los establos, preparo a su caballo y partió al bosque.

A las 9:00 am Morgana regreso a la recamara donde estaba su padre para preguntar sobre su estado de salud

Morgana: (entrando) ¿cómo está?

Martín: nada bien, ha empeorado con el paso de las horas

Morgana: (mintiendo) Martín iré a…a…dar un paseo en Azbeth

Martín: está bien pero ten cuidado

Morgana: (saliendo) ¡lo haré!

Morgana se dirigió a los establos cuando llegaron Nellymar, Vaitiare, Max, Mariana y Pablo

Nellymar: ¡¿Morgana?! ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Morgana: no está bien

Mariana: ¡como lo siento amiga!

Morgana: ¡gracias chicas y chicos!

Mariana, Nellymar y Vaitiare: ¡para eso están las amigas!

Vaitiare: ¿saldrá de viaje majestad?

Morgana: dime Morgana

Vaitiare: está bien Morgana

Max: ¡¿y a dónde irás?!

Morgana: ¡a buscar el antídoto del veneno!

Nellymar: ¿qué veneno?

Morgana: la flecha tenía veneno de Derzaths

Max: ¿y a dónde irás?

Morgana: no lo sé por eso Azbeth me llevara

Mariana: ¡iré contigo!

Nellymar: yo igual

Max: cuenta conmigo

Vaitiare: y conmigo

Morgana: gracias

Pablo: y conmigo

Nellymar: Pablo eres muy chico, apenas tienes 12 años

Pablo: pero…

Morgana: tengo una idea Pablo, iremos a buscar el antídoto y tú puedes ayudarnos diciendo que fuimos de paseo y distraerás a Andrés para que no nos busque

Pablo: (algo triste) bien

Mariana: ¡además María estará en el palacio!

Pablo: (feliz) ¡está bien me quedo!

Mariana: ¡listo ¿Cuándo nos vamos?!

Morgana: preparen a sus dragones buscaremos el antídoto hoy

Después de que prepararon a sus dragones Morgana regreso con Azbeth y todos partieron

Andrés buscaba a Morgana y fue hasta los establos al ver a Pablo le pregunto dónde estaban

Julián: ¡Pablo!, ¿dónde está Morgana?

Pablo: Morgana fue a dar un paseo

Andrés: está bien y ¿a dónde fue?

Pablo: no lo sé, oye ahora que me acuerdo tú y yo quedamos en un acuerdo

Andrés: lo sé, es más ven conmigo tu entrenamiento empieza hoy

Pablo: ¡está bien!

Andrés y Pablo se dirigieron a la arena de entrenamiento

Mientras Morgana, Vaitiare, Max, Mariana y Nellymar buscaban el antídoto…

1 día después seguían buscando el antídoto pero no habían tenido éxito, hasta que una tarde sobre volando las islas Doran Azbeth reaccionó de forma extraña y aterrizó en una de las islas

Morgana: ¿qué pasa?

Nellymar: ¿pasa algo?

Azbeth: el antídoto está en la isla

Max: bien a buscar…

Mientras tanto en Eskard Martín notó la ausencia de Morgana así que fue a buscarla, en su trayecto se encontró con Pablo

Martín: ¡Pablo!

Pablo: ¡hola rey Martín!

Martín: ¿has visto a la princesa Morgana?

Pablo: fue de paseo

Martín: ¡Pablo dime la verdad!

Pablo: es la verdad

Martín: ¡¿fue a buscar el antídoto?!

Pablo: (algo nervioso) ¡no!

Martín: ¡¿fue sola?!

Pablo: aaa no se fue con Nellymar, Mariana, Vaitiare y Max

Martín: bien, no deben estar lejos

Martín fue a los establos donde preparo a su dragón "Vinci" un Frothiny y salió en busca de los demás. Mientras tanto Morgana, Vaitiare, Mariana, Nellymar y Max seguían buscando el antídoto,

Pasaron las horas pero no encontraron nada y para su mala suerte la noche ya cubría el cielo, así que hicieron una fogata y pasaron la noche hay, a la mañana siguiente escucharon aleteos muy cerca pero luego de un rato se detuvieron al ver quien era se dieron cuenta de que era Martín

Martín: ¡MORGANA! ¡Creí haberte dicho que no lo buscaras!

Morgana: ¡lo hicimos para ayudar a papá!

Martín: ¡Morgana, papá está muy grave y Amanda teme que no sobreviva!

Morgana: ¡debemos encontrarlo!

Martín: ¡no hay tiempo, será mejor que volvamos!

Nellymar: Martín tiene razón

Morgana: bien

Todos subieron a sus dragones y volaron hasta Eskard…

Al día siguiente al atardecer llegaron al palacio en Eskard, Amanda los esperaba en los establos al verlos se acercó a ellos

Amanda: ¡Morgana y Martín!

Morgana: ¿qué pasa?

Amanda: ¡el rey!

Martín: ¿qué pasa con mi padre?

Amanda: ¡empeoró!

Morgana: ¡¿qué?!

Martín: ¡vamos!

Vaitiare: ¡vallan!

Morgana y Martín se dirigieron a la recamara donde estaba su padre, junto a Leonardo estaba Elena la cual no le soltaba la mano

Morgana: (acercándose a Elena) ¡madre!

Elena: (abrazándola) ¡hija!

Morgana: ¿cómo está mi padre?

Elena: ¡está muy grave!

Morgana: ¡se recuperara!

Elena: ¡eso espero!

Pasaron 3 horas después la salud de Leonardo empeoró, las noticias del estado grave del rey llegaron al pueblo, mientras tanto en la recamara donde estaba Leonardo, Morgana, Elena y Martín permanecían al lado de Leonardo, pero lamentablemente en el transcurso de 30 minutos el corazón de Leonardo se detuvo

Elena: ¡¿Leonardo?! ¡Amanda!

Amanda: ¿qué pasa?

Elena: ¡LEONARDO, no respira!

Amanda: (checando el pulso) ¡lo siento majestad el rey ha muerto!

Morgana: (llorando) ¡NO!

Elena: (abrazando a Morgana y llorando)

Martín: (llorando) ¡NO!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me cuelguen por esto, gracias por leer :D <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 15, bueno antes que prosiga solo diré que amigas y amigos como Vaitiare, Dani, Luz, Yaqui, Ximena, Edith, Fernando, Jorge (ACD), Karen, Ana y hermano como Raúl, Julio y Víctor, abuelos a los que quiero como mis papás, bueno no los consigues tan fácil en este mundo tan de la patada como dirían por hay, bueno espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15:<p>

La noticia de que el rey había muerto llego al pueblo, mientras que Elena, Morgana y Martín lloraban.

Al día siguiente tal como lo dictaba la tradición se vistió al rey con la ropa más fina y se preparó la hoguera funeraria, todo el pueblo se presentó para despedir a su rey, como Martín era el mayor debía prender aquella hoguera donde yacía el cuerpo de su padre, uno de los guardias se acercó a Martín con una antorcha

Guardia: (dándole la antorcha) ¡majestad!

Martín tomo la antorcha y se acercó a la hoguera funeraria

Martín: (dirigiéndose a Leonardo) ¡fuiste el mejor padre que mi hermana y yo pudimos haber tenido!

Terminando de decir esas palabras pendió la hoguera y se acercó a su madre, mientras tanto Morgana con lágrimas en los ojos recordaba aquellos momentos que paso con su padre como por ejemplo cuando tenía 6 años, estaba jugando con Nellymar y Mariana a las guerras de lodo y por accidente le mancharon la ropa a su papá y él en lugar de regañarlas empezó a jugar con ellas o cuando le enseño a cabalgar y la llevo de paseo por todo el palacio, recordó todos esos momento que paso junto a su padre, cuando en ese momento llegaron Nellymar, Mariana, Max y Pablo

Nellymar: (abrazándola) ¡lo siento mucho amiga!

Mariana: (abrazando) ¡lo siento!

Vaitiare: (abrazándola) ¡lo lamento!

Morgana: (limpiándose las lágrimas) ¡gracias amigas, son las mejores!

Mientras todos estaban en el la ceremonia, Julián por alguna razón se sentía culpable y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro…

Mientras tanto en la isla "Cuervos" Sergio esperaba noticias cuando llego Bardan

Sergio: ¿y bien?

Bardan: todo salió bien

Sergio: supondré que Leonardo murió al momento

Bardan: no, la flecha atravesó cercó del corazón pero supondré que acaba de morir ya que la flecha tenía veneno

Sergio: bien, esperare a que Julián me informe hasta entonces no te pagare

Bardan: (saliendo) está bien

Sergio: (después de Bardan se retirara) ahora solo falta que mi hijo se case con Morgana

Mientras tanto en Eskard Morgana seguía en la ceremonia cuando llego Andrés

Andrés: (abrazándola) ¡lo siento!

Morgana: ¡gracias!

Al día siguiente según la tradición ningún dragón podía volar, los entrenamientos se suspendieron y el pueblo vestía de negro, mientras tanto en el palacio los problemas con el consejo empezaron

Elena: ¡estoy segura de que podré dirigir el reino!

Noel (integrante del consejo): ¡majestad, en mi opinión creo que la boda de la princesa Morgana y del príncipe Andrés debe adelantarse!

Elena: yo puedo dirigir el reino, no es necesario adelantar la boda

Noel: ¡para mi si lo es, dirigir a un reino tan grande como es Eskard no es fácil en especial para una mujer!

Elena: ¡mi esposo no lleva ni 3 días de muerto y usted solo se preocupa por ¿Quién gobernara Eskard?! Además se más de este reino que todos ustedes juntos

Noel: ¡majestad gobernar no es un trabajo fácil y mucho menos para una m…!

Elena: ¡una mujer, si ya lo dijo, pero en mi opinión soy la reina y es mi deber dirigir este reino, ahora si me disculpan a mí y a mi familia si nos duele la ausencia de mi esposo!

Noel: ¡en estos momentos es muy…!

Gustan (integrante del consejo): la reina tiene razón Noel, ahora no es buen momento

Noel: está bien

Mientras tanto Morgana estaba en su recamara preparando sus cosas para salir con su madre y su hermano para llevar las cenizas de su padre en un lugar muy especial y sagrado para su familia...

Una hora después la familia real salió del castillo, mientras tanto Julián preparaba sus cosas ya que partiría rumbo a las islas "Cuervos" pero en ese momento llego Andrés

Andrés: (entrando) ¡por lo visto iras a decirle a mi padre que el rey murió!

Julián: ¡lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema no el tuyo!

Andrés: ¡sabes he convivido contigo desde hace muchos años y aun así no te conozco!

Julián: (confundido) ¿cómo que no me conoces?

Andrés: eres bueno, eres malo, no distingo tu personalidad

Julián: (empacando) ¡pues es mejor así!

Andrés: solo dime la verdad, ¿mi padre tuvo que ver en todo esto?

Julián: (saliendo) no lo sé

Andrés: ¿seguro?

Julián: seguro

Después de salir del palacio Julián se dirigió al muelle, subió a un barco y se dirigió a las islas "Cuervos"…

Mientras tanto Elena y su familia llegaron a la orilla de la playa donde hace años se habían conocido Leonardo y Elena, para Elena ese lugar era muy especial, además de ser un lugar sagrado ya que se creía que en ese lugar las almas llegaban directamente al cielo(o Valhala), como la esposa Elena tomo las cenizas y tras decir una oración las vacío al aire.

Pasaron 4 días y Julián llego a Eskard, después de que llego al muelle se dirigió al palacio para decirle la noticia a Sergio, Julián se dirigió a la sala del trono, cuando Sergio vio entrar a Julián les ordenó a sus guardias que se retiraran

Sergio: ¿y bien?

Julián: (algo distraído) ¡el rey ha muerto!

Sergio: ¡¿adelantaran la boda?!

Julián: lo dudo, creo que Elena dirigirá el reino

Sergio: eso no estaba en mis planes, debo pensar algo rápido

Julián: ¡debo decirle algo más mi señor!

Sergio: ¿qué pasa?

Julián: Andrés s…

Sergio: ¡¿Andrés?!

Julián: Andrés se enamoró de Morgana

Sergio: ¡¿qué?! Eso no debió haber pasado, (Sergio estaba molesto hasta que…) tengo una idea pero por ahora tienes que regresar a Eskard

Julián: está bien mi rey

Sergio: Julián, debes procurar que mi hijo y Morgana se enamoren más ¿entendido?

Julián: (saliendo) sí mi señor

Julián regreso al barco y partió a Eskard, mientras tanto la familia real regreso al palacio, mientras tanto el consejo esperaba a Elena para llegar a un acuerdo relacionado con el futuro de Eskard…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos pero algo que si se es que si son muchos, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 16, espero que les guste **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16:<p>

Pasaron 3 meses y las cosas volvían a su lugar, aunque claro Morgana aun sentía la pérdida de su padre al igual que Elena quien después de tanto discutir con el consejo llegaron a un acuerdo, mientras en el pueblo se seguía con la rutina, las carreras y las travesuras de Mariana y Vaitiare, Pablo por su parte ya se había vuelto un gran guerrero y con frecuencia paseaba con María.

Mientras en el palacio Morgana guardaba su dolor para sí misma y trataba de pasar más tiempo en las juntas del consejo, leer las leyes de Eskard, etc., una tarde mientras leía ese enorme libro llego Andrés

Andrés: ¡hola!

Morgana: ¡hola!

Andrés: sigues leyendo ese libro

Morgana: debo hacerlo, algún día seré la reina y debo saber todas las reglas de mi reino

Andrés: he estado pensando que tal vez tú y yo deberíamos pasar más tiempo junto

Morgana: tal vez, después de todo seré tu esposa y debo acostumbrarme a ti

Andrés: (algo enojado) ¡sabes no es obligación!

Morgana: para mí si lo es

Mientras Andrés y Morgana discutían Mariana y Vaitiare preparaban una broma para Julián, ambas entraron en su recamara, colocaron un poco de pegamento en los zapatos de Julián y los pegaron al piso, después mientras Mariana vigilaba Vaitiare tomo un pequeño ratón y lo metió en una de las botas de Julián y para que no se saliera echo un poco de comida, después Mariana y Vaitiare salieron del lugar, minutos después llego Julián y se puso sus zapatos pero al querer caminar los zapatos se lo impidieron, así que por naturaleza cayó golpeándose en el piso, al levantarse ya sabía quiénes habían sido, se quitó los zapatos y se puso las botas pero el ratón comenzó a caminar por su pie, a Julián le dio cosquillas pero al ver que era un ratón su paciencia llego a su límite, entonces se aseguró de que no hubiera otro ratón y fue a buscar a Mariana

Al encontrarla en los establos se le acercó algo enojado

Julián: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: ¿qué quieres?

Julián: ¿qué crees? Que soy tu juguete de diversiones

Mariana: sí

Julián: escúchame no vuelvas a hacerme una más de tus bromas

Mariana: (subiendo a Freya) ¡bien pero antes!

Mariana voló y Freya tomo a Julián de los brazos

Julián: bájame ahora mismo

Mariana: (soltando a Julián en el rio) ¡está bien!, ahora Julián déjame decirte que eres un tonto

Julián: ¡MARIANA!

Mientras Morgana y Andrés seguían discutiendo pero después de un rato dejaron de discutir y Andrés salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento

Pablo: ¡hola Andrés, ¿entrenaremos hoy?!

Andrés: ¡no Pablo tomate el día!

Pablo: bien

Andrés empezó a entrenar mientras que Pablo se dirigió al pueblo cuando se encontró con María

María: ¡hola Pablo!

Pablo: ¡hola María!

María: ¿a dónde vas?

Pablo: al bosque

María: vamos

Pablo: vamos

Mientras tanto en el palacio Morgana seguía leyendo el libro cuando llego Noel

Morgana: ¿pasa algo?

Noel: necesitamos hablar con usted majestad

Morgana: está bien

Noel: bien el consejo la espera en la sala del trono

Morgana: está bien

Después de unos minutos Morgana se dirigió a la sala del trono donde estaba el consejo y su madre hablando

Morgana: (entrando) ¿pasa algo?

Noel: princesa tenemos que decirle que…

Elena: el consejo quiere que se adelante la boda

Noel: es por el bien de todos, su padre murió y como princesa es su deber

Morgana: ¡¿adelantar la boda?!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos pero algo que si se es que si son muchos, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 16, espero que les guste **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17:<p>

Elena: no es obligación

Noel: claro que es su obligación

Morgana: ¡basta!, se adelantara la boda pero me casare en 5 meses más

Noel: pero ma…

Gustan: ¡ya escuchaste a la princesa Noel!

Noel: está bien, ahora debemos informarle al príncipe Andrés

Gustan: bien

Un guardia fue a buscar a Andrés el cual estaba practicando en la sala de entrenamiento

Guardia: príncipe Andrés, el consejo quiere verlo

Andrés: está bien, ¿en dónde los encuentro?

Guardia: en la sala del trono

Andrés: está bien

Andrés se dirigió a la sala del trono, al entrar vio al consejo, a Elena y a Morgana

Andrés: (entrando) ¿pasa algo?

Noel: no es nada malo al contrario

Gustan: la boda se adelantara

Andrés: ¡¿qué?!

Morgana: ¡la boda se adelantara!

Andrés: ¡¿Cuándo nos casaremos?!

Morgana: en 5 meses

Elena: ustedes 2 deben procurar pasar tiempo junto

Morgana: (saliendo) claro

Andrés: si me permiten debo

Noel: adelante

Andrés salió para alcanzar a Morgana

Andrés: ¡Morgana!

Morgana: (deteniéndose y volteando) ¡¿qué quieres?!

Andrés: ¡espera, creo que tu mamá tiene razón, debemos pasar tiempo juntos!

Mientras tanto Nellymar y Max se dirigían a la pista de carreras

Nellymar: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hoy no hay carrera

Max: es sorpresa pero antes tengo que vendarte los ojos

Nellymar: está bien

Max y Nellymar se dirigieron a la pista

Max: ¿lista?

Nellymar: (mientras Max le desvendaba los ojos) ¿para qué?

Max: (quitándole la venda) ¡velo por ti misma!

Nellymar: (mirando) ¿Lucas y Sandy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Max: (haciendo una señal) ¡está es la sorpresa!

Lucas y Sandy extendieron una manta que decía "TE AMO"

Nellymar: (abrazando a Max) ¡yo también te amo!

En el palacio Mariana y Vaitiare preparaban una broma para Julián, Mariana ato una soga a la silla de un caballo y el otro lado de la soga después de pasarla por una culata de madera la coloco en el piso, ambas se escondieron a esperar a que llegara Julián, no esperaron tanto ya que ese día Julián daría un paseo por Eskard, cuando Julián piso la cuerda Mariana hizo que el caballo corriera provocando que la soga le atrapara el pie a Julián y lo elevara en el aire

Julián: (enojado) ¡MARIANAAAA!

Mariana: jajaja

Vaitiare: jajaja

Julián: me pueden bajar

Mariana: ¿qué dices Vaitiare lo bajamos?

Vaitiare: tal vez

Mariana: (cortando la soga) está bien

Julián: no esperaaa

Julián cayó al suelo y Mariana y Vaitiare se fueron del lugar

Mientras tanto Morgana y Andrés seguían platicando sobre la boda y lo que harían para que esa idea no les resultara tan mala en especial para Morgana, ya que antes de la muerte de Leonardo se habían confesado su amor pero tras lo ocurrido algo había cambiado en Morgana.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos pero algo que si se es que si son muchos, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 18, espero les guste **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18:<p>

Han pasado 2 meses y Morgana y Andrés pasaban más tiempo juntos, en esos meses transcurridos Andrés se había acercado más al pueblo y los ciudadanos, ya se había ganado el amor y la confianza de algunos, por su parte Morgana pasaba más tiempo con los niños huérfanos y con frecuencia los llevaba de paseo, a Andrés lo enamoraba la ternura con la que Morgana trataba a los niños y por su parte a Morgana la enamoraba el cariño que Andrés demostraba tenerle al pueblo. En esos meses también Pablo se había vuelto uno de los mejores en el manejo de las armas y se había acercado más a María pasaban más tiempo juntos, mientras Mariana y Vaitiare se habían metido en un problema muy grande cuando por accidente quemaron una cuarta parte del campo, y Nellymar y Max seguían en las carreras de dragones las cuales ganaban muy seguido.

Una mañana mientras Mariana y Vaitiare limpiaban los establos lo cual era obligatorio, Morgana se despertó y en la ventana de su recamara estaba una rosa roja, Morgana se levantó y abrió su ventana para tomar la rosa la cual tenía un mensaje

"Te espero en nuestro lugar secreto necesito decirte algo"

Atte.: Andrés

Morgana se vistió rápidamente y bajo enseguida a los establos, preparo a su dragón y voló hasta la cascada, al llegar bajo de su dragón y entro a la cueva que estaba en la cascada

Morgana: ¡¿Andrés?!

Andrés: ¡aquí!

Morgana: (volteando) ¿qué quieres decirme?

Andrés: ven conmigo

Morgana: bien

Morgana y Andrés caminaron hasta llegar al bosque que estaba dentro de la cascada

Andrés: ¿te acuerdas de este lugar?

Morgana: sí ¿y qué con eso?

Andrés: (tomando su mano) ¡Morgana te amo!

Morgana: ya me lo dijiste

Andrés: ¡lo sé, y quiero decirte que si tú y yo nos casamos te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me ames!

Morgana: ¡Andrés pero yo…ya te amo!

Andrés: ¡¿enserio?!

Morgana: sí aun…

Andrés la tomo de la cintura y la beso….

Paso un mes y Morgana y Andrés pasaban más tiempo juntos, ese día llegaban unos invitados muy importantes para Elena ya que se trataba de su amiga y aliada Serena, serena tenía un hijo de 17 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules llamado Gabriel y una hija llamada Luz Daniela.

Ese día se adornó el palacio para recibir a los visitantes Morgana esperaba a los visitantes ya que en la infancia ella, Mariana y Nellymar, jugaban con los hijos de Serena cada vez que iban de visita, pasaron las horas, al muelle llego un barco proveniente de las islas "Ángel", Elena y Morgana esperaron a que el barco desembarcara, cuando el barco desembarco los guardias bajaron las maletas y del barco bajo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un hombre de cabellos color castaño con ojos negros, y junto a ellos sus hijos Gabriel y Luz Daniela

Elena: Serena, Rogelio que gusto verlos

Serena: el gusto es nuestro

Rogelio: lleva años que no veníamos a Eskard

Elena: extrañábamos su visita

Serena: los asuntos no nos lo permitían

Gabriel: reina Elena que gusto verla

Elena: ¡¿Gabriel? como has crecido! ¿Y tú hermana?

Luz Daniela: ¡reina Elena!

Elena: ¿Luz Daniela?

Morgana: Luz Daniela, amiga

Luz Daniela: ¡hola amiga!

Morgana: ¿cómo has estado?

Elena: chicas ya tendrán tiempo para platicar por ahora creo que será mejor que volvamos al palacio

Serena: estoy de acuerdo

Rogelio: lo mismo digo

Todos volvieron al palacio y al llegar Morgana y Luz Daniela fueron a ver a sus amigas aunque claro lo más seguro es que Nellymar y Mariana ya supieran sobre la visita de Luz Daniela.

Al llegar a los establos se encontraron con Nellymar, Mariana y Vaitiare

Nellymar y Mariana: ¡¿Luz Daniela?!

Luz Daniela: ¡hola chicas!

Nellymar y Mariana: lleva años que no te veíamos

Luz Daniela: lo sé las extrañe mucho

Nellymar: y nosotras a ti

Mariana: oh déjame presentarte a mi prima Vaitiare

Vaitiare: mucho gusto

Luz Daniela: lo mismo digo

Morgana: todas tenemos mucho que contarte

Luz Daniela: yo también tengo mucho que decirles

Mientras las chicas platicaban Gabriel desempacaba sus cosas pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Morgana…

Pasaron 3 días y las amigas como en su infancia acostumbraban a pasar tiempo juntas, Morgana, Nellymar y Luz Daniela eran las más serias mientras que Mariana y Vaitiare eran las más traviesas y con frecuencia hacían bromas.

Durante esos días Gabriel se había acercado más a Morgana y para su mala suerte Andrés se había dado cuenta. Una tarde mientras platicaban de sus aventuras Gabriel llego a donde estaban ellas

Gabriel: ¡hola chicas ¿qué hacen?!

Luz Daniela: solo hablamos hermanito ¿y tú?

Gabriel: (tomando asiento) nada pero ¿de qué hablan?

Mariana: sobre la boda de Morgana

Gabriel: (sorprendido) ¡¿te vas a casar?!

Morgana: sí en 2 meses más

Gabriel: a ¿y quién es el afortunado?

Morgana: Andrés Mar…

Andrés: (llegando) ¡hola chicas!

Gabriel: ¡hola!

Andrés: (celoso) ¡hola!

Morgana: ¡hola!

Paso una semana y Gabriel se acercaba más a Morgana con el pretexto de querer ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda, pero cada vez que Andrés veía a Morgana y a Gabriel hablando o caminando juntos se ponía celoso.

Una tarde Gabriel hablaba con Morgana sobre la boda, cuando Andrés los vio se acercó a ellos

Andrés: (algo celoso) ¡a hola ¿qué hacen?!

Morgana: ¡hablábamos de la boda!

Gabriel: oh, creo que tengo que irme

Morgana: está bien

Cuando Gabriel se fue

Andrés: (celoso) por lo visto tú y Gabriel se llevan muy bien

Morgana: (sospechando) ¡estás celoso!

Andrés: ¡¿yo?! ¡Claro que no!

Morgana: sí estas celoso de Gabriel

Andrés: seamos honestos, lo conoces desde pequeños y pasa tiempo con él

Morgana: solo somos amigos, además soy tu prometida y debes estar seguro de que no te traicionare

Andrés: está bien pero…

Morgana: solo recuerda que me casare contigo en 2 meses

Andrés: (desconfiado) bien

Pasaron los 2 meses y solo faltaban 2 semanas para la boda, como damas de honor Morgana escogió a sus amigas, ese día llego el vestido de novia de Morgana y como estaba entusiasmada se lo midió…

Mientras tanto en las islas "Cuervos", Sergio estaba en la sala del trono hablando con un hombre

Hombre misterioso: ¡todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, en 2 semanas la princesa y Andrés se casaran y en un mes podrás tomar Eskard!

Sergio: por lo visto has sido de gran ayuda Noel

Noel: solo le soy fiel mi señor

Sergio: te recompensare como se debe pero por ahora debes encargarte d que la boda se lleve a cabo

Noel: lo haré

Sergio: otra cosa Noel, tú sabes demasiado y si te atreves a traicionarme

Noel: jamás lo haría mi señor

Sergio: bien, ahora vuelve a Eskard que pueden sospechar de tu ausencia en el consejo

Noel: claro mi señor

Sergio: bien

Noel se retiró de la sala del trono, bajo hasta los establos de caballos donde había dejado a su dragón y salió volando en dirección a Eskard…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos pero algo que si se es que si son muchos, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 19, espero les guste **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19:<p>

Pasaron las 2 semanas y la boda llego, esa mañana todos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda ya que se llevaría a cabo a las 4:00 pm y aún faltaba tiempo, esa mañana Andrés no dejaba de dar vueltas en su recamara

Julián: ¡wau, creo que estas más nervioso que Morgana!

Andrés: ¡jajaja ahora no es momento para bromas!

Julián: no es una broma mírate caminas de un lado a otro

Andrés: ¡tú no entiendes!

Julián: ¡¿qué te preocupa?! ¡En 6 horas tú y Morgana estarán en el altar listos para dar el sí!

Andrés: ¡¿y qué pasa si se arrepiente?!

Julián: ¡oh vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no lo hará!

Andrés: ¡bien trataré de relajarme!

Julián: deberías

Mientras tanto Morgana se despertaba, se levantó y miro por la ventana, el jardín estaba casi listo solo faltaban algunas cosas, como faltaban 6 horas decidió darse una ducha y bajar a los establos de dragones para ver a Azbeth, ya que llevaba tiempo no lo visitaba

Morgana: ¡hola Azbeth!

Azbeth: ¡hola Morgana, dime ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?!

Morgana: ¡hoy es mi boda!

Azbeth: ¡creí que tu boda sería en dentro de un año!

Morgana: ¡no tuvimos que adelantarla!

Azbeth: ¡dime la verdad Morgana ¿Amas a Andrés?!

Morgana: (mirando a todos lados) ¡la verdad si, si me enamore de él!

Azbeth: ¡te diré algo pero no se lo digas a nadie!

Morgana: ¡bien, no diré nada!

Azbeth: ¡Andrés es un bien chico con un corazón puro, pero como todo siempre hay alguien que trata de volverlo algo que no es!

Morgana: ¡sé que Julián es muy…!

Azbeth: ¡no me refiero a Julián, Julián aparenta algo que no es pero a la persona que me refiero es más cercana a Andrés y es alguien que puede hacerle mucho daño!

Morgana: ¡¿de quién me hablas entonces?!

En ese momento llego Noel

Noel: majestad sé que aún faltan 6 horas para su boda pero yo creo que sería mejor que empezara a arreglarse

Morgana: te veré luego Azbeth

Azbeth: hasta luego Morgana

Morgana se dirigía a su recamara cuando se encontró con Luz Daniela

Luz Daniela: ¡hola Morgana!

Morgana: ¡hola Luz Daniela!

Luz Daniela: ¿nerviosa?

Morgana: algo

Luz Daniela: estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

Morgana: eso espero

Luz Daniela: bien iré a buscar a las chicas ya sabes que Vaitiare y Mariana se la pasan en bro… ¿has visto a Julián?

Morgana: debe estar con Andrés

Luz Daniela: oh es eso o lo dejaron colgado en el bosque

Morgana: es lo más seguro

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Pablo hablaba con María

María: (…) me gusto la decoración que le están poniendo a la iglesia

Pablo: si es muy bonita

María: ¿y cómo te va en el entrenamiento?

Pablo: Andrés dice que voy mejorando y que me estoy volviendo uno de los mejores

María: me alegro mucho, oye que tal si vamos a dar un paseo

Pablo: bien vamos

Mientras tanto Morgana había llegado a su recamara

Elena: ¿Por qué demoraste?

Morgana: ¡madre aún faltan 5 horas para la boda!

Elena: ¡aun así, tienes que maquillarte, peinarte y vestirte! Además te traje un regalo

Morgana: así ¿qué es?

Elena: (con una pequeña caja) ¡toma!

Morgana: (abriendo la caja) ¡un collar!

Elena: ¡lo use el día que…que me case con tu padre!

Morgana: ¡yo quisiera que estuviera aquí hoy!

Elena: ¡lo está!

Morgana: (limpiándose las lágrimas) ¡lo sé mamá!

Elena: bien te dejo vendrán a peinarte y maquillarte en un rato más

Morgana: bien me duchare y me vestiré

Elena: bien

Después de una hora llegaron las encargadas del peinado y el maquillaje

Violeta: buenas tardes majestad mi nombre es Violeta y estoy encargada del maquillaje y el peinado

Morgana: venas tardes Violeta

Violeta: bien empecemos

Pasaron las horas y ya eras las 3:55 pm, el pueblo se reunió en la iglesia, en la iglesia estaban Nellymar, Mariana, Vaitiare, Luz Daniela, Pablo, María, Gabriel, Max, Julián y por supuesto Andrés quien esperaba a la novia

Julián: aún faltan 5 minutos

Andrés: lo sé

Padre: será mejor que entremos a la iglesia

Andrés: bien

Todos entraron y unos 2 minutos después alguien grito "¡ahí viene la novia!"

En la entrada de la iglesia se detuvo una carrosa de la cual descendió Elena y después de ella Morgana con un vestido blanco con adornos rosados, como Elena era la madre de Morgana tenía que llevarla hasta el altar donde la esperaba Andrés, al llegar hasta el altar Elena se dirigió a su lugar y en padre empezó con la ceremonia

Andrés: (hablando bajo) ¡creí que te habías arrepentido!

Morgana: ¡y yo creí haberte dicho que me casaría contigo!

Sacerdote: (después de un rato) ¡si hay alguien que crea que estos dos jóvenes no deban casarse, que hable ahora o callé para siempre!

El sacerdote y todos guardaron silencio pero al ver que no había respuesta

Sacerdote: bien ahora los votos

Andrés: (tomando las manos de Morgana y mirándola a los ojos) ¡yo Andrés Martínez prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, prometo permanecer a tu lado y darte todo mi amor hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿me aceptas cómo tu esposo?!

Morgana: acepto ser tu esposa

Morgana: ¡yo Morgana Cortés prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y darte todo mi amor hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Andrés: acepto

Sacerdote: los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre

Andrés y Morgana se dieron un beso para sellar su compromiso, y después de la boda como era tradición se llevaba a cabo la coronación para anunciar a "un nuevo reinado"

Sacerdote: (tomando para Andrés) Un reino necesita dos gobernantes, (mientras le colocaba la corona a Andrés) El rey, que con su fortaleza dirige en el campo de batalla, guía a sus súbditos y representa el pueblo y la isla

Sacerdote: (colocándole la corona a Morgana) La reina, que con su dulzura cuida de su reino y del rey, protege al desamparado y representa en amor y la fertilidad de los campos, un reino necesita a sus dos gobernantes para que todo funcione, y hoy ustedes toman ese lugar "larga vida a los reyes"

Pueblo: "larga vida a los reyes"

Después de la coronación se llevó a cabo una gran celebración la cual duro hasta las 11: 30 pm, al ser la noche de bodas Morgana y Andrés sin que nadie supiera llegaron a un acuerdo ambos dormirían en la misma recamara, en la misma cama pero no pasaría nada más entre ellos aparte de los besos…

Al día siguiente Noel partió hacia las islas "Cuervos" para informarle a Sergio sobre la boda

Pasaron 2 días y Noel llego a su destino, después de dejar a su dragón en los establos se dirigió a la sala del trono donde estaba Sergio

Sergio: (al ver entrar a Noel) ¿y bien?

Noel: ¡todo salió según lo planeado!

Sergio: eso es magnifico

Noel: ahora solo resta esperar por lo menos un mes y medio para atacar

Sergio: ¿por qué tanto?

Noel: en un mes y medio se hará una celebración para recordar al rey Leonardo y todos los dragones estarán en sus establos encerrados, será muy fácil

Sergio: bien ahora regresa a Eskard no quiero que levantes sospechas…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos pero algo que si se es que si son muchos, la cultura de mi historia (sus tradiciones) es un poco nórdica aunque decidí hacerle algunos cambio, gracias por leer :D, a cualquier duda yo se las aclaro <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 20, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de la nueva pareja que se presentara mas adelante, y por nueva pareja me refiero aaa... **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20:<p>

Pasaron 2 semanas, en ese tiempo Andrés se había ganado la confianza del pueblo de Eskard, mientras que Morgana acudía a los campos para visitar a los campesinos, mientras tanto Mariana y Vaitiare planeaban una broma pero no se decidían a cual, Pablo preparaba una sorpresa para María y Nellymar y Max planeaban participar en las carreras de "oro". Después de decidir la broma que harían y a quien se la harían fueron a buscar lo que necesitaban, pero justo cuando iban saliendo

Gustan: ¿a dónde van?

Mariana: a…a…

Vaitiare: a… a volar por la isla

Mariana: si a volar por la isla

Gustan: no soy tonto chicas, ya sé que van a hacer una broma

Mariana: ¿nosotras?, claro que no

Gustan: las conozco

Vaitiare: nosotras nos portamos bien

Gustan: (sarcasmo) ¡claro y la ves que dejaron colgado a Julián, el sapo, el ratón, la vez que quemaron el bosque…!

Mariana: (mintiendo) está bien, nos portaremos bien

Gustan: eso espero, oh si no tendrán que limpiar el establo de Garfio

Mariana: bien

Vaitiare: está bien

Después de que Gustan se fue Mariana y Vaitiare se fueron a preparar todo, mientras tanto Pablo preparaba los últimos detalles de su sorpresa

Pablo: ¿cómo se ve Blasing Fury?

Blasing Fury: grrrrrr

Pablo: ¡bien espero que a María le guste!

Blasing Fury: (moviendo la cabeza en señal aprobatoria) grrrrrr

Pablo: bien, (acariciando a su dragón) cuida aquí voy a buscar a María

Blasing Fury: grrrrrr

Pablo: (caminando) bien espérame aquí

Mientras tanto Morgana regresaba de su visita a los campos cuando se encontró con Andrés

Andrés: sabes para ser rey y reina cada uno va por su lado

Morgana: tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo

Andrés: lo sé pero… tengo una idea

Morgana: ¿Cuál es tu gran idea?

Andrés: no te diré

Morgana: ¿Por qué no?

Andrés: (caminando) ¡es sorpresa!

Morgana: está bien

En el pueblo Pablo buscaba a María cuando se la encontró en los establos de caballos

Pablo: ¡María!

María: ¡hola Pablo!

Pablo: María tengo un regalo para ti

María: ¿enserio?

Pablo: sí pero ¿puedes venir conmigo?

María: claro, vamos

Pablo y María se dirigieron en donde estaba Blasing Fury,

Pablo: espera antes de llegar cúbrete los ojos

María: está bien

Al llegar

Pablo: listo ya puedes ver

María: (descubriéndose los ojos) ¡oh, almuerzo para dos eso es muy romántico!

Pablo: gracias pero aún falta más

María: ¿enserio?

Pablo: (acercándose a la mesa y acomodando una silla) si pero antes, ¿Qué tal si comemos?

María: (sentándose) ¡está bien!

Después de comer y hablar un poco

Pablo: ¡bien María, tengo un regalo más para ti!

María: (emocionada) ¿qué es?

Pablo: sígueme

María: bien

Al llegar, un Nadder amarillo con blanco los esperaba

María: ¿y ese Nadder?

Pablo: es tuyo

María: ¡¿mío?!

Pablo: sí es todo tuyo

El Nadder se acercó a María

María: (acariciando al Nadder) ¡oh, gracias Pablo!

Pablo: no es nada

María: (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pablo) ¡gracias!

Pablo: (sonrojado) ¡de nada!

Mientras tanto Luz Daniela estaba leyendo el libro de dragones cuando llego Morgana

Morgana: ¡hola Luz Daniela!

Luz Daniela: ¡hola Morgana!

Morgana: ¡te gustara el libro, todo sobre los dragones está en ese libro!

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien recuerda que tengo un dragón!

Morgana: ¡lo sé, si buscas más información la encontraras en el otro libro!

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien, ¿y cómo va todo?!

Morgana: pues bien

Luz Daniela: ¿y con tu esposo?

Morgana: igual

Luz Daniela: está bien

Mientras Luz Daniela y Morgana platicaban Mariana y Vaitiare ya habían preparado todo para su trampa la cual consistía en que la víctima resbalara y llegara hasta el corral de los cerdos, todo estaba listo, solo esperaban a la víctima que por cierto era Julián pero por accidente el que cayó en su broma fue Gustan quien iba pasando por el lugar

Gustan: (en el corral de los cerditos) ¡MARIANAAAAA, VAITIAREEEE SE LOS ADVERTI!

Mariana: ¡ups!

Después de que Gustan se limpió ordeno que buscaran a Mariana y Vaitiare, como ya se los había dicho como castigo por su broma tenían que limpiar el establo de Garfio.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Morgana estaba en la recamara cuando llego Andrés

Andrés: ¿lista?

Morgana: ¿para qué?

Andrés: para tu sorpresa

Morgana: ¡creo que sí!

Andrés: bien, ¿nos vamos?

Morgana: bien, vamos

Morgana y Andrés cabalgaron hasta la cueva detrás de la cascada

Morgana: siempre que preparas una sorpresa venimos aquí

Andrés: ¡este lugar es solo tuyo y mío, nadie más sabe de su existencia!

Morgana: ¡está bien y ¿cuál es la sorpresa?!

Andrés: cierra los ojos, ¡no hagas trampa!

Morgana: (cerrando los ojos) ¡está bien!

Después de un rato, Andrés guío a Morgana hasta donde estaba una mesa con rosas rojas

Andrés: llegamos

Morgana: ¡una cena romántica!

Andrés: sí, solo para ti y para mi

Morgana: está bien

Después de cenar Andrés y Morgana volvieron al palacio

Andrés: ¡creo que será mejor que descansemos!

Morgana: me parece una gran idea

Andrés: (abriendo la puerta) ¡después de las damas!

Morgana: gracias

Ambos se dirigieron a la recamara donde dormían los dos

Andrés: (abriendo la puerta) ¡adelante!

Morgana: ¡estás muy feliz hoy!

Andrés: ¡y lo estaré todos los días, estoy casado con la mujer que más amo!

Morgana: ¡así!

Andrés: (tomándola de la cintura) ¡sí, la mujer que más amo!

Morgana: ¡yo también te amo Andrés!

Andrés y Morgana se besando, pero ese beso llego a más…

Al día siguiente

Andrés: (con el desayuno en la mano y despertando a Morgana) ¡buenos días bella durmiente!

Morgana: ¡buenos días!

Andrés: ¡te traje el desayuno!

Morgana: ¡gracias!

Andrés: (sentándose en la cama) ¡he estado pensando que tal talvez debemos…!

Morgana: ¡bajar los impuestos!

Andrés: ¡podría ser!

Morgana: ¡bien!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, gracias por leer :D a y por llegaron más ya sabrán a que me refiero ;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), sin más tardanza les traigo el capítulo 21, a y aquí hay un suceso muy hermoso, espero que les guste este capítulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21:<p>

Mientras tanto es las islas "Cuervos", Sergio preparaba sus armas y a sus tropas, ya que en un mes más invadiría Eskard…

Pasaron los días hasta que solo faltaban 4 días para la fiesta y en las islas "Cuervos", las tropas de Sergio se preparaban para navegar hasta Eskard…

Mientras tanto en Eskard Morgana llevaba una semana sintiéndose mal, tenía mareos muy frecuentes, poco apetito y a veces nauseas, al principio creyó que era causa de alguna alergia, pero como ya era muy frecuente decidió visitar a Amanda, así que bajo a los establos de dragones, preparo a Serdán y voló hasta la casa de Amanda

Amanda: (viendo llegar a Morgana) ¡majestad!

Morgana: ¡Amanda ya te he dicho que me digas Morgana!

Amanda: ¡está bien Morgana!, ¿paso algo?

Morgana: necesito hablar contigo

Amanda: pasa y toma asiento

Morgana entro a la casa de Amanda y se sentó cerca de la mesa

Amanda: ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Morgana: últimamente he tenido mareos que son muy frecuentes, nauseas, poco apetito y cansancio

Amanda: (sospechando) ¡dime tú y Andrés…ya sabes!

Morgana: ¿por qué la pregunta?

Amanda: ¡creo tener una idea pero necesito que me contestes!

Morgana: ¡bueno…si!

Amanda: ¡bueno entonces creo que estas EMBARAZADA!

Morgana: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Amanda: ¡si embarazada, tienes nauseas, mareos, poco apetito y tú y Andrés han tenido relaciones!

Morgana: (alegre) ¡seré madre!

Amanda: ¡sí, ¿y cuando se lo dirás a Andrés?!

Morgana: ¡se lo diré en la ceremonia!

Amanda: ¡buen yo no diré nada!

Morgana: ¡gracias Amanda!

Amanda: ¡solo un consejo!

Morgana: ¿cuál?

Amanda: ¡procura descansar y alimentarte bien!

Morgana: (saliendo) ¡lo haré!

Morgana volvió al palacio para contárselo a su madre y a sus mejores amigas, al llegar se dirigió a la recamara de su madre, ya que después de que su madre dejo de ser la reina Elena se integró al consejo

Morgana: (entrando) ¡madre tengo algo que decirte!

Elena: ¡estás muy alegre, dime ¿qué me quieres decir?!

Morgana: (sentándose en la cama) ¡¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaría ser abuela?!

Elena: ¡sí me acuerdo!…espera… ¡¿voy hacer abuela?!

Morgana: ¡SÍ!

Elena: (abrazándola) ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Y Andrés ya lo sabe?!

Morgana: ¡no aún no pero se lo diré en la ceremonia!

Elena: ¡felicidades hija!

Morgana: ¡ahora vuelvo!

Elena: está bien

Morgana salió de la recamara y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigas, para su buena suerte todas estaban en la pista de carreras

Nellymar: (al verla llegar) ¡majestad!

Morgana: ¡está bien que yo sea la reina pero ustedes son mis amigas así que díganme Morgana!

Mariana: ¡hola Morgana!

Morgana: ¡tengo algo que decirles!

Todas: ¿qué?

Morgana: ¡estoy EMBARAZADA!

Nellymar: ¡¿enserio?!

Vaitiare: ¡qué bien amiga!

Luz Daniela: ¡felicidades!

Mariana: ¡es una buena noticia!

Morgana: ¡gracias!

Nellymar: ¿y Andrés ya lo sabe?

Morgana: ¡no se lo diré en la ceremonia!

Mariana: ¡bien!

Nellymar: ¡sabes Mariana deberías buscar a un chico que te amé ¿no crees?!

Mariana: ¡claro que no, los chicos son tontos!

Pablo: (entrando) ¡oye!

Mariana: ¡a excepción de Pablo!

Nellymar: ¿y tú Vaitiare?

Vaitiare: ¡oh, yo aún no encuentro al chico indicado!

Morgana: ¿y tú Luz Daniela?

Luz Daniela: ¡no aún no, tengo cosas más importantes que atender antes!

Morgana: ¡está bien, creo que Nellymar y yo somos las únicas con parejas, solo que yo estoy casada y Nellymar y Max son novios!

Luz Daniela: ¡ha y ahora tendrás un hijo!

Vaitiare: ¡o hija!

Mariana: ¡bueno siempre y cuando le gusten las bromas por mí está bien!

Todas hablaron hasta que oscureció, cada una volvió a su casa y Morgana al palacio, pensando en "¿cómo le daría la noticia a Andrés? Y si le alegraría la noticia o no"…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, gracias por leer :D <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende) ¡Feliz Navidad y que lo pasen en compañía de los seres que más quieren, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 22, y nuevamente Feliz Navidad :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22:<p>

Pasaron los 4 días y el gran día había llegado esa noche se llevaría a cabo celebración en honor a Leonardo, las sirvientas adornaban el salón y las cocineras preparaban la comida, mientras tanto

Andrés: (acariciando el cabello a Morgana) ¡buenos días!

Morgana: (después de besarlo) ¡buenos días!

Andrés: ¡es un hermoso día!

Morgana: ¡lo es!

Mientras tanto Elena verificaba los detalles de la fiesta, para asegurarse de que Mariana y Vaitiare no hicieran bromas ese día le pidió a uno de los guardias que las vigilaran todo el día o hasta la hora de la fiesta.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, esa noche como la tradición lo decía los dragones se encerraron en sus establos, y los ciudadanos fueron a la fiesta, una vez que todo el pueblo estaba en la fiesta los hombres de Sergio tomaron cadenas y candados, encerrando todos los establos con cadenas y candados, se decicieron de los guardias que cuidaban las entradas discretamente, Sergio y sus guardias se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, mientras tanto la fiesta ya había iniciado

Morgana: ¡Andrés tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

Andrés: ¡bien dime!

Morgana: ¡yo estoy…!

En ese momento entro Sergio con varios de sus soldados

Sergio: ¿me perdí de algo?

Morgana: ¿Sergio?

Sergio: (en tono burlón) ¡a sus ordenes majestad!

Morgana: ¿qué haces aquí?

Sergio: ¡bueno estuve pensando que tú y mi hijo son muy jovenes para gobernar un reino tan grande como Eskard y pues vengo a reclamar lo que es mío!

Morgana: ¡Eskard no le pertenece!

Sergio: ¡claro que sí, después de todo mi hijo es el rey, por cierto hijo ya me ayudaste lo suficiente!

Morgana: (mirando a Andrés) ¿a qué se refiere Andrés?

Sergio: ¡como verá majestad mi hijo solo se caso con usted para que yo pudiera tomar el reino de Eskard!

Morgana: (casi llorando) ¿eso es cierto Andrés?

Andrés: (acercandose a ella) ¡Morgana te juro que yo…!

Morgana: (dandole una cachetada a Andrés) ¡todo tu "AMOR", fue mentira!

Andrés: ¡no, Morgana yo te verdad te amo!

Mariana: (desde lejos) ¡me dan ganas de...!

Nellymar: (deteniendo a Mariana) ¡Mariana espera!

Sergio: ¡claro que sabías Andrés, te lo dije desde un principio!

Andrés: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Morgana levanto la mano en señal de que golpearía a Andrés pero por alguna razón no lo hizo

Morgana: (llorando) ¡creí en ti, te di lo más preciado para mí y ahora…ahora me entero de que todo era una vil mentira!

Andrés: ¡Morgana yo…!

Morgana: ¡ya no me hables, no quiero volverte a ver en TODA MI VIDA!

Sergio: (interrumpiendo) ¡lamento interrumpir pero GUARDIAS escolten a la reina y a la princesa a los calabozos!

Los guardias fueron y sujetaron a Morgana y Elena

Sergio: (acercándose a Morgana y hablándole al oído) ¡una cosa más… yo mande al asesino que mato a tu amado padre!

Morgana: (volteando) ¡¿tú?!

Sergio: ¡sí yo fui!

Morgana: (mientras el guardia se la lleva) ¡te juro por la memoria de mi padre que me las pagaras SERGIO, TE LO JURO!

Sergio: (tomando la corona) ¡a partir de hoy yo soy su nuevo rey y si alguien se atreve a desafiarme bueno simplemente morirá!

Mientras tanto el guardia llevaba a Elena y a Morgana a los calabozos, una vez que las encerró se quedó a vigilar la entrada, mientras que Sergio se había coronado a sí mismo como nuevo rey de Eskard y ordeno que todos volvieran a sus labores.

Mientras tanto Andrés buscaba a Julián

Andrés: (entrando a la recamara de Julián) ¡tú sabías de todo esto, por eso no fuiste a la fiesta!

Julián: ¡sí lo sabía!

Andrés: (tomando a Julián del cuello) ¡¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Julián: (soltándose) ¡porque tu padre me ordeno que no dijera nada!

Andrés: ¡debiste decírmelo, ahora Morgana cree que soy el peor de los hombres!

Julián: ¡te dije que no te enamoraras de ella!

Andrés: (saliendo) ¡jamás te lo perdonaré Julián, yo que te creí mi hermano y me traicionaste!

Julián: ¡Andrés!

Andrés: (cerrando la puerta) ¡no me hables!

Al día siguiente Sergio había encerrado a todos los guardias que se habían reusado a seguirlo, mientras tanto uno de los soldados de Sergio se dirigió a la celda de Morgana

Soldado: ¡rey quiere que te pongas esto!

Morgana: ¡Sergio no es mi rey!

Soldado: en unos minutos vendrán a buscarte y será mejor que estés lista

El soldado se retiró y Morgana solo miro la ropa que el soldado le había traído, la cual era un vestido como el que usaban las sirvientas, Morgana tomo la ropa y se la puso, después de unos minutos llego Julián

Morgana: ¡al parecer Mariana tenía razón, tú y Andrés son lo peor de este mundo!

Julián: ¡yo solo sigo órdenes!

Morgana: ¡claro!

Julián llevo a Morgana hasta la sala del trono donde estaba Sergio

Sergio: (al verla entrar) ¡dime Morgana ¿qué se siente pasar de reina a sirvienta?!

Morgana: ¡nada!

Sergio: ¡a partir de hoy tú serás mi sirvienta! (tirando una copa con vino) ¡ahora limpia eso, claro si no quieres que algo le pase a tu madre!

Morgana: ¡¿me estas amenazando?!

Sergio: ¡no solo te recuerdo que yo tengo a tu madre en los calabozos y que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!

Morgana: ¡limpiare enseguida!

Sergio: ¡así me gusta, que todos me hagan caso!

Morgana limpiaba el vino cuando se sintió mareada, para su mala suerte Sergio se dio cuenta y se quedó pensativo

Sergio: (después de que Morgana limpio el vino) ¡Julián llévala a su celda!

Julián: sí señor

Sergio espero a que Julián regresara de los calabozos

Sergio: ¿te pregunto algo Julián?

Julián: dígame señor

Sergio: ¿tú sabes si mi hijo y Morgana han tenido algo más allá de los besos?

Julián: ¡no lo sé mi señor!

Sergio: ¡quiero que vigiles a Morgana y me digas si tiene nauseas, mareos, cosas así!

Julián: claro mi señor

Sergio: bien cualquier cosa que pase me informas…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, gracias por leer :D <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende) perdón por no actualizar antes, aquí les dejo el capítulo 23**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23:<p>

Paso una semana, Sergio había subido los impuestos, puso a trabajar a todos los jóvenes y si alguien desafiaba su autoridad lo pagaba con su vida.

Una tarde mientras Morgana estaba en su celda pensando en cómo escondería su embarazo, desde una de las rendijas superiores que deban a las calles del pueblo y servían como iluminación alguien le hablo

Luz Daniela: ¡Morgana!

Morgana: (levantándose) ¡Luz Daniela!

Luz Daniela: ¿te encuentras bien?

Morgana: en lo que cabe bien…Luz Daniela necesito un favor

Luz Daniela: ¡¿cuál?!

Morgana: trata de hablar con las chicas y los chicos, reúnan a los niños más pequeños, yo tratare de conseguir el mapa del castillo para que los saquen de aquí

Luz Daniela: lo intentare

Morgana: bien veme en dos días

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien!

Luz Daniela se dirigió a buscar a sus amigas, mientras tanto en el calabozo Julián había escuchado todo, pero por el momento no diría nada

Julián: (acercándose a la celda del Morgana) ¡vamos!

Morgana: bien

Como cada tarde, Morgana tenía que limpiar la sala del trono, al llegar Sergio estaba leyendo las nuevas leyes que el mismo había mandado a escribir

Sergio: ¡puedes empezar limpiando el piso, a Julián necesito hablar contigo!

Julián: claro

Julián y Sergio salieron para hablar afuera, mientras Morgana se puso a limpiar pero pudo ver en una de las mesas que estabas cerca del trono un cuchillo, así que sin dudarlo lo tomo y lo escondió

Mientras tanto Sergio y Julián hablaban

Sergio: (…) ¡entonces si tiene los síntomas!

Julián: ¡sí últimamente ha tenido náuseas y mareos!

Sergio: no se lo digas a Andrés ¿entendido?

Julián: está bien mi señor

Sergio: bien ahora entremos necesito que le lleves algo a Noel

Julián: ¡está bien mi señor!

Ambos entraron, al entrar Morgana limpiaba, Sergio tomo unos papeles y se los dio a Julián, después de que Julián salió de la sala del tono Sergio volvió a leer las reglas hasta que se quedó dormido, Morgana espero a que se durmiera profundamente y saco el cuchillo para clavárselo a Sergio en el corazón, Morgana estaba a punto de clavarle el cuchillo a Sergio pero para su mala suerte Sergio despertó y le detuvo la mano

Sergio: (deteniéndole la mano) ¡yo creí que eras un poco más inteligente!

Julián: (entrando y sacando su espada) ¡¿qué paso?!

Morgana: (con dolor) ¡suéltame!

Sergio: (lastimándole la mano a Morgana) ¡escúchame Morgana, todo en esta vida tiene sus consecuencia, y bueno yo que tú lo hubiera pensado dos veces…!

Morgana: (con dolor) ¡eres un desgraciado Sergio, no necesito pensar para matarte, tú mataste a mi padre!

Sergio: (arrojándola al piso) ¡pensaría que tengo 3 cosas por perder, a tú hijo, a tu madre y a tu pueblo!

Morgana: (sorprendida) ¡¿cómo sabes de mi hijo?!

Sergio: ¡no soy tonto, es más para que aprendas que conmigo NADIE se mete…GUARDIAS!

Guardias: (entrando) ¡si señor!

Sergio: (mirando a Morgana) ¡llévenla con Lucas y díganle que se deshaga del bebé o yo me deshago de él!

Guardias: (acercándose a Morgana) ¡sí señor!

Morgana: (mientras los guardias la levantaban) ¡NO, Sergio, Sergio por favor, es tu nieto!

Julián: ¡señor ella tiene razón!

Sergio: ¡esperen, suéltenla!

Guardias: (soltándola)

Sergio: ¡pídemelo de rodillas y dime rey, claro si quieres que tu hijo viva!

Morgana: (arrodillándose) ¡mi…mi rey por favor, le suplico que deje vivir a mi hijo!

Sergio: (levantarle el rostro) ¡me da un gran placer verte derrotada, rogándome por la vida de tu hijo, LLEVENSELA!

Los guardias tomaron a Morgana de los brazos

Morgana: (tratando de soltarse) ¡SERGIO POR FAVOR, SERGIO…!

Los guardias la sacaron de la sala del trono, después de que los guardias se fueron Sergio saco su espada

Sergio: (amenazando a Julián con la espada) ¡última vez que me desafías, serás el mejor de mis hombres pero aun así eres remplazable!

Julián: (nervioso) ¡si mi señor!

Sergio: (guardando su espada) ¡bien ahora vez con Lucas y asegúrate de que cumpla con mi orden!

Julián: (saliendo) si señor

Mientras tanto los Guardias habían llevado a Morgana hasta donde estaba Lucas, al entrar

Morgana: (tratando de soltarse) ¡suéltenme!

Guardia: ¡Lucas, el rey ordena que te deshagas del hijo de esta mujer!

Lucas: ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?

Morgana: ¡estás loco si crees que dejare que mates a mi hijo!

Lucas: ¡eso se puede arreglar!

Uno de los guardias le abrió la boca mientras que Lucas le daba a beber un té de **amapola Papaver somniferum**, una vez que Morgana se quedó dormida Lucas pidió que la recostaran sobre una especie de camilla que tenía en el lugar, tomo unas hierbas y un poco de agua, preparo una especie de té y como Morgana seguía inconsciente lentamente hizo que se lo tomara…

Pasaron los días y Elena estaba preocupada por Morgana ya que no la había visto en 4 días, cuando llega uno de los guardias cargándola

Elena: (enojada) ¿qué le hicieron?

Guardia: (llevándola a su celda) ¡solo sigo ordenes!

Elena: ¡Morgana!

Al día siguiente Morgana despertó pero como estaba algo adormecida por el té no reconoció la celda hasta que se recuperó entonces recordando lo que Sergio había ordenado

Morgana: (preocupada) ¿mi bebé?

Morgana sabía que el tal Lucas había llevado a cabo la orden de Sergio y sin controlar el llanto empezó a llorar

Elena: ¡hija ¿estás bien?!

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono

Lucas: (entrando) ¡el trabajo está hecho, tuvimos que dormirla por 4 días con el té de** amapola Papaver somniferum****,** pero ese bebé ya no existe!

Sergio: ¡bien me da gusto que las personas sigan mis órdenes!

Mientras tanto Julián se dirigió a la recamara de Andrés el cual no salía del lugar y mucho menos hablaba con él, pero a pesar de eso Julián trataba de arreglar las cosas entre él y su mejor amigo

Julián: (tocando) ¡Andrés!

Andrés: (sin contestar pero escuchando)

Julián: ¡lamento no haberte dicho nada pero debes entender que yo solo seguía ordenes!

Andrés: ¡sabes te doy una orden, VETE DE MI VIDA!

Julián: ¡sabes te estas portando como un bebé!

Andrés: ¡tan siquiera yo no traicione a mi mejor amigo!

Julián: ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Andrés: ¡jamás te perdonare, gracias a ti y a mi papá el amor de mi vida me odia!

Julián se retiró ya que sabía que en cierta parte él tenía la culpa, en ese momento se dirigió al pueblo para ordenar sus ideas…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, no me vayan a colgar por lo del bebé pero se los recompensare, gracias por leer :D <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 24 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24:<p>

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo vio a un niño que tenía sus ropas rotas, que miraba la comida que los soldados de Sergio comían frente a él, Julián se acercó y tomo un poco de pan, agua y un poco de pollo

Julián: (acercándose al niño) ¿tienes hambre?

El niño solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación

Julián: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Niño: ¡To…Tomás!

Julián: (dándole la comida al niño) ¡toma Tomás ahora vez a tu casa!

Tomás: ¡gracias!

Soldado: (mirando a Julián) ¿Qué te paso?

Julián: ¿a qué te refieres Andreu?

Andreu: ¡lo del niño!

Daniel (soldado): ¡por lo visto te hablando vivir aquí!

Andreu: ¿qué diría el rey si se entera…?

Julián: (en tono amenazante) ¡ustedes no le dirán nada al rey o se las verán conmigo!

Daniel y Andreu: ¡está bien!

Julián: ¡más les vale!

Julián se retiró pero no fue el único, Andreu y Daniel se dirigieron al palacio para informarle a Sergio, Mientras tanto Morgana seguía llorando por lo de su bebé cuando Luz Daniela le habló

Luz Daniela: (desde la rendija) ¡Morgana, ¿estas hay?!

Morgana: (limpiándose las lágrimas) ¡sí!

Luz Daniela: ¿estás bien?

Morgana: ¡eso no importa ahora, ¿reuniste a todos?!

Luz Daniela: ¡sí, ¿conseguiste el mapa?!

Morgana: ¡lamentablemente no!

Luz Daniela: viene un guardia debo irme

Morgana: vete rápido

Mientras tanto Julián había vuelto al palacio porque Sergio lo había mandado a llamar, se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde estaba Serio pero al entrar no lo encontró, entro pero detrás de él sintió un objeto punzante

Sergio: (con una espada) ¡te dije que no me desafiaras Julián!

Julián: (nervioso) ¡solo le di comida al niño!

Sergio: (dirigiendo la espada al cuello de Julián) ¡yo ordene específicamente que no se daría comida a ningún aldeano sin antes pagar la cuota!

En ese momento entro Noel

Noel: (entrando) ¡¿interrumpo algo?!

Sergio: (guardando la espada) ¡vete Julián!

Julián salió de la sala del trono pero al ver que no había guardias decidió escuchar lo que Noel y Sergio platicaban

Noel: ¡por lo visto Julián se parece a su madre!

Sergio: ¡me sorprende que sea mi hijo!

Cuando Julián escucho la palabra HIJO estaba sorprendido, "acaso ese hombre que minutos antes lo amenazó de muerte era su PADRE, ¿cómo podía ser?"

Julián siguió escuchando

Noel: ¡Andrés también saco a su madre!

Sergio: ¡Andrés es hijo de mi difunta esposa y Julián el hijo de mi amante!

Noel: ¡a la cual mataste para que no te diera problemas!

Después de que escucho que Sergio era responsable de la muerte de su madre un rencor lo invadió, toda su adolescencia anhelaba tener a su madre al lado de él y Sergio lo había privado de ese derecho, Julián estaba dispuesto a entrar y matar a Sergio pero dos guardias llegaron

Andreu: ¿qué haces aquí Julián?

Julián: ¡cuidaba la entrada!

Daniel: ¡bueno ya puedes irte!

Julián: ¡claro!

Julián se dirigió a los calabozos ya que tras enterarse de la verdad lo único que quería era vengarse de Sergio y sabía quién lo ayudaría

Al llegar a los calabozos se dirigió a la celda de Morgana

Morgana: (al verlo llegar) ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Julián: ¡¿quieres vengar a tu padre verdad?!

Morgana: ¡sí!

Julián: (hablando bajo) ¡te propongo un trato!

Morgana: (riéndose) ¡primero muerta antes de confiar en ti!

Julián: ¡no te preocupes en una semana más te ejecutaran!

Morgana: ¡¿qué?!

Julián: ¡después de que trataste de matar a Sergio, planean hacer una hoguera para ti y a tu madre enfrente de todos!

Morgana: ¡mientes!

Julián: ¡escucha ahora somos dos los que queremos vengarnos!

Morgana: ¡¿tú?!

Julián: ¡sí!

Morgana: ¡bien ¿Cuál es tu trato?!

Julián: ¡te ayudare a sacar a los niños más pequeños del pueblo y a salir de aquí y a cambio tu confiaras en mí!

Morgana: ¡¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?!

Julián: ¡ponme a prueba!

Morgana: ¡bien, en el sótano hay unos mapas, quiero que me traigas el más antiguo de todos!

Julián: bien te los traeré está noche

Julián se dirigió al lugar de trabajo de Lucas para robarle un poco de amapola Papaver somniferum, después se dirigió al sótano pero para no levantar sospechas sin que nadie lo viera hecho un poco de la flor en la comida, espero hasta que los guardias se durmieron, tomo una de las llaves y entro, al entrar pudo ver un anaquel con muchos papeles, así que empezó a buscar para su buena suerte en lo alto había un rollo muy antiguo, así que lo tomo y se lo llevo.

Esa noche Morgana estaba en su celda cuando llego Julián

Morgana: ¿qué haces aquí?

Julián: (sacando discretamente el mapa) ¡tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo!

Morgana: (abriendo el mapa) ¡debo trazar una ruta pero un guardia puede darse cuenta!

Julián: no te preocupes ya me encargue de eso

Morgana: ¡dime la verdad Julián ¿qué quieres lograr ayudándome?!

Julián: lo mismo que tú, venganza

Morgana: bien confiare en ti, después de todo yo no rompo mis promesas

Julián: ¡bien vigilare la entrada!

Morgana trazo un camino cuando termino le hablo a Julián

Julián: ¿listo?

Morgana: listo, ahora llévaselo a Luz Daniela, y dale esto y dile que lea la parte trasera del mapa

Julián: bien

Julián guardo el mapa, se puso su capa negra y fue a buscar a Luz Daniela, Julián uso a la noche como su aliada, se desplazó por los pacillos hasta llegar a las caballerizas, busco a Luz Daniela en el pueblo y para su buena suerte la encontró en entre las personas que trabajaban, pero había un guardia cuidando a los "esclavos"

Julián: ¡necesito a una chica!

Guardia: ¿para?

Julián: para divertirme un rato

Guardia: no lo sé, si el rey se da cuenta…

Julián: será rápido

Guardia: está bien ¿a cuál?

Julián: (señalando a Luz) ¡a esa!

Guardia: (haciéndoles la señal a dos guardias) ¡creo que me debes!

Julián: (dándole dinero) ¡toma pero ni una sola palabra!

Después de un rato los guardias llevaron a Luz Daniela hasta donde estaba Julián

Guardia: (empujándola) ¡toda tuya!

Después de que los guardias se fueron

Julián: ¡¿estás bien?!

Luz Daniela: ¡ni creas que yo…!

Julián: escucha no te hare daño, (sacando el mapa) Morgana me dijo que te diera esto y el anillo

Luz Daniela: ¡no te creo!

Julián: ¡pues no lo hagas y no saldrán de aquí!

Luz Daniela: ¡no te creo!

Julián: también me dijo que leyeras la parte trasera del mapa…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 46, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 25 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25:<p>

Después de que Luz Daniela leyó la parte trasera del mapa

Luz Daniela: ¡así que ahora estas de nuestro lado!

Julián: ¡así es, ahora guárdalo ahí vienen los guardias!

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien!

Julián: antes, me voy a arrepentir de esto, necesito que me golpees

Luz Daniela: (golpeándolo) ¡listo!

Guardias: ¡¿todo bien?!

Julián: ¡ya se la pueden llevar!

Después de un rato Julián volvió a los calabozos

Morgana: ¿y bien?

Julián: Luz Daniela tiene el mapa

Morgana: bien, ellos deben irse primero

Julián: otra cosa

Morgana: ¿qué?

Julián: cuando escapes debes llevarte al dragón

Morgana: ¿a cuál?

Julián: ¡al Derzaths, Sergio lo matara en unos días más!

Morgana: ¡está bien y ¿cuándo escapare?!

Julián: no te preocupes de eso me ocupo yo

Morgana: (desconfianza) ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Luz Daniela, Mariana, Vaitiare, Max, Pablo y Nellymar planeaban a escondidas "¿cómo sacar a los niños del pueblo?"

Nellymar: (…) ¡nos separaremos y escaparemos por el camino nos trazó Morgana!

Luz Daniela: ¡bien cada uno reunirá a un grupo de niños y se los llevara, mientras los demás vigilan y así sucesivamente!

Mariana: ¡bien y ¿qué pasara con Morgana?!

Luz Daniela: ¡por lo visto "Julián" se puso de nuestro lado!

Mariana: ¡¿Julián?!

Luz Daniela: ¡por lo visto sí!

Nellymar: ¡yo no confiaría en el!

Luz Daniela: ¡pues yo tampoco, pero ayudo a Morgana con el mapa y según la quiere ayudar a escapar de los calabozos!

Nellymar: ¿y si es una trampa?

Luz Daniela: ¡no lo sé pero por el momento debemos confiar en él!

Al día siguiente la rutina siguió normal, esa mañana Sergio le ordeno a Julián que llevara a Morgana para que limpiara, Julián se dirigió a los calabozos y se acercó a Morgana

Julián: (hablando bajo) ¡Sergio quiere que limpies, te llevare a la sala del trono, no hagas nada que haga que te metan a otra celda o que te maten ¿entendido?!

Morgana: (hablando bajo) ¡bien y ¿Cuándo me sacaras que aquí?!

Julián: ¡mañana en la noche, hoy Sergio viajara a las islas "Cuervos", será fácil sacarte de aquí!

Morgana: ¡bien!

Julián y Morgana se dirigieron a la sala del trono, al llegar como siempre había dos guardias en la entrada, mientras que adentro Sergio y Noel hablaban sobre quien se quedaría a cargo mientras él estaba de viaje

Julián: (entrando con Morgana) ¡aquí está la sirvienta!

Sergio: ¡puedes retirarte Julián!

Julián: ¡si señor!

Sergio: (acercándose a Morgana) ¡espero que hayas aprendido la lección!

Morgana solo miro a Sergio con enojo, tenía ganas de matarlo pero recordó que mañana si no era una trampa, Julián la sacaría de la celda. Mientras tanto como todas las mañanas los guardias ponían a trabajar a los ciudadanos, Julián se paseaba por el pastillo para hallar una forma más rápida de llegar a donde tenían a Azbeth, así que se dirigió a una especie de establo solo que este era una jaula en ella estaba Azbeth, cuando Azbeth lo vio llegar solo lo miro

Julián: (acercándose) ¡no te tratan bien ¿verdad?!

Azbeth: Sergio me odia por lo que paso hace muchos años, pero él tuvo la culpa

En ese momento llego Noel

Noel: ¡hermoso dragón ¿no lo crees?!

Julián: ¡lo es!

Noel: ¡se verá bien en la sala del trono!

Julián: ¡supongo que sí!

Noel: ¡a casi se me olvida, el rey te está buscando!

Julián: ¡¿creí que estaba molesto conmigo?!

Noel: ¡lo está, pero si yo fuera tú no perdería mi tiempo!

Julián: ¡bien!

Julián se dirigió a la sala del trono al entrar vio a Sergio leyendo las nuevas leyes que había mandado a escribir, mientras que Morgana limpiaba las estatuas

Sergio: ¡llévala a su celda y regresas necesito hablar contigo!

Julián: ¡si mi rey!

Julián tomo a Morgana del brazo y la llevo hasta su celda.

Mientras tanto Pablo robo un poco de comida sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta y la repartió entra sus amigos especialmente con María.

Después de que Julián llevo a Morgana a su celda se dirigió a la sala del trono donde Sergio lo esperaba

Sergio: (al verlo entrar) ¡cierra la puerta!

Julián: (cerrando la puerta)

Sergio: ¡desde que tu madre murió te eduque, te entrene y te quise como un hijo!

Julián: (ocultando su odio) ¡y se lo agradezco mi señor!

Sergio: ¡últimamente has roto mis reglas y eso se considera como traición, sin embargo te daré otra oportunidad!

Julián: ¡créame mi rey no lo defraudare!

Sergio: ¡lo sé pero debo ponerte a prueba!

Julián: ¡¿qué debo hacer?!

Sergio: ¡como sabes en 6 días más se llevara a cabo la ejecución de Morgana Cortez y Elena Valdés y como prueba tú tendrás que encender las hogueras!

Julián: (mintiendo) ¡será un honor!

Sergio: ¡ahora retírate!

Julián se retiró y siguió inspeccionando el castillo, durante su trayecto se encontró con Mariana quien limpiaba los establos de los caballos

Julián: (escondiéndose) ¡Mariana!

Mariana: (caminando hacia Julián) ¡¿qué quieres?!

Julián: diles a los demás que saquen a los niños está noche

Mariana: ¡está bien!

Julián: ¡bien!

Mariana siguió limpiando y Julián siguió inspeccionando el palacio.

Esa tarde Sergio se embarcó a las islas "Cuervos", como encargo en su ausencia dejo a Noel.

Llego la noche y Nellymar, Luz Daniela, Mariana, Vaitiare, Max y Pablo se reunieron para acordar como sacarían a los niños, esperaron hasta que dieron las 12:00 pm ya que a esa hora ya no había tanto vigilancia, el primer grupo estaba dirigido por Mariana, el segundo por Nellymar, el tercero por Max, el cuarto por Pablo, el quinto por Vaitiare y el sexto por Luz Daniela, antes de salir vieron el mapa, como ayuda Julián distraería a los guardias mientras ellas sacaban a los niños, todo marchaba bien hasta que casi ven a Max, ya que por accidente turo uno de los tubos que estaban cerca pero para su buena suerte el guarda no le tomo mucha importancia, paso un rato y solo faltaba el grupo de Luz Daniela, pero cuando estaban cerca de la salida uno de los guardias la vio a ella y a los niños, el guardia trato de detener a Luz Daniela, pero ella se defendió sin embargo por estar distraída con el guardia otro la tomo por la espalda, ella estaba por golpearlo cuando escucho un golpe y vio al guardia tirado junto a ella

Julián: (con espada en mano) ¿estás bien?

Luz Daniela: ¡pude haberlo hecho sola, pero gracias!

Julián: ¡saca a los niños de aquí!

Luz Daniela: ¡no me des ordenes se lo que tengo que hacer, vámonos niños!

Julián: ¡está bien!

Al día siguiente sonaron la alarma, los niños habían huido, los guardias inspeccionaron todos los hogares pero no hallaron nada, a los guardias que estaban inconscientes les preguntaron pero ninguno supo explicar lo que había pasado, para aparentar Julián se unió a la búsqueda, pero también le sirvió para conocer el castillo y sus alrededores, buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada, Noel sabía que Sergio lo mataría si encontraba a los niños, pero no tuvo éxito, llego la noche y Morgana solo quería salir de la celda, esperaba a Julián, de pronto escucho un golpe, los guardias cayeron en la entrada

Julián: (abriendo la puerta de la celda) ¡sal, saca a tu madre yo cuidare la entrada!

Morgana: (saliendo) ¡bien!

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Noel los observaba

Noel: (a uno de los guardias) prepara a los hombre diles que se reúnan en donde está el Derzaths, y que se escondan

Guardia: ¡si señor!

Morgana y Elena: ¡¿y bien?!

Julián: (dándoles unas capas negras) ¡pónganselas!

Elena: ¡¿Por qué nos ayudas?!

Julián: ¡solo quiero venganza, ahora vamos!

Morgana, Elena y Julián se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Azbeth, Julián sabía que algo no estaba bien ya que casi no había guardias, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, al llegar Azbeth estaba en su jaula, pero al verlos llegar

Julián: ¡Morgana saca a Azbeth…!

Morgana: ¡ya lo sé!

Julián: ¡bien!

Morgana había liberado a Azbeth de su jaula cuando llego Noel con varios soldados

Noel: (entrando) ¡lo hubiera creído de cualquiera, pero de ti Julián!

Julián: ¡suban al dragón!

Morgana: ¡sube mamá!

Noel: ¡deténganlas!

Los guardias se acercaron pero Azbeth con su cola los arrojo lejos, pero llegaron más guardias

Julián: ¡váyanse!

Morgana: ¡¿seguro?, necesitas ayuda!

Julián: estoy seguro

Noel: ¡maten al muchacho!

Azbeth se elevó pero con su cola tomo a Julián y salió volando del lugar

Noel: ¡derriben al dragón!

Julián: ¡a…a…sabes podrías avisar antes de elevarme por el aire!

Morgana: ¡no fui yo, fue Azbeth!

Los guardias disparaban redes, una casi derriba a Azbeth pero pudo esquivarla, antes de salir Azbeth lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual destruyo la jaula en donde tenían a los dragones de Mariana, Max, Nellymar, Vaitiare, Pablo, Luz Daniela, Gabriel, a Serdán y 3 dragones más, los cuales siguieron a Azbeth, para que no los siguieron Azbeth se elevó sobre las nueves los demás dragones también lo hicieron y por lo tanto los guardias no pudieron atraparlos, Noel estaba furioso ya que les había facilitado el escape, había perdido al Derzaths, a otros dragones y a más de un grupo de niños, sabía que Sergio lo mataría, y por si fuera poco también había perdido al traidor, entonces ordeno a sus guardias que buscaran a Morgana y al dragón por todos lados, Mientras tanto Azbeth aterrizo cerca de la cascada

Julián: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Morgana: ¡aquí nos esconderemos!

Elena y Julián: ¡¿aquí?!

Morgana: ¡síganme!

Elena y Julián: siguieron a Morgana al entrar vieron la cueva la cual estaba disfrazada

Mariana: ¡Morgana ¿estás bien?!

Morgana: ¡sí, Mariana ¿podrías llevar a mi mamá y a Julián adentro yo meteré a los dragones?!

Mariana: ¿Freya está contigo?

Morgana: ¡sí pero debo darme prisa!

Mariana: bien, síganme

Mientras Mariana llevaba a Julián y Elena a dentro Morgana subió en Azbeth y lo llevo hasta otra cueva más grande, solo que estaba escondida al lado de la cascada y era difícil de ver de lejos, todos los dragones entraron por esa cueva, al entrar los dragones buscaron a sus dueños y sus dueños abrasaron a sus dragones, Morgana acaricio a Serdán y Serdán lamió a Morgana

Mientras tanto Noel y sus guardias recorrían el bosque en busca de Morgana, Julián y Elena

Noel: (sobre su dragón) ¡búsquenlos no deben estar lejos!

Guardias: ¡si señor!

Pasaron las horas y no encontraron nada, una vez que los guardias se fueron Mariana, Nellymar y Luz Daniela salieron discretamente a buscar comida, Julián recorría la cueva cuando se encontró con Morgana

Morgana: ¡espero que no estés buscando una forma de salir y decirle nuestra ubicación a Noel!

Julián: ¡no regresare, además conociendo a Sergio, aunque yo le dijera la verdad me mataría por el simple hecho de ayudarte a huir!

Morgana: ¡bien!

Julián: ¡Morgana, todo lo que te dijo Sergio de Andrés…!

Morgana: (interrumpiendo) ¡no quiero hablar de él!

Julián: ¡debes saber que todo era mentira!

Morgana: ¡su amor era una mentira!

Julián: ¡no, Andrés de verdad te ama, Sergio dijo todo eso para que tú te pelearas con él!

Morgana: ¡aun así no lo perdonare, ahora no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar!

Julián: ¡Morgana pero…!

Morgan: (yéndose) ¡tengo cosas que hacer!

Julián: ¡está bien!

Morgana se dirigió a donde estaban los niños, justo en ese momento llegaron Nellymar, Luz Daniela y Mariana con fruta, mientras tanto en el palacio Noel seguía enfadado y preocupado por lo que le haría Sergio cuando llegara de su viaje, ordeno a los guardias que siguieran buscando y que aumentaran la seguridad para que nadie más volviera a salir.

Después de un rato Luz Daniela, Mariana y Morgana hablaban sobre si debían confiar en Julián y permitir que las ayudara a buscar comida y a rescatar a más personas o si lo tendrían como prisionero en la cueva

Mariana: (…) ¡yo no confió en él!

Luz Daniela: ¡me ayudo pero aun así desconfió de él!

Morgana: ¡ágamos un trato chicas, una de nosotras vigilara a Julián, si ve que es de confianza entonces me lo informara a mí!

Mariana: ¡bien, pero yo no lo vigilare!

Morgana: ¡Luz Daniela creo que serás tú!

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien yo vigilare a Julián!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 46, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 26 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 26:<p>

Pasaron 4 días y Noel seguía con la búsqueda, pero no tuvo éxito, mientras tanto en la cueva como cada tarde se reunían en grupos de 4 para buscar comida, mientras que Luz Daniela vigilaba a Julián.

Ese día ya era tarde y Morgana, Pablo y Vaitiare llegaban con comida, Luz Daniela seguía vigilando a Julián, pero llego un momento en que lo perdió de vista

Julián: (atrás de ella) ¡sé que me estas vigilando!

Luz Daniela: ¡claro, creíste que confiaríamos en ti después de todo lo que hiciste!

Julián: ¡es un buen punto, pero ahora estoy de su lado!

Luz Daniela: ¡por tu bien eso espero!

Julián: (caminando) ¡ya lo sé y por cierto que bien te veías con ese vestido rojo quemado a los 11 años!

Luz Daniela: (siguiendo a Julián) ¡espera, ¿tú eras aquel chico?!

Julián: ¡después de todo si me recuerdas!

Luz Daniela: ¡bueno tú me regalaste una rosa!

Julián: ¡te veías muy hermosa!

Luz Daniela: (sonrojada) ¡gracias pero los halagos no te salvaran de que te vigile!

Julián: ¡bien, si te gusta estar cerca de mí no lo te culpo!

Luz Daniela: (golpeándolo) ¡ya quisieras!

Mientras en el palacio Andrés daba vueltas en su habitación ya que estaba preocupado por Morgana, había visto mucho movimiento en el palacio y su pregunta era "¿Por qué?", así que decidió salir de su recamara, camino hasta los calabozos pero los guardias no lo dejaron entrar, mientras tanto Sergio volvía de su viaje y se dirigió al palacio, Sergio noto que la vigilancia había crecido pero no le tomo mucha, al llegar al palacio se dirigió a la sala del trono en su camino se encontró a su hijo Andrés

Sergio: ¡valla, yo creí que nunca saldrías de tu recamara!

Andrés: ¡¿Cómo si te importara?!

Sergio: ¡eres mi hijo!

Andrés: (caminando) pues no se nota

Sergio: ¡Andrés!

Andrés siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a Sergio, Sergio siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde estaba Noel, Andrés espero a que su padre entrara y decidió escuchar su conversación para saber qué había pasado con Morgana

Noel: (nervioso) ¡mi…mi señor, sea bienvenido a su reino!

Sergio: ¡¿qué pasa Noel?!

Noel: nada mi señor

Sergio: ¿Por qué hay tanta guardia?

Noel: ¡mi señor, los…los niños del pueblo esca…escaparon!

Sergio: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Noel: y Morgana y Elena también

Sergio: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Noel: ¡y Julián las ayudo!

Sergio: (sacando su espada) ¡¿LOS ATRAPARON?!

Noel: (nervioso) ¡no…no mi señor!

Sergio: (bajando la espada) ¡retírate ahora!

Noel iba estaba a punto de salir cuando

Sergio: (enterrándole la espada) ¡te lo advertí!

Noel cayó al suelo y Sergio ordeno que se deshicieran de Noel, Andrés al escuchar a los guardias se escondió para que no lo vieran, una vez que los guardias se fueron Andrés se dirigió a su recamara, estaba feliz por que Morgana estaba bien pero también estaba celoso porque se había ido con Julián, después de pensar en los posibles lugares a donde pudo haber ido se acordó de la cueva que estaba en la cascada y que solo él y Morgana sabían de su existencia, así que planeaba cabalgar hasta la cueva, pero tenía que hacerlo en secreto ya que su padre seguramente lo seguiría y capturarían a todos y a pesar de estar enojado con Julián no quería que su padre lo matara. Mientras tanto Sergio, estaba enfadado así que para demostrar su autoridad y que el pueblo le tuviera miedo mando a traer a 2 prisioneros, mando a que prepararan las hogueras y los ejecuto enfrente de todo el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en la cueva Vaitiare y Mariana recontaban las provisiones cuando llego Morgana

Morgana: ¿para cuantos días?

Vaitiare: 3 días máximo

Mariana: hay que tomar mucho en cuenta

Morgana: creo que hay que reunir a los más grandes y preparar grupos para buscar comida

Mariana: estoy de acuerdo

Vaitiare: me parece bien

Morgana: también creo que es hora de confiar en Julián

Mariana y Vaitiare: ¡¿qué?!

Mariana: ¡no me parece buena idea!

Vaitiare: ¡estoy de acuerdo, podría traicionarnos!

Morgana: ¡bueno en eso tienen razón, pero él conoce a Sergio y puede decirnos todo lo que sabe!

Vaitiare: ¡es un buen punto!

Mariana: ¡bien pero si sale de búsqueda yo lo vigilare!

Morgana: Luz Daniela lo vigilara

Mariana: ¡me parece perfecto!

Morgana: bien iré a buscar a Luz Daniela

Vaitiare: bien

Morgana fue a buscar a Luz Daniela, mientras tanto Luz Daniela estaba con su dragón Kiara Diamon una Furia Nocturna Alpha Neon

Luz Daniela: ¡Kiara ¿crees que debo confiar en Julián?! Parece un chico malo pero creo que hay algo de bondad en su corazón, ¿tú qué opinas?

Kiara: grrrrrr

Morgana: (entrando) ¡hola!

Luz Daniela: ¡hola!

Morgana: ¡accidentalmente escuche lo que le dijiste a Kiara!

Luz Daniela: ¡aaa, eso no importa!

Morgana: ¿segura?

Luz Daniela: ¡segura!

Morgana: ¡bien, y ¿crees que Julián sea de confianza?!

Luz Daniela: en el tiempo que llevo vigilándolo, pues yo no he visto que trate de salir para decirle a Sergio nuestra ubicación

Morgana: ¡algo paso que hizo que Julián odiara a Sergio, ¿crees que puedas averiguar que fue?!

Luz Daniela: ¡claro que puedo!

Morgana: ¡bien, saldré nuevamente con Mariana, Vaitiare, Pablo y Gabriel para buscar comida!

Luz Daniela: ¡espera, ¿dijiste Gabriel?!

Morgana: ¡si, Gabriel ira con nosotros!

Luz Daniela: ¡wau, eso es novedad!

Morgana: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luz Daniela: mi hermano siempre ha sido de las personas que quieren todo fácil, y tiene ciertos sentimientos hacía ti

Morgana: lo sé, pero a pesar de todo yo estoy casada con Andrés

Luz Daniela: ¡¿aun sientes algo por Andrés?!

Morgana: ¡debo irme!

Luz Daniela: ¡claro!

Morgana fue a buscar a Mariana, Vaitiare, Pablo y Gabriel, cuando los 5 se reunieron salieron para buscar comida, para que fuera más fácil se separaron Mariana, Pablo y Vaitiare irían por un lado mientras que Gabriel y Morgana irían por otro lado, esa tarde en el palacio Andrés buscaba una forma de salir sin que su padre o algún guardia lo viera, así que prefirió esperar hasta mañana.

Llego la noche y todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Luz Daniela, Nellymar, Max, María y Julián, Nellymar, Max y María cuidaban las entrabas, mientras que Luz Daniela vigilaba a Julián el cual tallaba un arco

Julián: (tallando el arco) ¡ya puedes irte a dormir!

Luz Daniela: ¡y dejarte solo, lo dudo!

Julián: ¡bien!

Luz Daniela: ¿para qué haces un arco?

Julián: ¡bueno, es por diversión!

Luz Daniela: ¡dime la verdad!

Julián: ¿decirte qué?

Luz Daniela: ¿qué hizo que odiaras tanto a Sergio?

Julián: (bajando el arco) ¡lleva 4 días que nos conocemos y ya quieres saber mi vida!

Luz Daniela: ¡¿quieres ganar mi confianza?, dime todo!

Julián: ¡si tú me dices tu vida, yo te digo la mía!

Luz Daniela: ¡jamás!

Julián: ¡lo mismo digo!

Nellymar: (entrando) Luz Daniela, necesito que me ayudes con las reservas

Luz Daniela: ¡está bien, pero ¿Quién vigilara a Julián?!

Nellymar: ¡tú dragón!

Luz Daniela: ¡bien! Iré por Kiara

Nellymar: bien

Después de que Luz Daniela volvió con su dragón le pidió que vigilara a Julián, después de eso Luz y Nellymar fueron a donde estaban las reservas para contarlas nuevamente y repartirlas…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 46, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 27 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27:<p>

Mientras tanto Morgana y Gabriel buscaban comida

Gabriel: (cortando fruta) ¡sabes me preocupe por ti!

Morgana: (pescando peces) ¡yo me preocupe por ustedes!

Gabriel: ¿me extrañaste?

Morgana: ¡claro, los extrañe a todos!

Gabriel: (desanimado) ¡claro!

Morgana: ¡Gabriel eres un gran amigo…!

Gabriel: ¿un gran amigo?

Morgana: ¡sí un gran amigo!

Gabriel: ¡Morgana, yo siento algo por ti!

Morgana: ¡Gabriel, yo…yo estoy casada con Andrés…!

Gabriel sin previo aviso beso a Morgana

Morgana: (apartándolo) ¡Gabriel yo…!

Gabriel: ¡Andrés es un traidor, te lastimo, por favor dame una oportunidad!

Morgana: ¡Gabriel yo estoy casada y esto no es correcto, además…yo…!

Gabriel: ¡aún lo amas ¿verdad?!

Morgana: ¡tú y yo no podemos estar juntos!

Gabriel: (con una sonrisa fingida) claro, solo amigos

Morgana: (sonriendo) ¡me alegra que me entiendas, ahora hay que volver con los demás!

Gabriel: ¡bien vamos!

Antes de que saliera el sol volvieron a la cueva, lo primero que cocinaron fue el pescado, lo repartieron entre todos, Vaitiare y Mariana hablaron con los jóvenes mayores para que las ayudaran a conseguir comida

Morgana: Vaitiare, Mariana, Nellymar, Max, Pablo, Gabriel y Luz Daniela necesito hablar con ustedes

Todos: ¡bien!

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a un punto de la cueva donde mayormente hablaban sobre nuevas estrategias

Morgana: ¡necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a Julián!

Gabriel: ¡¿en qué sentido?!

Morgana: en si debemos confiar en él o no

Mariana: pues yo diría que no

Pablo: estoy de acuerdo con Mariana

Luz Daniela: yo diría que le diéramos una oportunidad

Vaitiare: estoy de acuerdo

Nellymar: ¿y si nos traiciona?

Morgana: tengo una idea, Luz, Mariana y Vaitiare ustedes saldrán con Julián de búsqueda, así sabremos si de verdad está de nuestro lado o nos está mintiendo

Mariana: bien

Vaitiare: bien

Luz Daniela: bien

Morgana: bien

Después de llegar a un acuerdo fueron a descansar aunque el suelo en la cueva no era muy cómodo.

Pasaron las horas, el sol ya había salido y eran aproximadamente las 9:00 am, Sergio había dado una nueva orden, "todos los dragones salvajes debían ser capturados y encerrados", mientras Andrés preparaba sus cosas ya que esa noche planeaba ir a buscar a Morgana para explicarle todo.

Sirvienta: (tocando la puerta) ¡príncipe su padre quiere saber si bajara a comer!

Andrés: ¡dile que ahora bajo!

Sirvienta: ¡bien!

Después de un rato Andrés bajo al comedor en donde estaba Sergio

Sergio: ¡hasta que sales de tu recamara!

Andrés: ¡me aburrí de estar encerrado y decidí que saldría de paseo en caballo!

Sergio: ¡de ninguna manera!

Andrés: ¿Por qué no?

Sergio: ¡escúchame, tú no saldrás del castillo!

Andrés: ¡de haber sabido me hubiera quedado en mi cuarto!

Sergio: ¡es por seguridad!

Andrés: ¡puedes decirle a Julián que valla conmigo!

Sergio: (enojado) ¡no vuelvas a mencionar a Julián!

Andrés: ¡¿Por qué?!

Sergio: (mintiendo) ¡Julián y Morgana huyeron juntos a algún lugar, después de todo Morgana amaba a Julián tanto que esperaba un hijo suyo!

Andrés: (sorprendido) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTABA EMBARAZADA?!

Sergio: si solo que era de Julián y para mantener su reputación decidió que era mejor que no naciera

Andrés: (confundido) ¡¿Cómo sabes que era de Julián?!

Sergio: ¡los escuche mientras hablaban!

Andrés: (retirándose) ¡de repente ya no tengo hambre!

Sergio: ¿seguro?

Andrés: sí, voy a mi recamara

Sergio: bien

Andrés se retiró a su recamara

Sergio: (pensando) "si lo que le acabo de decir no lo separa de Morgana, solo la muerte lo hará"

Andrés entro a su recamara está enojado, no podía creer que lo que le había dicho su padre era verdad y con más razón debía buscar a Morgana para aclarar todo.

Andrés espero a que llegara la noche estaba decidido a buscar a Morgana, pero para su mala suerte los guardias cuidaban todos las salidas posibles, por lo tanto no pudo salir a buscar a Morgana, guardo sus cosas y decidió esperar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente Morgana caminaba por la cueva, mientras que Mariana, Vaitiare y Luz Daniela preparaban sus cosas para salir de búsqueda esa tarde, Julián seguía tallando su arco, Morgana pasaba por uno de los pasillos de la cueva, cuando

Gabriel: (caminando así Morgana) ¡Morgana!

Morgana: ¿pasa algo?

Gabriel: ¡solo necesito decirte algo!

Morgana: ¿qué?

Gabriel: esto

Gabriel la volvió a besar pero está vez Morgana si lo cacheteo

Gabriel: (sobándose) ¡eso duele!

Morgana: (caminando) ¡debo hacer algo!

Mientras tanto Nellymar y Max estaban revisando los alimentos ya que algunos estaban en mal estado

Nellymar: ¡para nuestra buena suerte solo 2 frutas están en mal estado!

Max: (acercándose a Nellymar) ¡eso es bueno!

Nellymar: (besándolo) ¡sabes estaba preocupada…!

Max: (besándola) ¡puedo cuidarme solo!

Nellymar: ¡claro!

Max: ¡sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa!

Nellymar: ¡con que me des tu amor es más que suficiente!

Max: ¡tú eres la dueña de mi corazón!

En el palacio Andrés recorría los pasillos pensando en lo que le había dicho Sergio, en especial en él bebé, "¿sería cierto que era de Julián? ¿Se desharía del bebé bajo su propia voluntad?, y ¿habrá huido para estar con Julián?", tenía que aclarar esas ideas y solo Morgana podía aclarárselas.

Llego la tarde Mariana y Vaitiare estaban esperando a Luz y a Julián, Luz Daniela había ido por Julián, cuando llegaron

Mariana: ¡te estaré vigilando!

Vaitiare: ¡igual yo!

Julián: ¡tranquilas estoy de su lado, no las traicionare!

Luz Daniela: ¡más te vale, ahora vámonos!

Salieron de la cueva cuidadosamente, se dividieron en 2 grupos, Vaitiare y Marian irían por un lado mientras que Luz Daniela y Julián irían por otro

Mariana: (…) ¡bien, si Julián intenta traicionarnos…!

Luz Daniela: ¡puedo cuidarme sola!

Vaitiare: ¡bien no perdamos más tiempo!

Mariana y Vaitiare se separaron de Luz Daniela y Julián

Julián: (caminando) ¡por lo visto aun no me tienen confianza!

Luz Daniela: ¡por lo visto no eres tan tonto!

Julián: (deteniéndose) ¡ya les he dicho que soy de confianza!

Luz Daniela: ¡y yo te he dicho que lo demuestres!

Julián: ¡quieres que te lo demuestre, bien…!

Julián tomo a Luz Daniela de la cintura y la beso Luz Daniela al principio cedió a ese beso pero luego reacciono y como resultado de dio una cachetada

Julián: ¡acéptalo te gusto!

Luz Daniela: ¡claro que no, si me hubiera gustado no te hubiera golpeado!

Julián: ¡vamos, sé que te gusto!

Luz Daniela: ¡solo…solo apúrate tenemos el tiempo contado!

Julián: ¡bien!

Llego la noche y Andrés tenía todo listo para buscar a Morgana, se dirigió a los establos, preparo a su caballo, lo ato a un poste y libero a los demás servirían como señuelo en lo que salió del pueblo hasta el bosque. Paso un rato y tal como Andrés planeo los guardias fueron tras los caballos, al ver que no había vigilancia cabalgo hasta la cascada, para que fuera más difícil encontrarlo cabalgo en distintas direcciones.

Al llegar a la cascada bajo de su caballo y estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando se encontró con Mariana y Vaitiare

Mariana: (sarcasmo) ¡hasta que te apareces!

Andrés: necesito hablar con Morgana

Vaitiare: ¡ella no quiere verte!

Andrés: ¡por favor necesito aclararle todo!

Mariana: ¡ella ya lo sabe!

Andrés: ¡mi padre no le dijo la verdad, necesito hablar con ella!

Vaitiare: ¡Mariana hablemos!

Mariana: ¡dime!

Vaitiare: ¡mira Andrés es el hijo de Sergio, habito el castillo durante bastante tiempo y…!

Mariana: ¡puede servirnos de prisionero!

Vaitiare: ¡exacto!

Mariana: (jaloneando a Andrés) ¡bien Andrés, vendrás con nosotras!

Andrés: ¡sabes no es necesaria la violencia!

Mariana: ¡solo camina!

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 46, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 28 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28:<p>

Mariana y Vaitiare llevaron a Andrés hasta a donde estaba Morgana, mientras llegaban Morgana hablaba con los chicos mayores sobre los grupos de búsqueda, ella planeaba liberar a algunos prisioneros, entre ellos a los padres de Luz Daniela y al consejo pero eso era secreto aún no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, mientras ella hablaba llegaron Mariana y Vaitiare con Andrés

Andrés: ¡¿Morgana?!

Morgana: (volteando) ¡¿Andrés?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vaitiare: ¡lo encontramos aquí!

Mariana: ¡dice que necesita hablar contigo!

Morgana: ¡pues yo no quiero hablar con él!

Andrés: ¡necesito explicarte todo!

Morgana: Mariana y Vaitiare por favor podrían llevárselo

Mariana: (jalando a Andrés) ¡con gusto!

Vaitiare: ¡bien!

Andrés: (mientras Mariana lo jaloneaba) ¡necesito hablar contigo…!

Morgana: ¡pueden irse chicos!

Los chicos se fueron para comer, Morgana estaba algo afectada por la visita de Andrés y por Luz Daniela y Julián que aún seguían afuera. Morgana estaba por salir para tratar de encontrarlos pero en ese momento llegaron Luz Daniela y Julián

Morgana: ¡qué bueno que llegan!

Luz Daniela: ¿pasa algo?

Mariana: (llegando) ¡sí, Andrés está aquí!

Luz Daniela: ¡¿qué?!

Julián: ¿dónde está?

Mariana: ¡llego hasta aquí, estaba por entrar a la cueva pero Vaitiare y yo lo detuvimos!

Morgana: ¡por eso estaba preocupa!

Julián: ¡¿dónde está?!

Mariana: ¿para qué quieres saber dónde está?

Julián: ¡para hablar con él!

Morgana: ¡Mariana llévalo con Andrés, pero vigílalos!

Mariana: bien

Mariana llevo a Julián hasta donde estaba Andrés, mientras tanto Morgana y Luz Daniela hablaban

Morgana: (…) ¡por ahora nadie debe salir de búsqueda!

Luz Daniela: pero los alimentos no duraran tanto tiempo

Morgana: lo sé, bueno saldremos solo Mariana, Vaitiare, Nellymar, Max y yo, Pablo, María y Gabriel pueden cuidar la cueva en lo que estamos fuera

Luz Daniela: talvez sea mejor conseguir armas por cualquier cosa

Morgana: ¡podríamos tallar arcos y si no me equivoco tenemos 4 espadas!

Luz Daniela: ¡ya sé, si Julián quiere probar su lealtad que nos ayude con las armas!

Morgana: ¡¿cómo?!

Luz Daniela: ¡pues Julián era capitán de los guardias de Sergio, él debe saber cómo llegar hasta las armas!

Morgana: ¡sí pero es muy arriesgado!

Nellymar: (entrando) ¡Luz tiene razón!

Morgana: ¡¿nos escuchaste?!

Nellymar: accidentalmente sí, pero Luz tiene mucha razón

Morgana: ¡no, es muy peligroso!

Nellymar: ¡que solo vallan 3 personas!

Morgana: ¡no, es peligroso y no las pondré en peligro!

Luz Daniela: ¡podemos cuidarnos solas además tenemos a los dragones!

Nellymar: ¡oh, tengo una idea!

Morgana: ¡espera, reuniré a todos y lo discutiremos entre todos!

Nellymar y Luz Daniela: ¡bien!

Morgana: ¡Luz podrías ir a buscar a Mariana y Vaitiare!

Luz Daniela: ¡claro! pero ¿Dónde están? Y ¿Quién cuidara a Andrés?

Morgana: un dragón lo cuidara, y deben estar en donde estaban los alimentos antes

Luz Daniela: ¡bien iré por Kiara!

Mientras tanto Mariana y Julián habían llegado a donde estaba Andrés

Andrés: (algo enojado) ¿Julián?

Julián: ¿estás enojado?

Andrés: (sarcasmo) ¡¿te parece poco?! Te vas del palacio y con la mujer que amo

Julián: oye yo la ayude a huir, tu padre la iba a matar

Andrés: ¡te creí mi hermano y me traicionaste!

Julián: ¡¿a qué te refieres?!

Andrés: ¡no te hagas el inocente, mi padre me dijo tus aventuras con mi esposa!

Julián: (sorprendido y confundido) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo jamás he tenido algo con Morgana!

Andrés: ¡¿y qué hay del bebé?!

Julián: ¡ese bebé era tu hijo!

Andrés: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Julián: ¡ese bebé era tu hijo, Morgana trato de matar a tu padre y Sergio ordeno que… que se deshicieran del bebé!

Andrés: (sorprendido) ¡mi padre mato a mi hijo!

Julián: ¡no sé qué te habrá dicho Sergio, pero él ordeno que Lucas se deshiciera del bebé!

Andrés: ¡ahora con más razón debo hablar con Morgana!

Julián: ¡ella no quiere verte y mucho menos hablarte!

Mariana: ¡se acabó el tiempo!

Julián: ¿tomaste el tiempo?

Mariana: no pero Andrés es un prisionero y hasta que Morgana diga lo contrario, se acabó el tiempo

Julián: está bien, luego hablamos Andrés

Julián camino hasta uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la pequeña cascada que estaba en la cueva cuando vio que a lo lejos venía Luz Daniela con su dragón

Julián: ¿A dónde vas?

Luz Daniela: (caminando) ¡eso no te importa!

Julián: (atochándola contra la pared de la cueva) ¡claro que me importa!

Kiara: grrrrrr

Luz Daniela: (apartándolo) ¡te recomiendo que te alejes de mí!

Julián: (tomándola del brazo) si no me alejo de ti ¿qué me harás?

Luz Daniela: ¡ni te imaginas!

Julián: ¡algo así…!

Julián volvió a besar a Luz Daniela, pero está vez Luz Daniela no aparto a Julián de ella al contrario, lo acercó más a ella, seguían besándose hasta que Kiara los interrumpió

Julián: ¡este beso si te gusto!

Luz Daniela: ¡estás loco, no te aparte porque…porque la pared no me lo permitió!

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡hay sí, y los pollos vuelan!

Luz Daniela: ¡el día en que yo te diga que me gusto que me besaras, será el día que Gabriel bese a Morgana!

Julián: ¿segura? Porque si tu dragón no hubiera interferido seguiríamos besándonos

Luz Daniela: (caminando) ¡en tus sueños!

Julián: ¡hay estarás!

Luz Daniela camino hasta donde estaba Mariana

Luz Daniela: ¡Morgana quiere hablar con todos para llegar a un acuerdo respecto a las búsquedas y a las armas!

Mariana: ¡bien, supongo que Kiara cuidara al prisionero!

Luz Daniela: ¡sí, ella evitara que escape!

Mariana: ¡bien vamos!

Luz Daniela y Mariana se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás, al llegar todos hablaron del asunto de las armas y lo que harían con las búsquedas

Gabriel: (…) ¡estoy de acuerdo con Mariana, no podemos confiar en Julián!

Vaitiare: ¡sí, pero puede ayudarnos a llegar a las armas y…!

Morgana: ¡a los calabozos para ayudar a los demás!

Luz Daniela: ¡Morgana tiene razón, mis padres están en ese calabozo, al igual que los padres de varios chicos y chicas!

Gabriel: ¡bueno mi hermana tiene un punto!

Pablo: ¡bueno, suponiendo por un momento que Julián acepte, ¿Quiénes irán?!

Vaitiare: ¡buena pregunta!

Nellymar: ¡bueno yo diría que fuéramos los más valientes, calmados y silenciosos!

Max: ¡y como máximo un grupo de 5 personas!

Mariana: ¡yo voy!

Morgana: ¡Mariana a ti te necesito aquí!

Vaitiare: ¡¿y entonces?!

Nellymar: ¡sugiero que vayamos Pablo, Morgana, Luz Daniela y yo!

Mariana: ¡yo también!

Morgana: ¡bien y ¿Quién convencerá a Julián?!

Luz Daniela: ¡yo lo haré!

Morgana: ¡bien, una vez que lo hayas convencido nos avisas!

Pablo: ¡vamos a preparar las cosas!

Todos: ¡bien!

Luz Daniela se dirigió a buscar a Julián, camino por casi toda la cueva pero no lo encontró, siguió buscándolo hasta que llego a la pequeña cascada que estaba en la cueva

Luz Daniela: ¡aquí estas!

Julián: ¡a me buscabas para otro beso!

Luz Daniela: ¡estás loco, solo necesito hablar contigo!

Julián: ¡bien de qué quieres hablar!

Luz Daniela: (sentándose) ¡bien tu dijiste que querías demostrar que estabas de nuestro lado, bien queremos que nos lleves a los calabozos para liberar a los prisioneros!

Julián: (sentándose junto a ella) ¡no, es muy arriesgado!

Luz Daniela: ¡creí que eras un guerrero, no un cobarde!

Julián: ¡¿cobarde?! Oye yo las ayude a escapar

Luz Daniela: ¡si, y ahora te pido que nos ayudes a liberar a los prisioneros!

Julián: ¡lo haré, solo para demostrar que estoy de su lado!

Luz Daniela: ¡bien, ahora si intentas traicionarnos…!

Julián: ¡ya sé, no las traicionare!

Luz Daniela: (saliendo) ¡bien, adiós!

Julián: (tomándola del brazo) ¡espera!

Luz Daniela: ¿qué quieres?

Julián: ¡una vez me dijiste que querías saber más sobre mí!

Luz Daniela: ¡si, ¿qué con eso?!

Julián: ¡ágamos un trato!

Luz Daniela: ¿qué?

Julián: ¡tú me dices todo sobre ti y yo te digo todo sobre mi!

Luz Daniela: ¡me parece bien!

Mariana: (entrando) ¡oh, interrumpo algo!

Luz Daniela: (soltándose) ¡no, claro que no, aquí Julián acepto llevarnos hasta los calabozos para liberar a los prisioneros!

Mariana: ¡claro, bien será mejor que les digamos a los demás!

Luz Daniela: ¡bien, vamos Mariana!

Mariana y Luz Daniela salieron del lugar, después de caminar llegaron con los demás, después de llegar a un acuerdo, decidieron que llevarían a cabo su plan en 2 días más…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 47, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 29 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29:<p>

Eran las 10:00 am y Sergio estaba hablando con los guardias

Sergio: (…) ¡los caballos no saben abrir puertas, de seguro no cerraron la puerta y por eso se salieron los caballos!

Guardia: ¡señor, nosotros los atamos y cerramos todas las puertas, además hace falta el caballo del príncipe!

Sergio: ¿ya buscaron al caballo?

Guardias: ¡sí mi señor y no lo hemos encontrado!

Sergio: ¡bien quiero que busquen al caballo!

Guardias: ¡sí señor!

Sergio se dirigió al comedor y le ordeno a una de las sirvientas que le dijera a Andrés que bajara, la sirvienta fue hasta la recamara de Andrés, toco la puerta pero al ver que estaba abierta decidió entrar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Andrés no estaba fue a decirle a Sergio

Sergio: (…) ¿segura de que no está en su recamara?

Sirvienta: sí señor, la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie

Sergio: ¡de seguro me desobedeció y fue a cabalgar, dile a los guardias que me ensillen un caballo!

Sirvienta: sí señor

Después de un rato bajo a los establos, un guardia sostenía la correa de un caballo mientras Sergio se acercaba

Guardia: ¡señor su caballo está listo!

Sergio: ¡bien, necesito que les digas a los guardias que busquen a Andrés!

Guardia: ¡si señor!

Sergio: ¡bien, ese chico está en problemas!

Sergio salió cabalgando, recorrió el lugar sin hallar nada, después de un tiempo un grupo de guardias lo alcanzaron

Guardia: ¡señor, el caballo del príncipe apareció!

Sergio: ¡supongo que Andrés está en el castillo!

Guardia: ¡no señor, el caballo estaba solo en las praderas!

Sergio: ¿cómo que el caballo estaba solo?

Guardia: ¡Saúl lo hayo en las praderas, dice que traía montura pero el príncipe Andrés no estaba con el caballo!

Sergio: ¡quiero que organices una búsqueda, encuentren a mi hijo!

Guardias: ¡sí señor!

Los guardias y Sergio volvieron al palacio, mientras tanto en la cueva Andrés no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Julián.

Andrés: ¡por favor Nellymar necesito hablar con Morgana!

Nellymar: ¡Morgana no quiere verte y dudo que quiera hablar contigo!

Andrés: ¡por favor, eres su amiga, convénsela de que hable conmigo!

Nellymar: ¡ya te lo dije dudo que quiera hablar contigo!

Andrés: ¡por favor!

Mariana: (llegando con Freya) ¡Nellymar, Freya cuidara a Andrés, Morgana quiere hablar con todos, sobre tú ya sabes!

Nellymar: ¡bien, ya voy!

Mariana: (acariciando a su dragona) ¡te veré luego amiga, recuerda si intenta escapar te lo comes!

Freya: grrrrrr

Nellymar: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: (corriendo) ya voy

Freya se recostó sobre el piso, Andrés trato de salir pero Freya alzo la cabeza y saco sus espinas

Andrés: (algo asustado y entrando) ¡tranquila, ya me voy a meter!

Después de que Andrés entro Freya guardo sus espinas y bajo la cabeza, mientras tanto Mariana y Nellymar llegaron donde estaban los demás

Mariana: ¿de qué me perdí?

Vaitiare: de nada

Mariana: ¡bien!

Morgana: ¡Luz ¿aun tienes el mapa?!

Luz Daniela: (sacando el mapa) ¡sí lo guarde por si lo necesitábamos!

Morgana: (extendiendo el mapa) ¡qué bien que lo guardaras, bien este mapa es muy antiguo, contiene todas las ubicaciones de pasillos secretos del castillo!

Nellymar: ¡¿hay pasillos secretos en el castillo?!

Morgana: ¡sí, mi bisabuelo mando a construirlos en caso de emergencia!

Nellymar: ¡eso es muy astuto!

Morgana: ¡bien, hay muchos pasillos secretos pero solo 3 de ellos nos llevaran a los calabozos!

Mariana: si trazamos una ruta llegaremos más rápido

Gabriel: ¡solo una pregunta, sí el grupo es d personas y todos están liberando a los prisioneros, ¿Quiénes irán por la armas?!

Vaitiare: ¡podríamos dividirnos!

Morgana: ¡no es mala idea pero es muy peligroso!

Max: ¿Quiénes irán?

Nellymar: ¡yo diría que fuéramos Pablo, Morgana, Luz Daniela, Max, Vaitiare y yo!

Mariana: ¡¿y yo?!

Morgana: ¡necesito que te quedes Mariana, tú y Gabriel pueden cuidar el lugar mientras no estamos!

Gabriel: ¡yo diría que mejor fuera Mariana en tu lugar, eres muy impulsiva y puedes planear algo más!

Nellymar: ¡en eso Gabriel tiene razón!

Luz Daniela: ¡estoy de acuerdo!

Morgana: ¡bien, Mariana ira en mi lugar pero nad de travesuras!

Mariana: ¡bien!

Max: ¿y Julián?

Luz Daniela: ¡lo convencí y está dispuesto a ayudar!

Gabriel: ¡yo no confiaría en el!

Morgana: ¡Luz Daniela, Mariana y Pablo ustedes irán con Julián, ustedes irán por las armas, Max, Nellymar y Vaitiare ustedes irán por los prisioneros!

Todos: ¡bien!

Morgana: ¡trazaré las rutas, preparen sus cosas está noche irán por los prisioneros, Luz Daniela necesito que le digas a Julián que prepare sus cosas!

Luz Daniela: ¡bien!

Luz Daniela fue a buscar aunque no tuvo que buscar tanto ya que lo encontró en uno de los pasillos

Luz Daniela: ¡Julián, Morgana quiere que prepares tus cosas!

Julián: ¿para?

Luz Daniela: ¡está noche iremos a rescatar a los prisioneros!

Julián: ¡bien, ¿iras?!

Luz Daniela: ¡por supuesto!

Julián: ¡será estupendo verte en todo momento!

Luz Daniela: (caminando) ¡solo apúrate quieres!

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Sergio pensaba en donde podía estar su hijo, pensó en varios lugares pero no lo habían encontrado en ese lugar, entonces pensó "Andrés quería encontrar a Morgana, y si encontraba a Andrés talvez encontraría a Morgana, pero ¿en dónde?", mientras pensaba uno de los guardias entro

Guardia: ¡señor una joven campesina quiere hablar con usted, dice que está dispuesta a ayudar!

Sergio: ¡déjala pasar, pero si intenta algo ya sabes que hacer!

Guardia: ¡sí señor!

El guardia abrió la puerta, una joven de 15 años, de cabellos castaño rojizo, ojos azul zafiro, que vestía ropas que estaban algo rotas y sucias entro en la habitación

Sergio: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: mi nombre es Elisa

Sergio: ¡dime Elisa ¿qué quieres realmente?!

Elisa: ¡mis padres están muy enfermos y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier cosa para que el médico los atienda!

Sergio: ¡lo siento Elisa pero no necesito tu ayuda, guardias llévensela!

Los guardias sacaron a Elisa del palacio y la pusieron a trabajar, mientras tanto en la cueva

Morgana: ¡bien, he trazado el camino indicado, síganlo cuidadosamente y todo saldrá bien!

Todos: ¡bien!

Llego la noche y Mariana, Pablo, Max, Nellymar, Vaitiare, Luz Daniela y Julián estaban listos, Morgana les dio el mapa y todos se dirigieron al palacio, para su buena suerte uno de los pasillos estaba cerca de la cascada, oculto en una cueva, ese pasillo llevaba al palacio, exactamente al sótano, siguieron el pasillo hasta llegar al sótano, subiendo unas escaleras estaba otro pasillo que llevaba de los calabozos al sótano, entraron en ese pasillo y siguieron caminando, al llegar a medio camino

Mariana: ¡bien aquí nos despedimos!

Nellymar: ¡tengan cuidado!

Pablo: ¡lo tendremos!

Mariana, Pablo, Luz Daniela y Julián tomaron otro pasillo que curiosamente estaba escondido en el pasillo

Julián: ¡wau, Morgana no mentía cuando dijo que había muchos pasillos ocultos!

Mariana: ¡bueno todos deben pensar un plan B, por cualquier cosa!

Luz Daniela: ¡este pasillo y llegamos!

Pablo: ¡vamos!

Mientras tanto Nellymar, Max y Vaitiare llegaron a los calabozos, antes de entrar se aseguraron de que no hubiera guardias, pero para su mala suerte estaban 2 guardias cuidando la entrada

Max: ¿y ahora qué?

Nellymar: ¡déjame pensar en algo!

Mientras tanto Luz, Mariana, Pablo y Julián habían llegado a la armería

Julián: ¡pueden salir!

Mariana, Pablo y Luz salieron del pasillo

Mariana: ¡Pablo vigila la entrada!

Pablo: ¡bien!

Luz, Mariana y Julián empezaron a tomar las armas como arcos, flechas, espadas, sogas, etc., todo iba bien hasta que

Pablo: ¡hay viene un guardia!

Mariana y Pablo se ocultaron debajo de la mesa en donde estaban algunas espadas y arcos, mientras que Julián se ocultó en una columna de la cual colgaba emblema de las islas "Cuervos", para que no vieran a Luz, Julián la jalonea y la atocho a la pared

Luz: ¿qué haces?

Julián: ¡no hables!

El guardia entro y empezó a recorrer el lugar pero no se acercó a la columna, después de un rato el guardia salió del lugar

Julián: (mirando a Luz) ¡tus ojos tienen un color hermoso!

Luz: (apartándolo) ¡el guardia ya se fue, y debemos seguir sacando las armas!

Julián: (apartándose) ¡solo trataba de ser amable!

Mariana: ¿ya se fue?

Luz y Julián: ¡ya!

Mientras tanto Nellymar, Max y Vaitiare habían ideado un plan para sacar a las personas de los calabozos, Vaitiare camino hacia otro pasillo y llego hasta un corredor que estaba cerca de los calabozos, sin que nadie la viera tiro uno de los cuadros y rápidamente entro al pasillo, el sonido hizo que el guardia fuera a investigar, cuando el guardia se fue Max, Nellymar y Vaitiare salieron del pasillo y empezaron a sacar a las personas

Nellymar: ¡vallan hacia el pasillo, rápido!

Vaitiare: ¡vamos síganme!

Serena: ¿y mis hijos?

Vaitiare: ¡están a salvo!

Rogelio: ¡bien!

El rescate del calabozo salió a la perfección Vaitiare, Max y Nellymar caminaban por los pasillos con los prisioneros, mientras tanto Mariana, Luz y Julián llevaban las armas mientras que Pablo vigilaba

Mariana: ¡listo Pablo vámonos!

Vaitiare, Max, Nellymar y los prisioneros habían llegado al pasillo que llevaba del sótano hasta la cueva que estaba cerca de la cascada, solo esperaban a Mariana, Pablo, Luz y Julián.

Después de un rato Mariana, Pablo, Julián y Luz llegaron hasta el sótano, los 4 iban cargando las armas y solo faltaba bajar la escalera y llegar al pasillo que los llevaba del sótano a la cueva que estaba cerca de la cascada, pero justo en el momento en que iban bajando las escaleras uno de los guardias los vio y como consecuencia alerto a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada

Guardia: ¡alto hay!

Mariana: ¡vamos de regreso!

Andreu: (colocándose detrás de ellos) ¡alto!

Daniel: ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí, a Sergio le dará gusto verte Julián!

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. nota: aun no tengo número exacto de capítulos, en el Facebook voy en el capítulo 47, creo que volveré a escribir la primera historia y si puedo publicare la de Luna, que es la abuela de Morgana y también tiene su historia en fin espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), ¡Feliz año nuevo!, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 30 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 30:<p>

Mariana: (sacando una espada) ¡no se acerquen!

Andreu: ¡baja la espada!

Luz, Julián y Pablo sacaron las espadas

Daniel: (saliendo) ¡voy por los demás!

Andreu: ¡oye son 4 contra 2!

Mariana golpeo al guardia que estaba enfrente de ella

Mariana: ¡vaya!

Guardia: ¡alto hay!

Luz Daniela tomo una antorcha que estaba apagada y golpeo a Andreu, lo que provocó que Andreu se desmayara, así aprovecharon a salir por el pasillo que los llevaba del sótano a la cueva cerca de la cascada, mientras tanto Daniel ya había llegado a la sala del trono donde estaba Sergio

Daniel: ¡señor, Julián, 2 chicas y un chico más joven están en el sótano, 2 guardias los detuvieron!

Sergio: ¡excelente, ahora llévenlos a los calabozos, ustedes acompáñenlo!

Guardias: ¡si señor!

Daniel y los guardias se dirigieron al sótano pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a los guardias inconscientes, cuando los guardias despertaron Sergio les exigió que le dijeran que había pasado

Andreu: (…) ¡sacaron las espadas, un achica golpeo a Samuel y pudieron bajar las escaleras, trate de detenerlos pero la otra chica me golpeo, es todo lo que recuerdo!

Sergio: (en tono amenazante) ¡escúchenme todos ustedes, como saben Julián es un traidor así que para animarlos he decidido que el guardia que lo atrape recibirá 10 bolsas de oro y plata, pero si fallan recibirán un castigo!

Los guardias estaban contentos con el premio pero intrigados con el castigo, cuando llega otro guardia

Guardia: ¡señor los prisioneros han escapado!

Sergio: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Se supone que los calabozos están bien vigilados!

Guardia: ¡señor durante nuestra guardia mi compañero y yo escuchamos un ruido cerca de los calabozos y decidimos ir a investigar!

Sergio: ¡escúchenme incompetentes, otro error como este y no volverán a ver la luz del día, ¿ENTENDIDO?!

Guardias: ¡si señor!

Sergio: ahora vuelvan a sus deberes

Mientras tanto Max, Nellymar y Vaitiare llegaron a la cueva con los prisioneros, como algunos eran padres se reunieron con sus hijos, y los adolescentes trataron de encontrar a sus padres entre los 25 prisioneros adultos, entre ellos estaban Omar un joven de 17 años es el único hijo de Gustan, tiene cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda alto, valiente, aventurero, un rebelde, le gustan la bromas y Luis un joven de 16 años hijo de uno de los mejores comandantes del reino llamado Miguel, tiene ojos café claro y cabellos castaños, mientras Luis caminaba accidentalmente choco con Vaitiare

Luis: (levantándose y extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Vaitiare) ¡lo siento mucho, señorita…!

Vaitiare: ¡Vaitiare, mi nombre es Vaitiare, y ¿cómo te llamas?!

Luis: ¡me llamó Luis, encantado de conocerla señorita!

Vaitiare: ¡yo también estoy encantada de conocerte!

Después de un rato llegaron Mariana, Pablo, Luz y Julián

Morgana: ¡estaba preocupada, ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?!

Pablo: los guardias los descubrieron

Mariana: ¡solo eran 3!

Morgana: ¿están bien?

Todos: sí

Selena: ¿Luz?

Luz: ¡mamá!

Selena: (abrazando a Luz) ¡hay hija, no sabes cuánto los extrañe!

Luz: (abrazando a su mamá) ¡y yo a ti mamá!

Gabriel: (uniéndose al abrazo) ¡y yo también!

Rogelio: ¡su madre y yo los extrañamos demasiado!

Mientras Luz y Gabriel se reunían con sus padres, Gustan hablaba con Morgana

Gustan: ¡me alegra que este bien majestad!

Morgana: ¡lo mismo digo Gustan, le pediré a mi amiga Mariana que les enseñe la cueva!

Gustan: ¡bien!

Mariana caminaba por el lugar buscando a Vaitiare pero en su búsqueda se encontró con Omar el hijo de Gustan

Omar: (al ver a Mariana) ¡hola!

Mariana: ¡hola, me permites busco a mi prima!

Omar: ¿te ayudo?

Mariana: ¡no gracias puedo sola!

Omar: ¿cómo te llamas?

Mariana: ¡Mariana, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada!

Omar: ¡me llamo Omar y soy hijo de Gustan!

Mariana: ¡a que bien, perdón pero debo buscar a mi prima!

Omar: ¡bueno!

Mientras Mariana buscaba a Vaitiare, Vaitiare estaba hablando con Luis

Luis: (…) ¡entonces no eres de aquí!

Vaitiare: ¡no, mis padres me mandaron para aprender sobre dragones ya que en la isla no llevaba mucho que empezaron a entrenarlos!

Luis: ¡wau, yo tenía un Cremallerus se llamaban, Don y Bon, ¿tienes un dragón?!

Vaitiare: si es un Furia Nocturna…

Mariana: ¡Vaitiare te he estado buscando por todos lados!

Vaitiare: ¿pasa algo?

Mariana: ¡vamos, tenemos que guiar a las personas por la cueva!

Vaitiare: ¡bien, te veo luego Luis!

Luis: ¡adiós!

Omar: (llegando) ¡Luis vamos!

Luis: ¡ya voy!

Después de un rato Mariana y Vaitiare guiaron a las personas por toda la cueva, mientras tanto Sergio seguía enojado por la incompetencia de sus guardias, entonces se acordó de Elisa

Sergio: ¡guardia!

Guardia: ¡si señor!

Sergio: ¡ves por la chica que vino aquí y tráela!

Guardia: ¡si señor!

Después de media hora el guardia llego con Elisa a la sala del trono en donde estaba Sergio, el guardia entro y cerró la puerta

Sergio: ¡si no mal recuerdo dijiste que ayudarías en lo que fuera con tal de que un médico atienda a tus padres ¿verdad?!

Elisa: ¡si señor!

Sergio: ¡te propongo algo, te llevaran a los calabozos y te alimentaran bien, esperaras a que vengan a rescatar a más prisioneros, y tu actuaras como una víctima más, cuando te ganes su confianza me dirás todos sus planes, y una cosa más, busca a un chico llamado Julián, quiero que te encargues de hacerlo sufrir, y a cambió de todo eso yo me encargo de que Lucas atienda a tus padres!

Elisa: ¡acepto!

Sergio: ¡bien, guardia vaya por los padres de la joven y después llévenla a los calabozos, recuerden que deben alimentarla bien!

Guardia: ¡si señor!

Después de un rato los guardias llevaron a los padres de Elisa con Lucas, mientras que a Elisa la llevaron al calabozo y le dieron comida como pan, pollo, verduras y un poco de agua.

Eran las 4:00 pm de la tarde, en la cueva Nellymar y Max, estaba preparando el pescado que Morgana había pescado junto con Gabriel, en el rio que estaba cerca de la cascada

Max: ¡me alegra que todo saliera bien!

Nellymar: ¡a mí también!

Max se acercó a Nellymar y le dio un beso

Nellymar: ¡te amo!

Max: ¡y yo a ti!

Vaitiare: (entrando) ¡la cena está… ¿interrumpí algo?!

Max y Nellymar: ¡aaa no, todo normal!

Vaitiare ¡bueno!

Mientras Nellymar, Max y Vaitiare hablaban, Pablo y María estaban con sus dragones

María: (…) ¡me alegra que estés bien!

Pablo: ¡se cuidarme solo, no tienes por qué preocuparte!

María: ¡lo sé, pero yo no quiero perder al chico que más quiero!

Pablo: ¡yo también te quiero!

María: ¿enserio?

Pablo: ¡enserio, es más ¿quieres ser mi novia?!

María: ¡sí, sí quiero ser tu novia!

Pablo tomo a María de la cintura y la beso, Blasing Fury y Mil solo se les quedaron viendo…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Una pregunta, bueno he estado pensando en ponerme al corriente y no sé si, ¿les gustaría que subiera todos los capítulos (del 31 al 47) que llevo hasta ahora?, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo depende), ¡Feliz año nuevo!, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 31 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 31:<p>

Al día siguiente la rutina seguía normal en la cueva, mientras que Andrés seguía pensando en una manera de hablar con Morgana, Vaitiare pasaba más tiempo con Luis desde que lo rescataron de los calabozos

Luis: (…) ¡me alegra que me des otro recorrido por la cueva!

Vaitiare: ¡te acostumbraras en unos días!

Luis: ¡bien, sabes Vaitiare eres una chica muy buena, amable y bella!

Vaitiare: (sonrojada) ¡gracias, eres un gran amigo!

Luis: (sonriendo) ¡es genial conocerte!

Vaitiare: ¡lo mismo digo!

Omar: (buscando a Luis) ¡Luis, el desayuno está servido, vamos!

Luis: (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Vaitiare) ¡adiós!

Vaitiare: (sonrojada) ¡adiós!

Ese día Morgana decidió hablar con Azbeth ya que desde el escape no había hablado con él, así que se dirigió a donde estaban los dragones

Azbeth: (al ver entrar a Morgana) ¡me tenías muy abandonado, bueno es de familia!

Morgana: ¡antes de casarme me dijiste que Andrés era una buena persona, y sin embargo era mentira!

Az: ¡en eso te equivocas!

Morgana: ¡tú te equivocaste, me dijiste una mentira!

Az: (levantando la cabeza) ¡soy un dragón, he vivido casi 300 años de edad que en años Derzaths son 3000 años, se más que nadie, y siempre tengo razón!

Morgana: (sarcasmo) ¡claro! ¡Me dijiste que "tenía un corazón puro" y no fue verdad!

Az: ¡también te dije que había alguien que quería cambiar eso!

Morgana: ¡lo sé pero…!

Az: ¡tal vez si oyeras lo que Andrés quiere decirte, cambies de opinión!

Morgana: ¡jamás, me volvería a mentir!

Az: ¡eres igual a tu bisabuelo, necia, rebelde e impulsiva, dale una oportunidad y veras la verdad!

Morgana: (saliendo) ¡no lo haré!

Az: ¡Morgana!

Morgana salió del lugar, Azbeth solo se volvió a recostar ya que sabía que Morgana no volvería.

Mientras Morgana camina al lugar en donde estaban los demás Julián hablaba con Andrés

Julián: (…) ¡dudo que quiera hacerlo!

Andrés: ¡por favor Julián, trata de convencerla!

Julián: ¡Andrés, conoces a Morgana y sigue enojada por lo que le dijo Sergio!

Andrés: ¡has el intento, necesito aclararle todo!

Mariana: ¡se acabó el tiempo!

Julián: ¡lo intentare!

Andrés: ¡bien!

Julián camino hasta el pasillo, a lo lejos pudo ver a Luz Daniela acompañada de Kiara

Julián: (acercándose) ¡por lo visto tu dragona te sigue a todos lados!

Luz: ¡no es la única!

Julián: ¡ahora que me acuerdo tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente!

Luz: ¡tengo tiempo, podemos hablar ahora mismo!

Julián: ¡bien, me parece buena idea, pero lo hablaremos en un lugar menos concurrido!

Luz: ¡bien pero si intentas besarme, bueno Kiara te morderá ¿de acuerdo?!

Julián: ¡bien!

Mientras Julián, Luz y Kiara se dirigían a la pequeña cascada, Mariana estaba con Nellymar, Max, Pablo y María, cuando llego Vaitiare

Vaitiare: ¡hola!

Todos: ¡hola!

Vaitiare: ¿de qué me perdí?

Mariana: ¡de nada!

Vaitiare: ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Luz, Kiara y Julián llegaron a la pequeña cascada

Julián: (sentándose) ¿Quién empieza?

Luz: ¡tú!

Julián: ¡hay que ser corteses, las damas primero!

Luz: ¡bien!, yo nací en las islas "Ángel", mi madre venía de visita y yo y mi hermano jugamos con nuestras amigas y amigos, hasta que cumplí los 10 años

Julián: ¿por qué?

Luz: mi abuela murió y eso me afecto demasiado, yo la quería mucho

Julián: (tomando las manos de Luz) ¡se lo que es perder a un ser querido!

Luz: ¡gracias, ahora cuéntame de ti!

Julián: ¡aun no me has dicho todo!

Luz: bien, a los 11 años viajamos a las islas "Cuervos" para que mis padres llegaran a un acuerdo con Sergio, a los 13 inscribí a una academia de entrenamiento, a los 14 años conocí a Kiara y ahora estoy aquí

Julián: bien

Luz: ¡tú turno!

Julián: ¡bien, nací en las islas "Cuervos", mi madre trabajaba como sirvienta, ella murió hace muchos años, Sergio me adopto, me educo y me entreno, a la edad de 16 años conocí a la chica más hermosa, ella tenía un vestido de presentación color rojo quemado!

Luz: ¡dime algo, sí Sergio te educo y te cuido ¿por qué le dijiste a Morgana que querías venganza?!

Julián: ¡porque… no puedo decírtelo!

Luz: ¿por qué?

Julián: será luego por ahora lo dudo

Luz: ¡tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo Julián!

Julián: ¡no puedo decírtelo!

Luz: ¡bien, pero recuerda…!

Julián beso a Luz, Kiara que estaba detrás de ellos, al ver que Julián besaba a su ama y recordando la orden de Luz, se metió entre ellos

Kiara: ¡grrrrrr!

Luz: (acariciando a Kiara) ¡gracias amiga!

Julián: ¡yo me voy!

Kiara: (con cara amenazadora) grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mientras tanto Vaitiare iba con Fury su Furia Nocturna, hacía donde estaban los demás dragones cuando se encontró con Luis

Luis: ¡hola!

Vaitiare: ¡hola!

Luis: ¿es tuyo?

Vaitiare: ¡si, se llama Fury!

Luis: bonito nombre

Vaitiare: ¡gracias!

Luis: ¡Vaitiare, ¿quisieras dar un paseo por la cueva conmigo hoy?!

Vaitiare: ¡claro!

Luis: ¡te veo aquí hoy en la noche!

Vaitiare: ¡aquí estaré!

Vaitiare siguió su camino, en donde se tenían los alimentos, Mariana revisaba las frutas cuando llego Omar

Omar: ¡hola!

Mariana: ¡hola…!

Omar: ¡Omar, me llamo Omar, ¿Qué haces?!

Mariana: ¡reviso las frutas!

Omar: ¿te ayudo?

Mariana: ¡no gracias, puedo sola!

Omar: ¡oyes una pregunta ¿tú eres Mariana Hofferson?!

Mariana: ¡sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?!

Omar: ¡mi padre dice que siempre te metes en problemas!

Mariana: ¡me gustan las bromas es todo!

Omar: ¡a mí también, una vez puse un sapo en una cacerola!

Mariana: ¡me imagino la cara de tu papá!

Omar: ¡esa vez me castigo por 2 semanas!

Mariana: ¡jaja, tu padre es muy estricto!

Omar: ¡lo es!

Era de noche, Vaitiare había llegado al lugar en donde se vería con Luis, después de que se encontraron, Vaitiare y Luis caminaron por la cueva, ambos platicaban sobre lo que habían vivido

Vaitiare: (…) ¡como ya te dije, mis padres me enviaron para aprender más sobre los dragones!

Luis: ¡tomaron la mejor decisión, digo si te hubieras quedado, no nos habríamos conocidos!

Vaitiare: ¡tienes razón, si no hubiera viajado hasta Eskard no nos hubiéramos conocido!

Luis: (acercándose a Vaitiare) ¡me alegra haberte conocido…!

Luis se acercó más a Vaitiare y la beso, Vaitiare acercó más a Luis, hasta que después de un rato

Luis: (avergonzado) ¡lo siento, de verdad ni siquiera sí tú…!

Vaitiare beso a Luis

Vaitiare: (sonrojada) ¡me debías un beso!

Luis: ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

Vaitiare: ¡solo nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo pero creo que sí!

Luis: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Eso es magnífico, ¿Qué tal si nos damos una oportunidad?!

Vaitiare: ¡está bien, nos daremos una oportunidad!

Luis: ¡no te fallare!

Al día siguiente en el palacio Sergio hablaba con Elisa

Sergio: (…) ¡recuerda ¿qué?!

Elisa: ¡debo ganarme su confianza, escribir una carta en secreto y cuando venga al castillo debo dejar la carta!

Sergio: ¿qué más?

Elisa: ¡debo hacer sufrir a Julián, pero señor ¿cómo reconoceré a Julián?!

Sergio: ¡Julián tiene 20 años, tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, es alto, algo musculoso, a la mayoría de las mujeres les parece un gran partido!

Elisa: bien

Sergio: ¡eso espero, por el momento será mejor que vuelvas al calabozo!

Pasó una semana y hasta entonces todo seguía igual, a excepción de Vaitiare que pasaba tiempo con Luis, aunque entre todos estaban planeando entrar al castillo para conseguir más armas y liberar a más personas de ser posible

Morgana: (…) ¡bien una vez que lleguemos a la armería, trataremos de recoger las que podamos, mientras que otros liberan a las personas que estén en los calabozos!

Mariana: ¡está bien, pero ¿Quiénes ayudaran a liberar a los prisioneros?!

Luz: ¡yo ayudare!

Pablo: ¡yo igual!

Nellymar: ¡yo también!

Morgana: ¡bien, está vez Julián ira con ustedes, Max, Vaitiare y yo nos encargaremos de las armas ¿les parece bien?!

Vaitiare: ¡a mí sí!

Max: ¡lo mismo digo!

Morgana: ¡bien, prepárense para esta noche!

Todos: ¡bien!

Después de que repasaron el plan Pablo se dirigió a donde estaban sus cosas para empacar cuando llego María

María: ¿saldrán nuevamente?

Pablo: ¡sí!

María: ¡no vallas!

Pablo: tranquila, sé cuidarme solo

María: (abrazándolo) solo ten cuidado y recuerda que yo te amo

Pablo tomo a María de la cintura y le dio un beso

Pablo: ¡lo tendré, te lo prometo!

María: ¡te amo!

Pablo: ¡y yo a ti!

Mientras tanto Luz fue a buscar a Julián para informarle que saldrían esa noche, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando se encontró con Julián

Luz: ¡justo a quien estaba buscando!

Julián: ¿quieres un beso?

Luz: ¡escúchame, el día en que yo te bese a ti, será el día en que Morgana deje salir a Andrés de su celda!

Julián: ¡oh, eso será en mucho tiempo!

Luz: ¡ahora, prepara tus cosas saldremos está noche!

Julián: ¡bien!

Luz siguió su camino, mientras que Mariana cuidaba la Andrés, Mariana estaba pensando en una travesura cuando llego Morgana

Morgana: ¡Mariana, ¿puedo hablar contigo?!

Mariana: ¡claro dime!

Morgana: (hablando bajo) ¡deja salir a Andrés de la celda, pero dile que tiene prohibido dirigirme la palabra y si lo intenta lo volverás a meter hay y no volverá a salir!

Mariana: ¡¿segura?!

Morgana: ¡segura!

Mariana: ¡está bien!

Después de que Morgana se fue Mariana se acercó a Andrés

Mariana: ¡te tengo buenas noticias, Morgana te dejo salir de tu celda!

Andrés: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Al fin podré explicarle todo a Morgana!

Marina: ¡espera, te dejara salir pero tienes totalmente prohibido dirigirle la palabra y si lo intentas volverás aquí y no volverás a salir!

Andrés: ¡necesito hablar con ella pa…!

Mariana: ¡¿lo tomas o lo dejas?!

Andrés: ¡bien!

Mariana: ¡sal de una buena vez!

Andrés: ¡una cosa yo no conozco la cueva!

Mariana: ¡yo te daré el recorrido!

Andrés: ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Vaitiare paseaba por uno de los pasillos, se encontró a Luis

Luis: ¡hola Vaitiare!

Vaitiare: ¡hola Luis!

Luis: ¡necesito darte algo!

Vaitiare: ¿qué es?

Luis: sígueme

Vaitiare: ¡bien!

Luis y Vaitiare caminaron hasta donde estaban los dragones, al llegar

Vaitiare: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Luis: (acercándose a un arbusto) ¡ahora te mostrare, pero antes cierra los ojos!

Vaitiare: (cerrando los ojos) ¡bien!

Luis: (sacando unas flores) ¡puedes abrirlos!

Vaitiare: ¡son hermosas!

Luis: ¡igual que tú!

Vaitiare: (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luis) ¡gracias!

Luis: ¡de nada!

Llego la noche todo estaba listo, una vez que todo estaba oscuro, se dirigieron a la cueva donde estaba el pasillo secreto que los llevaba al sótano, después de llegar al sótano todos repasaron la ruta que tomarían, después de llegar al pasillo que se dividía en 2 cada grupo tomo su camino pero antes de separarse Nellymar y Max se besaron desearse suerte, mientras Max, Vaitiare y Morgana que esta vez fue con sus amigos fueron a la armería mientras que Luz, Pablo, Nellymar y Julián se dirigían a los calabozos, después de un rato llegaron a los calabozos, Elisa estaba en su celda cuando escucho un ruido,

Luz: ¡pablo cuida la entrada!

Pablo: ¡bien!

Nellymar: ¡vamos!

Julián se acercó a la celda de Elisa mientras Nellymar y Luz sacaban a las demás personas

Elisa: (fingiendo miedo) ¿Quién eres?

Julián: me llamó Julián y ¿tú?

Elisa: ¡me llamó Elisa!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Una pregunta, bueno he estado pensando en ponerme al corriente y no sé si, ¿les gustaría que subiera todos los capítulos (del 31 al 47) que llevo hasta ahora?, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), ¡Feliz año nuevo!, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 32 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 32:<p>

Julián: ¡luego hablamos, por ahora ves con los demás!

Elisa: ¡sí!

Mientras tanto los demás habían llegado a la armería

Max: ¡cuidare la entrada!

Morgana y Vaitiare: ¡bien!

Vaitiare y Morgana empezaron a guardar las armas que podían

Max: (cuidando la salida) ¡soy yo o casi no hay vigilancia!

Vaitiare: ¡Max tiene razón!

Morgana: (guardando armas) ¡debemos apurarnos!

Vaitiare: ¡bien!

Después de un rato, todos volvieron a los pasillos, los primeros en llegar en llegar al sótano fueron Nellymar, Pablo, Luz y Julián acompañados por los 9 prisioneros y Elisa, sin que los guardias los vieran entraron al pasillo secreto del sótano, unos minutos después llegaron Morgana, Max y Vaitiare, una vez que se reunieron todos se dirigieron a la cueva de la cascada, cuando llegaron, Luis fue a buscar a Vaitiare

Luis: (acercándose a Vaitiare) ¡hola, ¿estás bien?!

Vaitiare: ¡hola, estoy bien gracias por preguntar!

Luis: ¡yo me preocupe por ti!

Vaitiare: ¡sé cuidarme sola!

Luis: ¡es solo que me importas y te extrañe!

Vaitiare: (algo sonrojado) ¡y yo a ti!

Mientras tanto Omar buscaba a Mariana

Omar: (escondiendo algo) ¡hola!

Mariana: ¡hola, ¿qué escondes?!

Omar: (sacando unas flores) ¡te traje estas flores!

Mariana: ¡gracias por tu generosidad amigo!

Omar: ¡creo que merezco un beso!

Mariana: (mientras se alejaba) ¡ni lo sueñes!

Después de un rato Luz guio al grupo por la cueva entre ellos estaba Elisa, quien después de que caminaron un poco se quedó atrás a propósito, después de un rato por ese lugar paso Julián

Julián: ¡Elisa, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Elisa: (fingiendo) ¡accidentalmente me separe del grupo!

Julián: ¡yo te llevare!

Elisa: ¡gracias!

Mientras y tanto Luz guiaba a las personas de la cueva cuando noto que faltaba alguien, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Pablo

Luz: ¡Pablo, ¿podrías guiar a las personas por la cueva?!

Pablo: ¡claro, pero ¿tú que harás?!

Luz: ¡veré si alguien no se quedó atrás!

Pablo: ¡bien!

Luz regreso a revisar si alguien no se había quedado atrás, cuando se encontró a Julián y a Elisa

Luz: (algo celosa) ¡de haber sabido me hubiera ahorrado el viaje!

Elisa: (haciéndose la inocente) ¡no quería dar molestias!

Julián: ¡y no las das Elisa, solo la ayude!

Nellymar: (escuchando)

Luz: (caminando) ¡saben tengo algo que hacer!

Julián: ¡Luz!

Luz siguió caminando, Julián al ver que Luz se iba quería ir con ella pero no podía dejar sola a Elisa, así que decidió que llevaría a Elisa con los demás y después iría a hablar con Luz, después de que Julián y Elisa se fueron Nellymar fue a buscar a Luz ya que su reacción le resultaba extraña, mientras Julián llevaba a Elisa con los demás

Elisa: (pensando) "por la reacción de la tal Luz, supondré que Julián y ella tienen algo sentimental, y de ser así perjudicaría mis planes"

Julián: ¿te pasa algo?

Elisa: ¡lamento haber provocado que tú y tú novia se pelearan!

Julián: ¡te equivocas, Luz no es mi novia, creo que solo somos amigos!

Elisa: ¿solo amigos?

Julián: ¡si, bueno por ahora pero será mi novia!

Elisa: (pensando: "ya lo veremos") ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Nellymar

Luz: ¿a qué te refieres?

Nellymar: ¡no finjas, vi la cara que pusiste cuando viste a Julián y la chica nueva juntos!

Luz: ¡viste mal!

Nellymar: ¡oh vamos, estas celosa de verlos juntos!

Luz: ¡claro que no!

Mariana: ¿qué pasa?

Luz: nada

Nellymar: ¡creo que a Luz le gusta Julián!

Mariana: (sorprendida) ¡¿enserio?!

Luz: ¡no es verdad!

Mariana: ¿te gusta Julián?

Vaitiare: (entrando con Fury) ¿a quién le gusta Julián?

Luz: (algo enojada) ¡por última vez que no me gusta Julián!

Nellymar: ¡si no te gusta, ¿Por qué te pusiste celosa?!

Mariana y Vaitiare: ¿de quién?

Luz: ¡Nellymar, cree que yo estoy celosa de la chica nueva porque la vi con Julián!

Mariana y Vaitiare: ¿de la nueva?

Nellymar: ¡oh, vamos dinos!

Luz: ¡ya se los dije, no me gusta Julián!

Mariana: ¡yo te creo, a mí no me gustaría tener novio, los hombres son muy tontos!

Vaitiare: ¡bueno, Luis es un chico lindo y muy guapo!

Luz: ¡qué bien Vaitiare!

Nellymar: ¡me alegro amiga!

En ese momento llego Julián

Julián: (entrando) ¡de haber sabido no hubiera venido ahora!

Nellymar: ¡no te preocupes, vamos chicas!

Mariana: (saliendo) ¡te estaré vigilando!

Julián: ¡bien!

Después de que todas se fueron Julián se acercó a Luz

Julián: ¡quiero saber ¿qué pasa?!

Luz: ¿a qué te refieres?

Julián: ¡bueno de que te pusiste celosa cuando me viste con Elisa!

Luz: ¡claro que no, además ¿Por qué debería ponerme celosa?!

Julián: ¡es lo que yo me pregunto!

Luz: ¡tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que vete!

Julián miro a Kiara y se le ocurrió una idea para estar cerca de Luz

Julián: ¡te propongo un trato!

Luz: ¡no gracias!

Julián: ¡tan siquiera escúchalo!

Luz: ¡bien!

Julián: ¡bien, tú me ayudaras a entrenar un dragón, si yo…!

Luz: ¡espera, Morgana hace tiempo estaba dispuesta a enseñarte a ti y a Andrés a entrenar un dragón y te negaste, ¿Por qué ahora?!

Julián: ¡tiempos difíciles, requieren medidas desesperadas!

Luz: ¡bien, continua!

Julián: ¡si yo logro entrenar a un dragón, cenaras conmigo, pero si no lo logro te dejare en paz, ya no te robare más besos, (extendiendo la mano) ¿aceptas?!

Luz: (extendiendo la mano) ¡acepto!

Julián: ¡¿y cuando empezamos?!

Luz: (saliendo) ¡mañana en la noche!

Julián: ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Pablo estaba con Blasing Fury, Pablo acomodaba las espadas mientras que Blasing Fury lo miraba

María: (entrando) ¡hola!

Pablo: (dándole un beso una vez que se acercó a él) ¡hola!

María: ¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos?

Pablo: en una semana

María: ¡bien!

Pablo: ¡te invito a cenar está noche, ¿aceptas?!

María: ¡claro!

Pablo: ¡te veo a las 8:00pm aquí!

María: ¡aquí estaré!

Mientras tanto Elisa pensaba en las maneras de acercarse a Julián, y si era necesario de separar a Luz y Julián.

Al día siguiente, Andrés buscaba a Julián para hablar con él, ya que aun le resultaba extraña la traición de Julián hacia Sergio, Andrés necesitaba aclarar esa duda y que le explicara todo, camino durante media hora pero no lo encontró, siguió caminando hasta que llego accidentalmente a donde estaban los dragones entre ellos Azbeth

Az: (al verlo entrar) ¡por lo visto Morgana ya te perdono!

Andrés: ¡ni siquiera me habla, me odia como si yo tuviera toda la culpa!

Az: ¡algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz y ella vera que tú eres inocente!

Andrés: ¡ya no sé qué hacer, trato de aclararle las cosas y no me cree o me ignora!

Az: ¡dale tiempo!

Andrés: ¡tal vez lo mejor será que…!

Az: ¡¿qué te rindas?! ¡Creí que eras un guerrero pero por lo visto en mis casi 300 años humanos me equivoque!

Andrés: ¡tú no entiendes, tengo muchas dudas, Morgana no quiere hablarme y no sé dónde está Julián!

Az: ¡si una de tus dudas es sí, Julián y Morgana tienen algo que ver es completamente falso!

Mientras Andrés y Azbeth hablaban, Elisa ya se había aprendido algunos caminos de la cueva, aunque ante Julián no conocía ninguno, Elisa caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la pequeña cascada dentro de la cueva pero cuando iba caminando a lo lejos pudo ver a Julián, así que siguió caminando hasta que estaban cerca

Elisa: ¡hola Julián!

Julián: ¡hola Elisa!

Elisa: ¿sabes a donde puedo ir a bañarme?

Julián: solo vez derecho giras a la derecha y hay veras una pequeña cascada

Elisa: (dándole un beso en el cachete) ¡gracias!

Elisa siguió su camino y Julián el suyo, Elisa no lo negaba, Julián había causado un efecto en ella, tal vez se había enamorado de Julián, ¿pero cómo?, solo lo conoce desde hace unos días y no se ama a una persona en tan poco tiempo, de todos modos, tenía que ver la manera de confirmar si Luz sentía algo por Julián, y de ser así quitarla de su camino.

Después de un rato, Vaitiare estaba sentada en una roca, ella dibujaba en el suelo de la cueva con una ramita lo primero que se le venía a la mente cuando llego Luis

Luis: (sentándose) ¡hola!

Vaitiare: ¡hola!

Luis: ¿qué haces?

Vaitiare: ¡distraerme un rato!

Luis: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) ¡¿te he dicho que eres muy bonita?!

Vaitiare: ¡muchas veces, pero no me canso de escucharte!

Luis: (besándola) ¡te amo Vaitiare, y sé que es muy apresurado pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?!

Vaitiare: ¡sí….sí quiero ser tu novia!

Luis se acercó a Vaitiare y le dio un beso

Luis: ¡te amo!

Vaitiare: ¡y yo a ti!

Mientras tanto Mariana regresaba por su mochila para después ir a donde estaba Freya y distraerla un rato, Mariana estaba por recoger su mochila cuando ve un ramo de flores con una nota que decía:

"Mariana, corte estas flores ayer en la noche para ti, son hermosas igual que tú, por favor acéptalas, y necesito decirte qué…"

Atte.: Omar

Mientras Mariana bajaba la nota entro Omar

Omar: ¿te gustaron?

Mariana: ¡son muy bonitas!

Omar: Mariana, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mariana: ¡¿enserio?!...NO, gracias pero prefiero mi soltería

Omar: ¡oh vamos, dime que sí!

Mariana: ¡que no!

Omar: ¡dime que sí!

Mariana: (tomando su mochila) ¡NO!

Omar: ¡por favor!

Mariana: (saliendo) ¡bueno está bien la respuesta es NO, ya te dije prefiero mi soltería!

Mariana salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Freya…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo. Una pregunta, bueno he estado pensando en ponerme al corriente y no sé si, ¿les gustaría que subiera todos los capítulos (del 32 al 48) que llevo hasta ahora?, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora **


	33. Chapter 33

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 33 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 33:<p>

Llego la noche, Julián llego unos minutos antes para tratar de ganarle a Luz, pero cuando llegó Luz estaba con Kiara

Luz: (al verlo entrar) ¿listo?

Julián: ¡listo!

Luz: ¡bien, para entrenar a un dragón es necesario empezar por lo básico, debes ganarte su confianza!

Julián: ¡bien y ¿cómo hago eso?!

Luz: ¡primero busquemos un dragón!

Julián: ¡bien!

Luz y Julián caminaron hasta la salida, después de asegurarse de que no había guardias salieron de la cueva, después de un rato de búsqueda

Julián: ¡dudo que encontremos un dragón!

Luz: (señalando a un Nadder) ¡ahí hay un Nadder!

Julián: ¡bien, y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?!

Luz: ¡primero tira tu espada…!

Julián: ¡no lo haré!

Luz: ¡es necesario!

Julián: ¡bien, ¿después?!

Luz: ¡a los Nadder les gusta jugar a los puntos ciegos, solo muévete a donde se mueva el Nadder!

Julián: ¡bien lo intentaré!

Julián se acercó al Nadder, el dragón al verlo acercarse saco las espinas de su cola, y miro a Julián

Julián: (acercándose) ¡lindo dragón, no te haré daño!

El Nadder miro a Julián y se le acercó, al principio Julián creyó que era normal pero el Nadder empezó a dispararle sus espinas a Julián, quien se escondió detrás de un árbol

Luz: (acercándose al Nadder) ¡tranquilo!

El Nadder se movía de un lado al otro y Luz imitaba sus movimientos, después de un rato, el Nadder guardo sus espinas y se acercó a Luz

Luz: (acariciando al Nadder) ¡es fácil!

Julián: (asomándose) ¡tú tienes practica yo solo soy un novato!

Luz: ¡oh vamos, ya te ayude un poco!

Julián: ¡creo que será mejor que volvamos!

Luz: ¡bien, llevaremos a nuestro nuevo amigo, ¿cómo lo llamaras?!

Julián: ¡no lo sé!

Luz: ¡piensa en algo!

Julián: ¡bueno es rudo, fuerte y casi me mata creo que lo llamare Asesino!

Luz: ¡bien, ahora solo debes confiar en el dragón!

Julián: no acerare mi mano al dragón

Luz: (tomando la mano de Julián y llevándola a la nariz del Nadder) ¡solo confía en tu dragón y todo saldrá bien!

Julián: (mirando a Luz) ¡confió en ti, es lo importante!

Luz: ¡solo acarícialo y confía en él!

Julián: (acariciando al dragón) ¡bien volvamos!

Luz: ¡estoy de acuerdo!

Mientras tanto Nellymar y Max hablaban

Max: (…) ¡la cueva es grande y esa es una ventaja!

Nellymar: ¡lo es, pero si conozco a Morgana no tardará en querer recuperar el palacio!

Max: ¿tú crees?

Nellymar: ¡la conozco, sé que tratara de recuperar el reino y defender a su pueblo, y dudo que los demás nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras eso pasa!

Max: ¡tienes razón!

Nellymar: ¡mañana empezará el entrenamiento!

Max: ¡lo sé, Pablo y yo somos los maestros!

Nellymar: ¡espero que todo salga bien!

Max: (acercando a Nellymar a él) ¡todo saldrá bien!

Max acercó más a Nellymar y le dio un beso, por su lado Vaitiare estaba con Luis ya que pasaban la mayor parte del día unidos

Luis: (…) ¡soy muy feliz de que seas mi novia!

Vaitiare: ¡y yo también!

Luis: (besando a Vaitiare) ¡te amo Vaitiare!

Vaitiare: ¡y yo a ti!

Luis: ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo está noche?

Vaitiare: ¡claro!

Luis: te espero aquí a las 8:00 pm

Vaitiare: estaré aquí

Luis: lo sé

Fury: (metiéndose entre los dos) grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mientras tanto Morgana caminaba por uno de los pasillos, después de caminar se encontró con Andrés, Andrés al verla quería hablar con ella explicarle todo, pero sabía que ella se negaría a escucharlo y siguió caminando, Morgana también siguió su camino, pero ver a Andrés la había afectado, aun lo amaba y mientras Andrés siguiera en la cueva, no olvidaría sus sentimientos por él. Andrés siguió caminando, le dolía el rechazo de Morgana ya que la amaba más que nada, siguió su camino, hasta que llego a un pasillo y se encontró con Julián.

Julián: ¿Andrés?

Andrés: ¿Julián?, llevo tiempo buscándote

Julián: ¡me da gusto verte libre, pero ¿para qué me buscabas?!

Andrés: ¡necesito hablar contigo!

Julián: ¡está bien!

Andrés le dijo a Julián todo lo que Sergio le dijo de él y Morgana

Julián: (…) ¡Sergio te mintió, yo jamás tuve algo con Morgana!

Andrés: ¡lo sé, ahora lo sé, cuando me lo dijo lo creí, por eso hui, necesitaba hablar con Morgana y aclararle todo!

Julián: ¡no debiste huir, que tal si algún guardia te seguía!

Andrés: ¡necesitaba que me aclararas todo!

Julián: ¡como ya te dije no tuve nada con Morgana!

Andrés: ¡bueno, debes admitir que la primera vez que la viste…!

Julián: ¡oye, no fui el único, además yo estoy interesado en otra persona!

Andrés: ¿Quién?

Julián: ¡a recordé que debo ir aaa buscar algo!

Andrés: ¡si claro!

Julián: (caminando) ¡enserio!

Andrés: ¡Julián!

Julián: ¿sí?

Andrés: ¿hermanos?

Julián: (recordando las palabras de Sergio) ¡hermanos!

Andrés: ¡me da gusto que volvamos a hacer los mejores amigos…!

Julián: ¡casi hermanos!

Andrés: ¡como hermanos!

Julián: (caminando) ¡bueno ya me voy antes de que te pongas sentimental!

Andrés: (sarcasmo) ¡y ese es el Julián que conozco!

Julián siguió caminando, mientras tanto Mariana recontaba los alimentos con Gabriel cuando llego Omar

Omar: (entrando) ¿lo pensaste?

Mariana: ¡no hay nada que pensar mi respuesta sigue siendo NO!

Gabriel: ¡creo que los dejare hablar solos!

Después de que Gabriel se fue

Omar: ¡por favor Mariana yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, dime que sí!

Mariana: ¡ya te dije que NO!

Omar se acercó a Mariana, Omar la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, Mariana estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho Omar, Mariana aparto a Omar de ella y le dio una cachetada

Mariana: (dándole una cachetada) ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Omar: (sobándose) ¡pegas muy duro para ser mujer!

Mariana tomo a Omar del brazo y lo tiro al piso

Mariana: (con un pie sobre Omar) ¡las mujeres también sabemos defendernos de tontos como tú!

Omar: (con algo de dolor) ¡está bien, pero podrían quitar tu pie de enzima!

Marian: (quitando su pie) ¡y si me vuelves a besar pobre de ti!

Omar: (levantándose) ¡te conquistaré Mariana, lo prometo!

Mariana: (saliendo) ¡claro, pero en tus sueños!

Mientras tanto Gabriel pasea por la cueva cuando se encontró con Morgana

Gabriel: ¡hola!

Morgana: ¡hola!

Gabriel: ¡me parece mala idea que dejaras salir a Andrés de su celda!

Morgana: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Gabriel: ¡podría huir y decirle a Sergio nuestra ubicación!

Morgana: ¡sí quisiera decirle a Sergio nuestra ubicación ya hubiera salido de la cueva!

Gabriel: ¡Morgana razona, no lo ha hecho por que no conoce la cueva, no olvides que por su culpa Sergio consiguió el trono de Eskard!

Morgana: ¡en parte tienes razón…!

Gabriel: ¡además puede tratar de convencerte de que no fue su culpa!

Morgana: ¡Andrés tiene prohibido hablarme!

Gabriel: (acercándose a Morgana) ¡Andrés puede hacerte cambiar de opinión y yo no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar…!

Gabriel tomo la cintura de Morgana y le dio un beso, Morgana cedía pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Andrés y recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Morgana: (apartando a Gabriel) ¡de…debo irme!

Morgana salió corriendo sin dirección, al llegar a donde dormía se arrincono y comenzó a llorar, haber recordado el pasado le resulto muy doloroso, recordó momentos que en algún momento fueron los mejores de su vida como su primer beso, su boda, su primera vez y a su bebe, pero también recordó momentos dolorosos como la muerte de su padre, las palabras que le dijo Sergio, la traición de Andrés y la pérdida de su bebe…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo. Una pregunta, bueno he estado pensando en ponerme al corriente y no sé si, ¿les gustaría que subiera todos los capítulos (del 32 al 48) que llevo hasta ahora?, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora **


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 34 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 34:<p>

Paso un mes y Elisa ya se estaba ganado la confianza de Morgana, pero por otro lado su rivalidad con Luz crecía, ya no se odiaban ambas querían matarse una a la otra, Elisa y Luz ya se habían peleado antes como la vez que a propósito le tiro a Luz un poco de té que estaba caliente, Luz estaba enojada y como consecuencia le reclamo, y le dio una cachetada, su rivalidad crecía y Elisa ya había confirmado su sospecha, ella no era la única que amaba a Julián.

Ese día Julián estaba hablando con Luz sobre su rivalidad con Elisa ya que a Julián le preocupaba que por sus conflictos, Luz lastimara a Elisa y no quería que ninguna de ellas resultara herida, además de que Elisa los ayudaría a conseguir alimento, armas, rescatar prisioneros y de ser posible conseguir medicinas, y nadie quería que por sus peleas algo saliera mal

Julián: (…) ¡ya dime, ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Elisa?!

Luz: ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Julián: ¡estoy preocupado por ustedes, puedes herir a Elisa!

Luz: (ocultando sus celos) ¡te preocupa mucho Elisa ¿verdad?!

Julián: ¿estas celosa?

Luz: ¡¿YO?! ¡Claro que no!

Julián: (tomando la mano de Luz y llevándola a su pecho) ¡¿sientes como palpita mi corazón?!

Luz: ¡sí, ¿Por qué?!

Julián: ¡mi corazón te pertenece y solo late por ti, sin ti mis días son oscuros y tus ojos son la luz que llega a iluminarlos!

Luz: (sonrojada y quitando su mano) ¡no sabía que eras un romántico!

Julián: ¡aquí entre nos, eres la primera mujer a la que se lo digo!

Luz: (sarcasmo) ¡claro y los cerdos vuelan hasta llegar a un país de chocolate donde comen arcoíris y visitan a los burros voladores!

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¡jaja, que graciosa, a por cierto te espero está noche en la pequeña cascada de la cueva!

Luz: ¿para qué?

Julián: ¡ya entrene a Asesino y si no mal me acuerdo…!

Luz: ¡lo sé, está bien, ¿a qué hora?!

Julián: (caminando) ¡a las 9:00pm está bien!

Luz: ¡bien!

Mientras tanto Vaitiare alimentaba a Fury cuando Luis llego por detrás, la abrazo de la cintura y le dio un beso

Luis: ¡alimentando a Fury!

Vaitiare: ¡sí, tenía hambre!

Luis: ¡te diré un secreto!

Vaitiare: (volteándose) ¿cuál?

Luis: ¿sabes que vi en ti?

Vaitiare: ¡no, ¿qué viste?!

Luis: ¡a un ángel tan bello, que no tenía alas, no sé porque le faltaban las alas, pero lo que sí sé es que haberte conocido fue el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado la vida!

Vaitiare estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Luis, como Luis la seguía abrazando de la cintura se acercó más a Luis y le dio un beso,

Luis: (regresándole el beso) ¡te amo más que a nada en este mundo!

Vaitiare: ¡y yo a ti Luis!

Por su parte María caminaba por la cueva, cuando alguien le tapo la vista

María: ¿Quién eres?

Ese alguien: ¡adivina!

María: ¿Pablo eres tú?

Pablo: (descubriéndole la vista a María) ¡sí! ¿A dónde vas?

María: ¡voy a buscar a Mil!

Pablo: ¡está bien, María eres la chica más linda que he conocido, eres mi único amor!

María: ¡Pablo eres el mejor chico que he conocido, me has dado mucho, eres guapo e inteligente, te amo!

Pablo: ¡y yo a ti María!

Pablo le dio un beso a María, ambos se estaban besándose cuando llego Gabriel

Gabriel: (llegando) ¡creo que están muy jóvenes para eso!

Pablo y María se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Gabriel

María: (avergonzada) ¡hola…Gabriel… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?!

Gabriel: ¡buscaba a mi hermana, mi mamá quiere hablar con ella, pero por lo visto encontré otra cosa!

Pablo: ¡solo nos estábamos besando, no hay nada de malo en eso!

Gabriel: ¡bien, ¿de casualidad no la han visto?!

Pablo: ¡a lo mejor está con Julián!

Gabriel: (algo enojado y confundido) ¿con Julián?

María: ¡sí, últimamente pasan más tiempo unidos!

Gabriel: (algo enojada) ¿sabes dónde están?

Pablo: posiblemente en donde están los dragones

Gabriel: (caminando) ¡gracias, voy a buscarla!

Después de un rato Gabriel llego a donde estaban los dragones pero solo vio a Vaitiare y a Luis hablando

Gabriel: (entrando) ¿soy el único del grupo sin pareja?

Vaitiare: ¡no exageres, ¿Qué quieres?!

Gabriel: ¡buscaba a Luz!

Vaitiare: ¡pues cuando yo llegue estaba saliendo de aquí, se encontró con Julián en el pasillo y se fueron juntos!

Luis: ¡soy yo o eso me parece que Julián y Luz son N…!

Gabriel: ¡no lo digas, además dudo que mi hermana se enamore de Julián!

Vaitiare y Luis: ¡sí tú lo dices!

Gabriel: (saliendo) ¡voy a buscarla!

Gabriel caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando a lo lejos vio a Luz

Gabriel: (llegando hacia ella) ¡hermana, te he estado buscando desde hace rato!

Luz: ¡lo siento hermano, pero tenía que…!

Gabriel: (algo enojado) ¿ver a Julián?

Luz: ¡sí, pero porque lo dices en ese to…!

Gabriel: ¡escúchame, Julián no es un buen chico, solo te quiere para una noche y luego ni siquiera te mirara!

Luz: (enojada) ¿crees que soy tonta?, ¡además Julián y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solo lo ayude a entrenar a un dragón!

Gabriel: ¡eso espero hermana, por que dudo que a mamá y a papá les guste la idea de que salgas con Julián!

Luz: ¡ya te lo dije, yo no salgo con Julián!

Gabriel: (más tranquilo) ¡bien, mamá quiere hablar contigo!

Luz: ¡bien!

Luz camino por el pasillo que llevaba a donde estaban alojados sus padres, mientras tanto Gabriel se dirigió a buscar a Julián, después de un rato Luz llego a donde estaba su madre

Serena: (al ver entrar a su hija) ¡tardaste mucho!

Luz: ¡perdón mamá!

Serena: ¡no te preocupes hija y buen cuéntame de lo tuyo con Julián!

Luz: ¡mamá, Julián y yo no tenemos nada!

Serena: ¡¿segura?!

Luz: ¡segura, yo…yo no siento algo por él!

Serena: ¡soy tu madre te conozco mejor que nadie, sabes yo no me negare, bueno tu padre talvez si lo haga ya sabes que es muy dado a "los ricos con los ricos y los pobres con los pobres", pero puedes confiar en mí, ¿ahora me dirás la verdad?!

Luz: ¡bien tú ganas, la verdad sí, sí estoy enamorada de Julián, yo en un principio conocí a un Julián malo, que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero ahora es un chico tierno, romántico, noble, guapo, no es como antes!

Serena: ¡el amor cambia a las personas, y talvez solo aparentaba ser un chico malo siendo todo lo contrario!

Luz: ¡talvez!

Mientras tanto Gabriel seguía buscando a Julián, después de caminar otro rato lo encontró cerca de donde estaban los dragones

Gabriel: (en un tono agresivo) ¡Julián!

Julián: ¿qué quieres?

Gabriel: ¡solo vengo a decirte que te alejes de mi hermana!

Julián: ¿y si no lo hago?

Gabriel golpeo a Julián y Julián a Gabriel ambos se estaban peleando, aunque Julián iba ganando ya que tenía un entrenamiento de pelea superior al de Gabriel, los demás notaron esto y los tuvieron que separar, como siempre Elisa esperaba el momento perfecto para acercarse a Julián

Gabriel: ¡te lo advierto Marques, no te acerques a mi hermana!

Julián: ¡tu hermana y yo no somos nada solo amigos!

Gabriel: ¡"amigos", te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te acerques a mi hermana!

Morgana: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Gabriel: ¡nada!

Morgana: Gabriel ven conmigo

Gabriel: (mientras lo soltaban) ¡bien!

Después de que Gabriel se fue soltaron a Julián, Julián estaba enfadado y decidió marcharse, Elisa lo siguió, mientras tanto Mariana había ido a donde estaban Luz y su mamá

Mariana: (entrando) ¡Julián y Gabriel se pelearon!

Luz y Serena: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mariana: ¡Gabriel fue a advertirle a Julián que no se acercara a ti Luz!

Luz: ¡vamos con Gabriel!

Serena: ¡yo iré con Gabriel, lo conoces y dudo que sea buen momento para que vayas a verlo!

Luz: ¡está bien!

Serena salió del lugar junto que Mariana y unos minutos después Luz fue a buscar a Julián, mientras Luz buscaba a Julián, Julián se limpiaba la sangre que le salía, ya que a pesar de todo Gabriel si daba buena pelea, en ese momento Elisa entro en la cocina y tomo el trapo que Julián tenía en sus manos y empezó a limpiarle las heridas

Elisa: ¡no estás tan herido!

Julián: ¡solo me limpiaba la sangre!

Elisa: ¡debe dolerte!

Julián: ¡no mucho!

Elisa: (señalando una silla que estaba en la entrada) ¡toma asiento, yo limpiare la sangre!

Julián se sentó, después de que Julián se sentó Elisa empezó a limpiar la sangre

Elisa: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Julián: ¡dime!

Elisa: (limpiando) ¿crees que me amarías?

Julián: ¡Elisa eres una mujer muy hermosa y buena, cualquier hombre te desearía…!

Elisa tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tanto Luz caminaba pasillo que llevaba a la cocina en donde estaban Elisa y Julián

Julián: (continuando de hablar) ¡pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña!

Elisa alzo la mirada y por uno de los espejos que Nellymar puso en la cocina vio que Luz se acercaba a la cocina

Elisa: (pensando) "es ahora o nunca"

Elisa: ¡podrías cerrar los ojos, para que te limpie la herida!

Mientras Luz vio a Elisa y Julián en la cocina y sigilosamente se acercó a la cocina y busco un buen ángulo para ver qué pasaba, pero como Julián tenía los ojos cerrados no pudo verla

Elisa sabía que Luz los observaba así que sin previo aviso beso a Julián, cuando Luz pudo ver mejor vio que Elisa y Julián se estaban besando, Luz sintió como si su corazón se hubiera hecho pedazos y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Julián abrió los ojos y vio a Luz que corría

Julián: (apartando a Elisa y siguiéndola) ¡LUZ!

Luz siguió corriendo sin prestarle atención a Julián, por su parte Elisa estaba feliz, si todo salía como ella había planeado Luz no perdonaría a Julián y ella así podría acercarse a Julián sin interrupciones, mientras tanto Luz había llegado a la pequeña cascada de la cueva, ella seguía llorando cuando llego Julián

Julián: (entrando) ¡LUZ, por favor déjame explicarte!

Luz: (limpiándose las lágrimas) ¡no hay nada que explicar!

Luz trato de salir pero Julián se lo impidió

Luz: ¡suéltame!

Julián: ¡por favor, perdóname!

Luz: (soltándose) ¡dame una razón para perdonarte!

Julián: ¡Luz, yo no la bese ella me beso a mí, tú sabes que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti!

Luz: (sarcasmo) ¡aun así no la apartaste de ti!

Julián: ¡me tomo por sorpresa…!

Luz: ¡si claro!

Julián: ¿qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

Luz: ¡no te quiero volver a ver!

Julián: (tomándola de la cintura) ¡perdóname, por favor, tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado, tú eres mi luz, yo te amo!

Luz: (tratando de soltarse) ¡no, ahora suéltame no quiero verte!

Elisa llego hasta donde estaban Julián y Luz y los observaba desde un escondite

Julián: (acercando más a Luz) ¡mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y que no me quieres volver a ver!

Luz: (mirando a Julián) ¡yo…yo no…!

Luz no podía decirle a Julián "que no lo amaba" por qué aunque no se lo decía, ella lo amaba más de lo que él se imaginaba y mucho menos "que no lo quería ver" si no lo veía sufriría, un sentimiento la invadió y en un arranque abrazo el cuello de Julián y le dio un beso, Julián estaba sorprendido, pero la acercó más a él, Luz y Julián seguían besándose, Elisa al ver esto se enojó y con cautela se retiró de su escondite, Julián y Luz se seguían besando hasta que Luz dejo de besar a Julián dado que no podía respirar

Julián: (algo sorprendido) ¡wau, ¿entonces eso es un sí?!

Luz: ¡lo es, pero solo por esta vez para la próxima no te perdonare tan fácil!

Julián: ¡te amo Luz!

Luz: (volviéndolo a besar) ¡y yo a ti Julián!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo. Una pregunta, bueno he estado pensando en ponerme al corriente y no sé si, ¿les gustaría que subiera todos los capítulos (del 32 al 48) que llevo hasta ahora?, bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora **


	35. Chapter 35

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 35 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 35:<p>

Después de estar un rato con Julián, Luz decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su hermano, al llegar vio que Amanda limpiaba los golpes, Julián había dejado muy golpeado a Gabriel, cuando Gabriel vio que Luz llego

Gabriel: ¿dónde estabas?

Luz: ¡tranquilo solo fui a tomar agua!

Gabriel: (en tono amenazante) ¡solo te diré una cosa, ALEJATE DE JULIÁN!

Rogelio: ¿eres novia de Julián?

Luz: ¡claro que no!

Gabriel: ¡eso espero, ya que si es mentira no tendré compasión!

Luz: ¡Gabriel se cuidarme sola, además ya te viste a un espejo, te dejo peor de lo que tú crees!

Gabriel: ¡solo no te juntes con Julián!

Luz: (caminando) ¡mejor me voy!

Gabriel: (caminando lento) ¡LUZ!

Serena: ¡déjala, ella sabe lo que hace!

Mientras tanto Luis estaba con Vaitiare, a los dos les había tocado contar la comida y ver cual servía y cual no, Luis no dejaba de mirar a Vaitiare y ella le regresaba las miradas

Luis: (comiendo una fruta) ¡que aburrido!

Vaitiare: ¡alguien tiene que hacerlo!

Luis: ¡en eso tienes razón, pero también están los demás!

Vaitiare: ¡ya les toco a ellos ahora nos tocó a nosotros!

Luis: (tomándola de la cintura) ¡lo bueno es que te tengo a mi lado!

Vaitiare: (sonriendo) ¡y yo a ti!

Luis: (besándola) ¡te amo!

Vaitiare: ¡y yo a ti, pero ahora debemos apurarnos!

Luis: ¡oh, está bien!

Mientras, Mariana estaba alimentando a Freya cuando llego Omar con un ramo de flores

Omar: ¡por favor dime que sí!

Mariana: ¡ya te dije que NO!

Omar: ¡por favor!

Mariana: (colocando la comida de Freya en el suelo) ¡ya te dije que NO y siempre será NO!

Omar volvió a sujetar a Mariana de la cintura y la beso, Mariana trataba de alegarse pero Omar la sujetaba más fuerte, Freya su dragona los separo sujetando a Omar de su camisa y trabándola en una rama de un árbol

Mariana: ¡te dije que no volvieras a besarme!

Omar: (tratando de bajar) ¡fue un impulso, yo de verdad te amo!

Mariana: vámonos Freya, no vale la pena

Mariana y Freya salieron del lugar

Omar: ¡bájenme, por favor!

Mariana y Freya siguieron caminando sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Omar, por su parte María tenía que ordenar las armas ya que las ocupaban para los entrenamientos pero pocos las acomodaban en su lugar, justo en ese momento alguien le tapo la vista

María: (sonriendo) ¡Pablo ya sé que eres tú!

Pablo: ¡solo vine por mi espada voy a entrenar con Andrés!

María: ¿con Andrés?

Pablo: sí, hable con él y dijo que terminaría de entrenarme

María: ¡está bien!

Pablo: sabes desde que Morgana y Andrés se pelearon no he visto reír a Morgana o a Andrés

María: ella sabrá cuando perdonarlo…

Pablo: (acercándose a María) yo te tengo a ti y jamás te traicionaría

María: (besándolo) lo sé

Pablo: me tengo que ir te veo luego

María: adiós

Mientras tanto Morgana caminaba por uno de los pasillos pensando si dejaría que Elisa participara o no cuando fueran por medicina, armas y prisioneros, iba pensativa cuando se encontró con Andrés, Morgana bajo la velocidad y Andrés al verla hiso lo mismo, Andrés quería hablar con Morgana pero no quería volver a su celda así que siguió caminando, por su parte Morgana quería reclamarle a Andrés todo lo que había hecho pero eso para ella sería perder el tiempo, cuando ambos estaban cerca Morgan fingió leer un papel que llevaba en su mano, Andrés fingió no prestarle atención, cuando ambos estaban lejos uno del otro, Morgana disimuladamente miro hacia atrás, Andrés quería hacer lo mismo pero siguió caminando. Después de un rato Andrés llego a donde estaba Pablo

Andrés: ¿listo para seguir entrenado?

Pablo: ¡claro que sí!

Andrés: ¡bien empecemos!

Andrés y Pablo entrenaron toda la tarde, después de un rato Morgana mando a llamar a todos incluyendo a Elisa, a excepción de Andrés ya que no lo quería ver

Morgana: ¡bien Elisa tu iras con nosotros!

Luz: (sorprendida) ¿qué? ¡Pero si casi no la conocemos!

Elisa: ¡pueden confiar en mí!

Nellymar: ¡por un lado Luz tiene razón…!

Mariana: ¡pero por otro sabemos que Luz y Elisa se enamoraron de Julián (señalándolo) y por eso se llevan a matar!

Luz: (algo enojada y sonrojada) ¡claro que no!

Vaitiare: ¡claro que sí, ya no lo nieguen!

Nellymar: ¡ya ustedes dos, volviendo al tema ¿con quién ira?!

Morgana: ¡Luz, Julián y Nellymar irán por las armas, Pablo, Elisa y Mariana irán por la comida y Max, Vaitiare y yo por los prisioneros, Gabriel te quedaras aquí para cuidar la cueva!

Gabriel: ¡bien, Nellymar puedes vigilar a Luz!

Nellymar: ¿para qué?

Gabriel: (mirando a Julián) no quiero que los cuervos le hagan daño

Luz: ¡Gabriel!

Nellymar: ¡tranquilo yo la cuidare!

Gabriel: ¡bien!

Morgana: Julián y Gabriel deben llevarse bien o sino tendré que encerrarlos a los dos

Gabriel: ¡bien!

Julián: ¡bien!

Después de que todos hablaron llego la noche y Luz se dirigía a la pequeña cascada que había en la cueva, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Elisa la seguía, cuando Luz llego vio flores y unas cuantas velas, también había una pequeña mesa con platos y comida

Julián: ¡creí que no vendrías!

Luz: ¡lamento lo de Gabriel…!

Julián: (tomando sus manos) eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos

Elisa se ocultó para ver qué pasaba

Luz: en eso tienes razón

Julián soltó las manos de Luz, sujeto su cintura y la acercó a él, Luz se acercó más y lo beso, Elisa al ver esto se enojó, así que se retiró con cautela y se dirigió a donde dormía, mientras tanto Luz y Julián dejaron de besarse, luego Julián y Luz se sentaron en la mesa. Después de un rato

Julián: ¡Luz debo decirte algo!

Luz: ¿qué pasa?

Julián: ¡te amo y no puedo guardarte secretos!

Luz: (confundida) ¿qué clase de secretos?

Julián: (algo nervioso) ¡la verdad es que yo… yo soy…yo soy hijo de Sergio!

Luz: (sorprendida) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Julián: ¡Andrés y yo somos medio hermanos!

Luz: tú y Andrés son hijos del mismo padre pero no de la ¿misma madre?

Julián: ¡sí!

Luz: ¡explícame!

Julián: ¡mi madre era empleada de Sergio, la reina no podía tener hijos y Sergio decidió buscar a alguien más, entonces enamoro a mi madre y ella quedo embarazada de mí, 3 años después nació Andrés, años después, no sé qué hizo mi madre pero…Sergio la mato!

Luz: (sorprendida) ¿por eso quieres vengarte?

Julián: ¡sí pero cambiemos de tema, (levantándose de la mesa) Luz quiero preguntarte algo!

Luz: ¿qué?

Julián: ¡te amo y quiero preguntarte sí, ¿quieres ser mi novia?!

Luz: (abalanzándose sobre él) ¡SÍ, claro que sí!

Después de darle su respuesta Luz y Julián se besaban, mientras tanto Elisa escribía información sobre las personas que había en la cueva, de los más fuertes y número de dragones, lo de Julián se lo diría personalmente ya que si no se equivocaba talvez Sergio la ayudaría a deshacerse de Luz.

Al día siguiente mientras Rogelio y Gabriel no estaban Luz entro a donde se alojaban sus papas ya que quería decirle a Serena sobre su noviazgo con Julián

Luz: (entrando) ¡buenos días mamá!

Serena: ¡buenos días hija, estás muy alegre hoy!

Luz: (sentándose) ¡tengo que decirte algo!

Serena: ¿qué?

Luz: ¿te acuerdas que te dije que me enamore de Julián?

Serena: sí me lo dijiste ayer

Luz: buen, Julián y yo ya somos… NOVIOS

Serena: ¿enserio?

Luz: ¡sí, ¿te molesta la idea?!

Serena: ¡claro que no, pero ¿no crees que es muy apresurado?!

Luz: ¡mamá solo somos novios, ni que nos fuéramos a casar!

Serena: ¡está bien, pero ¿se lo dirás a tu padre y a tu hermano?!

Luz: ¡por el momento no lo haré, papá seguro me ordenaría que lo dejara y mi hermano posiblemente se pelee con Julián!

Serena: ¡bien pero tarde o temprano debes decírselos!

Luz: ¡tranquila lo haré!

Serena: ¡bien!

Llegó la noche y todos estaban listos, siguieron la rutina que siempre seguían para llegar a la armería, los calabozos y ahora a la cocina, Luz, Julián y Nellymar fueron a la armería, Pablo, Elisa y Mariana fueron a la cocina y Max, Vaitiare y Morgana fueron a los calabozos, cada grupo se dividió y tomaron el camino que les correspondía. Al llegar a los calabozos Morgana vigilaba la puerta mientras Max y Vaitiare liberaban a los prisioneros, entre los prisioneros estaban Yaqui una joven de 15 años, linda, ruda y de buenos sentimientos, Dani amiga de Yaqui, una joven de 15 años alta, de cabello castaño claro, podía cambiar sus ojos de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, en su carácter era mala si alguien se lo merecía pero también era leal, tenía buena forma y Osiel un joven de 16 años de cabello negro y ojos azules de vez en cuando era silencioso, junto con 3 personas más, mientras tanto Luz, Julián y Nellymar llegaron a la armería y empezaron a guardar las armas que podían, Luz y Julián cuidadosamente se miraban para no levantar las sospechas de Nellymar

Nellymar: ¡no soy tonta, sé que ustedes son NOVIOS!

Luz y Julián: ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

Nellymar: ¡vi cómo se miraban en la junta y ahora!

Luz: ¡sí lo somos pero no se lo digas a nadie, yo se los diré!

Nellymar: ¡está bien!

Luz: ¡gracias!

Mientras tanto Pablo, Elisa y Mariana estaban en la cocina Pablo cuidaba entrada mientras que Mariana y Elisa, Elisa cuidadosamente colocó la carta adentro de un de un recetario que había en la cocina, tomo unas cuantas manzanas para aparentar, después de un rato todos volvieron a los pasillos, cuando llegaron a la cueva Julián y Luz tomaron diferentes caminos para disimular, Luz les dijo a Morgana, Mariana, Vaitiare y Nellymar que tenía que decirles algo, mientras tanto Elisa fue a buscar a Julián, para preguntarle sobre su relación con Luz, cuando todas estaban reunidas Luz les contaría sobre su relación con Julián

Luz: ¡bien, ustedes son mis mejores amigas y quiero decirles que Julián y yo somos novios!

Morgana, Mariana y Vaitiare: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Luz: ¡Julián y yo somos novios!

Morgana: ¡bueno creo que ha demostrado ser un buen chico!

Mariana: ¡sí pero no lo conoces bien!

Luz: ¡lo sé pero me enamore de él!

Vaitiare: ¡te entiendo yo amo a Luis!

Mariana: ¡pues yo seguiré soltera!

Morgana: ¡solo un consejo amiga, no te confíes tanto, puedes salir lastimada sentimentalmente!

Luz: ¡seguiré tu consejo!

Mariana: ¿y que dijo tu mamá?

Luz: ¡ella si está de acuerdo, pero no se lo he dicho a mi papá y a mi hermano!

Vaitiare: ¿Por qué?

Luz: ¡mi padre no lo aceptaría y mi hermano, bueno ya saben lo que ha pasado en estos días!

Mientras tanto Elisa caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia donde dormía Julián, al llegar Elisa entro

Elisa: (entrando) ¡hola!

Julián: ¡hola Elisa, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Elisa: ¡solo quería preguntarte algo!

Julián: ¿qué?

Elisa: tú y Luz ¿son novios?

Julián: ¡sí, después de tanto tiempo al fin acepto ser mi novia!

Elisa sintió que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos al escuchar eso, ella amaba a Julián y ahora que Luz y él tenían una relación ya no tenía esperanzas

Elisa: (triste y algo enojada) me…me alegro…por ti…tengo que hacer algo

Julián: ¡bien!

Elisa salió del lugar estaba triste pero también estaba enojada, así que tomo una capa y cuidadosamente salió de la cueva, llegó hasta el pasillo que llevaba al palacio, al llegar tomo el corredor que llevaba a la sala del trono, pero Andreu la vio pero pensó que era una intrusa, saco su espada y se la coloco cerca del cuello

Andreu: ¿Quién eres?

Elisa: (asustada) ¡soy Elisa!

Andreu: (guardando la espada) ¡el rey ya leyó tú carta, ¿qué quieres?!

Elisa: ¡tengo información que tal vez le guste al rey!

Andreu: ¡a las 3:00 am!

Elisa: ¡es muy importante!

Andreu: para tú buena suerte el rey está despierto, sígueme

Andreu llevo a Elisa hasta la sala del trono donde estaba Sergio, Sergio leía unos papeles sobre el reino, al ver entrar a Elisa le ordeno a Andreu que pasara y cerrara la puerta

Sergio: ¿qué haces aquí?

Elisa: ¡traigo un dato que tiene que ver con Julián!

Sergio: dime

Elisa: ¡Julián se enamoró de una chica llamada Luz!

Sergio: Julián es un mujeriego la dejara en cuanto consiga lo que quiere

Elisa: ¡Julián la volvió su novia además creó que…!

En ese momento a Sergio se le ocurrió un plan que seguramente funcionaría

Sergio: ¡Elisa dime la verdad ¿te enamoraste de Julián?!

Elisa: ¡sí mi señor!

Sergio: ¡entonces te propongo un trato!

Elisa: ¿Cuál majestad?

Sergio: yo te ayudare a deshacerte de la chica y tú tendrás a Julián a cambio de… traerme más información

Elisa: ¡acepto!

Sergio: ¡bien este es el plan!...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo. Bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora **


	36. Chapter 36: Amor, traicion

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 36 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 36: Amor, Traición, Sacrificio y más Amor<p>

Después de que Sergio le conto la mitad de su plan a Elisa ella se marchó creyendo que Sergio la ayudaría, una vez que Elisa se fue Sergio se quedó pensando en el resto del plan

Andreu: ¡señor no es que yo dude de usted pero de ¿verdad ayudara a Elisa?!

Sergio: ¡no Andreu, Elisa y sus celos solo son una ventaja para atrapar a Julián!

Andreu: ¡aaa, ya comprendí!

Sergio: solo tenemos que esperar

El sol salió y la rutina de la cueva empezaba, como costumbre los nuevos debían presentarse

Yaqui: ¡me llamo Yaqui Rojas!

Dani: ¡yo me llamo Dani Ospina!

Osiel: ¡yo me llamo Osiel Ivan Castañeda Ruiz!

Todos: ¡mucho gusto en conocerlos!

Dani: el gusto es nuestro

Yaqui: gracias por sacarnos de hay

Morgana: ¿Por qué los encerró Sergio?

Osiel: Yaqui, Dani y yo robamos comida para nuestros padres pero nos descubrieron y los guardias de Sergio nos atraparon y encarcelaron

Morgana: consideren este su hogar

Yaqui: gracias

Vaitiare: ¡considérennos como sus amigas y amigos ¿si quieren?!

Yaqui y Osiel: ¡bien!

Dani: ¡no prometo nada, primero deben ganarse mi confianza!

Mariana: ¡bien!

Después de hablar un rato todos desayunaron. Paso una semana y Elisa vigilaba cada movimiento de Luz en busca de su debilidad, mientras tanto Osiel y Yaqui se llevaban mejor con Mariana, Vaitiare, Max, Nellymar y Morgana, a Dani también le agradaban pero ella quería conocerlos más, un día mientras Luz hablaba con Osiel sobre la cueva Julián los vio y se puso algo celoso

Luz: (señalando un pasillo) ¡si tomas ese camino llegaras a las afueras de la cueva pero tienes que tomar otros caminos antes de salir!

Julián: (ocultando sus celos) ¡hola!

Osiel y Luz: ¡hola!

Julián: (usando un pretexto) ¿has visto a…Elisa?

Luz: (algo celosa) ¡no la he visto!

Julián: ¡bien, voy a buscarla!

Julián camino, Luz al ver que Julián se iba

Luz: ¿puedes guiarte solo?

Osiel: ¡sí, no te preocupes!

Luz camino para alcanzar a Julián, pero al llegar a una separación lo perdió de vista de pronto Julián la sujeto de la cintura y la acercó a él

Luz: (algo enojada) ¿creí que buscarías a Elisa?

Julián: ¡y yo que irías con Osiel!

Luz: ¿estás celoso de Osiel?

Julián: ¡pasas tiempo con él…!

Luz: ¡no solo con él, también con Yaqui y Dani, recuerda que son nuevos y lleva su tiempo mostrar toda la cueva!

Julián: ¡en eso tienes razón, es solo que te amo demasiado!

Luz: ¡y yo a ti!

Luz y Julián se estaban besando cuando Andrés pasó por el lugar

Andrés: ¿interrumpo algo?

Luz y Julián se separaron y estaban algo avergonzados

Julián: ¡no, no interrumpes nada!

Luz: (mirando a Julián) ¿no lo sabías?

Andrés: ¡no, pero tampoco he estado tanto tiempo al pendiente de los sucesos de la cueva!

Luz: ¡bien, pero no se lo digas a Gabriel y a mi padre!

Andrés: ¡tranquila, Julián y yo somos como hermanos!

Julián: ¡gracias amigo!

Luz: (mirando a Julián con cara de ya no entendí nada) ¡bien!

Andrés: ¡bien lo dejo debo ir a ver a Pablo!

Luz y Julián: ¡bien!

Una vez que Andrés se fue, cuando ambos estaban solos

Luz: ¿Andrés sabe que eres su hermano?

Julián: ¡no, aun no!

Luz: ¿Por qué?

En ese momento Gabriel iba caminando por el pasillo pero para suerte de los dos solo logro ver a Luz, Julián se ocultó para que Gabriel no lo viera ya que no quería pelear con él, cuando Gabriel llego al lado de su hermana la noto algo extraña

Gabriel: ¿qué haces aquí?

Luz: ¡solo caminaba por aquí!

Gabriel: ¡vamos con nuestros padres!

Luz: ¡bien!

Ambos con sus padres, mientras tanto Pablo y Andrés entrenaban

Pablo: (entrenando) ¡dime la verdad Andrés, ¿aun amas a Morgana?!

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Morgana iba pasando por el lugar y cuando escucho la pregunta de Pablo su curiosidad pudo más que su rencor quería escuchar la respuesta de Andrés

Pablo: ¿me contestaras?

Andrés: ¡sí, aun la amo más de lo que te imaginas, pero ella no quiere hablarme, y por si fuera poco no me quiere creer!

Pablo: ¡wau, sí que estas en problemas!

Morgana al escuchar las palabras de Andrés se sintió de una manera muy extraña, 2 preguntas llegaron a su cabeza "¿Andrés la seguirá amando de verdad? Y ¿será inocente?", sin dudarlo y con mucha cautela se alejó, mientras tanto Vaitiare caminaba por uno de los pasillos con Fury cuando se encontró con Yaqui

Vaitiare: ¡hola Yaqui!

Yaqui: ¡hola Vaitiare!

Vaitiare: ¿te perdiste?

Yaqui: no lo que pasa es que busco a Dani

Dani: ¡aquí estoy, solo fui a la cocina!

Vaitiare: ¡bien, ¿ya se aprendieron los caminos?!

Yaqui y Dani: ¡Sí!

Vaitiare: me alegro

Osiel: ¡hola chicas!

Yaqui, Dani y Vaitiare: ¡hola!

Osiel: ¿qué hacen?

Yaqui: ¡nada!

Vaitiare: tenemos que irnos, vamos Fury, adiós

Todos: ¡adiós!

Era tarde, Luz, Pablo, y Osiel que pasaba tiempo con Pablo, Yaqui, Dani o Luz, esa tarde Elisa vigilaba cada movimiento de Luz, sin embargo para Elisa, Luz ya se había dado cuenta de que la vigilaba, así que después de que Osiel y Pablo se fueron ella tomo uno de los pasillos camino un tramo y luego se escondió, espero a que Elisa la siguiera, sorprenderla y preguntarle ¿Por qué la vigilaba?, tal y como Luz esperaba Elisa la siguió pero cuando paso por donde Luz estaba escondida

Luz: (sujetándola del brazo para que no corriera) ¿por qué me vigilas?

Elisa: (mintiendo) ¡quería hablar contigo!

Luz: me vigilas desde hace una semana y ahora me dices que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿raro?

Elisa: (mintiendo) ¡sé que no nos llevamos bien pero quiero que nos llevemos bien, yo ya entendí que Julián te ama a ti y que haga lo que haga…no podre separarlos!

Luz: (no creyéndole) ¡claro!

Elisa: (sincera) ¡yo de verdad me enamore de Julián y como tú parecías no ponerle atención ya que se la dabas a…! (Sabiendo la debilidad de Luz) ¡KIARA, pues pensé que tendría una oportunidad (mintiendo) y he decidido dejarlos en paz!

Luz: (no creyéndole) ¡yo si amo a Julián es solo… que eso no te importa, ahora deja de vigilarme!

Elisa: (sabiendo que tenía lo que buscaba) ¡lo haré, ya no te vigilare!

Elisa siguió caminando, ya tenía lo que buscaba ahora solo tenía que informárselo a Sergio, mientras tanto Yaqui y Dani caminaban hacia la cocina, mientras tanto Luis buscaba a Vaitiare ya que tenía una sorpresa para ella, así que la busco, cuando la encontró estaba hablando con Mariana

Mariana: (…) ¡bueno creo cuando volvamos a ir al palacio sería recomendable buscar más medicinas!

Vaitiare: ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo, alguien podría salir herido…!

Luis: (tapándole la vista a Vaitiare) ¡hola hermosa!

Vaitiare: ¡hola guapo!

Mariana: ¡yo me voy ante de que me ganen las ganas de vomitar!

Vaitiare: ¿Por qué no te gusta el romance? Omar anda muy interesado en ti

Luis: es cierto, ¿Por qué no le haces caso?

Mariana: ¡prefiero estar soltera, además cuando uno se enamora se la vive en las nubes y en estos momentos no me interesa, además si no encontramos al correcto pueden lastimarnos mucho!

Vaitiare: ¡pero es hermoso!

Luis: (besando a Vaitiare) ¡mi amor tiene razón, es hermoso estar enamorado!

Mariana: de cualquier forma yo me voy

Después de que Mariana dejo solos a Luis, decidió ir a donde dormía para descansar pero mientras caminaba paso por donde dormía Morgana y la vio sentada en la cama y un poco triste, Mariana por su curiosidad y por qué era su amiga de la infancia decidió ver que tenía

Mariana: (entrando) ¿qué paso?

Morgana: (mintiendo) ¡nada!

Mariana: ¡Morgana, Luz, Nellymar y yo te conocemos desde pequeñas, ya dime ¿qué te pasa?!

Morgana: ¡bien, lo que pasa es que hoy mientras entrenaban, Pablo le pregunto a Andrés si aún me amaba!

Mariana: ¿y qué paso?

Morgana: Andrés le dijo que sí que aún me amaba y que quería explicármelo todo

Mariana: y ¿aún lo amas?

Morgana: ¡para que decirte que no, si aún lo amo!

Mariana: bueno yo soy la menos indicada para decirte esto pero, ¿Qué tal si le das la oportunidad de explicarte?

Nellymar: (había escuchado toda la conversación) ¡Mariana tiene razón, dale una oportunidad de explicarte todo aunque solo queden como amigos!

Morgana: ¡lo pensaré pero por ahora quiero estar sola!

Nellymar y Mariana: ¡bien!

Ambas salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus "habitaciones", Morgana pensaba en lo que sus amigas le habían y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien con más experiencia, así que fue a ver a su Elena. Al llegar su madre leía un libro, al verla pasar

Elena: te ves triste hija, ¿qué paso?

Morgana: ¡hoy mientras caminaba por la cueva, vi que Pablo y Andrés estaban entrenando pero no le preste mucha importancia hasta que Pablo le pregunto a Andrés si aún me amaba y él respondió que sí, que aún me amaba!

Elena: y ahora te sientes triste por todo lo que paso ¿verdad?

Morgana: ¡sí, a veces quiero perdonarlo, darle la oportunidad de que me explique todo, pero otras quiero nunca haberlo conocido y no amarlo como ahora!

Elena: y ¿por qué no darle otra oportunidad?

Morgana: ¡lo mismo me dijeron Mariana, Nellymar y Azbeth hace un tiempo!

Elena: nadie te obligara a nada, solo tú puedes tomar la decisión de perdonarlo u olvidarlo

Morgana: ¡lo haría pero…pero….!

Elena: ¡pero tienes miedo de que te lastimen nuevamente!

Morgana: ¡sí, no quiero sufrir nuevamente!

Elena: ¡piénsalo y después toma una decisión!

Morgana: (abrazando a su mamá y dándole un beso en la mejilla) ¡descansa mamá!

Elena: igualmente hija

Después de que Morgana se retiró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida. Pasaron las horas y ya era media noche, todos estaban dormidos menos Elisa que se puso una capa negra y se dirigió al palacio, al llegar Andreu la esperaba en la entrada de la sala del trono donde estaba Sergio

Sergio: ¿ya lo descubriste?

Elisa: ¡sí y su debilidad es su dragona Kiara la quiere demasiado y Kiara a ella!

Sergio: ¿Cuál es la debilidad de la dragona?

Elisa: no lo sé….oh ya se, durante la semana que la vigile me di cuenta de que le daba unas flores a su dragona cuando se alteraba, las flores eran….azaleas, eran azaleas

Sergio: ¡bien Elisa, ahora mis hombres prepararan la trampa para capturar a la dragona y con ella a su jinete, por ahora regresa a la cueva no es conveniente que se enteren de tu ausencia!

Elisa: ¡sí mi señor!

Sergio: ¡Andreu, diles a los soldados que pongan una red de hierro y la escondan, diles a otros que consigan todas la azaleas que puedan, mañana antes de que oscurezca debemos capturar a la dragona de la novia de Julián, o mejor dicho a nuestro señuelo!

Andreu: ¡sí mi señor!

Andreu salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió a donde estaban los soldados, al llegar les dio las ordenes de Sergio y ellos obedecieron, un grupo colocaba la red de hierro mientras otros buscaban las azaleas.

Eran las 6:30 am, a Nellymar y Vaitiare les tocaba cocinar ese día y tenían que levantarse más temprano pero no fueron las únicas ya que Mariana también se levantó, las 3 fueron a la cocina aunque Mariana solo fue por una fruta, al llegar Nellymar y Vaitiare empezaron a preparar la comida

Mariana: (comiendo una manzana) ¿crees que Morgana pensó lo que le dijimos ayer?

Nellymar: ¡no lo sé pero es posible qué sí!

Vaitiare: ¿pensar qué?

Mariana: ¡es que a Morgana aún ama a Andrés!

Nellymar: ¡y a pesar de eso, no sabe sí darle una oportunidad o…!

Mariana: ¡mandarlo en un dragón a China!

Vaitiare: ¡pues yo diría que le diera otra oportunidad!

Mariana: ¡lo mismo le dijimos…!

Nellymar: ¡bueno, sé que yo apoye a la idea ayer pero ahora que lo pienso talvez tome más tiempo por lo que paso con el bebé!

Mariana: ¡en eso tienes razón, además creo que alguien le hará competencia!

Vaitiare: ¡Gabriel no es un problema, además Morgana no lo…!

Mariana: no me refería a Gabriel

Nellymar y Vaitiare: entonces ¿de quién?

Mariana: ¡ya lo verán!

Nellymar: ¡nos dirás ¿sí o no?!

Mariana: ¡no mejor descúbranlo ustedes mismas!

Vaitiare: ¿no serás tú?

Mariana: ¡claro qué NO!

Vaitiare: entonces ¿Quién?

Mariana: es una chica, de cabellos castaños y largos, alta, en buena forma inteligente y de ojos color zafiro, es todo lo que les diré

Nellymar: hay muchas personas con esa descripción Mariana, dinos ¿Quién es?

Luis: (entrando) ¿Quién?

Nellymar: ¡es lo qué preguntamos!

Luis: ¡yo mejor me cayó!

Mariana: ¡bueno yo ya me voy!

Mariana salió de la cocina dejando la duda en Nellymar y Vaitiare.

La comida estaba servida y casi todos fueron a comer, mientras Luz caminaba a la cocina se encontró con Julián que iba en sentido contrario

Luz: ¿iras a la cocina?

Julián: no

Luz: ¿por qué?

Julián: no tengo hambre es todo

Luz: (acercándose a él) ¿seguro?

Julián: seguro

Luz: (besándolo) bien

Mientras tanto Andrés caminaba por uno de los pasillos rumbo a la cocina cuando una chica de 16 años, alta, en buena forma, de cabellos castaños y largos y de ojos color zafiro llego por detrás tapándole la vista

Chica: (tapándole la vista) ¿adivina quién soy?

Andrés: ¡Dalia sé que eres tú!

Dalia: ¡bien, adivinaste!

Andrés: ¡no es difícil, eres la única que conozco que hace eso!

Dalia: ¿vas a la cocina?

Andrés: ¡sí, además necesito hablar con Julián!

Dalia: ¡está bien, ¿vamos?!

Andrés: ¡vamos!

Resulta que Andrés conoció a Dalia en una de sus caminatas por la cueva, accidentalmente choco con ella, después de pedir una disculpa, Andrés la ayudo a levantarse, después de que hablaron un poco Dalia le dijo a Andrés que ella conocía la isla "Cuervos" ya que era su lugar natal, desde entonces se volvieron muy unidos aunque para Andrés Dalia solo es una amiga para Dalia Andrés es algo más. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Morgana saludo a sus amigas como era costumbre

Morgana: (algo alegre) ¡buenos días!

Todas: ¡buenos días!

Vaitiare: ¡hoy te ves contenta!

Mariana: ¿se puede saber la razón?

Morgana: ¡no estoy alegre, además tome la decisión de que le daré una oportunidad a Andrés, pero seremos solo amigos!

Nellymar: me alegro, pero no trates de ocultarnos que estas alegre

Luz: ¿qué pasa?

Vaitiare: ¡Morgana ha decidido darle otra oportunidad a Andrés y está feliz!

Morgana: ¡ya les dije que no estoy feliz!

En ese momento llegaron Andrés y Dalia hablando sobre su hogar natal, pero cuando Morgana vio llegar a Andrés acompañado de Dalia, sintió un sentimiento que ella clasifico como extraño

Mariana: (tomando un plato de comida) ¡voy a…a comer!

Morgana: está bien

Nellymar: (recordando lo que Mariana les había dicho) ¿cómo se llama la chica?

Vaitiare: no lo sé

Morgana: ¿para qué quieren saberlo?

Vaitiare: ¡por…nada solo curiosidad!

Morgana: bien, debo ir con mi madre

Vaitiare, Nellymar y Luz: ¡adiós!

Morgana camino y disimuladamente miro a Andrés y la chica que hablaba con él, salió del lugar y seguía sintiendo ese raro sentimiento y por si fuera poco 2 preguntas llegaron a su cabeza "¿Quién es esa chica? Y ¿le gusta a Andrés?" pero también recordó las palabras de Andrés y respondió la segunda pregunta con un: "no él me ama y dijo que siempre lo hará" pero también empezó a dudar de esas palabras, mientras tanto en la cocina

Luz: muy bien las conozco, ¿qué pasa?

Vaitiare: ¡no le digas a Morgana pero creo que a esa chica le gusta Andrés!

Luz: ¿de verdad lo crees?

Nellymar: Mariana dice que Morgana tenía competencia y dio las mismas descripciones que las de esta chica

Luz: ¡bueno si no mal me acuerdo se llama…Da…..Dan…..Dalia se llama Dalia!

Vaitiare: ¿segura?

Luz: ¡creo!

Nellymar: bien, nosotras estamos pensando eso sin saber si es cierto o no

Vaitiare: tienes razón

Luz: será mejor que vallamos a comer

Después de comer Vaitiare salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su "habitación", Luis la siguió y antes de que ella llegara a su "habitación", Luis la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, Vaitiare estaba sorprendida ya que era raro que Luis le robara los besos, ella lo abrazo del cuello y lo acercó más a ella, mientras tanto Dani recorría la cueva cuando se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de color café claro, alto, fuerte e inteligente, ese muchacho le llamo mucho la atención, por su parte el chico miro a esa chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes(dado que estaba alegre), alta y en buena forma, él quedo muy interesado en esa chica que caminaba por ese pasillo, cuando estaban casi cerca uno del otro

Chico: ¡hola, ¿cómo te llamas?!

Dani: no creo que te importe saber sobre mí

Chico: oh, vamos dime tú nombre

Dani: bien, me llamo Dani

Chico: me llamo Fernando, mucho gusto conocerte

Dani: bien

Fernando: eres muy desconfiada ¿verdad?

Dani: sí, esa es mi personalidad

Fernando: oh, vamos yo soy de suma confianza

Dani: eso lo veré con el tiempo, por ahora solo somos desconocidos

Fernando: está bien pero permíteme conocerte más

Dani: ya te dije soy muy desconfiada…

Fernando: vamos, yo te contare sobre mí y luego me hablas de ti

Dani: bien

Mientras tanto Yaqui paseaba por la cueva, mientras que Osiel estaba en donde estaban los dragones, después de un rato Luz entro para ver a su amiga Kiara pero cuando vio a Osiel lo saludo

Luz: ¡hola Osiel!

Osiel: ¡hola, de casualidad ¿has visto a Wargrey?!

Luz: no lo he visto

Osiel: no lo encuentro por ningún lado

Luz: talvez deberías buscarlo en otra parte

Osiel: talvez

Osiel salió del lugar para buscar a su dragón Wargrey.

Pasaron las horas y el sol estaba ocultando, los guardias de Sergio colocaron la red y la ocultaron con hojas secas y por encima colocaron las azaleas, ahora solo tenían que esperar a la dragona, mientras tanto, en la cueva, Luz daba de comer a su dragona y mejor amiga Kiara, mientras que Julián alimentaba a Asesino, pero no estaban solos Gabriel vigilaba cada movimiento de Julián ya que empezaba a notar y sospechar sobre la relación, cuando Julián termino de alimentar a Asesino se dirigió a su "habitación", Gabriel al ver que su hermana estaba sola y ya no estaba aquel hombre que representaba algo para su hermana, decidió dar un recorrido por la cueva, cuando Luz vio que su hermano salió del lugar

Luz: (mirando a Kiara) ¿crees que se haya dado cuenta?

Kiara: (mirando a Luz) grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Luz: (mintiendo) ¡oh, debo ir por…unas cosas, ahora vuelvo!

Kiara al escuchar las palabras de su dueña solo le lanzo una mirada de: "no me mientas, sé que vas a verlo", Luz solo miro a Kiara y salió del lugar y camino por uno de los pasillos, mientras tanto Kiara estaba recostada, decidió acercarse a la grieta por la que entraron al llegar, a su nariz llegó un aroma que a ella le gustaba y la relajaba, eran azaleas, sus flores favoritas, así que decidió ir a investigar, salió de la cueva y después de volar por un rato, a lo lejos noto unas azaleas en el suelo, aterrizo y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre las azaleas, sin embargo la red se elevó, atrapándola, Kiara trato de liberarse pero no lo consiguió, una vez que estaba en la red uno de los guardias se acercó a Elisa que vestía la capa negra

Guardia: (señalando a Kiara) ¿es está?

Elisa: ¡sí, es la dragona!

Guardia: (dándole un sobre) ya sabes que hacer

Elisa: (tomando el sobre) está bien, espero que cumplan con su parte

Guardia: la cumpliremos (pensando: niña tonta si supieras que el plan es otro)

Elisa regreso discretamente a la cueva, cuando llegó la luna estaba saliendo al llegar cuidadosamente se dirigió a la "habitación" de Luz, después de asegurarse, de que no había nadie, dejo el sobre en un lugar visible y salió del lugar, mientras tanto Luz hablaba con Julián

Luz: (abrazándolo del cuello) ¡mi hermano no nos deja en paz!

Julián: (tomándola de la cintura) ¡solo quiere protegerte!

Luz: ¡lo sé, pero ¿tú me lastimarías?!

Julián: ¡nunca lo haría, yo daría la vida por ti!

Luz: ¡no te creo!

Julián: ¡pues créelo! ¡De todas las chicas que he conocido, tú y solo tú, has logrado robar mi corazón!

Luz: (besándolo) ¿enserio?

Julián: ¡enserio! Pero ahora yo te pregunto ¿qué viste en alguien como yo?

Luz: (mirándolo a los ojos) ¡todo, no eres el chico malo que fingías ser, sino que eres dulce, protector, decidido…!

Julián: ¿enserio?

Luz: ¡sí, yo vi al verdadero Julián y me enamoré, soy muy afortunada de tenerte!

Julián: (besándola) ¡no, yo soy él afortunado!

Mientras tanto Mariana se peseteaba por los pasillos de la cueva, cuando se encontró con Omar

Omar: (al verla) ¡Mariana!

Mariana: ¿qué quieres?

Omar: ¡por favor dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio!

Mariana: ¡claro que NO, ya te he dicho que NO y eso no cambiara!

Omar: ¡por favor, odio tus rechazos, yo te amo!

Mariana: ¡pero yo a ti no!

Omar: está bien, a partir de hoy te dejaré de molestar

Mariana: ¿enserio?

Omar: NO, solo quería ver que decías

Mientras Mariana trataba de quitarse a Omar de encima, Vaitiare estaba con Luis, hablando sobre lo que les había dicho Mariana esa mañana.

Luis: (…) ¿segura?

Vaitiare: no lo sabemos, pero si es verdad, Morgana tiene competencia y Andrés no la ama tanto como él decía.

Luis: ¿y si no es verdad?

Vaitiare: la verdad no lo sé, pero solo espero que Morgana no sufra más de lo que ha sufrido

Luis: ¿qué tal si cambiamos el tema?

Vaitiare: ¿y de que quieres hablar?

Luis: de nosotros

Vaitiare: me parece buena idea

Luis: (besándola) a mí también, sobre todo cuando que acercarme más a ti

Vaitiare: me alegro de haberte encontrado, soy muy afortunada

Luis: no, yo soy él afortunado

Mientras tanto Luz se dirigió a buscar a Kiara pero no la encontró, así que fue a buscarla a su "habitación", al entrar a lo lejos noto un sobre y por un momento pensó que era de Julián, ya que a veces solía dejarle poemas o una rosa o flor diferente, tomo el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó:

"¡Por lo visto te gusta jugar con fuego, pero recuerda siempre te vas a quemar, de seguro estás buscando a tu dragona!… ¿verdad?... ¡bien, yo la tengo, si quieres volverla a ver te recomiendo guardar silencio e ir tu sola al bosque, cerca del roble en donde está tu preciada dragona, te lo advierto si me tratas de engañarme, tu querida dragona pagara las consecuencias!"

Atte.: Sergio

Luz estaba molesta, triste y preocupada a la vez, ella tomo una espada y cuidadosamente salió en busca de su mejor amiga, Kiara, camino hasta donde Sergio le dijo, al llegar vio a Kiara en una red de metal, Luz corrió hasta donde estaba Kiara, pero alguien la sujeto del brazo, ella lanzó una patada y escucho un aullido de dolor, cuando lo soltó ella siguió en dirección a Kiara pero la sujeto del pie y ella cayó al suelo trato de pararse pero otro guardia le encadeno las manos y la amordazo para que no gritara, Kiara veía como trataban a su jinete y mejor amiga y trato de liberarse, pero no lo consiguió, entonces de las sombras salió Sergio

Sergio: (mirando a Luz) no lo niego, Julián tiene muy buenos gustos

Guardia: señor, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

Sergio: llévenla al palacio y cuando nos hayamos ido liberen a la dragona

Luz solo miraba a Sergio con odio, trato de liberarse, pero estaba encadenada, los guardias siguieron las ordenes de Sergio y con dificultad llevaron a Luz ya que de alguna manera les daba patadas y procuraba no caminar, sin embargo no le sirvió de mucho, Kiara por su parte miraba como se llevaban a Luz y trataba de liberarse pero tampoco lo logro, mientras tanto Mariana se dirigió a su "recamara" cuando Morgana le habló

Morgana: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: ¿qué paso?

Morgana: necesito hablar contigo

Mariana: sí, dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Morgana: creo que estoy…c…celosa de ver a…An…Andrés con esa chica.

Mariana: lo sabía

Morgana: ¿enserio?

Mariana: oh, vamos todos nos dimos cuenta de eso

Morgana: ¿crees…qué…Andrés la ame?

Mariana: no lo sé, talvez deberías preguntárselo a él

Morgana: claro que NO, además ya no me importa

Mariana: (no creyéndole) ¡sí, claro, lo que tú digas!

Al llegar al palacio Andreu y dos guardias trataron de llevar a Luz a los calabozos, Luz llamo mucho la atención de Andreu, Andreu la recorría con la vista, Luz se percató de eso y solo le lanzó una mirada de odio, los guardias le descubrieron la boca y la metieron a la celda, pero Andreu tenía algo más en mente

Andreu: eres muy hermosa…

Luz: ¡eres un idiota!

Andreu: (sujetándola) gracias pero eso no me importa

Andreu trato de besar a Luz pero ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, Andreu la soltó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un aullido de dolor

Andreu: (con dolor) ¡sujétenla, alguien debe enseñarle a obedecer órdenes a está…hembra!

Los guardias sujetaron a Luz, ella trataba de soltarse pero no lo conseguía, Andreu estaba decidido a hacerla suya pero justo en ese momento Sergio entro a los calabozos

Sergio: sí tú le haces daño, yo te cortaré la cabeza

Andreu: señor, ella me golpeo

Sergio: (mirando a Luz) ya tendrás tú tiempo, por ahora nadie debe hacerle daño

Luz: ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez por todas?

Sergio: porque me sirves más viva que muerta

Luz: no te diré nada

Sergio: (tomándola del cuello) a ti solo te necesito como señuelo, (soltándola en la celda) ahora asegúrense de que no escape

Guardias: sí señor

Sergio salió de los calabozos seguido por Andreu, dos guardias cuidaban la celda de Luz, mientras 3 más cuidaban la entrada, Luz solo pensaba a que se refería Sergio cuando la llamo "señuelo", entonces recordó que Sergio ahora odiaba a Julián por haberlo traicionado, y ahora ella era su novia y si de verdad la quería iría a buscarla, Luz se entristeció y se preocupó ya que no quería que algo le pasara a su amado. Mientras tanto en el bosque el guardia encargado de liberar a la dragona esperaba la orden, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban en el cielo, un guardia llegó y le dio la orden de soltar a la bestia, el soldado siguió las órdenes y desde un punto lejano soltó la red en donde estaba atrapada Kiara, al caer Kiara trato de hallar a su jinete pero no la encontró, Kiara sin otra opción emprendió vuelo y regreso a la cueva en busca de ayuda, al llegar entro por la grieta y se dirigió a buscar a alguien que la ayudara, en su camino se encontró con Julián, al verlo Kiara se acercó a él y lo empezó a empujar. Mientras tanto uno de los guardias clavaba una espada en el suelo la cual era de Julián, junto a la espada dejo un sobre, después de dejar la espada y el sobre en el lugar de la captura, el guardia se marchó, el plan de Sergio estaba casi completo solo faltaba que Julián leyera la carta y fuera en busca de la joven. Kiara guiaba a Julián hasta la grieta cuando

Julián: ¿a dónde me llevas?

Kiara solo

Miro a Julián con cara de "apúrate"

Julián: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Kiara movió la cabeza en negación

Julián: ¿tienes hambre?

Kiara solo mito a Julián con cara de "¿enserio?"

Julián: (preocupado y esperando que no fuera verdad) ¿le paso…algo…a…Luz?

Kiara solo miro a Julián con cara de tristeza y Julián comprendió que lo que menos quería había pasada, así que sin dudarlo siguió a Kiara hasta el lugar donde las habían capturado a ella y a Luz, al llegar Julián vio la espada y el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó:

"Te eduque, te adopte y te enseñe todo lo que yo sabía, pero así me lo pagaste, yo siempre te dije que si me traicionabas lo pagarías con lo que más amas y hasta donde me han informado, esa joven es muy importante para ti, conoces la reglas y solo te doy un consejo, olvídate de ella"

Atte.: Sergio

Julián estaba furioso, tomo la carta y la rompió en pedazos, no quería que algo le pasara a su amada, así se dirigió al palacio tomando los pasillos secretos, por un momento pensó llegar, a los calabozos y sacarla del lugar pero de seguro estaría vigilada por los guardias, pensó en muchas maneras de sacarla pero ninguna funcionaría así que pensó en algo que era arriesgado pero que podría ayudar a que Sergio dejara viva a su amada, así que se dirigió a la sala del trono al llegar dos guardias cuidaban la entrada así que para llamar su atención tiro una de las armaduras que estaban en otro pasillo, se escondió y cuando los guardias fueron a investigar, entro a la sala del trono

Sergio: (al verlo entrar) ¡miren a quien tenemos aquí!

Julián: (tirando la espada que antes era de él) no vine a pelear

Sergio: entonces vienes por la chica ¿verdad?

Julián: vengo a hacer un trato contigo

Sergio: ¿Cuál?

Julián: me entregare a cambio de que la dejes irse

Sergio: (sarcasmo) jaja, estas en un castillo rodeado de guardias y ¿crees que saldrás como si nada?

Julián: ya escape una vez ¿Por qué está vez sería diferente?, además tú sabes que soy el mejor de todos los guardias que hay aquí

Sergio: lo sé yo te entrene, pero la chica jamás saldrá de estas paredes

Julián: (hincándose y con la cabeza abajo) ¡por favor déjala irse, yo te traicione no ella!

Sergio: (mirándolo) ¡qué irónica es la vida, yo nunca creí verte así y mucho menos por una mujer, tú que nunca te arrodillabas, bajabas la cabeza y eras un mujeriego, suplicado por la vida de una mujer!

Dos guardias entraron y sacaban sus espadas pero Sergio les dio la orden de guardias de que las guardaran

Sergio: ¡pensare tu propuesta, (dirigiéndose a los guardias) ahora llévenlo a los calabozos, de seguro extraña a su "amada" Los guardias sujetaban a Julián y para llevarlo a los calabozos, mientras tanto en la cueva Gabriel noto la ausencia de su hermana y de Julián, y pensó que estaban juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, así que decidió ir a buscarlos, pero Gabriel no fue el único en notar la ausencia de ambos, Morgana, Vaitiare, Mariana y Nellymar también lo notaron pero pensaron que tal vez se estaban escondiendo de Gabriel, ya que parecía perro guardián. En el palacio, los guardias llevaron a Julián a los calabozos, Luz estaba planeando como escapar de los calabozos, al escuchar a los guardias alzo la mirada y al ver a Julián se preocupó, los guardias encerraron a Julián en la celda que estaba al lado de la de Luz, al igual que a ella lo encadenaron, una vez que terminaron de encerrarlo volvieron a sus puestos

Julián: (acercándose a ella) ¿estás bien?

Luz: (acercándose a él) ¿qué haces aquí?

Julián: vine por ti

Luz: ¡Sergio te odia y bienes por mí, ¿estás loco?!

Julián: ¡sí, pero por ti!

Luz: Julián, no tenías por qué…

Julián: (tomándola de la mano atreves de uno de los barrotes) te dije que haría todo por ti

Luz: (algo triste) por mi culpa estás aquí

Julián: pero estoy contigo y tú estás bien, y eso es lo único que importa

Luz: ¿qué planeas hacer?

Julián: luego te digo

Luz: (mirándolo a los ojos) no me mientas, sé lo que planeas y no, no quiero que te hagan daño

Julián: ya te lo dije soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, ahora descansa te ves cansada

Luz: dudo poder descansar en este lugar

Julián: vamos, inténtalo, necesitas descansar

Luz: no, ya te dije que no lograre dormir

Julián: (mirándola) eres una necia…pero aun así te amo

Mientras tanto Gabriel ya estaba preocupado por Luz no la encontraba por ninguna parte, y tampoco encontraba a Kiara o Julián entonces se le ocurrió algo que lo enfado, a Gabriel se le ocurrió que Julián y Luz se habían huido juntos y la idea lo enojo demasiado, sin pensarlo dos veces, Gabriel se dirigió a donde estaban los dragones, Morgana que también estaba un poco preocupada noto que Gabriel estaba enojado y decidió seguirlo, al llegar Gabriel preparo sus cosas dispuesto a ir a buscar a su hermana

Morgana: ¿A dónde vas?

Gabriel: a buscar a mi hermana

Morgana: Luz puede cuidarse sola….

Gabriel: lo sé pero ya lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida al igual que Julián y creo que ambos huyeron juntos

Morgana: Gabriel…

Gabriel: sé lo que vas a decir, soy su hermano mayor y debo protegerla

Morgana: (tomándolo de la mano) ¡Gabriel tranquilo, hagamos un trato, sí no aparece hoy en la noche, te ayudare a buscarla!

Gabriel: bien

Era de noche, en el palacio los guardias cuidaban a los prisioneros, Luz estaba refirmada de los barrotes que daban a la celda de Julián y Julián estaba refirmado de los barrotes que daban a la celda de Luz, ambos estaban casi juntos de no ser por los barrotes, a Luz le empezaba a quedar dormida, pero no confiaba en nadie, bueno solo en Julián, pero la asustaba lo que había visto en sus ojos, Luz en secreto ocultaba sus poderes por parte de su madre, ella podía ver y sentir las verdaderas emociones e intenciones de las personas y saber si mentían o no, mientras Luz pensaba en lo que Julián planeaba, Andreu la vigilaba, Luz se percató de eso y lo ignoro, mientras que Julián buscaba una manera de sacarla de los calabozos, uno de los guardias le hablo a Andreu, Andreu se acercó y escucho lo que le dijo el guardia, Andreu miro a Luz con cara de picardía y como diciéndole "ya me salí con la mía", dos guardias se acercaron a la celda de Julián y lo sacaron

Andreu: (dirigiéndose a Julián) ¡el rey quiere verte sabandija!

Julián: ¡no soy la única sabandija aquí Andreu!

Andreu: caya, no estás en condiciones de…

Julián: de decirte tus verdades

Andreu: (mirando a Luz) ¡yo que tú, primero vería mi debilidad y luego mis fortalezas, llévenselo!

** ...CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo. Bueno espero les haya gustado, lamento dejarlos en el terrible CONTINUARA, pero es muy largo y decidí dividirlo en dos, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora **


	37. Continuación(36): sacrificio y mas amor

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 36 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>...CONTINUACIÓNA...<p>

Los guardias se llevaron a Julián a la sala del trono y Andreu se acercó a la celda de Luz

Andreu: tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente

Luz: ¡estás loco si crees que yo…dejare de amar a Julián como lo amo y me fijaría en alguien como tú!

Andreu: te fijaste en Julián, porque no te fijarías en mí

Luz: eso nunca

Andreu: ya lo veremos

Andreu salió de los calabozos, mientras tanto en la cueva Gabriel parecía león enjaulado, está preocupado y enfadado, Luz no había vuelto y tampoco Julián o Kiara, los padres de Luz también estaban preocupados, Rogelio sospechaba lo mismo que Gabriel pero Serena sabía que algo malo había pasado, ya que siempre que algo le pasaba a uno de sus hijos, un dolor en el pecho la invadía y ese dolor lo sentía esta vez

Serena: algo no está bien

Rogelio: (algo enfadado) ¡claro, nuestra hija no aparece y ese tal Julián tampoco!

Serena: (algo asustada) no, Rogelio creo que nuestra hija está en peligro o está herida

Gabriel: se acabó voy a buscarla

Mariana: no irás solo ¿verdad?

Morgana: Luz es una de mis mejores amigas y no la dejare sola

Nellymar: te ayudaremos

Vaitiare: yo los ayudare

Gabriel: vamos

Mientras tanto los guardias llevaron a Julián a la sala del trono, los guardias lo pusieron frente al trono y lo obligaron a arrodillarse

Sergio: (poniéndole una espada en el cuello) ¡por alta traición, has sido condenado a morir en un lapso de 2 días!

Julián: ¿y por qué no lo haces de una vez?

Sergio: (guardando la espada) parece que no me conocieras, te matare eso lo prometo, pero primero te hare sufrir, ahora llévenselo

Julián: (mientras los guardias lo sujetaban) a mí hazme lo que quieras pero a Luz déjala ir

Sergio: te digo la verdad Julián, yo te tuve una pequeña esperanza, te adopte y te eduque como a un hijo y ahora todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano y todo por una mujer

Julián: ¡claro que me educaste y me "adoptaste", después de todo soy tú HIJO!

Sergio: (sorprendido) ¿cómo lo sabes?

Julián: te escuche a ti y a Noel hablar de eso

Sergio: (sacando la espada) ¿me estabas espiando?

Julián: no, lo escuche por accidente

Sergio: llévenlo a los calabozos, pero a los que están al otro lado del palacio

Los guardias obedecieron las órdenes y llevaron a Julián hasta una celda que más bien eran 4 paredes con una ventana a gran altura, abarrotada, además solo había una puerta, entraba la humedad y por lo visto nadie la había ocupado en años, además de que en suelo estaba mojado, los guardias encerraron a Julián en ese lugar, dos guardias más fueron al lugar y se pusieron a vigilar la entrada, mientras que Luz estaba preocupada por Julián. Mientras tanto en la cueva Morgana, Vaitiare, Mariana, Nellymar y Gabriel volvían de buscar por toda la zona

Serena: (acercando a ellos) ¿la encontraron?

Gabriel: ¡no, la buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos!

Mariana: es muy extraño, no ha vuelto ni Luz, ni Kiara

Rogelio: tenemos que encontrarla

Morgana: lo haremos, pero por ahora será mejor que algunos descansen mientras otros seguimos con la búsqueda

Mientras se dividían, Elisa estaba preocupada por Julián, quería ir al palacio para averiguar si Sergio tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su amado, pero no podía ya que cuidaban la entrada principal y la grieta.

Al día siguiente Serena seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento y se preguntaba ¿dónde podría estar su hija?

Mientras tanto en los calabozos del palacio, Luz estaba en una esquina de su celda preocupada por Julián ya que no lo había visto desde que se lo llevaron y le preocupaba que Sergio lo hubiera matada, al pensar esa idea unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos y la tristeza la invadió, estaba perdida en sus tristezas cuando Andreu se acercó a su celda

Andreu: tranquila está vivo, por ahora pero solo por hoy

Luz: déjame sola

Andreu: eres una mujer muy hermosa como para perder tal belleza en está celda ¿no crees?

Luz: (levantándose) ¡estás loco si crees que algún día yo te hare caso!

Andreu: piénsalo Luz, Julián morirá, tú te quedaras aquí en está celda por el resto de tu vida, pero no tiene que ser así, yo puedo intervenir por ti, solo tienes que casarte conmigo

Luz: ¡jamás me casaría con alguien como tú!

Andreu: bien trate por las buenas pero ahora será por las malas, guardia abra la puerta

El guardia obedeció las ordenes de Andreu, después de que abrieran la puerta Andreu entro a la celda y sujeto a Luz

Andreu: ¡te lo dije por las buenas pero lo quisiste por las malas!

Andreu besaba a Luz, Luz no toleraba su presencia y mucho menos que la besara, ella sabía sus verdaderas intenciones así que sin dudarlo le dio una patada en la entrepierna y otra en el estómago, Andreu la soltó al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, Luz aprovecho para quitarle la espada que llevaba con él, los guardias sacaron las suyas pero Andreu se levantó y les ordeno que las guardaran

Luz: si te acercas te prometo que te mato

Andreu: Saúl dame tu espada

Saúl le dio la espada a Andreu

Andreu: suéltala y no te haré daño

Luz: mientes

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Luz para sujetarla al mismo tiempo que Andreu se acercaba a ella, Luz se acercó a la pared sin embargo otro guardia le sujeto el brazo, ella trato de soltarse pero esa pequeña distracción sirvió para que Andreu le quitara la espada, los guardias sujetaron a Luz de los brazos

Andreu: (poniéndole la espada en el cuello) eres salvaje, y eso me gusta

Luz trato de patear a Andreu pero los guardias no se lo permitieron, Andreu bajo la espada

Luz: eres un imbécil

Andreu: (dándole una cachetada) por lo visto no te han enseñado a cerrar la boca….

Sergio: y a ti a obedecer ordenes

Andreu: señor yo….

Sergio: suéltenla y vuelvan a sus labores, Andreu quiero hablar contigo

Los guardias soltaron a Luz y salieron de la celda, cerraron la puerta con llave y volvieron a la entrada de los calabozos, mientras tanto Sergio le decía a Andreu que harían con Luz

Sergio: Después de que "hablemos" con Julián, la sacaras del palacio y la llevaras al transporte que la llevara al muelle, la llevaran hasta la isla y de ahí se vuelve tu responsabilidad, lo que hago o pase con esa joven será tu responsabilidad

Andreu: solo una pregunta mi señor, ¿Cuál será la ejecución de Julián?

Sergio: un amigo mío traerá algo que le he pedido especialmente para Julián

Andreu: ¡bien mi señor!

Sergio: en la tarde quiero que saques a la chica y a Julián de los calabozos, ella debe irse esta misma tarde

Andreu: entendido señor

Sergio: bien

Mientras tanto en la cueva Gabriel estaba preocupado por su hermana, tanto era su preocupación que empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro

Morgana: tranquilo Gabriel…

Gabriel: ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, mi hermana no aparece y ese "patán" tampoco, me preocupa que se hayan ido juntos

Morgana: Gabriel dudo que Luz no le dijera nada a tu madre

Gabriel: solo…necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme

Morgana: tranquilo ella estará bien

Mientras Gabriel y Morgana hablaban Dani, Yaqui y Osiel notaron la ausencia de la pareja y el alboroto en la cueva

Yaqui: ya paso un día y Luz y Julián no aparecen

Dani: por lo visto te llevas bien con la mayoría de las personas de aquí

Yaqui: ustedes saben que me gusta ser sociable

Osiel: lo sabemos Yaqui, y ¿creen que de verdad se hayan ido juntos?

Dani: qué pasa Osiel, ¿celoso?

Osiel: no, solo que me llevo bien con la chica

Yaqui: pues la verdad nadie lo sabe

Osiel: oh, lo olvidaba debo darle de comer a Wargrey

Yaqui y Dani: bien

Osiel se dirigía a donde estaban los dragones cuando se encontró con Dalia aunque Osiel no se sabía su nombre

Osiel: ¡hola!

Dalia: ¡hola!

Osiel: ¿cómo te llamas?

Dalia: me llamo Dalia y ¿tú?

Osiel: me llamo Osiel

Dalia: mucho gusto Osiel

Osiel: lo mismo digo

Dalia: perdón pero debo ir a hacer unas cosas, adiós

Osiel: adiós

Dalia siguió su camino y Osiel el suyo pero no dejo de pensar en Dalia, mientras, Dalia se dirigía a ver a Andrés que estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Julián

Dalia: ¿en qué piensas?

Andrés: me pregunto sí…bueno sé que Julián sabe cuidarse solo pero…mi padre es muy inteligente y puede que lo haya capturado

Dalia: ¿tú crees?, ¿Qué tal si solo se fue con la chica?

Andrés: lo dudo

Dalia: ¿y qué harás?

Andrés: talvez me una a la búsqueda

Dalia: oye Andrés…perdón su majestad…

Andrés: dime Andrés

Dalia: bueno Andrés ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Andrés: claro, dime

Dalia: ¿me ves cómo una amiga?

Andrés: claro, como la mejor para ser exactos

Dalia: (ocultando su tristeza) oh, eso me alegra

Llego la tarde y después de un rato Sergio ordeno a Andreu que reuniera a los guardias y que mandara a 2 por Julián y otros 2 por Luz, Andreu obedeció las órdenes de Sergio y ordeno a Daniel y a Saúl que fueran por Julián y a Manuel y Víctor que fueran por Luz, Daniel y Saúl obedecieron a Andreu, fueron hasta la celda de Julián, los guardias que cuidaban la entrada les abrieron, bajaron las escaleras y al llegar vieron a Julián con el cabello mojado y sentado en una esquina de la celda

Daniel: (en tono de burla) por lo visto ya descubriste que cuando la marea sube de alguna u otra manera por la celda entra agua

Julián: eso no me importa, ¿cómo esta ella?

Saúl: eso es lo que no debería importarte, además el rey quiere verte

Daniel: así que será mejor que dejes de pensar en ella y pienses en ti

Daniel y Saúl sujetaron a Julián y lo llevaron a la sala del trono, cuando llegaron a la entrada Julián noto que Manuel y Víctor sujetaban a Luz, ambos sintieron un gran alivio de saber que el otro estaba bien, Julián estaba enojado de ver como sujetaban a su amada, Luz por su parte noto que Julián estaba enojado y solo le lanzó una sonrisa para ver si lograba calmarlo, los guardias llevaron a Luz y Julián ante Sergio y los obligaron a arrodillarse

Sergio: bien Julián hagamos un juego, yo te haré preguntas y si no me contestas o no me dices la verdad te haré sufrir

Julián: a mí hazme todo lo que quieras pero no te diré nada

Sergio: (mirando a Luz) y quien dijo que me desquitaría contigo

Los guardias sujetaron a Luz y la pusieron de pie

Julián: a ella no le hagas daño

Sergio: eso depende de ti, primera pregunta ¿cuántas personas hay en su escondite?

Julián: no lo sé

Sergio le dio una señal a Andreu y este le dio un golpe en el estómago a Luz

Julián: (enojado y tratando de soltarse) ¡déjala!

Luz: (dirigiéndose a Andreu) eres un cobarde

Andreu: (dándole una cachetada a Luz) cállate antes de que me canse de tú actitud

Julián: eres un desgraciado Andreu, sí tanto me odias enfréntate a mí y a ella déjala en paz

Sergio: segunda pregunta, ¿dónde está el escondite?

Julián guardo silencio, sabía que si le decía la verdad, Luz jamás se lo perdonaría pero si no le decía algo a Sergio seguirían lastimando a Luz, Sergio le volvió a dar la señal a Andreu y volvió a golpear a Luz

Julián: déjala, (bajando la cabeza) les diré todo lo que quieran saber

Luz miro a Julián con cara de "me traicionaste", pero entonces decidió confirmar sus palabras y uso sus poderes cuidadosamente, después noto que mentía, no le diría a Sergio donde estaba el escondite en realidad, solo lo decía para que la dejaran en paz.

Sergio: así me gusta, Andreu llévatela

Andreu: sí señor

Manuel y Víctor llevaban sujetada a Luz, al salir de la sala del trono

Andreu: alto, llévenla a los establos, ahora los alcanzo

Manuel y Víctor siguieron las órdenes de Andreu y se dirigieron a los establos, mientras que Andreu volvía a entrar a la sala del trono

Sergio: bien ahora dime, ¿dónde se esconden?

Julián: (con la cabeza abajo) en la playa hay una cueva, hay los encontraras

Sergio: bien, pero si es mentira, te prometo que la chica pagara las consecuencias, Andreu después de que hagas tu trabajo trata a nuestro "amigo" Julián como se merece.

Sergio salió de la sala del trono, Andreu solo miraba a Julián con cara de orgullo, Julián le lanzó una mirada de odio a Andreu, Andreu lo ignoro y salió del lugar y se dirigió a los establos, al llegar Manuel y Víctor sujetaban a Luz pero ella hacia lo posible para que la soltaran, pero no funciono, cuando Andreu llego hasta donde estaban Manuel y Víctor, en ese momento llego una especie de carruaje que tenía una especie de jaula, mayormente se usaba para trasladar a prisioneros

Andreu: llegas tarde

Chofer: solo súbela y la llevare al muelle

Andreu: súbanla

Manuel y Víctor subieron a Luz con dificultad ya que los pateaban y jaloneaba para que no la subieran

Luz: tú y los tuyos son unos desgraciados

Andreu: solo seguimos órdenes

Luz: tú y Sergio son unos monstruos, Julián es su hijo y aun así lo quiere matar

Andreu: (cerrando la puerta) él nos traiciono, y a mí no me reproches nada, a la persona a la que le deberías agradecer es a Elisa

Luz: (enfadada) ¿Elisa?

Andreu: (dándole una señal al chofer) te veo en las islas "Cuervos"

Después de que Manuel y Víctor se subieron para vigilar, chofer hizo avanzar a los caballos, Luz trato de liberarse pero las cadenas se lo impedían, Luz triste se sentó en la esquina de su "prisión", mientras tanto Kiara que estaba escondida percibió el aroma de su jinete y amiga, decidida a encontrarla se asomó lentamente y a la distancia vio aquel carruaje, también vio a su jinete, Kiara se ocultó y espero a que se acercara más, una vez que el carruaje estuve a poco centímetros de donde estaba ella, dio un salto quedando frente al carruaje, los caballos se asustaron al ver a la dragona frente a ellos, como consecuencia frenaron bruscamente provocando que Luz se golpeara, Manuel y Víctor trataron de capturar a Kiara pero con su cola los alejo de ella y como niños chiquitos corrieron hacia el pueblo, el chofer trato de huir pero Kiara le dio un golpe con su cola provocando que callera inconsciente, Luz estaba feliz de ver a Kiara, Kiara tomo las llaves con su hocico y se las dio a Luz, Luz se liberó de las cadenas y abrió la puerta, corrió para abrazar a Kiara y Kiara le lamió el rostro

Luz: (abrazando a Kiara) te extrañe, pero no es momento de abrazos vamos por ayuda

Luz subió a la espalda de Kiara y Kiara se dirigió a la cueva de la cascada, mientras tanto en el palacio Andreu golpeaba a Julián

Julián: (algo golpeado) tan débil eres….que necesitas…que me encadenen y me sujeten…para enfrentarte a mi

Andreu: (dándole otro golpe) tan siquiera yo tendré a Luz

Julián: (tratando de liberarse) sí la lastimas te prometo que te mato

Andreu: no me preocupo tú ya estarás muerto

Sergio: vasta Andreu, llévenlo la celda en la que estaba antes

Guardias: sí señor

Los guardias llevaron a Julián al calabozo y después de un rato

Bardan: (entrando) perdón por la demora, tuve un pequeño percance en el camino

Andreu: ¿Bardan?

Bardan: (sacando un frasco) este lo conseguí de uno joven, una semana de insoportable agonía, solo lo uso en casos especiales

Sergio: (tomando el frasco) ¿y el antídoto?

Bardan: (sacando otro frasco) si te arrepientes, solo tienes que darle la cantidad indicada

Sergio: en este caso lo pasare por alto, pero talvez lo utilice

Bardan: ¿creí que te había dado uno?

Sergio: una "rata" me lo robo hace un tiempo

Andreu: ¿veneno?

Sergio: no es cualquier veneno

Bardan: es veneno de Derzaths, como el que use con el rey Leonardo

Andreu: ¿y el otro frasco?

Bardan: es el antídoto

Sergio: (dándoselos a Andreu) llévaselos a Lucas

Andreu: sí mi señor

Después de un rato Luz llego a la cueva, al llegar también iban llegando Gabriel, Morgana, Pablo, Mariana y Max

Gabriel: ¿Luz?

Luz: (abrazando a su hermano) ¡Gabriel!

Gabriel abrazo a Luz pero luego ella lanzó un pequeño aullido de dolor

Gabriel: (enojado) ¿Quién te golpeo así?, ¿fue Julián?, ¿dónde está ese cobarde?

Luz: no fue, Julián…

Pablo: ¿entonces quien fue?

Luz: Andreu, uno de los guardias de Sergio

Morgana: ¿te capturaron?

Luz: yo les explicare…

Mariana: pero primero debemos curarte esas heridas

Vaitiare: Mariana tiene razón

Luz: pero…

Gabriel: sin peros.

Al entrar llevaron a Luz con Amanda, Amanda limpiaba las heridas de Luz

Pablo: ¿y Julián?

Luz: Sergio lo tiene atrapado

Vaitiare: ¿cómo?

Luz: él fue a rescatarme pero lo capturaron

Gabriel: eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien

Luz: no estoy de acuerdo Gabriel, él fue por mí y ahora yo debo ayudarlo

Gabriel: estás loca sí…

Morgana: Gabriel, Luz tiene razón, él nos ayudó a escapar y trato de ayudar a su….a tu hermana

Mariana: yo voy

Vaitiare: cuentas conmigo

Pablo: yo voy

Gabriel: está bien

Amanda: iré con ustedes y tratare de conseguir medicinas, pero por ahora Luz ves a tu "habitación" y descansa un poco

Luz: no, mejor…

Pablo: Amanda tiene razón, ves a descansar mientras nosotros preparamos lo necesario

Luz: pero….

Vaitiare: solo hazle caso a Amanda

Luz: bien

Luz salió del lugar y se dirigía su "habitación" cuando se encontró con Andrés

Andrés: ¿Luz?, ¿dónde está Julián?

Luz: (triste) tu padre lo capturo

Andrés: ¿qué?

Luz: sí y todo por mi culpa

Andrés: no te sientas culpable

Luz: lo sé, pero no importa en dentro de poco iremos por él

Andrés: ¿iremos?

Luz: Morgana, Pablo, Mariana, Amanda, Max, Vaitiare y mi hermano irán conmigo

Andrés: iré con ustedes, después de todo Julián es como un hermano para mí

Paso una hora y todo estaba listo, Pablo había ido a despertar a Luz, mientras los demás empacaban lo que faltaba, mientras Morgana guardaba una espada, Andrés se acercó a ella

Morgana: ¿qué quieres?

Andrés: hablar contigo

Morgana: recuerda que tienes….

Andrés: prohibido hablar contigo, lo sé pero ahora no es el momento, iré con ustedes

Morgana: claro que no, además le diré a Mariana que te lleve de regreso a tu "celda"

Andrés: no me importa, Julián es como mi hermano y si hay alguien que conoce a Sergio soy yo, además me memorice cada pasillo y conozco a los guardias

Morgana: bien, pero si volvemos tengo que hablar contigo

Andrés: (alejándose) bien

Todos estaban listos, Nellymar, Max y Luis también iban con ellos, tomaron los pasillos que llevaban al palacio como lo hacían cuando iban por armas, prisioneros y comida, al llegar a los calabozos Pablo se asomó atreves del pasillo, vio a dos guardias que cuidaban la entrada y la puerta de la celda de Julián

Pablo: en total hay 4 guardias, 2 cuidan la entrada y otros 2 la celda de Julián

Mariana: Vaitiare que tal si hacemos una travesura

Vaitiare: claro

Gabriel: ¿enserio? Van a hacer una travesura

Mariana: tonto vamos a distraer a los 2 guardias a la entrada

Gabriel: bien

Andrés: Pablo ¿te acuerdas del truco que te mostré?

Pablo: sí, ¿Por qué?

Andrés: cuando te diga llegamos hasta los guardias y los dormimos

Pablo: bien

Mariana y Vaitiare se dirigieron a una de los pasillos cercanos y salieron al corredor con cautela, después de que vieron que no venía ningún guardia ambos se asomaron y saludaron a los guardias, los guardias las reconocieron y fueron tras ellas pero ellas se adelantaron y se escondieron en el pasillo secreto, los guardias pensaron que se habían ido de largo y siguieron el corredor, mientras tanto en los calabozos los guardias que cuidaban la celda de Julián se colocaron en la entrada a vigilar, sigilosamente Pablo y Andrés llegaron por detrás de los guardias y con un movimiento los guardias cayeron dormidos, Sin embargo ninguno se percató de la presencia de Bardan que había escondido

Julián: ¿Andrés, Pablo, qué hacen aquí?

Andrés: (señalando a Luz) pregúntaselo a ella

Luz: (acercándose a él) ¿estás bien?

Julián: algo golpeado pero sí, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿tú estás bien?

Pablo: no los quiero interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos

Mientras Luz y Julián se reencontraban Morgana y Amanda distraían a Gabriel

Gabriel: ellas vendrán en cualquier momento yo necesito ver a mi hermana

Morgana: no, Gabriel tú…tú

Amanda: tú, Pablo, Andrés y Morgana iremos por medicamentos, vamos

Amanda le hablo a Andrés y a Pablo, ambos fueron con ellos mientras que Vaitiare y Mariana llegaban, Tomaron un par de pasillos y cuidadosamente entraron a donde Lucas tenía todos sus libros de medicina y remedios

Morgana: ¿qué buscamos?

Amanda: lo que pueda curar a alguien

Gabriel y Pablo: bien

Andrés: cuidare la entrada

Amanda, Gabriel y Pablo buscaban en las estanterías del lugar, mientras que Morgana discretamente entro en el pasillo secreto, pero Pablo se dio cuenta

Pablo: ¿a dónde vas?

Morgana: tengo que arreglar…algo

Pablo: ¿qué?

Morgana cerró la entrada al pasillo y se dirigió a otro pasillo que llevaba a la sala del trono, ella planeaba sorprender a Sergio y acabar de una vez por todas con todo el asunto, mientras ella caminaba a la sala del trono Pablo cautelosamente siguió a Morgana, por su parte Andrés se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ambos, así que pensó en algo que posiblemente haría Morgana en el palacio y entonces pensó que Morgana le tenía un odia a su padre y decidió ir a procurar que no cometiera una locura y se metiera en problemas, aunque de seguro Pablo la había seguido y Pablo o la detenía o la ayudaba así que fue a buscarlos

Amanda: ¿a dónde vas?

Andrés: (caminando por el pasillo) a detener a Morgana

Gabriel: voy contigo

Amanda: no Gabriel te necesito aquí

Gabriel: bien

Mientras tanto en los calabozos Julián y Luz se besaban, Mariana los separo para que no perdieran más tiempo, Luz noto que alguien los observaba pero no sabía ¿quién era? y ¿dónde estaba?, así que estuvo un poco alerta, aunque no era la única ya que los demás también sentían la presencia de una persona, en ese momento Max, vio dos guardias a la lejanía y dio el aviso, mientras tanto Morgana se dirigía a la sala del trono y al llegar a entro aunque no vio a Sergio, pero entonces la puerta se cerró

Sergio: (sarcasmo) hasta que nos honras con tú presencia Morgana

Morgana: (sacando su espada) solo viene a arreglas cuentas pendientes contigo

Sergio: (sacando una espada) estoy de acuerdo

Ambos empezaron a pelear con las espadas, Morgana era buena con la espada pero Sergio tenía más práctica y esto le daba ventaja, mientras tanto Pablo y Andrés se encontraron e idearon un plan en caso de que Morgana necesitara ayuda ya que Andrés sabía que su padre jugaba sucio, mientras tanto en los calabozos, los guardias se percataron de la presencia de los intrusos, aunque no eran de las personas que cedían fácilmente tenían que irse ya que si los atrapaban todo habría acabado, Mariana y Nellymar distraían a los guardias mientras que Max y Vaitiare aprovecharon para liberar a los pocos prisioneros que había, estaban por irse cuando Bardan apunto una de sus flechas hacia Luz pero él planeaba algo, más se asomó un poco para que Julián lo viera, Julián al ver a Bardan apuntarle a su amada no lo dudo más y se interpuso entre ella y la flecha, Bardan disparo la flecha y esta día en cerca del estómago, Luz solo sintió a Julián abrazándola y vio a Bardan

Luz: ¿estás bien?

Julián: (algo débil) sí…no te…preocupes…ya te lo dije soy más fuerte de lo que parezco

Luz vio en los ojos de Julián un dolor y con ayuda de Vaitiare lo llevaron al pasillo secreto para volver a la cueva, mientras tanto Morgana iba perdiendo su batalla pero seguía peleando hasta que en un descuido Sergio logro desarmarla y colocarle la espada en el cuello

Sergio: ¿creíste que vendrías aquí y me derrotarías fácilmente? Que tonta fuiste

Morgana: eres un desgraciado, mataste a mi padre, me encerraste y mataste…a mi hijo

Sergio: (poniéndose atrás de ella para degollarla) no te preocupes en unos minutos estarás con tu padres, además de no ser por ti y tu amiga mis hijos serían los mismos de antes

Andrés que estaba escondido se sorprendió al escuchar la frase "mis hijos", le parecía extraño ya que su madre solo lo tuvo a él, entonces decidió salir de su escondite

Andrés: ¿tengo un hermano?

Sergio: (viendo a Andrés) hasta que apareces

Morgana miro a Andrés y noto que Sergio había aflojado un poco la espada estaba a punto de patearlo pero entonces logro ver a Pablo acercándose cautelosamente y decidió esperar

Andrés: dime ¿tengo un hermano?

Sergio: no…

Andrés: no me mientas escuche que dijiste "mis hijos"

Sergio: me refería a ti y a Julián…adopte a Julián como un hijo y me traiciono por una mujer, por eso deje "mis hijos"

Andrés: no te creo

En ese momento Pablo con un el mango de la espada le pego a Sergio provocando que callera inconsciente y soltara a Morgana, por un lado Andrés se sentía mal por su padre pero por otro lado sabía que se lo merecía, mientras tanto en los calabozos Max y Luis ayudaron a Nellymar y Mariana ya que al percatarse de su presencia los guardias pidieron refuerzos, Nellymar esta cansándose de pelear, cuando miro hacia arriba vio un candelabro que colgaba del techo, todas la velas estaban encendidas que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros arriba de los guardias, Nellymar busco el lugar de donde se sujetaba el candelabro, entonces se dio cuenta que la soga estaba sujetaba en una columna cerca de Mariana, Nellymar le dio una señal a Mariana, luego miro la soga y por último el candelabro, Mariana sabía cuál era el plan de Nellymar y con su espada contó la soga, el candelabro cayó casi encima de los guardias, los guardias retrocedieron y esto les dio tiempo de dirigirse al pasillo secreto, cuando los guardias avanzaron perdieron el rastro de ellos y decidieron revisar el palacio, mientras tanto Morgana, Pablo y Andrés trataban de llegar a un pasillo secreto que estaba cerca de la sala del trono cuando Andreu, Daniel y Víctor, los vieron, los tres trataron de correr pero ellos los perseguían, Andreu que era el más veloz tomo a Morgana del brazo y la sujeto pero Andrés lo golpeo y esto provoco que la soltara, Pablo abrió la puerta del pasillo secreto y entre él y Andrés la cerraron lo más rápido posible, Andreu sabía que los pasillos llevaban hasta el sótano gracias a la información que Elisa les había dado y se dirigieron hasta el sótano, mientras Andreu y los soldados caminaban hasta el sótano, Mariana, Max, Luis, Nellymar y Luz y Vaitiare que ayudaban Julián llegaron al sótano, Luis y Max las ayudaron a llevar a Julián ya que había quedado inconsciente, después llegaron Amanda y Gabriel, al escuchar los pasos de los guardias entraron al pasillo que los llevaba hasta la cueva cerca de la cascada y cerraron lo más rápido pasible, Morgana, Andrés y Pablo iban saliendo cuando Pablo se regresó ya que Andreu, Daniel, Víctor y otros soldados bajaban las escaleras, rápidamente cerraron la puerta del pasillo para que no los encontraran y guardaron silencio

Andreu: (enojada) demonios, ¿cómo pudieron haber escapado tan rápido?

Daniel: no lo sé Andreu, pero será mejor ir con el rey

Andreu afirmo con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras para ver si su rey estaba bien, los tres esperaron un rato, entonces Andrés noto que Morgana tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, estaba por preguntarle cuando

Pablo: se han ido, será mejor que nos vallamos lo antes posible

Andrés y Morgana estaban de acuerdo con Pablo y sigilosamente se dirigieron al pasillo que los llevaba cerca de su escondite, los tres entraron y se caminaron hasta el otro lado, mientras tanto los demás ya iban a medio camino y Luz estaba preocupada por Julián estaba sangrando demasiado y por sus conocimientos en medicina supo que tenían poco tiempo para curarle la herid y sellarla, al llegar a la cueva Luis y Max llevaron a Julián hasta donde trabajaba Amanda mientras que Amanda los seguía, Luz iba detrás de Amanda cuando Gabriel la sujeto del brazo

Gabriel: ¿a dónde vas?

Luz: (soltándose) con Amanda

Gabriel: tú no vas a ningún lado

Luz: (caminando) mírame

Gabriel iba a sujetar nuevamente a su hermana cuando Andrés, Morgana y Pablo llegaron, Gabriel vio la herida de Morgana y se acercó a ella pare ver si estaba bien

Gabriel: ¿estás bien?

Morgana: sí, no te preocupes es solo un rasguño, pero debo hacer algo primero

Gabriel: ¿qué?

Morgana: (caminando) luego te digo

Morgana se acercó a Andrés que iba a ver como estaba su mejor amigo

Morgana: Andrés, necesito hablar contigo

Andrés: (nervioso) Morgana…sé que…tenía prohibido hablarte pero…

Morgana: me desafiaste, rompiste mis órdenes y tú y Pablo me ayudaron, además no estoy molesta contigo

Andrés: ¿enserio?

Morgana: sí, es más que ¿te parece si quedamos como…amigos?

Andrés: de acuerdo "amiga"

Morgana le dio una sonrisa a Andrés y él se la devolvió, mientras tanto Luis y Max recostaron a Julián para que Amanda lo revisara mejor, tanto Amanda como Luz se percataron de que Julián tenía temperatura, Amanda miro a Luz al mismo tiempo que le decía

Amanda: tráeme un poco de agua fría y un trapo, por favor

Luz: bien

Luz se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un traste y se dirigió a la pequeña cascada, en el camino se encontró con Elisa

Luz: (enojada) ¡ya me entere que tú eres una traidora!

Elisa: Luz, de verdad…yo no sabía…que Sergio planeaba atrapar a Julián…

Luz: no, pero si sabías que me atraparía a mi

Elisa: déjame explicarte

Luz: no eres una traidora y por tu culpa Julián está herido y muy grave de salud

Elisa: (casi llorando y arrodillándose) ¡por favor déjame explicarte mis razones!

Luz: no te escuchare

Elisa: por favor, yo no quería que algo le pasara a Julián…los celos me segaron y…solo actué por instinto

Luz: (caminando) de todas maneras se lo diré a Morgana

Elisa: ¡lo hice por mis padres!

Luz: (deteniéndose) ¿qué?

Elisa: me ofrecí como espía para ayudar a mis padres, estaban muy enfermos y no soporte verlos así, me dirigí al palacio y hable con Sergio, al inicio se negó pero luego me fueron a buscar y yo acepte con tal de que curaran a mis padres

Luz: no te creo

Elisa: y lo entiendo pero digo la verdad, lo hice por mis padres, te lo prometo por mi vida

Luz miro a Elisa y supo que decía la verdad

Luz: bien te creo

Elisa: gracias, pero ¿cómo está Julián?

Luz: tiene temperatura, debo irme

Luz corrió en dirección a la pequeña cascada y tomo un poco de agua, luego regreso a la cocina por un trapo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo con Amanda, al verla llegar notó que Amanda estaba curando la herida de la flecha, Amanda al verla entrar le pidió que humedeciera el trapo y lo colocara en la frente de Julián, Luz siguió las recomendaciones de Amanda aunque ella ya sabía cómo manejar la temperatura, mientras le colocaba el trapo a Julián, notó que Amanda examinaba la flecha

Luz: ¿pasa algo?

Amanda: (mintiendo) no, solo miraba la flecha

Luz: no me mientas, ¿qué pasa?

Amanda: (suspirando) ¿te acuerdas del veneno con el que ese hombre mato al rey Leonardo?

Luz: sí

Amanda: (con cara de tristeza) la flecha que le dio a Julián tiene el mismo veneno

Al escuchar eso Luz sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos

Amanda: y cómo sabes el antídoto…

Luz: no lo tienes ¿verdad?

Amanda: si lo tengo

Luz: ¿qué?

Amanda: lo robe del lugar de trabajo de Lucas pero no sé dónde está

Luz: Amanda por favor encuéntralo

Amanda: (saliendo) lo buscare mientras tanto nivela su temperatura

Luz: sí, ¿Amanda?

Amanda: (viendo la cara de preocupación de Luz) ¿qué pasa?

Luz: en caso…de…que no…lo encuentres… ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de…v…vida?

Amanda: menos de una semana

Luz no soporto más y rompió en llanto, no soportaba la idea de perder a Julián, al hombre que ella amaba desde su primer encuentro, Amanda quería acercarse y consolarla pero ella sabía el carácter de todas las amigas de Morgana y mejor la dejo sola, Luz recostó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Julián al mismo tiempo que lloraba y le decía "no me dejes", Luz no toleraba la idea de perderlo, perder a la persona que más amaba para ella sería como la muerte…..

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	38. Chapter 37

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 37 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 37:<p>

Mientras Luz estaba con Julián, Gabriel fue a avisarles a sus padres que su hermana estaba bien ya que cuando ella regreso no tuvo tiempo, así que fue a la "habitación" de sus padres, al llegar su padre estaba sentado en una silla pensando en su hija

Rogelio: (al verlo entrar) ¿apareció?

Gabriel: (un poco enojado) sí

Serena: ¿cómo está?, ¿dónde está?

Gabriel: está algo golpeada…

Rogelio: ¿qué? ¿Quién fue?

Gabriel: Sergio la capturo a ella y a…Julián

Serena: pero está bien ¿verdad?

Gabriel: ella sí…

Rogelio: ¿dónde está?

Gabriel: (algo molesto) con Julián

Rogelio: ¿Qué hace con él?

Gabriel: está herido

Serena: ¿Qué le paso?

Gabriel: protegió a mi hermana de que la lastimaran

Rogelio: llévame con ella

Gabriel y sus padres salieron del lugar, mientas tanto Amanda buscaba el antídoto que había robado, pero sus cosas no estaban ordenadas y le llevaría algo de tiempo y no lo tenía. Mientras tanto Luz se limpiaba las lágrimas y cuidaba al hombre que amaba, en ese momento llego su padre

Rogelio: (abrazándola) hija mía ¿estás bien?

Luz: (abrazando a su padre) algo golpeada pero sí

Rogelio: ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Luz: uno de los guardias de Sergio

Serena: lo importante es que ya estás con nosotros

Rogelio: (mirando a Julián) ¿Qué haces con él?

Luz: lo estoy cuidando

Gabriel: (sospechando) ¿Por qué?

Luz: (algo molesta) porque me salvo y si no fuera por mí ahora no estaría muriéndose

Rogelio: hija tú…

Serena: Rogelio, Gabriel será mejor dejarlo descansar

Rogelio: pero Serena…

Serena: le salvo la vida a nuestra hija

Rogelio: bien

Después de que su familia salió Luz volvió al lado de Julián, la respiración de Julián se estaba alentando, estaba un poco pálido y por si fuera poco ardía en temperatura, Luz miro a su amado, sabía que su estado de salud era malo y se estaba complicando, entonces recordó cuando se conocieron en las islas "Cuervos", cuando le robo un beso, cuando ella lo beso y cuando se volvieron pareja, esos recuerdos la hicieron llorar y perderse en sus pensamientos, Luz estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Osiel entro

Osiel: (con un plato de comida) hola

Luz: (triste) hola

Osiel: (acercándose a ella) ¿cómo está?

Luz: muy mal

Osiel: tranquila Luz, Amanda lo ayudara

Luz: eso espero…yo…

Osiel: solo ten esperanza, (dándole el plato) pero te recomiendo que comas

Luz: no tengo hambre Osiel

Osiel: Luz si quieres cuidarlo necesitas comer o te puedes enfermar

Luz: (tomando el plato) bien, pero solo porque tienes razón

Osiel: bien

Osiel salió para dejar solos a Luz y a Julián, se dirigía a su "habitación" cuando se encontró con Dalia

Dalia: hola

Osiel: hola

Dalia: ¿cómo sigue el amigo de Andrés?

Osiel: por lo visto empeoro

Dalia: la chica debe estar destrozada

Osiel: lo ama demasiado, por eso esta así

Dalia: que mal por ella

Osiel: lo sé

Dalia: será mejor que valla a ver si no me necesitan

Osiel: está bien

Dalia se dirigió a donde estaba Luz, mientras tanto Andrés practicaba con la espada, estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo y enojado por todo el daño que su padre había provocado, en primer lugar lo engaño a él para que lo ayudara en su plan, mato al padre de la mujer que amaba, tomo el reino de su esposa, hizo que ella lo odiara, mato a su HIJO y lastimo al que era como su HERMANO. Tan enfadado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había roto la espada golpeándola con una roca

Pablo: si sigues así terminaras con las reservas

Andrés: no me di cuenta

Pablo: (dándole otra espada) un combate contra mi ¿aceptas?

Andrés: bien

Ambos empezaron a "entrenar", Pablo descubrió que cuando Andrés se enoja es más rápido con la espada y con los pies, pero él también era rápido y esquivaba sus ataques, mientras tanto Morgana, Vaitiare, Nellymar, Max, Luis, Gabriel y María hablaban sobre los grupos de búsqueda

Vaitiare: (…) y ¿cómo le haremos?

Morgana: reuniremos a los más rápidos y sigilosos

Nellymar: bien, pero debemos tener en cuenta que los guardias cuidaran cada rincón del palacio, el pueblo y el bosque

Mariana: será más peligroso, eso me gusta

Gabriel: sí pero aun así somos pocos

Morgana: en eso tienes razón Gabriel

Max: entonces pueden ayudar algunos jóvenes que tengan práctica

Luis: he visto pelear a algunos y lo hacen bien

Morgana: bien, reúnelos y Gabriel, Pablo y tú terminaran de entrenarlos

Mariana: bueno somos 9 hasta ahora

Gabriel: ¿nueve?

Mariana: sí, Morgana, Pablo, Vaitiare, María, Luis, Nellymar, Omar, tú y yo

Gabriel: ¿y mi hermana?

Vaitiare: ella se quedara con Julián

Gabriel: (algo enojado) ¿Por qué?

Morgana: (mintiendo) porque yo se lo pedí, además Amanda está buscando el antídoto y no puede cuidarlo

Gabriel: (saliendo) bien

Morgana: Luis, reúne a los chicos y chicas que dijiste

Luis: sí

Mientras tanto, Elisa se dirigió a donde estaban Luz y Julián, Elisa llevaba trate con agua ya que supuso que se le había acabado a Luz, al llegar se asomó un poco

Elisa: ¿puedo pasar?

Luz: adelante

Elisa: (dándole el traste con agua) supuse que se te acabo el agua y traje más

Luz: gracias

Elisa: ¿cómo está?

Luz: muy mal

Elisa: de haber sabido que esto ocurriría…

Luz: pero paso y ya no hay vuelta atrás

Elisa: sé que te sientes culpable, pero no es tú culpa, es mía

Luz: sí, pero yo fui su "señuelo"

Elisa: oye, yo fui la culpable además ya comprendí que él te ama a ti y que tal si… ¿somos amigas?

Luz: podrías dejarme sola, lo pensare

Elisa: (saliendo) bien

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Sergio estaba en su habitación inconsciente, pero de repente se despertó, le dolía la cabeza, al mirar noto que estaba en su habitación, aunque le dolía la cabeza se levantó y salió de su habitación al salir vio a Daniel y Víctor cuidando la entrada a su recamara, los guardias al verlo hicieron reverencia pero Sergio no les prestó atención y camino hasta la sala del trono al entrar vio a Andreu hablando con unos guardias

Andreu: (haciendo reverencia) mi señor…

Sergio: dime ¿los capturaron?

Andreu: no mi señor, lograron huir…

Bardan: (bajando del techo) no pero logre herir a uno

Andreu: creí que te habías ido

Bardan: me deben dinero

Sergio: ¿Por qué?

Bardan: desperdicie una de mis flechas en el muchacho

Andreu: ¿cuál?

Bardan: el muchacho que estaba en los calabozos

Sergio: ¿Julián?

Bardan: sí, pero ¿Cuánto me pagaras?

Sergio: Saúl, dale a Bardan 3 bolsas de oro

Saúl: sí mi señor

Sergio: Andreu, quiero que tripliques la guardia en el palacio, el pueblo y el bosque

Andreu: si mí señor

Mientras tanto Amanda seguía buscando el antídoto pero no lo encontraba, mientras que Luis reunía a los jóvenes, entre ellos a Yaqui, Dani, Osiel, Fernando, Dalia, entre otros, mientras tanto Pablo y Andrés seguían combatiendo aunque ambos estaban cansados y decidieron descansar…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	39. Chapter 38

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 38 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 38:<p>

Al día siguiente Julián había empeorado, durante la noche deliraba y casi siempre nombraba a Luz, pero también había sufrido de convulsiones y ante los ojos de un médico estas no eran buenas señales, mientras el entrenamiento para los nuevos empezaba, Yaqui y Dani eran muy buenas con la espada y Osiel se le daba mejor el sigilo pero aun así era bueno con la espada, Dani y Fernando se estaban volviendo amigos aunque aún no se ganaba la confianza de Dani, por su parte Amanda seguía buscando el antídoto, había buscado por casi toda su "habitación", lo había buscado toda la noche sin tener éxito, entonces miro a un rincón, vio una mochila, en ella tenía algunos libros de medicina que Vaitiare y Mariana consiguieron cuando entraban al palacio, decidió revisarla, encontró unos 3 libros, 2 frascos y hasta el fondo de la mochila milagrosamente encontró el antídoto, Amanda estaba feliz pero antes tenía que ver el estado medico de Julián y la cantidad que necesitarían, sin perder tiempo salió de su "habitación" y se dirigió a donde estaban Luz y Julián, mientras tanto Yaqui y Dani entrenaban con Osiel y Fernando, al principio ganaron Yaqui y Dani, en la segunda ganaron Osiel y Fernando pero en la tercera fue empate

Dani: ¿otra ronda?

Fernando: claro pero primero a descansar

Osiel: estoy de acuerdo

Yaqui: ¿ya se cansaron?

Osiel: claro que no

Dani: ¿entonces que están esperando?

Los 4 empezaron a entrenar cuando llego Mariana, al verlos entrenar y que no le prestaban atención les hablo en un tono de enojo aunque no lo estaba

Mariana: hey, preparen sus cosas hoy en la noche saldremos de búsqueda

Todos: bien

Mientras tanto Amanda llego al lugar donde estaban Luz y Julián, al entrar noto que Luz estaba destrozada por dentro, ella trato de no llamar su atención pero Luz noto su presencia en el lugar

Luz: ¿lo encontraste?

Amanda: sí

Luz: (con un poco de esperanza) ¿enserio?

Amanda: sí, pero antes de dárselo necesito saber ¿cómo está?

Luz: (triste) bueno, ha tenido mucha temperatura, su respiración es muy lenta y….

Amanda: ¿y?

Luz: estuvo delirando y t…tubo unas cuantas convulsiones

Amanda: eso no es bueno, debo preparar el antídoto de una vez

Luz: creí que la flor era el antídoto

Amanda: lo es pero el veneno ha llegado al sistema nervioso y necesita de más preparación

Luz: por favor no…no dejes que él…m….muera

Amanda: tranquila

Luz: bien…

Amanda: de mientras nivela su temperatura

Luz: bien

Mientras Amanda preparaba el antídoto, Luz trataba de nivelar la temperatura de Julián, mientras tanto los jóvenes que iban de búsqueda preparaban sus cosas, Osiel preparaba sus armas cuando Dalia que se había vuelto su amiga fue a verlo

Dalia: (entrando) hola

Osiel: (guardando su espada) hola

Dalia: (viendo la espada) prefiero el arco

Osiel: yo prefiero la espada

Dalia: supongo que aremos equipo

Osiel: eso me agradaría

Por su parte Fernando se dirigía a buscar Dani, aunque eran amigos Fernando quería algo más con Dani, después de caminar por la cueva la encontró con su dragón Black Night

Fernando: hola

Dani: (sin mirarlo) hola

Fernando: sabes, he estado pensando ¿qué te parece si tú y yo salimos a un paseo?

Dani: no Fernando, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Fernando: por favor

Dani: no

Mientras Dani y Fernando discutían, mientras tanto Yaqui pasaba tiempo con Josué un joven de 17 años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, era inteligente, un buen guerrero y prefería la filosofía, ya que antes de que Sergio tomara el palacio era aprendiz en el estudio de la filosofía, la alquimia y la botánica, Josué le enseñaba a Yaqui todo lo que sabía y ella le enseñaba a mejorar en sus técnicas de ataque, mientras tanto Amanda terminaba de preparar el antídoto mientras Luz cuidaba de su amado, pero Julián empeoraba cada vez más

Amanda: (mirando el antídoto) listo ahora solo tenemos que dárselo

Luz: (emocionada) entonces ¿qué esperamos?

Amanda: solo hay un problema, el antídoto no sabe muy bien y si Julián no lo toma entonces…

Luz: lo tomara estoy segura

Amanda: bien, ahora debemos dárselo

Luz: (tomando el antídoto) ¿cuánto debemos darle?

Amanda: todo

Luz se acercó a Julián y empezó a darle el antídoto, al principio Julián parecía no tomarlo pero después de un rato lo tomo, después de darle el antídoto ambas esperaban una respuesta positiva por parte de Julián pero después de esperar un rato, la respiración de Julián se detuvo, esto alarmo a Luz que coloco su cabeza en su pecho para oír su corazón, al acercarse no escucho el palpitar del corazón y rompió en llanto, su amado había muerto…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	40. Chapter 39

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 39 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 39:<p>

Luz estaba destrozada por dentro, su amada había muerto, Amanda se sentía culpable por haber tardado tanto, Luz lloraba sobre el pecho de Julián pero de pronto sintió una leve respiración, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero volvió a sentir esa respiración, entonces Luz quiso escuchar su corazón y se alegró al escucharlo palpitar

Luz: (feliz y sorprendida) ¡Amanda, Julián está VIVO!

Amanda: (acercándose a él) ¡¿qué?!

Amanda se acercó a Julián y coloco su cabeza en su pecho, escucho su corazón latir aunque un poco lento a los latidos comunes, a Amanda le sorprendió esto, abrió el libro que había ocupado para el antídoto y en uno de los párrafos decía: "una vez que el paciente haya tomado la cantidad indicada se debe esperar la reacción del cuerpo, si el veneno llego al sistema nervioso y sanguíneo puede provocar que al administrar el antídoto el paciente sufra de una muerte temporal esto quiere decir que puede que el paciente parezca muerto durante segundos o minutos…"

Mientras Amanda leía el libro, Luz lloraba pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad y no de tristeza

Luz: (feliz) ¿cuándo despertara?

Amanda: (leyendo el libro) según el libro mañana o en 2 días

Luz: bien, pero ¿qué paso?

Amanda: te explico….

Mientras Amanda y Luz hablaban de lo ocurrido, los jóvenes que saldrían de búsqueda estaban esperando a que la noche se asomara, mientras tanto Sergio estaba en el trono esperando a Andreu, después de que entro Andreu, Sergio ordeno que cerrara la puerta

Sergio: Andreu, has mostrado tu lealtad así mí y bueno, Julián era mi mano derecha pero me traiciono y ahora tú, mereces ese lugar

Andreu: ¿enserio?

Sergio: si Andreu a partir de hoy eres mi primer comandante, consejero y mano derecha

Andreu: gracias mi señor

Sergio: bien Andreu pero ya conoces las reglas me traicionas y te mato

Andreu: yo jamás lo traicionaría

Sergio: eso espero, ahora retírate

Andreu. Si mi señor

Después de que Andreu se retirara, Sergio ordeno la presencia de Bardan que ahora era su asesino personal, si alguien se interponía en su camino Bardan lo asesinaba

Sergio: ¿crees que este muerto?

Bardan: claro, lo único que puede salvarlo es el antídoto y no es fácil de encontrar

Sergio: pero… (Pensando) talvez, talvez esa curandera robo el antídoto que tú me habías vendido

Bardan: entonces pudo haberse salvado

Sergio: Bardan, tengo un trato para ti, si ves a Julián vivo quiero que lo mates

Bardan: lo haré

Sergio: pero no quiero que uses una de tus flechas, quiero que lo mates lento y lo más doloroso posible

Bardan: bien pero ¿Cuánto me pagara?

Sergio: una bolsa de oro por cada día de agonía

Bardan: entendido

Era de noche, los grupos de búsqueda estaban listos para partir, ahora ya no sería tan fácil, desde que escaparon del palacio, Sergio había mandado a cuidar el bosque y eso incluía lagos, pantanos, praderas y por supuesto la cascada, y solo contaban con la noche como su aliada, si tardaban más de lo planeado podrían atraparlos, llevar los Sergio y ejecutarlos, planearon muy bien sus movimientos y buscaron posibles refugios por si algo salía mal en el plan, una vez planeado todo los grupos sigilosamente salieron de la cueva y tomaron rumbos separados, el primer grupo estaba conformado por Mariana, Omar, Dani y Fernando, el segundo por Vaitiare, Luis, Osiel y Dalia, el tercero por Gabriel, Elisa, Yaqui y Josué y el ultimo por Morgana, Andrés que se había ofrecido para ayudar, Pablo y María, el primer grupo iría al norte, el segundo al este, el tercero al oeste y el cuarto al sur, cada grupo tomo su camino aunque Gabriel desconfiaba de Andrés, ya que los podía traicionar y reconquistar a Morgana, pero Morgana le había dicho que confiara en ella y Gabriel siguió con el plan, durante el viaje Mariana se ganaba más la confianza de Dani ya que ambas seguían rechazando a los chicos que les rogaban por una cita, eso a ellas les causo gracia y siguieron rechazándolos, por su parte Fernando y Omar se volvieron aliados ambos estaban decididos a enamorar a sus chicas y planeaban un plan, por otro lado Vaitiare y Luis, no dejaban de mirarse aunque también cuidaban que alguien no los viera, siguiera o emboscara, Dalia y Osiel se acercaban más uno al otro Dalia empezaba a olvidar sus sentimientos así Andrés ya que sabía que estaba casado con Morgana y tarde o temprano se reconciliarían, por su parte Osiel empezaba a enamorarse de Dalia y durante el viaje no dejaban de mandarse miradas, por otro lado Gabriel y Elisa platicaban y se mantenían al marguen de la situación, pero ambos notaron y sintieron algo por el otro, pero pensaron que era solo amistad ya que Gabriel amaba a Morgana y Elisa aun amaba a Julián, mientras tanto Josué le enseñaba a Yaqui como reconocer a las estrellas que la guiarían si se perdía, por otro lado Pablo y María caminaban tomados de la mano y vigilando por todos lados aunque de vez en cuando se miraban el uno al otro, Morgana vigilaba pero de vez en miraba a Andrés y él lo notaba o Pablo y María lo notaban usaba el pretexto de que lo vigilaba, lo que provocaba un pequeño enfado al saber que ella no confiaba en él y se adelanta o se ponía hasta atrás evitándola. Mientras sus amigos andaban de búsqueda Luz cuidaba a su amado y no se separaba de él pero esto lo noto Rogelio y empezó a sospechar de la relación de Luz y Julián, aunque después de recapacitar lo que el joven había hecho por su hija decidió que le daría una oportunidad pero con unas cuantas condiciones.

Pasaron las horas y todo iba bien en la búsqueda pero como siempre pasa algo que hace todo difícil, durante la búsqueda un grupo de lobos estaba por atacar a Mariana, Omar, Dani y Fernando, los 4 estaban decididos a pelear y protegerse pero de las sombras salió un joven de ojos azules como el zafiro y cabellos entre rubios y castaño, el joven golpeo el suelo y empezó a gritar los lobos se empezaron a retirar del lugar, pero solo unos kilómetros

Chico: vengan conmigo

Dani: eres un extraño, no podemos confiar en ti

Chico: les salve la vida…

Mariana: claro que podíamos defendernos solas

Fernando: ellas tienen razón eres un desconocido y no necesitábamos tú ayuda

Chico: aaa, esos lobos estarán cerca y más si ustedes traen comida y por cierto mi nombre es Julio

Fernando: bien Julio, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Julio: bueno, vivo cerca, aunque no en una casa común, me oculto de los guardias de ese zopilote de Sergio, soy un buen guerrero, se sobre los animales del bosque y como tratar una herida

Dani: no te creo

Mariana: apoyo su idea

Omar: puedes ser un traidor

Julio: bien no me crean pero lo que sí sé es que esos lobos que vieron no son los únicos por este bosque y ya está amaneciendo

Todos: ¿qué?

Julio: si, en media hora el sol empezara a salir

Julio no mentía, el cielo ya no era tan oscuro y para su mala suerte estaban muy lejos de su posible escondite así que dudando de las palabras del joven

Omar: bien confiaremos en ti

Mariana: (sarcasmo) "confiaremos" me sonó a manada

Omar: miren si este joven vive cerca puede ayudarnos

Dani: ¿y si es un espía?

Fernando: Mariana, Dani, Omar tiene razón este joven puede ayudarnos

Mariana y Dani: (algo enojadas) bien

Los cuatro siguieron al joven que los guio hasta su refugió, al llegar vieron una cabaña un poco vieja y descuidada

Dani: creí que no vivías en una casa

Julio: señorita déjeme explicarle, está cabaña tiene un sótano oculto, está cabaña era de mis padres, ellos construyeron ese sótano cuando yo nací, por cualquier emergencia y ahora es mi escondite

Al entrar Julio los guio hasta unas escaleras, al bajar no vieron nada

Mariana: y ¿Dónde está tal sótano?

Julio se agacho abrió una puerta que tenía una alfombra pegada en la parte de arriba

Julio: entren rápido

Los cuatro entraron y después Julio cerró la puerta. Mientras tanto ellos no eran los únicos en problemas, Morgana, Andrés, Pablo y María estaban escondido ya que una hora antes un grupo de guardias los vio y los empezaron a perseguir, los cuatro corrieron ya que si los atrapaban los llevarían con Sergio, entonces decidieron separarse en grupos de dos, para buena suerte de Pablo y María encontraron una cueva donde se escondieron, mientras tanto Morgana y Andrés seguían huyendo al perderlos de vista siguieron corriendo, hasta llegar a un barranco, al saber que no tenían por donde huir miraron a todos lados, Andrés dio un arbusto que los cubriría a los dos así que tomo a Morgana de la cintura y la empujo al arbusto, Andrés había quedado sobre Morgana y esto a ella no le gusto en mucho

Morgana: ¿qué…?

Andrés: (tapándole la boca) calla o nos encontraran y te llevaran ante mi padre

Morgana y Andrés guardaron silencio los guardias se acercaron más pero al no verlos decidieron retirarse del lugar, Andrés miro a Morgana a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron pero justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse

Morgana: ¿ya se fueron?

Andrés: creo que ya, pero ya es de día y nos encontraran rápido

Morgana: ¿crees que los capturaron?

Andrés: no, conozco a Pablo y es más escurridizo que yo aunque (algo triste) no tanto como Julián

Morgana: bien, ahora debemos buscar un escondite y (empujándolo) quítate de encima

Andrés: (sarcasmo) perdón

Andrés se asomó para ver si había guardias al no verlos, le dio una señal a Morgana y sigilosamente salieron del lugar, después de caminar mucho vieron una cueva, al entrar hicieron algo de ruedo entonces Morgana sintió un metal en su espalda mientras que a Andrés lo durmieron

María: (viendo mejor a la persona) ¿Morgana?

Morgana: (algo sorprendida) ¿María?

María: (guardando la espada) perdón es que creí que eras un guardia

Morgana: no te preocupes pero ¿Qué le hiciste a Andrés?

Pablo: solo lo dormí despertara en unos cuantos minutos, creo

Morgana: ¿creo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Pablo: puede ser en minutos u horas

María: bien, entonces ayúdenme a llevarlo más adentro de la cueva, si un guardia llega y lo ve nos descubrirán…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	41. Chapter 40

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 40 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 40:<p>

Mientras llevaban a Andrés más a dentro de la cueva, los grupo habían llegado, Gabriel estaba preocupado por su "amiga" e insistió en ir a buscarla Nellymar logró convencerlo de esperar hasta la noche. Mientras tanto Rogelio se dirigía a llevarle el desayuno a su hija, mientras tanto Luz, que se había quedado casi toda la noche cuidando de su amado, dormía sobre el pecho de Julián, lentamente Julián abrió los ojos, al principio estaba confundido y su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero después de un rato volvió a la normalidad, al sentir un ligero peso sobre su pecho, bajo la vista y vio a su amada durmiendo sobre su pecho, cuidadosamente empezó acariciar el cabello de Luz lo que provoco que ella se moviera un poco y finalmente despertara

Julián: b…buenos días hermosa

Luz: (abriendo los ojos) buenos días… (Sorprendida y feliz) ¡¿Julián?!

Julián: claro, ni creas….

Sin dudarlo un segundo más Luz se colocó sobre Julián y le dio un beso apasionado, pero en ese momento llego Rogelio al ver a su hija y a Julián besándose se sintió un poco enojado

Rogelio: ¿interrumpo algo?

Luz y Julián se separaron y se avergonzaron de que Rogelio los viera así

Luz y Julián: ¡NO!

Rogelio coloco el plato de comida en la mesa y se acercó a su hija

Rogelio: bueno, hasta donde yo vi ustedes se estaban besando

Julián: s…señor de…

Rogelio: antes que nada tengo que decirles una cosa… permitiré su relación pero con unas cuantas condiciones

Julián: las que sean aceptare

Rogelio: bien, uno, supongo que Gabriel no sabe nada así que deben decirle

Luz: lo haremos pero después de un tiempo

Rogelio: bien, dos, si lastimas a mi hija yo mismo me encargo de ti muchacho

Julián: (mirando a Luz) jamás lo haría

Rogelio: y por ultimo sus besos y abrazos no deben llegar a más

Luz: (algo avergonzada) ¡PAPÁ!

Rogelio: ¿qué?, solo me preocupo por mi hija

Luz: se cuidarme sola

Rogelio: lo sé pero aun así deben respetar mis condiciones

Julián: lo haremos

Rogelio: bien, voy a hablar con tu madre

Luz: bien

Rogelio salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa, mientras tanto Gabriel seguía preocupado por su "amiga", Nellymar trataba de calmarlo pero no lo conseguía, mientras tanto Mariana, Omar, Dani y Fernando seguían en el escondite de Julio, pero a pesar de todo no confiaban en él, Julio por otra parte ocultaba su desconfianza hacia los jóvenes.

En la cueva Osiel, Dalia, Yaqui y Josué tenían que entrenar y Max y Gabriel tenían que encargarse de eso, pero en el entrenamiento Gabriel no ponía atención y eso causo que Osiel le ganara demasiado rápido, mientras tanto Luz volvía con Julián ya que había ido a la cocina por comida para él

Luz: debes tener hambre

Julián: (sentándose) sí, pero creo que ya me cuidaste lo suficiente

Luz: aun no cicatriza la herida de la flecha

Julián: cicatrizara pronto pero ahora tú debes descansar

Luz: no tengo sueño

Julián: Luz no quiero que por cuidarme a mí te descuides a ti

Luz: (sentándose junto a él) tranquilo dormí…de vez en cuando

Julián: no te haré cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

Luz: no

Julián: bien pero…

En ese momento llego Gabriel, al ver a su hermana junto a Julián sus sospechas de una relación entre ambos creció

Gabriel: por lo visto ya estas mejor, Julián

Julián: sí

Gabriel: entonces mi hermana ya no necesita cuidarte

Luz: Gabriel, Julián aún está herido además que no deberías estar entrenando

Gabriel: sí solo vine por algo para calmar mis nervios

Luz: ¿paso algo?

Gabriel: Morgana, Dani, María, Pablo, Osiel, Omar, Fernando y Andrés no han vuelto aún

Julián: deben haberse escondido o…

Gabriel: los capturaron, cualquiera de las dos opciones

Luz: es más probable que se hayan escondido y vuelvan en la noche

Gabriel: eso espero

Mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido, Osiel, Dalia, Yaqui y Josué entrenaban con las armas y a ser más sigilosos. Mientras tanto en el palacio los guardias le informaban a Sergio sobre lo ocurrido

Sergio: (enojado) son unos torpes, entran a mi castillo y huyen, los encuentran en el bosque y logran escapar son unos incompetentes

Andreu: señor los capturaremos

Sergio: eso espero porque no quiero más incompetentes por guardias

Pasaron las horas y el sol se ocultaba, para Morgana, Andrés, María y Pablo significaba hora de irse, mientras que en el escondite de Julio, Mariana, Omar, Dani y Fernando esperaban la hora para irse

Julio: está anocheciendo

Mariana: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Julio: me he acostumbrado a este lugar, por lo tanto he logrado saber si es de noche o de día

Dani: bien y ¿cuándo será de noche?

Julio: en media hora, creo

Omar: bien, será mejor que preparemos nuestras cosas

Dani, Mariana y Fernando: bien

Cuando la luna salió y el cielo era oscuro, Julio se asomó desde la puerta de la cabaña

Julio: no hay nadie

Dani: (saliendo) bien vámonos

Mariana: apoyo tú idea

Los cuatro se retiraron del lugar, pero por su desconfianza no dejaban de revisar que no los siguiera Julio, mientras tanto Morgana, Andrés, Pablo y María caminaban a su escondite, Pablo y María cuidaban que nadie los siguiera, mientras que Andrés y Morgana cuidaban que no hubiera guardias enfrente de ellos, para que no los vieran con frecuencia tomaban caminos con muchos arbustos y árboles, pero en más de una ocasión Andrés miraba a Morgana cuando ella lo notaba volteaba y él rápidamente miraba a otro lado, mientras tanto Dani, Mariana, Omar y Fernando caminaban al escondite pero haciendo lo mismo que Morgana, Andrés, Pablo y María, caminaban por caminos llenos de árboles o arbustos y la oscuridad de la noche los ayudo mucho, en su camino se encontraron con un par de guardias pero se ocultaron, después de una hora de caminata llegaron a la cueva, cuando llegaron Osiel y Yaqui que eran los mejores amigos de Dani fueron a verla, cuando llegaron Morgana, Andrés, Pablo y María, Gabriel corrió hasta Morgana y la abrazo, algo que le provoco celos a Andrés

Gabriel: ¿estás bien?

Morgana: sí

Gabriel: estaba…digo estábamos muy preocupados por ti…digo ustedes

Morgana: claro

En ese momento Dalia llego para abrazar y darle la noticia a Andrés de que su "amigo" estaba mejor y había despertado, sin perder tiempo Andrés y Dalia se dirigieron a donde estaban Luz y Julián, Morgana al ver a Dalia y Andrés juntos se sintió celosa pero rápidamente los oculto

Morgana: ¿y mi madre?

Gabriel: estaba en su "habitación" no dejaba de preguntar por ti

Morgana: (caminando) iré a verla

Gabriel: bien…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	42. Chapter 41

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 41 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 41:<p>

Ha pasado un mes y medio, Julián ya se había recuperado de la herida, por lo tanto salía con los demás, por otro lado Andrés le enseñaba algunos trucos a Morgana aunque en los entrenamientos no dejaba de mirarla, cuando ella lo notaba lo ignoraba, mientras tanto Gabriel vigilaba a su hermana ya que sospechaba de su noviazgo con Julián aunque siempre terminaba perdiéndola de vista, por otro lado Mariana y Vaitiare se ganaban la confianza de Dani, Yaqui y Osiel, Fernando siempre estaba detrás de Dani con pretextos pero al final siempre le regalaba una flor o la invitaba a cenar aunque ella siempre lo rechazaba, Josué por otro lado había enamorado de Yaqui y Yaqui empezaba a sentir algo por Josué, Osiel la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando pero cuando Dalia lo visitaba pasaba tiempo con ella, como siempre Omar seguía rogándole a Mariana para que aceptara ser su novia y como siempre Mariana le decía que no o simplemente lo engañaba y lo empujaba lejos de ella, esto le causaba gracia a Nellymar y Vaitiare.

Durante ese mes y medio, Sergio había ordenado la ejecución de más de un cuarto de la población de los dragones, pero aun así Sergio no estaba satisfecho, su plan era tomar el trono de Eskard, deshacerse de los Cortés, de los dragones, matar al Derzaths y adueñarse de las islas gobernadas bajo el emblema de Eskard, las cuales eran las islas "Dorado", la isla "Ganan", la isla "Cobre"(por su abundancia al cobre) y las islas "Montan"(que significa montañas una lengua casi extintita llamada Oscrat) , las islas "Montan" pertenecían a la familia de Sofía la esposa de Martín, pero como siempre Sergio había planeado algo, sabía que cuando Martín se enterara iría a tratar de recuperar las tierras y reinos de su padre, además de que volvería por su hermana, todo su plan estaba preparado y solo faltaba un detalle, su espía ya no le había traído información y sospechaba de su posible traición pero si ella lo traicionaba él tenía algo con que devolverle el favor…a sus padres.

Ese día como todas las mañanas, todos se reunían en el "comedor", lo llamaban así ya que era donde todos se reunían para comer y conversar, como siempre Gabriel andaba detrás de su hermana ya que sospechaba sobre su relación, cuando Luz notaba que la seguía se molestaba pero con frecuencia lo ignoraba, por otra parte Mariana y Vaitiare sentían que todo estaba muy callado así que decidieron hacerle una broma a Omar, Luis al escucharlas se ofreció a ayudarlas y ellas aceptaron, mientras tanto Morgana revisaba el mapa que Julián había robado antes de que huyera de su celda, volviendo al comedor, Dalia estaba con Osiel, últimamente se habían vuelto más unidos, aunque ella seguía siendo amiga de Andrés, con frecuencia Dalia y Osiel entrenaban juntos ya que ella no era muy buena en el sigilo, pero en ese tiempo Dalia empezó a sentir algo por Osiel, aunque no era la única ya que Osiel se había enamorado de Dalia, después de que todos desayunaron y esperaron un rato fueron a entrenar, Andrés que con frecuencia buscaba pretextos para estar cerca de Morgana se dirigió a la "habitación", al llegar noto que revisaba todos los pasillos de entraba y salida que estaban dibujados en el mapa

Andrés: sigues buscando otra manera de entrar ¿verdad?

Morgana: sí, desde que Sergio descubrió los pasillos no hemos podido entrar al palacio

Andrés: entonces, si no podemos entrar al palacio por armas, comida, rescatar prisioneros y conseguir medicamentos o libros de medicina ¿qué harás?

Morgana: bueno, la comida podemos conseguirla del bosque, pero en lo demás no…no sé qué haré

Andrés: (agarrándola de las manos) tranquila, sé que se te ocurrirá algo

Morgana: (soltándose) lo intentare

Andrés: bien, pero no intentes solo hazlo, te servirá de mucho

Morgana: bien, pero necesito que reúnas a los grupos de búsqueda y les digas que preparen sus cosas, hoy iremos de "paseo"

Andrés: (saliendo) bien

Andrés salió del lugar y se dirigió a buscar a los grupos de búsqueda para darles el anuncio de Morgana, después de darles el anuncio de Morgana, Andrés se dirigió a donde estaban los dragones para hablar con Azbeth ya que últimamente no le ponían atención, al llegar lo vio recostado en el piso así que decidió marcharse para no molestarlo

Az: ¿a dónde vas?

Andrés: creí que estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte

Az: entiendo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Andrés: solo vine a ver como estabas, digo últimamente has estado solo

Az: bien a por cierto felicidades muchacho

Andrés: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Az: soy un dragón, lo sabemos casi todo, además ¿Qué edad cumples?

Andrés: (sarcasmo) no y que lo sabías todo

Az: dije casi todo

Andrés: 19, cumplo 19

Az: tú eres meno que Julián ¿verdad?

Andrés: sí por 3 años…

Az: creí que tenía 21 años

Andrés: los tiene es solo que Julián cumple los 22 años en un mes más

Az: bien, y ¿cómo vas con Morgana?

Andrés: ¿a qué te refieres?

Az: sé que tratas de….

En ese momento entro Morgana

Morgana: ¿de qué?

Andrés: (nervioso) n...nada

Morgana: los escuche, ahora dime la verdad o…

Andrés: bien, solo trato…de llevarme mejor contigo arreglar las cosas

Morgana: eso nunca…

Andrés: lo sé y solo quiero decirte que…

Morgana: ¿qué?

Andrés: sí mi presencia ya no es solicitada…cuando recuperes tu reino me iré lo más lejos posible, claro sí tú quieres

Morgana: (aguantando el llanto) e…eso sería una buena i…i…idea

Andrés: (triste) claro

Morgana: sí me permiten tengo…que…

Andrés: claro, adiós

Morgana salió del lugar y se dirigió a su "habitación", mientras tanto Azbeth miraba a Andrés con cara de "se lo hubieras dicho", Andrés solo se despidió y se dirigió a su "habitación", Cuando Morgana llego a su "habitación rompió en llanto, ese mes y medio que había pasado con Andrés había despertado los sentimientos de ella hacia él y al escuchar sus palabras sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, mientras lloraba, Elena había decidido ir a buscarla y al entrar y verla llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazo

Elena: ¿qué pasa?

Morgana: es…e…no es importante

Elena: sí no es importante, ¿Por qué lloras así?

Morgana: es Andrés…aun después de todo el daño que me hizo…aun…

Elena: ¿lo amas?

Morgana: sí…aun lo amo…y este mes y medio que pase con él...esos sentimientos que creí muertos se volvieron más fuertes

Elena: el amor es muy confuso pero siempre tiene sus razones, sí amas a Andrés solo tienes que perdonarlo

Morgana: jamás, él me engaño, por su culpa Sergio es rey y…

Elena: sé que te hicieron mucho daño hija, pero que tal si Andrés no tuvo nada que ver en esto

Morgana: lo dudo

Elena: ¿y por qué no se lo preguntas?

Morgana: podría mentirme

Elena: bueno, entonces ¿qué harás?

Morgana: le daré la oportunidad de que me explique todo, pero si me miente…

Elena: solo habla con él

Morgana: bien….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	43. Chapter 42

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 42 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 42:<p>

Después de hablar con su madre, Morgana se dirigió a su "habitación" para pensar mejor en el asunto pero en el camino se encontró con Gabriel, Morgana noto que Gabriel buscaba a alguien así que supuso que era a Luz

Morgana: ¿buscas a Luz?

Gabriel: sí, ¿la has visto?

Morgana: no, pero es probable que este con los demás

Gabriel: no ya fui con los demás y no estaba con ellos

Morgana: ¿y con Kiara?

Gabriel: talvez, una pregunta Morgana, ¿mi hermana y Julián son…novios?

Morgana: no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gabriel: no soy tonto, sé que ese par oculta algo y por eso te pregunto, pero eres la amiga de mi hermana y por lógica no me lo dirás

Morgana: Gabriel, talvez…

Gabriel: iré a buscarla

Morgana: bien

Gabriel se dirigía a buscar a Luz cuando se encontró con ella en uno de los pasillos

Gabriel: ¿dónde estabas?

Luz: fui a ver a Kiara

Gabriel: ¿segura?

Luz: claro

Gabriel: bien

Mientras tanto Dani estaba en donde estaban los dragones alimentando a Black Night su furia nocturna, pero en ese momento entro Fernando

Fernando: hola

Dani: hola

Fernando: ¿irás?

Dani: claro que iré

Fernando: te invito a cenar

Dani: ya te he dicho que no

Fernando: vamos, sí

Dani: no

Fernando: bien, (acercándose a ella) espera tienes algo aquí

Dani: ¿Dónde?

Fernando: (sujetándola de la cintura) aquí

Y sin que perder tiempo Fernando le dio un beso a Dani, Dani se sorprendió pero no lo aparto de ella, al contrario lo acercó más a ella, pero en ese momento Black Night se metió entre la pareja haciendo que se separaran

Dani: (algo enojada y sonrojada) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Fernando: porque te amo, además sé que te gusto el beso

Dani: claro que no

Fernando: ¿entonces por qué no me apartaste de ti?

Dani: me sujetabas de la cintura

Fernando: (acercándose a ella) ¿quieres otro?

Dani: (cacheteándolo) claro que no

Dani salió del lugar mientras que Fernando la seguía, por otro lado Yaqui estudiaba con Josué sobre la Astrología

Yaqui: (…) y está se llama libra ¿verdad?

Josué: sí, las constelaciones reciben su nombre por su forma

Yaqui: bien, ¿y está?

Josué: lobo

Yaqui: bien, esto de la Astrología es muy fácil

Josué: lo es, una pregunta

Yaqui: dime

Josué: ¿te gusta alguien de aquí?

Yaqui: (mintiendo) no… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Josué: nada, solo que…soy muy curioso

Yaqui: bien

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, todo estaba listo, los grupos estaban listos para partir, para desgracia de Julián y Luz no quedaron juntos esta vez, cuidadosamente se aseguraron de que no hubiera guardias para poder salir sin que descubrieran el escondite, después de revisar salieron del lugar, Julián, Pablo, María, Mariana y Omar irían al este, Luz, Gabriel, Elisa, Dani y Fernando irían al norte, Morgana, Andrés, Yaqui, Josué y Vaitiare al oeste y Nellymar, Max, Osiel, Luis y Dalia al sur, cada grupo tomo su camino, Luz y Julián discretamente se mandaron una mirada.

Después de un rato, Luz, Gabriel y Dani recogían frutas mientras que Elisa y Fernando cuidaban, en ese momento escucharon un ruido entre los árboles que hizo que se prepararan para atacar, pero en ese momento un chico hablo

Julio: lleva tiempo que no los veía

Fernando: otra vez tú

Gabriel: ¿Quién es este?

Julio: me llamo Julio

Dani: este chico aquí presente nos ayudó a escondernos

Luz: ¿enserio?

Julio: (mirando a Luz) ¿Cuál es tú nombre hermosa?

Luz: Luz, me llamo Luz

Gabriel: Luz es mi hermana y créeme es mejor que te alejes de ella

Julio: tranquilo, solo le pregunte por su nombre, además hay peores que yo

Dani: ¿así?

Julio: sí por ejemplo…a Julián Marques

Gabriel: (mirando a Luz) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fernando: no es momento, hay vienen unos guardias

Los 6 se ocultaron, pero sin querer Elisa y Gabriel se ocultaron en el mismo lugar, unos minutos más tarde 3 guardias pasaban por el lugar, y se detuvieron un rato, al principio pensaron que los descubrirían pero después los guardias siguieron su camino, después de que se fueron decidieron salir de sus escondites, al poco tiempo de estar hay Julio los ayudo en la recolecta pero solo para estar cerca de Luz, aunque ella no le prestaba atención, mientras tanto Nellymar, Max, Osiel, Luis y Dalia huían de un grupo de guardias que los seguían, después de correr tanto los guardias se empezaban a cansar de perseguir a los jóvenes, esto lo vieron los jóvenes y se les ocurrió una idea

Se dividieron en grupos, Dalia y Osiel, Max y Nellymar y Luis que prefirió ir solo, los dos grupos y Luis tomaron sus caminos y los guardias también se separaron, Max y Nellymar siguieron corriendo y a lo lejos vieron un árbol que les serviría para esconderse, subieron en él lo más alto posible y se escondieron entre las hojas, los guardias al no verlos decidieron regresar con los demás para ver si habían tenido suerte, mientras tanto Dalia y Osiel corriendo, al llegar a la playa los guardias los seguían, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un acantilado, trataron de regresar pero vieron que los guardias se les acercaban lentamente y con cara de victoria

Osiel: Dalia, sujétate de mí y respira profundo

Dalia: ¿para qué?

Osiel: solo dame sujétate y confía en mi

Dalia: bien

Osiel sujeto a Dalia de la mano y de un momento a otro saltaron al agua, los guardias que los seguían iban por ellos pero al ver que no salían decidieron regresar, después de unos cuantos segundos después Dalia y Osiel salieron del agua

Dalia: eso fue muy arriesgado

Osiel: pero funciono, ¿verdad?

Dalia: sí, pero si sigues haciendo eso… olvídalo

Osiel: ¿Qué?

Dalia: tenemos que encontrar a los demás

Osiel: bien será mejor que vayamos al bosque

Ambos se dirigieron al bosque, mientras tanto Luis seguía corriendo pero él no corrió con tanta suerte, al llegar a una pendiente Luis estaba muy cansado para escalar, en ese momento los guardias lo rodearon y Luis solo pensaba "este es mi fin", pero en ese momento una flecha paso cerca de uno de los guardias lo que los alarmo, Luz que tenía un arco en la mano reconoció a uno de los guardias

Luz: (con odio) Saúl

Saúl: valla, creo que a Andreu le gustara verte

Gabriel: (con espada en mano) tocas a mi hermana y te las veras conmigo

Saúl: no tienen oportunidad solo son 3 contra 6

Luz: ¿y quién dijo que somos 3?

De pronto salieron Dani, Fernando y Julio con espada en mano y Elisa que tenía un arco, cuando Elisa vio a Saúl, ella sabía que él no tardaría de en decirles la verdad

Saúl: así que…ahora te llevas bien con ellos, ¿verdad Elisa?

Dani: espera, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Saúl: bueno verán, aquí su "amiga" Elisa es una espía del rey

Dani, Fernando, Luis y Gabriel: ¿qué?

Saúl: y no solo eso…

Elisa: sí es cierto, pero tuve mis razones…

Saúl: así, igual que tuviste tus razones para desacerté de ella ¿verdad?

Saúl señalaba a Luz, y Gabriel se enfureció, por culpa de Elisa casi perdía a su hermana, sin dudarlo coloco su espada en el cuello de Elisa, amenazándola con matarla

Gabriel: ¿es verdad?

Elisa: sí pero….

Gabriel: Dani átala, yo no tomare esta decisión

Luis: ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Julio: ¿qué tal si los atamos a un árbol, les quitamos sus armas…?

Pero en ese momento uno de los guardias trato de atacar a Luis que estaba cerca de Julio, pero Julio al ver esto lo empujó hacia atrás, lo que provoco que él resultara herido por la espada en la pierna izquierda, Dani se acercó y sin previo aviso tiro al guardia y le quito la espada, Dani y Fernando desarmaron a los guardias, los ataron de las manos y los llevaron a unos 5 metros de distancia, después de un rato llegaron y Gabriel se acercó a Julio

Gabriel: ¿estás bien?

Julio: sí, solo es un pequeño rasguño

Fernando: (sujetando la soga de Elisa) ¡será mejor que lo llevemos con Amanda!

Luz: puedo curar su herida….

Fernando: sí, pero estamos lejos del escondite de Julio…

Gabriel: alto, ¿ya fueron a su escondite?

Dani: sí pero solo una vez

Luis: perdonen que me entrometa pero Fernando tiene razón, aunque Luz pueda curar la herida, ¿Dónde descansara? Si su escondite está lejos, además me salvo, hay muchos guardias y puede ser de gran ayuda en alguna misión y nuestro escondite está cerca

Gabriel: está bien, pero debo vendarte los ojos, (mirando a Elisa) ya es suficiente con una traidora

Elisa: (bajando la cabeza) chicos yo…

Luis: será mejor que guardes tus palabras

Gabriel tomo un trapo que traía en su mochila y le vendo los ojos a Julio, entre Gabriel y Luis ayudaron a Julio a levantarse aunque él decía que podía solo ellos insistieron hasta que acepto, mientras tanto Julián, Pablo, María, Mariana y Omar, caminaban buscando liebres, ríos donde pescar y frutas, ya habían atrapado unas 3 liebres, 5 peces y 2 kilos de frutas, habían decidido volver al escondite pero ya estaba amaneciendo así que tenían que darse prisa, en el camino de regreso el aroma atrajo a un oso pardo, cuando los 5 vieron al oso estaba muy cerca de ellos, el oso al verlos se paró en sus dos patas traseras

Pablo: (hablando bajo) ese es un oso pardo

Julián: lo sé

Mariana: Pablo tengo una idea

Omar: ¿cuál?

Mariana: arrójale algo de comida y así podremos subir a los árboles

Julián: bien, es una buena idea pero….

María: puede que lo tome como una agresión o un reto

Pablo: bien, será mejor intentar

Pablo tomo 2 peces de los 5 que habían pescado y los lanzo al oso, el oso al oler los peses los tomo con su hocico y empezó a comérselos, sigilosamente los 5 retrocedieron y empezaron a subir lo más alto posible de los árboles, después de un rato el oso se terminó los peces, volvió a olfatear la comida y siguió el aroma, trepo el árbol en el que estaba Mariana, Mariana saco su espada por si el oso se acercaba más, pero después de trepar unos 3 metros (el árbol medía 6 metros), se detuvo y volvió a bajar, pasaron los minutos y el sol había salido, el oso seguía merodeando los alrededores del árbol, pero después de un rato se fue, después de que se fue decidieron esperar unos 5 minutos más. Mientras tanto Gabriel, Luz, Julio, Luis, Dani, Fernando y Elisa que iba atada habían llegado al escondite, sigilosamente entraron a la cueva, al escuchar agua Julio supuso que se trataba de una cascada pero no sabía cuál, al entrar Gabriel vio a Nellymar

Gabriel: ¿y Morgana?

Nellymar: no ha llegado…. (Viendo a Elisa atada) ¿Por qué está atada?

Gabriel: es una espía de Sergio…

Nellymar: ¿qué?, ¿pero cómo?

Gabriel: eso nos lo explicara después pero por ahora será mejor que la encierres en donde teníamos a Andrés, hasta que llegue Morgana y decida qué hacer con ella

Nellymar: claro, Max

Max: (acercándose) ¿Por qué está atada…?

Nellymar: Elisa, luego te lo explicaran, pero ¿podrías llevarla a donde teníamos a Andrés y cuidar que no escape?

Max: claro mi amor…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	44. Chapter 43

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 43 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 43:<p>

Mientras Max llevaba a Elisa a la celda, Julián, Pablo, María, Mariana y Omar, buscaban un lugar donde esconderse, mientras ellos buscaban donde esconderse de la guardia de Sergio, Morgana, Andrés, Yaqui, Josué y Vaitiare regresaban a la cueva, cuando Gabriel vio que Morgana había regresado fue a donde estaba ella, primero le diría sobre Julio, ya que era nuevo y luego lo de Elisa, Gabriel se acercó a Morgana y le conto sobre Julio, Morgana al escuchar a Gabriel le pidió que la llevara a donde lo tenían, mientras los demás guardaban las reservas de comida, después de llegar, ambos entraron al lugar y vieron que Luis estaban en el lugar mientras Amanda curaba la herida

Gabriel: (señalando a Julio) él es Julio

Julio: mucho gusto en conocerla madán

Morgana: igualmente, mi amigo Gabriel me informo lo que paso

Julio: no es nada solo un rasguño

Luis: decidimos traerlo pero Gabriel insistió en que no viera el camino al escondite

Morgana: bien, cuando te sientas mejor y si te acostumbras a esta cueva, puedes quedarte

Julio: está bien

Gabriel: debo decirte algo más

Morgana: bien dime ¿qué pasa?

Gabriel: es Elisa, ella era una espía de Sergio

Morgana: ¿qué? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Luis: nos encontramos con los guardias de Sergio, y el mismo Saúl nos lo dijo

Morgana: (enojada) espero que Elisa tenga una buena explicación

Luis: y no solo era una espía sino…

Gabriel: que ella participo en el plan de Sergio para capturar a mi hermana

Morgana: (enojada) ¿qué?, de verdad espero que tengo una buena explicación si no quiere ser comida de dragón

Gabriel: será mejor que te relajes antes de verla

Luis: estoy de acuerdo…

Morgana: no, exijo verla ahora mismo, quiero una explicación

Luz: (entrando) perdón que me los interrumpa, Dalia y Osiel acaban de llegar pero Pablo, María, Mariana, Omar y Julián no han llegado

Julio: espera un segundo, ¿Julián Marques?

Gabriel: sí, ahora que recuerdo tú dijiste que era peor que tú ¿por qué lo dijiste?

Morgana: Gabriel ahora no es momento, es de día y si no han llegado quiere decir que algo se complicó en el plan, aunque no me preocupo demasiado, lo más probable es que vuelvan en la noche, pero ahora solo quiero interrogar a la "traidora"

Gabriel: está bien, Julio luego tendrás que explicarnos y (mirando a Luz) talvez "alguien" al fin me haga caso

Julio: claro

Morgana y Gabriel se dirigieron a donde estaba Elisa, mientras tanto, Yaqui y Dani llevaban unas especies de toallas para que Dalia y Osiel se secaran ya que estaban un poco mojados

Yaqui: (…) entonces saltaron desde un acantilado al mar

Osiel: sí, no teníamos otra opción

Dani: bien, creo que será mejor que se cambien para que no les dé una gripe

Dalia: bien

Mientras tanto Julián, María, Mariana, Pablo y Omar, llegaron hasta una cueva que se encontraba cerca de un río que estaba cerca de la cascada, querían llegar al escondite pero sabían que si algún guardia los veía no tardaría en seguirlos y así descubrir su escondite, mientras tanto en la cueva Luz estaba con Amanda, pero en realidad Luz pensaba en Julián, esto lo noto Amanda

Amanda: (hablando bajo) piensas en él ¿verdad?

Luz: sí

Amanda: tranquila, volverán en la noche

Luz: eso espero

Mientras Amanda y Luz hablaban, Morgana que seguía enojada fue a donde se encontraba Elisa, al llegar vio que Max cuidaba la entrada mientras que Elisa estaba sentada en un rincón con los pensamientos perdidos, al acercarse más Elisa se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se preocupó más al ver que Morgana estaba enojada

Morgana: no quiero mentiras Elisa, será mejor que me des explicaciones

Elisa: lamento todo lo que hice…pero…tuve mis razones

Morgana: por tu culpa nos arriesgaste a todos, capturaron a mi amiga, casi matan a Luz de no ser por Julián que se estaba muriendo, por tú culpa Sergio conoce la mayoría de los pasillos secretos y nos dejaste sin armas, sin comida y sin medicamentos… ¿cuáles son tus "razones" para hacer algo así?

Elisa: los traicione…por qué…mis padres estaban muy enfermos y se estaban muriendo

Morgana: claro y yo nací ayer, ¿Cuánto te pago Sergio?

Elisa: es la verdad, mis padres y yo no somos Eskardianos, mis padres y yo nacimos en las islas "León"…

Gabriel: ¿vivías en las islas "León"?

Elisa: sí, pero mis padres decidieron mudarse a las islas de Eskard, solo llevábamos un año y medio viviendo aquí, meses antes de que Sergio tomara el trono, mis padres se enfermaron pero pensaron que no era grabe, pasaron los meses y su enfermedad crecía, cuando Sergio tomo el reino ellos empeoraban y no sabía qué hacer, después de que escaparan vi mi oportunidad de ayudar a mis padres, fui al palacio de Sergio pero al principio no acepto, después me mando a llamar y fue donde acepto, me propuso que fuera una espía y a cambio Lucas curaría a mis padres

Morgana: ¿qué información le diste?

Elisa: le di…dije dónde estaban los túneles y pasillos secretos

Gabriel: gracias a ti ahora no tenemos ni armas, ni comida, ni medicamentos y tenemos que arriesgarnos, casi matan a mi hermana

Elisa: lo ciento de verdad, pero creo que ustedes harían lo mismo por sus padres…

Morgana: en eso tienes razón pero lo de Luz ¿qué razones tienes?

Elisa: eso…fue…un error…

Gabriel: UN ERROR, casi pierdo a mi hermana

Morgana: Gabriel, Max, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

Max y Gabriel: sí

Morgana: pueden cuidar de ella en lo que decido que hacer

Gabriel y Max: claro

Morgana se retiró del lugar mientras Max y Gabriel decidían que turno usarían para cuidar que Elisa no escapara, mientras tanto Luz volvía de la cocina con un poco de comida para Julio ya que Amanda le había dicho que si quería recuperarse rápido tenía que descansar y caminar lo menos posible, Luz se acercó a Julio y le dio la comida

Luz: te traje de comer

Julio: gracias hermosa

Luz: Julio, qué sea amable contigo no significa que me puedas decir "hermosa" o ese tipo de halagos

Julio: supongo que no quieres que se enoje tú novio ¿verdad?

Luz: (cruzando los dedos) no tengo

Julio: no soy tonto, vi cómo te miraba tú hermano cada vez que decía Julián

Luz: eso, no es nada es solo que mi hermano cree que Julián y yo somos pareja

Julio: (mirando a Luz) pues, fea no eres y Julián es un mujeriego

Luz: lo mencionas mucho, pero ¿de dónde los conoces?

Julio: de las islas "Cuervos"

Luz: bien, tengo que irme

Julio: (sosteniéndola de las manos) mejor quédate conmigo

Luz: (soltándose) no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer

Luz salió del lugar y se dirigió a hablar con Morgana, Mientras tanto Julián, Pablo, María, Omar y Mariana, estaban escondidos entre los árboles, Julián pensaba en su amada y si estaba bien…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	45. Chapter 44

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 44 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 44:<p>

Pasaron las horas y el sol se ocultaba, Julián estaba impaciente quería regresar al escondite, abrazar y besar a Luz, Mariana noto la impaciencia de Julián y supuso que era por su amiga Luz, así que decidió hablar con él

Mariana: ¿pensando en Luz?

Julián: sí, quiero saber si está bien

Mariana: dime algo Julián, ¿de verdad quieres a mi amiga?

Julián: no la quiero la amo con todo mi corazón, y por ella soy capaz de dar mi vida

Mariana: sí ya lo has demostrado, pero solo déjame decirte que si lastimas a mi amiga desearas no haber nacido

Julián: tranquila jamás la lastimaría

Pablo: lamento interrumpir su plática pero tenemos que irnos

Mientras Pablo, Mariana, Omar, María y Julián verificaban la ruta que tomarían de regreso al escondite, Osiel y Dalia entrenaban aunque ahora ambos tenían el mismo número de victorias

Dalia: no te rindes tan fácil ¿verdad?

Osiel: no, digamos que soy muy pero muy terco

Dalia: eso ya lo vi

Osiel y Dalia siguieron entrenando, Dalia iba ganando pero en el momento de ganarle a Osiel, Dalia tropezó y cayó sobre Osiel, ambos se miraban a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron, pero en ese momento llegó Fernando

Fernando: ¡lo sabía, ustedes dos se aman!

Al escuchar la voz de Fernando, Dalia y Osiel se separaron rápidamente, ambos estaban avergonzados, Dalia secretamente se estaba enamorando de Osiel y Osiel de Dalia, pero ambos negaron sus sentimientos

Dalia: claro que no, es solo que….que tropecé y caí sobre Osiel

Fernando: (sarcasmo) ¡sí claro, y los árboles son azules!

Osiel: (sarcasmo) jajaja….es verdad Dalia tropezó y cayó sobre mí

Dalia: bueno Fernando, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Fernando: a Morgana está reuniendo a los grupos de búsqueda, creo que descubrió una forma de entrar en el palacio y conseguir más de lo que conseguimos en el bosque

Osiel se levantó y ayudo a Dalia a levantarse

Osiel: bien vamos

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Sergio estaba furioso con Andreu por dejar escapar a los jóvenes

Sergio: (…) te confié este puesto por que creí que estabas preparado para esta responsabilidad pero por lo visto me equivoque

Andreu: señor le prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar

Sergio: bien Andreu, te daré otra oportunidad

Andreu: gracias señor

Sergio: debes traerme por lo menos a Elisa, esa traidora merece la muerte

Andreu: si mi señor

Sergio: bien, pero te lo advierto si me vuelves a fallar no tendré compasión

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, Yaqui y Josué caminaban por los pasillos de la cueva, Josué no dejaba de mirar a Yaqui, y cuando ella lo noto se sonrojo un poco

Yaqui: ¿pasa algo?

Josué: nada malo, solo miraba tú belleza

Yaqui: (algo sonrojada) gracias Josué, tú eres muy guapo

Josué tomo a Yaqui de la cintura y le dio un beso, Yaqui estaba sorprendida pero lo acercó más a ella, después de un rato ambos dejaron de besarse y se miraron uno al otro

Josué: Yaqui, yo…bueno estoy días que hemos pasado juntos, me…enamoré de ti….y no sé si tú….si tú sientes lo mismo que yo

Yaqui se acercó a Josué y le dio un beso

Josué: Yaqui yo….yo…..yo te amo

Yaqui: y yo a ti Josué

Josué: ¿enserio?

Yaqui: sí

Josué: entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yaqui: sí, sí quiero

Josué y Yaqui se besaban pero Max los interrumpió

Max: lamento interrumpirlos, pero Morgana está reuniendo a los grupos de búsqueda

Yaqui: (separándose) bien ya vamos

Los tres caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás, mientras caminaban Gabriel cuidaba de Elisa, él quería una explicación más clara de por qué Elisa se quería deshacer de su hermana

Gabriel: (mirando a Elisa) dime Elisa, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Elisa: ¿hacer qué?

Gabriel: (algo enojado) no te hagas la inocente, lo de mi hermana ¿por qué te querías deshacer de ella?

Elisa: es una estupidez

Gabriel: dime la verdad

Elisa: por qué….yo amaba a Julián….y (recordando que Gabriel no sabe del noviazgo) yo creí que ella y Julián eran novios pero descubrí que no es así

Gabriel: ¿segura?

Elisa: segura….Julián no me quiere y…tendré que aceptarlo….pero solo pienso en mis padres, sí están bien y si Sergio…bueno no los ha matado

Gabriel: bueno, dime una cosa Elisa, ¿mi hermana y Julián son novios?

Elisa: (mintiendo) no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Gabriel: bueno, tú dijiste que él no te amaría y que pensaste que eran novios y tus razones debes tener o ¿me equivoco?

Elisa: claro que te equivocas, solo lo pensé pero comprobé que no es verdad, además Julián ha demostrado no tener interés en mí

Gabriel: bien

Mientras Gabriel y Elisa hablaban, Morgana hablaba con los jóvenes que iban de búsqueda y les explico que mientras revisaba el mapa de construcción del castillo y los pasillos secretos, descubrió uno que llevaba directamente a la armería, pero antes se dividía para llevar a diferentes lugares, el único problema era que ese pasillo estaba cerca de la cocina, y la cocina estaba algo lejos del sótano y llegar sería peligroso y lo último que quería era que capturaran a alguien, después de explicar el plan y sus desventajas decidió averiguar la opinión de los demás, a la mayoría le pareció muy arriesgado pero a otros les pareció una buena idea, entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, a los que les parecía buena ida formarían grupos e irían con Morgana y a los que no, irían al bosque.

Después de un rato la luna iluminaba el cielo y las estrellas le hacían compañía, Pablo, María, Omar, Mariana y Julián regresaron al escondite, al llegar dejaron las reservas en la cocina, después de dejar la comida en la cocina Julián decidió ir a buscar a Luz, mientras tanto Omar se acercó a Mariana

Omar: Mariana tengo que decirte algo

Mariana: ahora no tengo tiempo

Omar: solo quiero decirte que he decidido…dejar de insistirte

Mariana: gracias a los dioses, no sabes el favor que me haces

Omar: bien entonces este es el adiós

Mariana: sí, pero antes, ayúdame a acomodar

Omar: bien

Mientras tanto Julián seguía buscando a Luz, Julián caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando la vio caminando mientras leía un libro

Julián: (sarcasmo) ¿tan rápido te olvidas de mí?

Luz al escuchar su voz corrió hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazo

Luz: (abrazándolo) Julián, estaba preocupada por…

Julián tomo a Luz de la barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado, después de un rato se separaron

Luz: por ti

Julián: no eras la única, yo pensé mucho en ti

Luz: ahora que recuerdo tú conoces a un tal Julio

Julián: Julio….el nombre se me hace conocido pero no logro…..a ¿Julio Ignot?

Luz: lo único que sé es que se llama Julio

Julián: y a todo esto ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Luz: ayudo a Luis y resulto herido

Julián: ¿entonces está aquí?

Luz: sí

Julián: bien, pero (sujetándola de la cintura) tú mi quería Luz me debes un beso

Luz: (besándolo) listo, ahora debo hacer unos asuntos pendientes

Julián: está bien

Mientras tanto, Yaqui estaba buscando a Dani y Osiel, quería contarles lo de Josué, después de buscar tanto encontró a Osiel entrenando y decidieron ir a buscar a Dani, mientras tanto Dani estaba alimentando a su dragona Black Night, Fernando que iba pasando por el lugar la vio y decidió acercarse a ella

Fernando: hola

Dani: hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Fernando: iba pasando por el lugar y pensé ¿por qué estará sola? Y decidí acercarme a ti

Dani: no estoy sola, además no necesito de tu compañía

Fernando: sabes, talvez deberías confiar más en las personas

Dani: la vida no es tan fácil, además si nos equivocamos de persona puede lastimarnos

Fernando: sí, pero la confianza no siempre es mala

Dani se estaba enojando por la actitud de Fernando, "¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo en estos tiempos?, ¿cómo se puede confiar de un desconocido?", las respuestas ella no lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía es que ahora no se podía confiar en nadie, claro, no sin antes conocerla mejor, como Dani se estaba enojando sus ojos tenían un color café en lugar del verde

Fernando: ¿estás enojada?

Dani: yo, claro que no

Fernando: (acercándose a ella) no me mientas, cuando te enojas tus ojos se ponen de un color café

Dani: ¿lo has notado?

Fernando: claro, siempre pongo atención a las cosas que me interesan

Al escuchar las palabras de Fernando, los ojos de Dani cambiaron de un café a un verde

Fernando: y ahora estas feliz

Dani: eso no…eso no debe importarte, ahora debo irme

Fernando: (sujetándola) espera

Dani: ¿qué quieres?

Fernando: (acercándose) esto….

De un momento a otro, Fernando beso a Dani, pero en ese momento llegaron Osiel y Yaqui, al verlos Dani se separó de Fernando y le dio una cachetada

Dani: última vez que haces eso Fernando

Fernando: ya no lo niegues yo te gusto ¿verdad?

Dani: claro que no, además casi no te conozco

Después de decir eso Dani camino a la salida para hablar con Yaqui y Osiel, Yaqui les dijo a Dani y Osiel que tenía algo importante que decirles, los tres se dirigieron a otro lugar, mientras tanto Amanda estaba en su lugar de trabajo, ya que tenía que curar la herida de Julio

Julio: una pregunta

Amanda: dime

Julio: la chica, Luz, ella ¿tiene novio?

Amanda: (mintiendo) no, ¿por qué?

Julio: nada, solo curiosidad

Amanda: (desconfianza) claro

Pasaron 3 semanas, y Morgana ya había decidido qué hacer con Elisa, después del desayuno se dirigió a donde la tenían encerrada, al llegar Gabriel le pregunto si ya había tomado una decisión a lo que Morgana le contesto que sí, Morgana se acercó y esto alarmo a Elisa

Morgana: he tomado una decisión, pero antes de decirte cual es mi decisión final, solo te diré que lo que hiciste estuvo mal Elisa, entiendo lo de tus padres pero lo de Luz

Elisa: de verdad lo siento mucho….yo….no pensé muy bien las cosas y estoy arrepentida de todo

Morgana: te dejaré salir, pero si pones un solo pie fuera de la cueva serás comida de dragón, bueno no, pero si estarás encerrada

Gabriel: dudo que cumpla

Morgana: bueno, Gabriel, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Gabriel: sí

Morgana: después de que Elisa salga de su "celda", ¿puedes vigilarla?

Gabriel: (mirando a Morgana) está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides

Morgana: gracias, a y ahora hablo con Nellymar para explicarle todo (dirigiéndose a Elisa) bien Elisa, date un baño y ves a desayunar

Elisa: gracias

Morgana: apúrate antes de que me arrepienta

Pasaron tres días, Amanda revisaba la herida de Julio, había sanado más rápido de lo que pensó, pero aun así faltaba que se cerrara por completo, durante esas tres semanas y tres días, Luz ayudaba a Amanda con las curaciones, y eso lo aprovechaba Julio para ganarse su confianza, algo que a pesar de todo no le costó trabajo, pero no la engañaba, Luz sabía sus verdaderas intenciones pero ella jamás caería en sus juegos, ella amaba a Julián y eso no cambiaría, ese día Gabriel decidió ir a visitar a Julio, ya que aún quería saber lo que él sabía de Julián y así saber qué clase de "rata" estaba tratando de ligarse a su hermana, al entrar vio a Amanda preparando una especie de té o algo así mientras que su hermana le pasaba los ingredientes y ponía atención a las medidas, al verlo entrar a ambas les extraño la visita

Amanda: Gabriel, qué gusto tenerte aquí, pero ¿qué no deberías estar cuidando a Elisa?

Gabriel: Dani la está vigilando

Luz: bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Gabriel: solo vine a hablar con Julio sobre Julián

Amanda: no creo que sea el mo….

Julio: para mí no hay problema

Gabriel: dime ¿qué sabes de Julián?

Julio: tú dime, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre él?

Gabriel: (mirando a Luz) solo quiero saber qué clase de "rata" le coquetea a mi hermana

Luz: (algo enojada) Gabriel, ya te he dicho que no soy una niña, (mintiendo) además, no me fijaría en Julián

Gabriel: solo quiero protegerte

Julio: bueno, lo conozco de las islas "Cuervos" en un viaje que hicimos mis padres y yo hace 4 años, yo tenía 15 y bueno yo con frecuencia iba a entrenar, un día me lo encontré y decidimos pelear para ver quién era el mejor, ya que decían que era el mejor con la espada, peleamos y me ganó, bueno paso el tiempo y me entere que no solo tenía reputación de buen espadachín sino que también por ser mujeriego, y por lo que sé, tiene una técnica para cada mujer, solo las engaña, las usa y las deja

Luz sabía algo de la reputación de Julián pero no todo y algo que a ella casi no le gustaba era que alguien le guardara un secreto

Gabriel: (mirando a su hermana) espero que ahora comprendas porque te protejo de ese

Luz: sabes, ya no soy una bebé, se cuidarme sola además tengo cosas que hacer

Luz salió del lugar y camino hasta donde estaban los dragones, si lo que decía Julio era verdad, ella deseaba escucharlo de las palabras de Julián, pero antes tenía que alimentar a Kiara, al llegar vio que Julián estaba con Asesino, su Nadder Mortal, al verla Julián noto que a Luz le inquietaba algo y decidió preguntarle

Julián: ¿te pasa algo?

Luz: a mí, nada, no me pasa nada

Julián: amor, dime la verdad

Luz: más bien tú dime la verdad, quiero saber todo de ti

Julián: bien y ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Luz: todo

Julián: (sentándose) bien, pero es una historia muy larga, así que tal vez quieras sentarte

Luz: (sentándose) bien

Julián: bien, después de que mi madre murió…

Mientras Julián le contaba sobre su vida a Luz, Osiel y Dalia entrenaban juntos, de hecho ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos, mientras entrenaban Osiel le iba ganando a Dalia, pero había algo en lo que no le ganaba y eso era la arquería, ella siempre daba en el blanco mientras que él siempre daba fuera o cerca del blanco pero no el centro, mientras Osiel y Dalia entrenaban, Yaqui y Josué pasaban tiempo juntos, ya no como amigos sino como pareja, Josué tenía la costumbre de darle a Yaqui una flor o una fruta, si ella estaba triste, él le daba un beso y lograba animarla, mientras tanto Vaitiare y Luis platicaban sobre su futuro, ambos se amaban demasiado, Luis siempre decía que quería formar una familia con Vaitiare, algo que a ella la sonrojaba la mayoría de las veces ya que ella también quería formar una familia pero cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, por otro lado Max y Nellymar pasaban más tiempo juntos y pensaban en su tiempo de noviazgo, por otro lado Omar cumplía con su palabra, a Mariana le resultaba extraño que Omar no anduviera detrás de ella pero más extraño le resultaba extrañarlo a él, pero lo que no sabía era que Omar solo estaba planeando algo, y eso entraba en su plan, pero Mariana no lo sabía, por otro lado Andrés ya se estaba cansando de que Morgana no lo aceptara o lo rechazara cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a ella….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	46. Chapter 45

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 45 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 45:<p>

Pasaron 3 días y Julio seguía ganando se la confianza de Luz, pero ese día mientras Luz ayudaba a Amanda, Julio le pregunto algo a Luz que ella no esperaba que él le preguntara

Julio: dime algo Luz, ¿tienes novio?

Luz: (mintiendo) no, pero ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Julio: a, entonces eres libre

Luz: sí, pero no has contestado mi pregunta

Julio: nada, solo curiosidad

En ese momento entro Julián, cuando Luz lo vio discretamente le mando una mirada

Julián: así que ahora estas aquí Julio

Julio: sí, aunque no me dejaron ver el camino

Luz: fue por precaución

Julián: me entere de lo que hiciste, bueno me alegra que te estés recuperando, Amanda, Morgana me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo

Amanda: bien

Luz: yo voy por más agua

Julián: y yo voy a entrenar

Julio: a Luz puedo pedirte un favor

Luz: (acercándose) dime

Cuando Julián vio a su amada cerca de Julio se sintió celoso ya que a pesar de todo noto el interés de Julio hacia Luz y no quería perder a la chica que más amaba

Julio: me puedes traer una fruta

Luz: está bien

Luz salió del lugar y camino hasta la pequeña cascada, Julián discretamente la siguió al llegar se le acerco y la abrazo de la cintura

Julián: no me gusta que pases tiempo con él

Luz: no estés celoso, tú sabes que eres el único hombre al que amo

Julián: lo sé, pero no me confió de él

Luz: pero confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Julián: sí

Luz: entonces no estés celoso

Julián: (besándola) está bien

Luz: (besándolo) bien, debo irme

Julián: bien

Luz volvió al lugar de trabajo de Amanda, mientras tanto Amanda y Morgana hablaban sobre las provisiones de remedios y plantas curativas que tenían

Morgana: (…) son muy pocas

Amanda: lo sé, pero no hay de otra, además no cuento con los libros adecuados y el invierno está cerca y recuerda que el año pasado hubo muchos enfermos

Morgana: lo sé, la verdad Amanda ya me estoy cansando de esta situación y si las cosas siguen igual tendré que declararle la guerra a Sergio y recuperar el trono de Eskard

Amanda: debes pensar mejor las cosas Morgana

Morgana: tienes razón…

Al día siguiente, Julián se había despertado temprano como todos los días, pero para Julián no era un día como los demás, él odiaba ese día en particular, ya que su cumpleaños y si lo odiaba era porque ese día en particular se acordaba de su madre y eso muy doloroso para él, como todos los años anteriores decidió pasar el día solo, de todos los que lo conocían solo Andrés sabía que día era ese, Julián se lo había ocultado a Luz ya que sabía que ella le haría algún festejo y eso no le gustaba, pero quería pasar el día con ella. Mientras Julián lidiaba con su cumpleaños, Luz estaba con Vaitiare, ellas hablaban sobre la estrategia que usarían para evitar a los guardias cuando fueran al castillo o al bosque, en ese momento llego Luis diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para Vaitiare, ambos salieron del lugar, después de un rato Andrés entro a la cocina y saludo a Luz

Andrés: hola

Luz: hola, Andrés ¿has visto a Julián?

Andrés: (tomando una fruta) no, pero debe estar entrenando y más este día en particular

Luz: ¿por qué lo dices?

Andrés: (algo sorprendido) no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?

Luz: ¿qué tiene que decirme?

Andrés: (mintiendo) a, nada

Luz miró a Andrés a los ojos y supo que era mentira

Luz: (cruzándose de brazos) dime la verdad

Andrés: (mintiendo) ya te dije

Luz: (algo enojada) ¡Andrés!

Andrés: bien, hoy es su cumpleaños…

Luz: ¿y por qué no me lo dijo?

Andrés: porque Julián odia este día en particular

Luz: ¿por qué?

Andrés: es que…le recuerda mucho a su madre y como a cualquier hijo le duele su falta aunque no se lo diga a nadie

Luz: ¿sabes dónde está?

Andrés: debe estar entrenando

Luz: gracias, iré a buscarlo

Luz salió de la cocina y se dirigió a buscar a Julián, mientras tanto Osiel y Dalia entrenaban con las espada, Osiel iba ganando pero Dalia casi lo alcanzaba en el número de victorias, Osiel ganaba terreno y estaba a punto de ganarle a Dalia, pero entonces tropezó y cayó sobre Dalia, ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron, de un momento a otro Osiel le dio un beso a Dalia, ambos se besaban y por un instante olvidaron el mundo que los rodeaba, después de un rato Osiel se separó algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho

Osiel: perdón…y…yo…yo

Dalia: (sentándose) no te preocupes

Osiel: (levantándose y dándole al mano a Dalia) de verdad….lo ciento…yo ni….ni….siquiera sé si tú….si tú…

Dalia: (tomando la mano de Osiel) ¿sí to?

Osiel: seré sincero contigo Dalia…yo…yo…yo te amo

Dalia: ¿enserio?

Osiel: sí, pero….

Dalia se acercó a Osiel y le dio un beso, Osiel la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él

Dalia: y yo a ti Osiel

Osiel: ¿enserio?, creí que tú amabas a Andrés

Dalia: yo también lo creí pero en estos meses que pasamos juntos me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti….y yo te amo

Osiel: y yo a ti Dalia

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron, mientras tanto Vaitiare y Luis caminaban hasta donde estaban los dragones, Luis hizo una señal y el dragón de Vaitiare se acercó con un ramo de flores que le dio a Vaitiare

Vaitiare: (tomando la flores) sí te acordaste

Luis: claro, feliz aniversario

Vaitiare: (besándolo) feliz aniversario

Luis y Vaitiare se besaron, era su aniversario de 4 meses y ambos pasarían el día juntos, mientras tanto Luz había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento y vio a Julián entrenando ella tomo una espada y decidió entrenar con él

Julián: hola

Luz: (colocándose en posición de ataque) hola, solo vine a decirte ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Julián: ¿cómo…? Andrés ¿verdad?

Luz y Julián empezaron a entrenar

Luz: sí, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Julián: porque no tiene importancia….

Luz: (ganándole a Julián) claro que la tiene

Julián: (guardando la espada y tomando un arco y una flecha) claro que no, es solo un día más

Luz: claro que no, para mí no es un día más

Julián: (bajando el arco y tomándola de la cintura) ¿por qué?

Luz: porque este día hace….22 años nació el hombre al que amo

Julián: te amo

Luz: yo te amo más

Julián: no yo te amo más

Luz: claro que no yo te amo más

Ambos se acercaron más, Luz abrazo a Julián del cuello y le dio un beso apasionado, pero en ese momento entro Gabriel y al ver a su hermana y a Julián besándose se enojo

Gabriel: (enojado) ¡aléjate de ella!

Luz y Julián se separaron rápidamente al oír la voz de Gabriel, Luz miro a su hermano y notó que estaba enojado

Luz: déjame explicarte…

Gabriel: (acercándose) te dije que te alejaras de él

Julián: Gabriel antes de que reclames, (tomando la mano de Luz) yo de verdad amo a tú hermana, ella es lo que más quiero en la vida

Gabriel: (sarcasmo) ¡sí claro y los dragones son pequeños gatos con alas!

Julián: es verdad, de verdad la amo

Gabriel: si claro a si le dijiste a muchas y solo las usaste

Luz: Gabriel, yo de verdad confió en Julián y sé que me ama

Gabriel: pues yo no le creo nada

Gabriel estaba enojado y como consecuencia le pego a Julián, Julián no se iba a dejar tan fácil y por ese motivo le regreso el golpe a Gabriel, ambos empezaron a pelear, Luz trataba de detenerlos pero no podía ya que cuando separaba a Julián, Gabriel lo atacaba, pero en ese momento Dani, Yaqui, Vaitiare, Morgana, Elisa que iba cuidada por Dani y Pablo, al ver la pelea decidieron se pararlos, Dani, Elisa y Yaqui separaron a Gabriel mientras que Pablo, Vaitiare, Morgana y Luz separaban a Julián

Morgana: ¿qué paso aquí?

Gabriel: (enojado y golpeado) "este" que quiere aprovecharse de mi hermana

Julián: este tiene su nombre, y ya te dije que amo a Luz

Elisa: Gabriel necesitas limpiarte

Gabriel: no dejare a mi hermana con "este"

Dani: tranquilo, Morgana, Yaqui, Pablo y Vaitiare los cuidaran, pero Elisa tiene razón, vamos

Gabriel: no, yo me quedo…

Morgana: Gabriel, vez con ellas, ahora las alcanzo

Gabriel, Dani y Elisa salieron del lugar, aunque casi lo sacaron jalando ya que no quería dejar a Luz con Julián, pero al final acepto y se dirigieron a la cocina

Morgana: los encontró juntos ¿verdad?

Luz: sí, nos encontró besándonos

Yaqui: talvez debería ir a limpiarte Julián

Julián: estoy bien…

Morgana: Yaqui tiene razón

Vaitiare: lo creas o no Gabriel si te algo golpeado

Julián: bien

Luz: voy contigo

Mientras tanto en la cocina Dani decidió esperar afuera, Elisa ayudaba a Gabriel con sus heridas

Gabriel: no sé cómo, pero los separare

Elisa: (limpiándole la sangre de la boca) no lo lograras

Gabriel: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Elisa: Julián de verdad ama a Luz, si no lo hiciera, ¿crees que hubiera dado su vida por ella?

Gabriel: talvez, pero no confió en él

Elisa: talvez deberías

Gabriel: no te entiendo Elisa, ¿creí que estabas enamorada de él?

Elisa: sí, pero me di cuenta de que él no me ama, además me enamore de otra persona, pero solo me ve como una amiga y….ama a otra

Gabriel: así, ¿y de quien te enamoraste?

Elisa: no te diré además dudo que te importe

Gabriel: vamos, dime ¿Quién es?

Elisa: solo te diré que es un chico muy guapo

Gabriel: (en broma) yo

Elisa: (siguiéndole la broma) claro….que no

Gabriel noto ese falso bromeo por parte de Elisa y empezó a sospechar algo, ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente invento algo

Elisa: quieres saber quién es ¿verdad?

Gabriel: claro, soy muy curioso igual que mi hermana

Elisa: su nombre es…

Morgana: (entrando) ¿estás bien Gabriel?

Gabriel: sí, ¿y mi hermana?

Elisa: yo me voy

Morgana: con Julián….y Yaqui

Elisa salió del lugar y Dani la siguió ya que tenía que vigilarla, mientras tanto Gabriel y Morgana hablaban

Morgana: ¿seguro de que estas bien?

Gabriel: bueno, mejor que Julián sí

Morgana: Gabriel, él te dejo peor de lo que crees

Gabriel: (acercándose a ella) talvez, pero cambiando de tema, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Morgana: claro

Gabriel: (tomándola de las manos) ¿me amas?

Morgana: Gabriel, eres un gran amigo pero yo….yo…yo estoy casada

Gabriel: lo sé, pero él se irá, eso es seguro

Morgana: aun así, yo…yo…

En ese momento Gabriel soltó las manos de Morgana solo para sujetarla de la cintura y darle un beso, Gabriel besaba a Morgana, pero en ese momento, Andrés iba pasando por la cocina y los vio, cuando Morgana vio a Andrés se separó de Gabriel

Morgana: Andrés….puedo…

Andrés: (algo enojado y triste) no te preocupes….yo entenderé….si tú….será mejor que me valla

Andrés siguió su camino, Morgana trató de detener a Andrés pero Gabriel la sostuvo de las manos y le dio un beso, pero entonces ella se separó de él

Morgana: lo siento Gabriel, pero….yo….yo amo a Andrés

Gabriel se quedó triste mientras que Morgana salía del lugar, Morgana trato de alcanzar a Andrés, pero él no sé la ponía fácil ya que había descubierto nuevas rutas y caminos en la cueva, los cuales ella desconocía pero tras seguirlo, ella los descubrió, siguió caminando por un momento lo perdió de vista y siguió su camino pero después de caminar un poco, lo volvió a encontrar, al verlo corrió hasta él y lo detuvo

Morgana: Andrés espera…déjame explicarte…

Andrés: (soltándose) no hay nada que explicar…. (Triste) tú mereces seguir con tú vida….y…y si quieres yo me iré….para siempre

Morgana: no, no quiero que te vallas, todo fue un mal entendido…

Andrés: (caminando) no es necesario que me expliques, ya no quiero hablar, además tengo asuntos pendientes

Morgana: (sujetándolo de la mano) Andrés espera….yo….yo….yo te amo a ti….y solo a ti

Andrés: ¿enserio, tú…tú me amas?

Morgana abrazo el cuello de Andrés y le dio un beso, Andrés sujeto a Morgana de la cintura y la acercó más a él, llevaba tiempo que ellos no se besaban y por ese motivo ese motivo no querían separarse uno del otro pero el aire les faltaba y tuvieron que hacerlo, después de separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos

Morgana: creo que eso te lo dice todo

Andrés: yo también te amo

Morgana: lo de Gabriel fue un mal entendido…

Andrés: eso ya no importa, Morgana ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Morgana: claro

Andrés: ¿te gustaría que tú y yo….volvamos…a hacer pareja?

Morgana: SÍ, SÍ quiero

Morgana y Andrés se besaron apasionadamente como símbolo de su reconciliación.

Mientras tanto, Luz ayudaba a Julián a limpiarse los golpes pero no eran tantos como los de Gabriel

Luz: lamento lo de mi hermano, y más hoy que es tu cumpleaños

Julián: eso ya no importa

Luz: dime una cosa, ¿confías en mí?

Julián: (tomando las manos de Luz) claro

Luz: entonces dime, ¿por qué odias tú cumpleaños?

Julián: (algo triste) es solo…..que…que me recuerda a mi madre…y eso…bueno es muy doloroso para mí

Luz: entiendo, pero ahora cuentas conmigo

Julián: (abrazándola) lo sé y si te perdiera…..yo…yo…

Luz: (besándolo) no lo harás tranquilo

Julián: te amo, y bueno no puede haber secretos entre nosotros, y debo decírtelo, así que talvez quieras tomar asiento

Luz: (sentándose junto a él) bien

Julián: bien, antes de que mi mamá muriera….ella todas los días mi cumpleaños, tenía la costumbre de entrar a mi recamara y hacerme cosquillas hasta que me despertaba, bajábamos a comer, ella me preparaba un pastel, pero en las tardes íbamos al bosque para hacer un día de campo para los dos, todo el día estábamos en el bosque a ella le gustaban las orquídeas que crecen en las islas "Cuervos", paseábamos por el bosque, (llorando) pero cuando ella murió, bueno yo…yo jamás fui el mismo, toda mi alegría se fue cuando ella murió (con odio) bueno cuando Sergio la mató

Luz le resultaba extraño que Julián llorara ya que era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero cuando percibió ese tono de odio lo abrazo

Julián: Sergio me educo a su manera a hacer frio, ser alguien diferente al que de verdad era, creí que jamás encontraría la felicidad (tomando la barbilla de Luz) pero entonces te conocí a ti, y toda mi felicidad volvió

Luz: te amo Julián

Julián: y yo a ti amada mía, no sabes cómo le agradezco a los dioses haberte encontrado

Luz y Julián se besaban apasionadamente pero en ese momento entro Gabriel y al verlos besándose se volvió a enojar pero esta vez controlo algo sus emociones

Gabriel: (sarcasmo) oh, ¿los interrumpo?

Luz: (separándose de Julián) Gabriel, antes de que….

Gabriel: ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de novios?

Julián: desde hace 3 meses

Gabriel: (enojado) ¡¿qué?!

Luz: Gabriel, sé que estás enojado pe…

Gabriel: ¿enojado?, estoy furioso, me lo ocultaron y supongo que también a nuestro padre ¿verdad hermana?

Julián: el rey Rogelio ya lo sabe

Gabriel: ¡¿qué?! ¿Soy el único que no lo sabía?

Luz: sí, pero no te lo dijimos porque sabía que te enojarías

Gabriel: claro que me voy a enojar, él solo quiere aprovecharse de ti

Julián: (tomando a Luz de las manos) Gabriel yo de verdad amo a Luz y si quieres te lo puedo demostrar

Gabriel: ¿así?, entonces aléjate de ella

Julián: no, soy capaz de todo menos de dejarla

Gabriel: entonces no la amas tanto como tú dices

Luz: Gabriel, yo confió en Julián y sé que me ama

Gabriel: sabes has lo que quieras, pero eso sí Julián, sí lastimas a mi hermana te PROMETO que te mato

Julián: jamás la lastimaría

Gabriel estaba enojado pero tenía que hablar con su padre y que le diera una explicación, Gabriel solo miró a su hermana, salió del lugar y se dirigió a la "habitación" de sus padres….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	47. Chapter 46

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 46 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 46:<p>

Mientras Gabriel se dirigía a la "habitación" de sus padres, mientras tanto Yaqui estaba con su Nadder llamado Strellux, ella practicaba con el arco con la ayuda de Strellux, ya que Strellux movía los blancos, Yaqui estaba tan concentrada en su práctica que no noto la presencia de Josué hasta que Josué la abrazo

Yaqui: hola

Josué: hola, por lo visto estas ocupada

Yaqui: ya termine, solo guardo las cosas y listo

Josué tomo a Yaqui de la cintura y le dio un beso, ambos se besaban pero Strellux intervino en el beso, ambos se miraron y Yaqui acarició a Strellux, después de que Yaqui guardara el arco y las flechas, ella y Josué salieron del lugar mientras que Strellux volvía a donde los dragones estaban, mientras Yaqui y Josué paseaban por la cueva, Osiel estaba con Dalia, a pesar de que ahora eran pareja sus competencias seguían y casi siempre ganaba Osiel, Dalia mayormente le daba un beso como premio y Osiel hacia lo mismo cada vez que ella le ganaba, mientras Osiel y Dalia entrenaban, Morgana hablaba con Andrés ya que aún quedaba algunos asuntos pendientes, por otro lado Vaitiare y Luis celebraban su aniversario, Luis había planeado una cena romántica para él y Vaitiare.

Paso una semana y Julio se había recuperado, ahora podía ir de un lugar a otro pero no solo eso, sino que ahora que se había recuperado planeaba seducir a Luz y más ahora que se había enterado del noviazgo de ella con Julián, por otra parte Pablo se había vuelto la mano izquierda de Morgana, ya que su mano derecha se la había ganado Mariana, Dani por otro lado empezaba a confiar más en esas personas que hace un tiempo veía como desconocidos, Fernando por otra parte intentaba enamorarla pero ella siempre terminaba rechazándolo, María se había vuelto una gran amiga de Yaqui al igual que Nellymar, Vaitiare y Mariana y Osiel había mejorado en la espada, aunque no con el arco pero ahora quedaba empatado con Dalia. En esa semana, Elisa era vigilada por Gabriel y aunque ella lo ocultaba le agradaba tenerlo cerca, Gabriel se había vuelto más amigo de Julio y vigilaba más a su hermana, además de que estaba algo triste por la reconciliación de Morgana y Andrés, ese día Morgana había informado que irían de búsqueda, pero no al bosque sino que irían al palacio para tratar de conseguir sabanas, medicinas y comida ya que el invierno estaba empezando y si ese año nevaba en Eskard sería un verdadero problema encontrar comida, varios estuvieron de acuerdo pero otro no tanto, después de llegar a un arreglo, se formaron los grupos de búsqueda, y los que irían debían preparar sus cosas, Gabriel que tenía que cuidar a Elisa decidió no ir pero a cambio le pidió a Pablo que vigilara a su hermana, Pablo acepto aunque él sabía que cuando se trataba de búsquedas o misiones Julián y Luz se portaban a la altura de las situaciones, mientras Gabriel hablaba con Pablo, Luz había ido a preparar sus cosas pero en ese momento llego Julio con una flor en la mano

Julio: (dándole la flor) una flor para la más hermosa de todas

Luz: (devolviéndosela) Julio, ya te dije que yo amo a Julián y eso nunca cambiara

Julio: vamos Luz, bueno tan siquiera acepta la flor

Luz: (tomando la flor) bien pero vete ya

Julio: (saliendo) bien

Mientras tanto Pablo estaba en su "habitación" preparando sus cosas ya que él iría a la búsqueda, en ese momento llego María y al verlo preparando sus cosas se acercó a ayudarlo

María: será peligroso, pero al menos estoy contigo

Pablo: lo sé, sabes que yo te protejo, de hecho soy un guerrero

María: (besándolo) eres mi guerrero

Pablo: lo sé, antes de irnos qué tal si te gano con la espada

María: bien vamos a la "sala de entrenamiento" a ver quién le gana a quién

Pablo: vamos

María y Pablo se dirigieron a la "sala de entrenamiento" para entrenar, mientras tanto Gabriel cuidaba de Elisa, ella leía un libro de medicina que Amanda le había prestado mientras que estaban en la pequeña cascada, Gabriel estaba aburrido y decidió pensar en una forma de separar a su hermana de Julián, en ese momento llego Julio para visitar a su amigo

Julio: cuidando a la señorita

Gabriel: sí, oye Eli, que tal si vamos a otra parte digo ya me aburrí

Julio: ¿Eli?

Elisa: Gabriel decidió acortar mi nombre a "Eli"

Gabriel: aun así tú nombre completo es más bonito

Elisa se sonrojo un poco y miro a Gabriel con ojos de enamorada pero que Gabriel no noto solo lo noto Julio, aunque Gabriel solo decía esas palabras para ser un caballero

Julio: (pensando: "Elisa ama a Gabriel y él no se ha dado cuenta") oye Gabriel podemos hablar en privado

Gabriel: no puedo tengo que cuidar a Elisa

Elisa: no se preocupen, hablen yo te espero aquí

Gabriel al principio desconfió un poco pero termino aceptando hablar con Julio, ambos salieron al pasillo

Julio: (hablando algo bajo) ¿y qué tal las cosas con Elisa?

Gabriel: ¿a qué te refieres?

Julio: ¿enserio, no te has dado cuenta?

Gabriel: ¿de qué?

Julio: Elisa está ENAMORADA de ti

Gabriel: eso no es verdad

Julio: Gabriel, hace unos minutos te miro con cara de enamorada

Gabriel: talvez confundiste las cosas

Julio: claro que no, Gabriel Elisa se enamoró de ti

Gabriel: sí pero yo amo a Morgana

Julio: sí pero ella ama a Andrés

Gabriel: lo sé, pero no me rendiré y tú no eres el apropiado para decirme que me rinda

Julio: te entiendo pero Luz no está casada y Morgana sí

Gabriel: está bien, pero primero debo comprobar si Elisa está enamorada de mí

Julio: bien, entonces te dejo para que pienses mejor las cosas

Gabriel: está bien, a Julio otra cosa, aléjate de mi hermana, serás mi amigo pero aun así no permitiré que tú o ese la lastimen

Julio: (mintiendo y caminando) está bien

Después de que Julio se fue, Gabriel volvió con Elisa, al entrar noto que seguía leyendo ese libro y pensó en la idea que ahora Julio le había metido en la cabeza, él la miro discretamente y pensó "¿será verdad? ¿Ella se habrá enamorado de mí?", Elisa noto la mirada de Gabriel, cuando él se dio cuenta miro discretamente a otra parte, mientras tanto, Dani hablaba con Morgana y Yaqui ya que ellas también irían a la búsqueda

Dani: (señalando una ruta en el mapa) entonces tomaremos está ruta e iremos hasta el almacén

Morgana: sí, en el almacén se guardan las sabanas, almohadas y ese tipo de cosas, solo espero que Sergio no haya cambiado las cosas de lugar

Yaqui: lo dudo, y mientras nosotras vamos al almacén, los demás irán a los calabozos, la cocina, la armería y al lugar de trabajo de Lucas, bueno ese es el plan

Morgana: sí, solo espero que todo salga bien

Dani: todo saldrá bien

Yaqui: bien entonces vamos a ordenar nuestras cosas

Morgana: bien

Mientras Dani y Yaqui salieron del lugar, mientras tanto Pablo y María seguían entrenando cuando llegaron Nellymar y Max a la "sala de entrenamiento", Pablo y María estaban tan concentrados entrenando que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que Nellymar habló, ambos dejaron de entrenar, pero entonces Max les dijo que no se preocuparan por la presencia de él y Nellymar, ambos siguieron entrenando, mientras tanto Osiel y Dalia hablaban sobre una técnica para escalar los muros sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

Pasaron las horas y la noche llego más rápido de lo normal, antes de partir decidieron esperar a que la actividad en el palacio cesara un poco, los grupos estaban listos, Yaqui, Josué, Dani y Fernando, irían al almacén, Morgana, Andrés, Julián y Luz irían a la armería, Mariana, Omar, Julio, Vaitiare y Luis irían a los calabozos, Osiel, Dalia, Nellymar y Max al lugar de trabajo de Lucas, mientras los grupos esperaban Gabriel hablaba con Elisa, de tanto hablar Gabriel toco un tema del que ella no quería hablar

Gabriel: (…) entonces, ¿me dirás como se llama el dueño de tú corazón?

Elisa: eso no tiene importancia, además es alguien que solo me ve como una amiga, creo

Gabriel: oh vamos, dime Eli

Elisa: solo te diré que su nombre termina con "el"

Gabriel: (pensando: "entonces es verdad, ella se enamoró de mi") con terminación "el", puede ser Gael, Daniel, Samuel, o…..Gabriel

Elisa al escuchar el nombre de "Gabriel" supo que su amado en secreto se había dado cuenta y se puso algo nerviosa, Gabriel lo noto y confirmo las pequeñas dudas que aún le quedaban, Elisa guardo silencio y Gabriel solo la miro

Gabriel: (pensando: "creo que me daré una oportunidad con ella") ¿pasa algo?

Elisa: no

Gabriel tomo las manos de Elisa y eso provoco que se sonrojara

Gabriel: creo que será mejor que vallamos con Amanda

Elisa: estoy de acuerdo

Pasó una hora y los grupos se dirigieron al palacio, tomaron el pasillo que llevaba al sótano, cuidadosamente revisaron el lugar, para su mala suerte había 4 guardias vigilando el lugar, pero eso no sería problema, esperaron hasta que los guardias avanzaran y solo quedaran dos en el lugar, Pablo y Osiel se encargaron de ellos, caminaron cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba el pasillo que los llevaría a sus destinos, una vez que llegaron, cuidadosamente entraron y al estar adentro caminaron hasta llegar a una separación, cuando llegaron a la separación cada grupo se dirigió al lugar que les correspondía Yaqui, Josué, Dani y Fernando se dirigieron al almacén, Morgana, Andrés, Julián y Luz se dirigieron a la armería, Mariana, Omar, Julio, Vaitiare y Luis se dirigieron a los calabozos, Osiel, Dalia, Nellymar y Max al lugar de trabajo de Lucas.

Los primeros en llegar a su destino fueron Yaqui, Josué, Dani y Fernando que debían ir al almacén, cuidadosamente Dani y Fernando revisaron que no hubiera guardias, una vez que comprobaron la ausencia de guardias en el lugar, dieron la señal y Yaqui y Josué entraron al almacén, Dani y Fernando vigilaban, pero en ese momento un guardia paso por el lugar, Dani y Fernando se ocultaron entre los muros, si el guardia se acercaba más al almacén tendrían que acabar con él y eso podría traer más problemas, para su mala suerte el guardia se acercó y Dani lo golpeo en la cabeza

Fernando: wau, sí que eres rápida a la hora de tomar decisiones

Dani: (tomando las manos del guardias) déjate de palabras y ayúdame a esconderlo, sí otro guardia viene y lo ve, bueno ya sabes que pasara

Fernando: (tomando los pies) bien, pero ¿Dónde lo ocultamos?

Dani: en el almacén

Fernando y Dani llevaron al guardia hasta el almacén, cuando Yaqui y Josué los vieron entrar no dijeron nada, solo los miraron hasta que salieron del almacén, Dani y Fernando volvieron a cuidar mientras Yaqui y Josué tomaban todo lo que podían

Fernando: quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?

Dani: ya lo hiciste

Fernando: otra cosa

Dani: me lo dices cuando lleguemos

Fernando: solo, bueno ¿te gusto?

Dani solo miro a Fernando y pensó "¿cómo puede preguntarme algo así en un momento como este? ¿Qué acaso no ve la gravedad de la situación?"

Dani: este no es momento para tus preguntas tontas

Fernando: sí, pero no…

Dani: solo cállate quieres

Fernando: bien

Mientras tanto, Osiel, Dalia, Max y Nellymar llegaron al lugar de trabajo de Lucas, bueno casi llagaron, la salida de ese pasillo quedaba en el corredor que estaba en la entrada, por lo tanto tenían que salir y cruzar ese pasillo sin que nadie los viera, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar y entrar, dos guardias pasaban por el lugar, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, los cuatro se ocultaron, una vez que los guardias se fueron, entraron cuidadosamente al lugar, Max y Nellymar empezaron a revisar los estantes de medicinas y libros de medicina, mientras que Osiel y Dalia cuidaban la entrada, todo iba bien, en el plan de los cuatro marchaba bien pero un guardia los vio y llamo a dos que pasaban por el lugar, Osiel, Dalia y Max se encargaban de ellos mientras que Nellymar seguía tomando medicinas, después de un rato Osiel, Dalia y Max se encargaron de los guardias, los ocultaron y ayudaron a Nellymar con las medicinas, mientras tanto Morgana, Andrés, Luz y Julián llegaron hasta la armería, al llegar vieron a tres guardias haciendo un recuento de las armas, los cuatro esperaron hasta que solo quedaron dos guardias, Andrés y Morgana se encargaron de ellos, mientras que Luz y Julián tomaban las armas que podían, Morgana y Andrés cuidaban la entrada del lugar y se aseguraban de que no los vieran, Morgana le pidió a Andrés que vigilara mientras ella ayudaba con las armas, Andrés acepto y siguió vigilando la entrada, Morgana, Luz y Julián siguieron tomando arcos, escudos, cuchillos, espadas, flechas, etc…, todo iba bien bueno al menos para ellos, mientras tanto Mariana, Omar, Julio, Vaitiare y Luis llegaron a los calabozos, en el calabozo había unas 5 personas en las celdas, también había tres guardas cuidando el lugar, Mariana, Omar y Vaitiare se encargaron de los guardias mientras que Luis y Julio cuidaban que vinieran más al lugar, una vez que se deshicieron de los guardias, los metieron a una de las celda y sacaron a las personas que estaban en las celda, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo entraron al pasillo, al último entro Mariana y se dirigieron a la salida de aquel pasillo, mientras tanto Andrés, Morgana, Luz y Julián también habían terminado de tomar las armas y regresaron al pasillo, Osiel, Dalia, Max y Nellymar también terminaron su trabajo y regresaron al pasillo, ahora solo faltaban Yaqui, Josué, Dani y Fernando, ellos también habían terminado y se dirigieron al pasillo, cuando llegaron con los demás cuidadosamente se dirigieron al sótano, por desgracia cuatro guardias pasaban por el lugar y los vieron estaban a punto de dar el aviso, cuando Osiel, Dani, Vaitiare y Luz se encargaron de ellos ya que estaban más cerca, rápidamente se dirigieron al sótano, al llegar encontraron a dos guardias pero Julián y Max se encargaron de ellos mientras los demás se dirigían al pasillo que los llevaría al bosque y del bosque al refugió, cuando todos entraron, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, cuando llegaron Nellymar, Dani y Luis se encargaron de revisar si había guardias y cuando dieron la señal de que era seguro se dirigieron al escondite en pequeños grupos de cinco personas, después de un rato todos estaban en el escondite, los nuevos fueron guiados por Max y Nellymar para llegar a donde ahora serían sus "habitaciones", mientras que los demás contaban las reservas que habían conseguido en total, mientras tanto Elisa estaba con Amanda, ambas empezaban a llevarse bien, bueno se empezaron a llevar antes de que Andreu la delatara pero después de que Morgana le dio el perdón, Elisa siguió intentando que Amanda le enseñara más sobre medicina hasta que Amanda finalmente acepto, por otro lado Gabriel se había dado cuenta de que era verdad lo que Julio le había dicho, Elisa se había enamorado de él y talvez se daría una oportunidad con ella aunque solo sería un "Plan B", si Morgana no le hacía caso entonces tendría a Elisa de consuelo, mientras pensaba llego Julio y al verlo le pregunto si su hermana ya había llegado, Julio le contesto que sí y Gabriel se dirigió a buscar a su hermana para vigilar que no estuviera con Julián, Gabriel no confiaba en Julián por su reputación y porque pensaba que solo se quería aprovechar de su hermana menor, mientras tanto en la cocina, Vaitiare, Luis, Morgana y Andrés contaban las reservas de comida y medicinas, mientras que Julián, Luz, Yaqui y Josué contaban las sabanas y la armas, Osiel y Dalia ordenaban las flechas y los cuchillos, los cuchillos por tamaño y por lo grueso y las flechas las contaban y las dividían entre el número de arcos, paso un rato y Gabriel llego al lugar, al ver a su hermana junto a Julián se enojó, Luz al ver a su hermano solo lo miro y siguió contando las sabanas, Gabriel se acercó y empezó a ayudar a su hermana aunque solo lo hacía para vigilarla, cuando terminaron a Julián y Luz les toco llevar las sabanas y las medicinas a Amanda, a Yaqui y Josué les toco llevar la comida que habían conseguido y a Dalia, Osiel y Gabriel les toco llevar las armas a la "sala de entrenamiento", mientras Luz y Julián llevaban las sabanas:

Luz: (mirando a Julián) ¿cuándo le dirás a Andrés que eres su hermano?

Julián: (mirándola) dejare que pase otro mes, y entonces se lo diré

Luz: no crees que sea mejor decírselo antes

Julián: talvez, pero cambiando de tema, en tres meses es tú cumpleaños

Luz: tú lo has dicho, en tres meses, aún falta mucho

Julián: no tanto, el tiempo se va muy rápido

Luz: bueno, en cierta forma tienes razón

Julián: alguna vez has pensado….no sé en…..casarte

Luz: (pensando: "me pedirá matrimonio, aquí y ahora, pero es muy pronto") sí, es uno de mis deseos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Julián: bueno, yo tengo 22 y tu cumplirás 17, y he pensado….en que talvez cuando esto se arregle y si llegamos a más talvez….casarnos

Luz: (pensando: "se quiere casar conmigo") me parece bien

Julián: o talvez…..a mira, ya llegamos con Amanda

Luz: bien

Ambos entraron con Amanda, al entrar vieron a Elisa que estaba con Amanda, Luz y Julián dejaron las sabanas y las medicinas en la mesa que estaba cerca de Amanda, Amanda se acercó y les pregunto cómo les había ido en la búsqueda, ambos dijeron que bien, en ese momento llego Gabriel y abrazo a su hermana, Julián se despidió de Amanda y Elisa, aunque quería besar a Luz solo la miro y le lanzo una sonrisa ya que Gabriel la estaba abrazando y no la soltaba, después de que Julián se fue Gabriel soltó a Luz, Luz solo miro a su hermano se despidió de Elisa y Amanda y se dirigió a su "habitación".

Mientras caminaba Luz pensaba en lo que le había dicho Julián, ella lo amaba pero aún era muy pronto para decidir casarse por suerte se lo dijo indirectamente y no con la típica pregunta, porque de ser así le hubiera respondido que no o le hubiera pedido tiempo, Luz estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Julio estaba detrás de ella, hasta que ala abrazo

Luz: ¿Julio?, suéltame

Julio: (soltándola) oh vamos, solo quería abrazarte

Luz: pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, además tengo sueño y me voy a mi "habitación"

Julio: ¿te acompaño?

Luz: claro que no

Luz siguió caminando pero Julio la siguió

Luz: no me dejaras sola verdad

Julio: no

Luz: bien, pero si intentas abrazarme te prometo que te dejo sin hijos

Julio: creí que querías una familia

Luz: solo cállate quieres

Luz siguió caminando hasta llegar a su "habitación" pero al llegar encontró a Julián esperándola, cuando el la vio le sonrió pero al ver a Julio esa sonrisa se desvaneció

Julián: (mirando a Julio) creí que estabas SOLA

Julio: solo la acompañe, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso

Luz: ustedes dos ya basta

Julio: bien yo ya me voy

Luz: adiós

Julián espero hasta que Julio se fuera para preguntarle a Luz que hacía con él

Julián: ¿Qué hacías con él?

Luz: me lo encontré en el pasillo e insistió en acompañarme…

Julián: (algo molesto) no me gusta que pases tiempo con él

Luz: (abrazándolo) ¿celoso?

Julián: (abrazándola) claro, es que…no quiero perderte…

Luz: y no lo harás, pero te pregunto ¿confías en mí?

Julián: (besándola) claro que sí, pero en el que no confió es en Julio

Luz: tranquilo amor, yo solo te amo a ti

Julián: (besándola) y yo a ti

Luz: (besándolo) te veo más al rato, por ahora quiero descansar y tú también deberías hacerlo

Julián: (besándola en la frente) está bien, descansa

Luz: (entrando a su "habitación") igualmente

Julián se dirigió a su "habitación" y decidió descansar. Mientras tanto en el palacio Sergio estaba enfurecido, teniendo más de 200 guardias y ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los intrusos

Sergio: (dirigiéndose a Andreu) te puse a cargo porque creí que serías capaz de liderar a los guardias pero me doy cuenta de que eres un inútil

Andreu: esto no se volverá a repetir señor

Sergio: eso espero por tú propio bien, sabes a pesar de que Julián nos traiciono siempre fue mejor que tú, en cambio no le llegas ni a los talones, ahora retírate

Andreu: sí señor

Pasó un mes, el invierno había llegado, en ese mes Amanda le había enseñado algunos remedios a Elisa, por su parte Elisa pasaba más tiempo con Gabriel, algo que Gabriel veía como una ventaja para enamorar más a Elisa, por otro lado Julio seguía con sus intentos para ligarse a Luz, algo que ella ignoraba pero en ese mes Luz había descubierto que le gustaba poner celoso a Julián, por otro lado Dalia había mejorado con la espada y Osiel con el arco, de hecho ya le ganaba a Dalia, Dani se había vuelto más amiga de Morgana y de Luz, aunque cada vez que Julián iba con Luz ella prefería alejarse ya que no soportaba la presencia de Julián, algo que a Luz le extrañaba pero prefería ganarse más su confianza para preguntarle el por qué, por otro lado Yaqui había aprendido más sobre la alquimia, la astronomía y sobre combate, Josué aparte de ser su novio era su profesor en alquimia y astrología, a ella le gustaba su cercanía y a él le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca, ambos se amaban eso seguro, pero Osiel y Dani con frecuencia los vigilaban ya que querían a Yaqui como una hermana y no querían que la lastimaran, Dani quería saber más sobre ese chico ya que era el novio de su "hermana" y Osiel no quería que un cobarde lastimara a su "hermana", por otro lado Vaitiare y Luis ahora eran los encargados de dirigir el ordenamiento de los grupos de búsqueda que irían al bosque, Max y Nellymar eran los encargados de los grupos que irían al palacio, algo que no era fácil para los cuatro pero Morgana tenía que planear nuevas estrategias para entrar y salir del palacio algo que no era fácil y más ahora que era invierno y los arboles no tenían hojas y eso dificultaba esconderse, y con la nieve era más difícil huir, pero de vez en cuando Julián o Andrés ayudaban a Morgana con sus estrategias ya que conocían a cada uno de los guardias pero Julián era el que más conocía a Sergio y sabía sus posibles movimientos u órdenes ya que antes era su mano derecha, incluso sabía una debilidad de Sergio, Julián se lo había dicho a Morgana y a Luz, pero él le había dicho a Morgana que esperara el momento perfecto para usar esa ventaja y así le resultara más útil, ese día planeaban entrar al palacio para conseguir más sabanas pero había un problema, Sergio había ordenado más vigilancia y durante su última visita casi capturan a Omar, sí Osiel y Pablo no hubieran intervenido lo hubieran capturado e interrogado. Mientras Morgana, Andrés, Dani, Mariana y Josué planeaban la ruta, Fernando y Osiel cuidaban la entrada, Osiel cuidaba la entrada del sur cuando escucho un ruido, se ocultó detrás de unas rocas, después de un rato vio a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de 15 años de edad, cuidadosamente Osiel la sujeto por detrás

Osiel: (sujetando a la chica) ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica: (algo asustada) me…llamo…Jen…Jennifer

Osiel miro a Jennifer y sin perder tiempo la llevo con Morgana, al llegar Osiel noto que en el lugar estaban Morgana, Dani, Fernando y Andrés, cuando Osiel entro con Jennifer, ella rápidamente le hecho los ojos a un chico de ojos cafés claros y ojos castaños y le lanzo una mirada que solo Dani noto pero que provoco un sentimiento en ella y esos eran celos

Morgana: ¿Quién es ella?

Jennifer: me llamo Jennifer

Fernando: no la reconozco

Morgana: ¿de dónde eres?

Dani: espero que no sea una espía

Jennifer: bueno yo no soy ninguna espía, vi a un grupo de personas entrar y decidí seguirla y luego este chico me asusto y me trajo aquí

Osiel: me llamo Osiel, y ¿creen que sea un espía?

Morgana: no lo sé, pero no la podemos dejar ir, Fernando ¿podrías cuidarla?

Fernando: claro

Jennifer miro al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés claros que se acercaba a ella

Fernando: me llamo Fernando y yo seré tu vigilante

Jennifer: yo me llamo Jennifer pero puedes decirme Jenny

Dani: Fernando cuídala bien, esta chica no me da confianza

Fernando: tranquila lo haré, vamos Jenny

Fernando salió del lugar con Jennifer pero Dani seguía celosa aunque no sabía porque, mientras tanto Julián alimentaba a Asesino, Luz que había ido a alimentar a Kiara lo vio y lo abrazo

Julián: (besándola) ¡hola amor!

Luz: (besándolo) ¡hola, quería hablar contigo!

Julián: ¿sobre qué?

Luz: Julián no te hagas el inocente, ¿cuándo le dirás a Andrés que eres su hermano?

Julián: no sé…

Luz: Julián, dijiste que en un mes, ya paso ese mes, díselo de una vez

Julián: bien, se lo diré hoy, mejor ahora, ¿sabes dónde está?

Luz: debe estar con Morgana

Julián: (besándola) voy a buscarlo

Luz: está bien

Julián salió del lugar para buscar a Andrés, mientras tanto Omar paseaba por la cueva, al llegar a uno de los pasillos Omar se encontró con Mariana, él la miró pero no le tomo importancia esto lo noto Mariana y por alguna razón inexplicable para ella le dolió en el corazón, pero esto era parte del plan de Omar, Mariana siguió su camino y Omar hizo lo mismo, mientras tanto Julián buscaba a Andrés, después de caminar por los pasillos de la cueva Julián se encontró con Andrés, cuando Julián vio Andrés lo detuvo y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él pero en privado, Andrés acepto y después caminaron a un lugar más privado al llegar

Andrés: (algo preocupado) ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Julián: (algo nervioso) no es nada malo, es solo que…yo…yo….yo soy tú hermano

Andrés: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

Julián: es una larga historia…

Andrés: ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?!

Julián: escuche que Sergio se lo decía a Noel…

Andrés: (algo enojado) ¿Y PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJO ÉL?

Julián: eso no lo sé…

Andrés: ¿y por qué me lo dices ahora?

Julián: quería decírtelo cuando estuvieras listo

Andrés: (enojado) ¿y creíste que ahora sería buen momento?

Julián: Andrés…

Andrés: (enojado) primero me ocultas el plan de mi padre y ahora esto

Julián: espera déjame explicarte

Andrés: no quiero escucharte

Andrés salió del lugar enojado con Julián, Julián trato de detenerlo pero Andrés no le prestó atención y siguió caminando, después de un rato Andrés llego a la "sala de entrenamiento", Andrés estaba enojado y decidió entrenar, Morgana que iba pasando por el lugar lo vio enojado y decidió preguntarle porque

Morgana: ¿qué pasa?

Andrés: (sarcasmo) nada, solo que tengo un "hermano"

Morgana: ¿hermano? ¿Quién?

Andrés: Julián, Julián es mi hermano

Morgana: ¿qué?

Andrés: sí, Julián es mi hermano de sangre pero apenas me lo dijo hoy

Morgana: (tomándolo de las manos) tranquilo Andrés, ¿y cómo es que es tú hermano si tú….tú madre murió y no tenías hermanos en ese tiempo?

Andrés: no lo sé, y Julián me lo quiso explicar pero yo no lo deje…

Morgana: no crees que sería mejor que hablaras con él

Andrés: no, me lo oculto durante mucho tiempo…

Morgana: solo habla con él

Andrés: no…

Morgana abrazo el cuello de Andrés y lo beso, Andrés tomo a Morgana de la cintura y la acerco más a él, después de un rato ambos se separaron

Morgana: solo…habla con él

Andrés: Morgana yo…

Morgana: Julián y tú se llevaban como hermanos ¿verdad?

Andrés: sí, pe….

Morgana: solo habla con él

Andrés: está bien pero dejare pasar algunos días necesito pensar las cosas

Morgana: bien

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	48. Chapter 47

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 47 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 47:<p>

Pasaron 3 días, Andrés seguía enojado con Julián por haberle ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo, por su parte Julián decidió darle su tiempo después de todo no es fácil aceptar que tú mejor amigo resultara ser tú hermano de la noche a la mañana, Luz y Morgana trataban de que Andrés hablara con Julián pero solo les respondía que luego lo haría o que estaba ocupado, en esos tres días Gabriel ya había planeado su movimiento final es decir, había planeado un plan para que Elisa fuera su novia, Gabriel solo veía a Elisa como una opción para olvidar a Morgana y talvez con el tiempo llegar a quererla, pero Elisa si amaba a Gabriel y eso le facilitaba el plan a Gabriel, Yaqui y Josué seguían con su típica rutina, Yaqui pasaba más tiempo con Josué pero también entrenaba con él y casi siempre le ganaba, de hecho siempre le ganaba, Josué era más sabio cuando se trataba de Alquimia o Astrología pero el combate no era muy importante para él, sabía cómo pelear pero prefería seguir sus investigaciones, Yaqui por otro lado empezaba a preferir las espadas aunque también estudiaba Alquimia pero lo que más prefería aparte de las armas era la Astrología, por su parte Dani y Osiel trataban de averiguar más sobre el novio de su "hermana", a Osiel ya le estaba dando más confianza pero no la suficiente para dejar de investigar más sobre ese joven, Dani por otro lado aun no confiaba en Josué pero no era su único problema ya que tras la llegada de Jennifer, Fernando estaba en otro asuntos y esos casi siempre se relacionaban con Jennifer, Fernando era una persona muy sociable y alegre pero también tenía su lado oscuro detrás de un pasado oscuro, pero Fernando siempre estaba sonriendo, riendo y hablando con las personas de la cueva, esto estaba enamorando a Dani que no se explica ¿Por qué siempre traía una sonrisa en la cara?, pero la gracia de todo esto es que ella no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, Jennifer casi siempre estaba con Fernando y la mayor parte del tiempo lo abrazaba, por otro lado Omar ya tenía todo planeado, su plan iba a la perfección solo faltaba llevar a cabo el último movimiento, por otra parte Luis y Vaitiare seguían siendo muy unidos, Vaitiare y Dani se llevaban muy bien, Vaitiare había decidido mejorar con la espada y Pablo se había ofrecido a enseñarle los trucos que Andrés y Julián le enseñaban y que eran muy eficientes en combate, Luis por otro lado había preferido aprender sobre la Alquimia, pero al principio no le entendía a nada, Vaitiare lo apoyaba en todo y cuando estaban aburridos Luis y Vaitiare entrenaban entre los dos, Pablo mejoraba en sus entrenamientos, incluso le había ganado a Julián dos veces seguidas, María estaba feliz por Pablo, Pablo y María empezaban a pasar menos tiempo juntos ya que María decidió estudiar sobre Medicina y Astrología y esos le llevaba tiempo, Osiel entrenaba con Pablo y cuando peleaban los dos quedaban empatados, Osiel seguía sus entrenamientos y Dalia siempre estaba con él, esto hacía que se enamoraran más uno del otro, en una ocasión mientras Osiel y Pablo entrenaban Osiel se distrajo un poco mirando a Dalia y eso le costó la victoria, pero aun así quedaron en empate, ese día planeaban entrar al palacio y decidieron realizar un plan, mientras tanto en el palacio Sergio también había planeado un plan para la próxima "visita" de Morgana y así atraparla y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Habían pasado dos horas y el plan estaba listo, está vez todo debía salir bien, Fernando no iría a la búsqueda ya que tenía que cuidar a Jennifer, Gabriel tampoco iría ya que "cuidaría" a Elisa, pero había otro problema, Andrés seguía enojado con Julián y eso era un problema ya que tenían que trabajar juntos, Luz y Morgana decidieron planear algo para que Julián y Andrés volvieran a llevarse bien y si era posible que se llevaran como los hermanos que son, mientras Luz y Morgana planeaban su plan, Osiel y Pablo entrenaban como todas las tardes, Pablo iba ganando en sus victorias pero Osiel acababa de ganar está vez, así que habían terminado en empate nuevamente

Osiel: adivinare…empate

Andrés: sí ambos quedaron en empate

Pablo: creo que nunca saldremos del empate Osiel

Osiel: lo dudo Pablo, te ganare

Pablo: a ver quién le gana a quien

María: bueno ya, quedaron en empate, ambos ganaron

Osiel: si pero yo ganare

Dalia: bueno ya, ambos quedaron igual, así que mejor entrenen más y vayan a descansar

Pablo y Osiel: bien

Andrés: bien, yo voy a ver a Morgana

Pablo: huy si Morgana

Andrés: (Saliendo) sí Morgana, bueno los dejo con sus novias

Osiel: bien

Después de que Andrés se fue, Dalia y Osiel salieron del lugar mientras que Pablo y María se quedaron en el lugar para entrenar otro poco, mientras tanto Gabriel estaba con Elisa caminando por los pasillos de la cueva, Gabriel tenía planeado decirle a Elisa sobre sus supuestos sentimientos hacía ella, para eso había planeado hablar con ella en privado

Gabriel: Elisa necesito hablar contigo

Elisa: bien dime

Gabriel: necesito decirte algo pero en privado

Elisa: bien

Gabriel llevo a Elisa hasta donde estaba la pequeña cascada, al llegar Gabriel le pidió a Elisa que se sentara junto a él, ella se sentó en el piso y Gabriel se sentó junto a ella

Gabriel: (tomándola de las manos) Elisa, yo….yo te amo

Elisa: ¿enserio?

Gabriel: sí, yo te amo….y quisiera saber si tú ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Elisa: sí, sí quiero

Gabriel se acercó a Elisa y de un momento a otro le dio un beso, después de un rato ambos se separaron

Elisa: (abrazándolo) te amo Gabriel

Gabriel: (abrazándola) y yo a ti

Mientras Gabriel y Elisa estaban juntos, Yaqui y Dani caminaban por el camino que llevaba a la cocina, también hablaban sobre Josué ya que Dani quería saber más sobre el novio de su "hermana", Yaqui le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre Josué y Dani la escuchaba atentamente, al llegar a la cocina Dani se puso un poco celosa al ver a Jennifer sentada junto a Fernando y refirmando la cabeza en el hombro de él, Yaqui lo noto y le dijo a Dani si podían hablar en privado, ella acepto, ambas salieron de la cocina, Yaqui y Dani caminaban por el camino hasta que llegaron al camino que conducía al lugar donde estaban los dragones

Dani: ¿y me dirás de que querías hablar?

Yaqui: dime ¿qué sientes por Fernando?

Dani: nada, solo lo veo como un compañero de búsqueda

Yaqui: Dani te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no me mientas y dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Fernando?

Dani: ¿a mí?, claro que no

Yaqui: oh vamos, me di cuenta de que te pusiste celosa cuando viste que Jennifer refirmo su cabeza en el hombro de Fernando

Dani: ¿celosa yo?, claro que no

Yaqui: ¿segura?

Dani: claro

Yaqui: bien

Yaqui sabía que aunque Dani lo negara estaba enamorada de Fernando y verlo con Jennifer la ponía celosa, Dani decidió volver a la cocina pero Yaqui decidió visitar a su dragón, mientras Dani se dirigía a la cocina Luis buscaba a Vaitiare ya que quería regalarle una rosa, después de caminar por la cueva Luis encontró a Vaitiare caminando mientras leía un libro, cuando ella lo vio, Luis se acercó y la beso

Vaitiare: ¿qué haces?

Luis: te estaba buscando

Vaitiare: ¿para qué?

Luis: (dándole la rosa) para darte esto

Vaitiare: (tomando la rosa) gracias es muy bonita

Luis: pero no tanto como tú

Vaitiare: (besándolo) te amo

Luis: (besándola) y yo a ti

Mientras tanto Luz y Morgana habían planeado un plan para que Julián y Andrés volvieran a hablarse y trabajar juntos, Luz había ido a buscar a Julián, mientras caminaba por los caminos de la cueva Luz se encontró con Julio, cuando Julio la vio se le acercó

Julio: hola hermosa

Luz: Julio, ya te he dicho que amo a Julián

Julio: ¿segura?

Luz: si, yo…

Sin previo aviso Julio tomo a Luz de la cintura y le dio un beso pero Luz rápidamente lo separo de ella y le dio una cachetada

Luz: eres un… ¿porque me besaste?

Julio: porque eres hermosa

Luz: yo amo a Julián y eso no cambiara

Julio: eso ya lo veremos

Luz siguió su camino mientras que Julio se quedó en el lugar, Luz estaba enojada y le agradecía a los dioses que Julián no hubiera visto que Julio la beso, si Julián los veía era capaz de matar a Julio y aunque era algo molesto, ella se sentiría culpable y no quería cargar con la muerte de alguien en su memoria, Luz se dirigió a la "sala de entrenamiento" pero no encontró a nadie, después de caminar un poco vio que Julián estaba hablando con Osiel y Pablo

Julián: (…) te deje ganar

Pablo: ¿dos veces seguidas?

Julián: si…

Luz: (abrazando a Julián) hola hicos

Osiel, Julián y Pablo: hola

Osiel: Pablo creo que será mejor….

Pablo: claro, bueno adiós

Osiel y Pablo se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras que Julián se quedó con Luz

Luz: te estaba buscando

Julián: ¿para?

Luz: tengo que hablar contigo

Julián: ¿sobre qué?

Luz: sobre algo importante

Julián: bien, dime

Luz: no aquí, en un lugar más privado

Julián: (mirando a sus alrededores) Luz aquí no hay nadie

Luz: tú solo sígueme

Julián: bien

Julián y Luz se dirigieron a la "sala de juntas", la "sala de juntas" era el lugar donde se planeaban las búsquedas, reuniones, etc…, mientras Julián y Luz iban a la "sala de juntas", Andrés caminaba por el camino que iba a la cocina cuando se encontró con Morgana

Andrés: (besándola) hola

Morgana: hola, necesito hablar contigo

Andrés: ¿sobre qué?

Morgana: ya te lo diré pero en un lugar más privado

Andrés: bien

Al igual que Luz y Julián, Morgana y Andrés se dirigieron a la "sala de juntas", mientras tanto Osiel y Pablo habían llegado a la cocina al llegar vieron a Dalia y María hablando entre sí, Osiel se acercó a Dalia y Pablo a María

María: creí que estabas en la "sala de entrenamiento"

Pablo: sí pero después de que te fuiste me quede entrenando, llego Osiel y entrenamos un rato, después caminábamos y nos encontramos a Julián y hablamos de la vez que le gane dos veces seguidas cuando llego Luz y bueno aquí nos ven

Osiel: sí, aunque, ¿por qué me dejaste solo?

Dalia: tenía hambre y tú ibas a volver a entrenar así que vine a la cocina

Osiel: bien

Dalia: pero te puedo recompensar

Osiel: ¿cómo?

Dalia: (besándolo) así

Pablo: bueno no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre

María: Dalia y yo ya comimos

Dalia: pero si quieren nos quedamos con ustedes

Pablo: bien

Mientras tanto Luz y Julián llegaron a la "sala de juntas", Luz le pidió a Julián que tomara asiento, después de un rato llegaron Andrés y Morgana, cuando Andrés vio a Julián y a Luz entendió lo que estaba pasando, Andrés trato de salir pero Morgana se lo impidió, Luz y Morgana se colocaron en la salida para evitar que Julián o Andrés salieran antes de resolver sus problemas

Luz: bien ahora, arreglen sus diferencias

Andrés: no, Julián me oculto esto…

Julián: sí, pero entiende que no era el momento

Andrés: ¿y creíste que ahora era el momento?

Julián: oye a mí también me afecto la noticia pero entiéndeme, tú estabas enojado conmigo, tenía que huir porque tú padre me amenazó de muerte y también me entere que él fue quien…

Andrés: ¿qué más hizo mi padre Julián?

Julián: él….él mato a mi madre

Andrés: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Julián: lo que escuchaste pero ahora lo que me importa es que…

Andrés: volvamos a ser hermanos ¿verdad?, está bien pero tienes que contarme todo

Julián: lo aré

Morgana: me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven como…

Luz: hermanos

Julián: (acercándose a Luz) gracias por todo

Luz: no lo hice sola

Morgana: yo también ayude

Andrés: (besando a Morgana) lo sé, cuando tus amigas, la novia de mi hermano y tú se juntan es mejor tener cuidado

Luz: jejeje sí juntas somos peligrosas

Julián: (acercando más a Luz) me gusta el peligro

Julián tomo la barbilla de Luz y le dio un beso, pero Morgana los interrumpió

Morgana: lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que seguir con los planes

Julián: bien

Andrés: además tengo hambre

Luz: vamos a la cocina así comemos algo

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras tanto Dani y Nellymar hablaban sobre las reservas y los planes, Fernando al ver a Dani decidió acercarse con un pretexto

Fernando: hola chicas

Nellymar y Dani: hola

Nellymar: creo que iré a buscar a Max

Dani: bien

Nellymar se despidió de los dos y camino hasta llegar a la salida, mientras tanto Dani contaba las frutas que había en un traste frente a ella

Fernando: dime ¿qué te pasa?

Dani: (contando las frutas) no sé qué te refieres

Fernando: no te hagas la inocente, últimamente has estado muy extraña

Dani: ¿yo?, claro que no, además ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Fernando: no sé talvez Jennifer

Dani: la chica no me da mucha confianza

Fernando: o es eso o estas celosa

Dani: ¿yo, celosa?, jaja claro que no

Fernando: claro que sí, tú me amas y te pones celosa cuando me vez con Jenny

Dani: claro que no, jamás te amaré

Fernando: bien como tú digas, sabes ya me canse de rogarte

Fernando camino hasta donde estaba Jennifer, la tomo de la mano y salieron de la cocina, Dani solo miro la escena, guardo todo su enojo y se dirigió a la "sala de entrenamiento", mientras Dani caminaba por el camino que la llevaba a la "sala de entrenamiento", Fernando llevaba a Jennifer por los pasillos, mientras caminaban se encontraron con Julio y Fernando le pidió que la cuidara, Julio acepto y Fernando regreso a la cocina, al llegar Fernando pregunto por Dani pero al no encontrarla decidió ir a buscarla, mientras tanto Dani había llegado a la "sala de entrenamiento", tomo una espada y empezó a entrenar, después de un rato Dani seguía entrenando pero en ese momento recordó a Fernando con Jennifer, esto la enfado y golpeo la espada contra una roca varías veces, lo que provoco que la espada se rompiera, después de que la espada se rompió tomo una de las hachas que había en el lugar y la empezó a arrojarla a las dianas que había en el lugar, las dianas las habían conseguido en una búsqueda y las utilizaban para practicar con el arco o tiro al blanco, en ese momento entro Fernando, al entrar hizo algo de ruido lo que provoco que Dani lanzara el hacha en su dirección ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Fernando esquivo en hacha que iba en dirección a él.

Fernando: alguien está enojada

Dani: (tomando el hacha) déjame sola

Fernando se acercó a Dani y sin que ella se diera cuenta la sujeto de la cintura y le dio un beso, pero Dani lo aparto de ella

Dani: (apartándolo y colocando el hacha en su lugar) ¿Por qué andas con ella?, es una posible espía, y sí estoy enojada eso no te importa, porque la verdad (tomando una espada y arrojándola a una de las dianas y dando en el centro) no me gusta que estés con ella, porque…porque…ella no me da mucha confianza y creo que solo te está utilizando

Fernando: debo estar con ella, sí es una espía debo saberlo y sí es necesario matarla, pero jamás dejaría de amarte a ti

Dani se acercó unos cuantos centímetros a los labios de Fernando y justo cuando Fernando creyó que Dani lo besaría

Dani: (hablándole al oído) muy tierno pero no quiero novio

Dani se apartó de Fernando y salió del lugar, mientras tanto Nellymar buscaba a Max, después de3 un rato, Nellymar vio a Max hablando con Josué, cuando Max vio a Nellymar se despidió de Josué y se acercó a su amada

Max: hola

Nellymar: hola

Max: necesito hablar contigo

Nellymar: ¿sobre qué?

Max: sígueme

Max tomo la mano de Nellymar y la llevo hasta el lugar donde estaban los dragones, al llegar Max le pidió a Nellymar que se sentará, cuando Nellymar se sentó, Max se acercó a ella y la tomo de la barbilla

Max: Nellymar sabes que te amo

Nellymar: sí lo sé, pero ¿pasa algo?

Max: solo quiero decirte que….bueno quiero preguntarte sí….sí tú… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Nellymar: Max…yo…aún no…no estoy lista para comprometerme

Max: (besándola) esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

Nellymar: te amo Max

Max: y yo a ti

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	49. Chapter 48

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 48 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 48:<p>

Llego la noche y todos estaban listos, el plan estaba listo pero Morgana no era la única con planes, Sergio había colocado trampas en el palacio para capturar a los intrusos.

Después de un rato repasaron el plan nuevamente, una vez repasado el plan, los grupos se prepararon para partir, después de un rato llegaron al sótano del palacio, Osiel y Dani revisaron si había presencia de guardias, al revisar notaron que en el lugar había tres guardias, Dani, Osiel y Yaqui se encargaron de los guardias, una vez que se deshicieron de los guardias, avanzaron en pequeños grupos hasta el pasillo secreto que estaba cerca de la cocina y que aún no había sido descubierto por Sergio, llegar al pasillo no fue fácil ya que había más vigilancia, afortunadamente llegaron sin que los vieran, una vez que entraron al pasillo, el grupo se dividió, Luz, Nellymar, Max y Julián irían a los calabozos, Yaqui, Josué, Omar, Osiel y Dalia irían al almacén, Morgana, Andrés, Dani, Mariana y Julio irían a la armería, Pablo, María, Vaitiare y Luis irían al lugar de trabajo de Lucas, cuando estuvieron listos los grupos tomaron las rutas que debían seguir, los primeros en llegar a su destino fueron Yaqui, Josué, Omar, Osiel y Dalia, al llegar se aseguraron de que no hubiera guardias pero para su mala suerte había tres guardias, Yaqui, Omar y Osiel se encargaron de los guardias mientas que Josué y Dalia cuidaban la entrada, una vez qué se deshicieron de los guardias Yaqui, Omar y Osiel tomaron lo necesario, mientras tanto Pablo, María, Vaitiare y Luis estaban llegando al lugar de trabajo de Lucas, solo tenían que cruzar el pasillo, al asomarse Pablo vio que dos guardias cuidaban el lugar, María y Vaitiare se encargaban de los guardias mientras que Pablo y Luis revisaban que no vinieran más guardias, cuando Vaitiare y María se encargaron de los guardias entraron al lugar, al entrar vieron que Lucas estaba preparando una especie de brebaje, al ver a los jóvenes, Lucas trato de salir pero Pablo se lo impidió dándole un golpe que provoco que quedara inconsciente, Vaitiare y Pablo decidieron cuidar la entraba mientras que María y Luis revisaban los antídotos y libros de medicina que había en el lugar, por otro lado Morgana, Andrés, Dani, Julio y Mariana llegaron a la armería, Mariana se aseguró de que no hubiera guardias, una vez que reviso el lugar le dio la señal a los demás y salieron del pasillo, Andrés y Julio cuidaban la entrada, Mariana, Dani y Morgana tomaban las armas que podían, mientras tanto Julián, Luz, Nellymar y Max llegaban a los calabozos, al llegar Julián y Luz revisaron el número de guardias que había, para la mala suerte de los cuatro había cuatro guardias en el lugar, Nellymar y Luz decidieron que era mejor esperar hasta que solo quedaran dos o se durmieran, mientras tanto Yaqui, Osiel y Omar seguían guardando las cosas mientras que Josué y Dalia

Josué: dense prisa

Yaqui: no nos apures, no es tan fácil sabes

Josué: no los apuro y menos a ti mi sol pero podría venir un guardia

Yaqui: solo cuida y déjanos hacer lo nuestro

Josué: bien

Por su parte Omar no dejaba de pensar en su amada ya que estaba preocupado por ella.

Mientras tanto en los calabozos, Julián, Luz, Nellymar y Max estaban esperando, después de un rato dos de los guardias salieron del lugar, Luz y Julián se deshicieron de ellos. Mientras Luz y Julián cuidaban la entrada, Max y Nellymar liberaban a los prisioneros, Julián con frecuencia miraba a Luz aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención ya que tenían que vigilar

Luz: (hablando bajo) deja de mirarme y ponte a vigilar

Julián: no puedo evitarlo

Luz: solo vigila

Julián: bien

Mientras tanto Pablo y María terminaban de guardar lo necesario, Pablo y Vaitiare cuidaban la entrada, cuando Pablo y María terminaron de guardar las cosas, los cuatro cuidadosamente cruzaron el pasillo y entraron al pasillo secreto, mientras tanto Max y Nellymar habían terminado de liberar a los 10 prisioneros que había en el lugar, 8 de los prisioneros eran adultos, entre ellos había dos carpinteros, un herrero, y dos jóvenes, un chico llamado Ageo de 16 años, cabellos cafés oscuros, ojos verdes, flaco pero no tanto, estatura media y de buena forma fisica, y una chica de 15 años de cabello café oscuro, ojos azules, algo fuerte y amiga de Ageo, Max y Nellymar llevaron a los prisioneros por el pasillo mientras que Luz y Julián seguían cuidando la entrada, una vez que todos entraron, Luz y Julián cerraron la entrada, Luz estaba por avanzar pero Julián la detuvo

Julián: espera

Luz: ¿qué pasa?

Julián tomo a Luz de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, Luz quería seguir besando a Julián pero ahora no era el momento así que lo aparto de ella

Luz: Julián ahora no es el momento

Julián: bien

Luz y Julián se acercaron al grupo y siguieron su camino, mientras tanto Andrés y Julio seguían cuidando la entrada, Morgana, Dani y Mariana habían terminado de guardar las armas, todos estaban a punto de irse pero en ese momento Julio vio que Víctor se dirigía a la Armería, Julio dio el aviso, Mariana y Dani metieron las armas en el pasillo, Julio y Andrés ayudaron mientras que Morgana revisaba la cercanía de Víctor, faltaban unas cuantas armas pero Víctor estaba cerca de la entrada, Morgana cerró la puerta cuidadosamente e hizo una señal y Dani, Mariana y Julio entraron al pasillo, Andrés y Morgana estaban a punto de entrar pero en ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría y decidieron ocultarse, Víctor entro a la Armería y noto la falta de armas, Morgana solo esperaba a que Víctor se fuera, pero sin darse cuenta piso una red que la elevo y provoco que Víctor la viera

Víctor: valla, valla, mira a quien tenemos aquí

Morgana trataba de salir de la red pero no podía

Víctor: al rey le dará gusto verte

Morgana: dudo que le guste verme

Víctor: claro que sí, también le dará gusto colgarte en la orca o aún mejor quemarte en la hoguera

Víctor estaba a punto de salir para traer a más guardias pero Andrés se acercó a él y lo dejo inconsciente, una vez que Víctor estaba inconsciente, Andrés se acercó a la red en donde estaba atrapada Morgana y corto la soga que sostenía, al cortar la soga Morgana cayó al suelo

Andrés: ¿estás bien?

Morgana: (quitándose la red) sí pero debiste a verme dicho que cortarías la soga

Andrés: lo ciento

Morgana: vámonos ya

Andrés y Morgana entraron al pasillo secreto, al entrar cerraron la entrada y se acercaron a los demás

Mariana: ¿están bien?

Andrés y Morgana: sí

Dani: será mejor que nos apuremos

Mariana, Julio, Morgana y Andrés afirmaron con la cabeza, tomaron las armas y caminaron por el pasillo, al llegar al final, Dani se aseguró de que no hubiera, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias dio una señal y uno por uno llegaron al pasillo secreto que llevaba sótano, después de llegar al sótano, cuidadosamente entraron al pasillo que los llevaría al escondite.

Después de un rato los grupos llegaron a la cueva, al llegar Yaqui, Josué, Omar, Osiel y Dalia llevaron las cosas al almacén para el recuento, Dani, Mariana, Julio, Andrés y Morgana llevaron las armas a la "sala de entrenamiento", Pablo, María, Vaitiare y Luis llevaron las cosas con Amanda, Luz, Nellymar, Julián y Max estaban con los nuevos para que se presentaran formalmente.

Nellymar: mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Nellymar (señalando a los demás) y ellos son Luz, Max y Julián, seremos sus guías para que conozcan la cueva

Luz: la cueva es más grande de lo que parece y puedes perderte fácilmente y más ahora que se han descubierto nuevos túneles y caminos

Max: ¿y sus nombres son?

Ageo: me llamo Ageo López…

Mayte: yo me llamo Mayte, soy amiga de Ageo

Noé: me llamo Noé, soy carpintero y padre de Mayte

Marcos: yo me llamo Marcos, soy herrero

Angélica: me llamo Angélica y también soy carpintera

Después de que todos se presentaron, Max y Nellymar decidieron guiar al grupo por la cueva, Luz y Julián se quedaron en el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron

Julián: Luz

Luz: ¿sí?

Julián tomo a Luz de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, después de un rato Julián y Luz se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

Julián: solo quiero decirte que te amo

Luz: yo también te amo

Julián: pero yo más

Luz: yo más, pero ahora tengo que irme

Julián: por favor, quédate conmigo

Luz: lo siento pero debo irme

Julián: bien

Luz le dio un beso a Julián en la mejilla y se dirigió a su "habitación", mientras tanto Vaitiare y Luis regresaban del lugar de trabajo de Amanda, ambos hablaban sobre la misión y las nuevas técnicas que debían seguir en caso de que los guardias los vieran o acorralaran en la próxima misión, Luis miraba a Vaitiare, Vaitiare noto que su amado la miraba y se sonrojaba con frecuencia

Luis: sabes, nunca me canso de decirte lo hermosa que eres

Vaitiare: y yo no me canso de amarte

Luis: (sujetándola de la cintura) entonces ya somos dos

Luis se acercó más a Vaitiare y le dio un beso, después de un rato ambos se separaron

Luis: no sabes lo mucho que te amo

Vaitiare: no, tú no sabes lo mucho que yo te amo

Mientras Vaitiare y Luis estaban juntos, Yaqui y Josué caminaban a sus "habitaciones", al llegar a la "habitación" de Yaqui, Josué la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso

Josué: descansa

Yaqui: (besándolo) igualmente

Yaqui entro a su "habitación", Josué siguió su camino hasta llegar a la suya.

Paso una semana, en esa semana Morgana, Dani y Luz decidían si debían confiar en Elisa o esperar más tiempo

Dani: no creo que sea buena idea confiar en ella

Morgana: en eso tienes razón, creo que será mejor esperar un poco más

Luz: estoy de acuerdo

Morgana: bien, y con Jennifer ¿qué haremos?

Luz: no lleva mucho tiempo…

Dani: no la conocemos, yo creo que será mejor esperar hasta saber más de ella

Luz: estoy de acuerdo

Morgana: bien, entonces Fernando seguirá fuera de las expediciones

Dani: ¿por qué?

Morgana: porque es el encargado de cuidar a Jennifer

Dani: puede cuidarla alguien más

Luz: (en tono de broma) alguien está celosa

Dani: ¿YO?, ¿Claro que no?

Morgana: ¿segura?, porque desde que llego Jennifer has estado algo extraña

Dani: segura

Luz: entonces, ¿por qué quieres que otra persona la cuide?

Dani: porque Fernando es muy rápido y esa es una ventaja en las búsquedas

Morgana: es un buen punto, tengo una idea

Dani y Luz: ¿cuál?

Morgana: le pediré a Julio que sustituya a Fernando, así él ira a las búsquedas y Julio la cuidara, aunque Julio y Fernando deben turnarse para hacerlo

Dani: me parece buena idea

Luz: bien

Morgana: creo que será mejor que cada una vuelva a sus deberes

Luz: bien

Antes de que Dani y Luz salieran del lugar, llego Andrés, al verlo Morgana le lanzo una sonrisa

Luz: Dani creo que será mejor que nos vallamos

Dani: bien, pero yo no me confió de este chico

Andrés: tranquila no le haré daño

Dani: Morgana es como mi familia y ya sé lo que le hiciste y si la lastimas te las veras conmigo

Andrés: tranquila no la lastimare

Luz: lo mismo te digo Andrés, confió en ti pero si lastimas a Morgana ya seremos dos las que se encargaran de ti

Morgana: no se preocupen Andrés no me lastimara

Dani y Luz: bien

Las dos salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta la cocina, antes de llegar Luz y Dani se encontraron con Yaqui y Josué que venían de la cocina, Yaqui y Dani eran como hermanas, Dani aun desconfiaba de Josué ya que sabía muy poco de él y no quería que lastimara a su hermana pero confiaría solo para vigilarlo

Josué: hola

Dani y Luz: hola

Yaqui: será mejor que se apuren o tendrán que comer poco

Dani: lo dudo aún es muy temprano y ¿a dónde van?

Josué: vamos con Amanda

Yaqui: quiero aprender más sobre medicina

Luz: me parece buena idea, creo que estudiare un poco de Astrología

Yaqui: sí quieres Josué y yo te podemos ayudar

Luz: me parece bien

Yaqui: por cierto Julián te está buscando

Luz: ¿para qué?

Yaqui: no nos dijo

Dani: la verdad Luz yo no me confiaría de él

Luz: tranquila se cuidarme sola, además confió en él

Dani: bien, pero aun así lo vigilare

Yaqui: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos

Josué: nos vemos luego

Dani y Luz: bien

Ambas siguieron su camino mientras que Yaqui y Josué seguían el suyo, al llegar a la cocina, Luz se encontró con Gabriel y Elisa, ella y la mayoría ya sabían de su relación, algo que a Luz le pareció muy rápido pero su hermano era una persona que no tardaba en conseguir sus objetivos, aunque ella ya sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano con Elisa, Luz quería decírselo a Elisa pero Gabriel la había amenazado con contarle a Julián sobre sus poderes ya que aún no lo sabía, algo que a ella le preocupaba, ya que no sabía la reacción de Julián al enterarse de los poderes que ella tenía y que eran herencia familiar.

Gabriel: hola chicas

Dani y Luz: hola

Gabriel: Luz puedo hablar contigo en privado

Elisa: qué tal si mejor hablan aquí

Gabriel: es algo delicado

Dani: vayan yo cuido a Elisa

Elisa: (besando a Gabriel) te veo al rato

Gabriel: bien

Luz y Gabriel salieron de la cocina y caminaron hasta la "sala de entrenamiento", al llegar

Gabriel: ¿ya le dijiste a tú "noviecito" sobre tus poderes?

Luz: no, tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo

Mientras Luz y Gabriel hablaban Julio paso por el lugar y al escucharlos decidió escuchar su conversación

Gabriel: lo sé pero algún día Julián debe saber la verdad

Luz: al igual que Elisa, ella no sé merece que la uses

Gabriel: por culpa de Elisa casi mueres

Luz: lo sé, pero aun así no se merece que la engañes

Gabriel: entonces ya somos dos los que estamos engañando a nuestras "parejas"

Luz: yo no engaño a Julián, yo lo amo y sé que él me ama

Gabriel: entonces sí estas tan segura ¿Por qué no le has dicho sobre tus poderes?

Luz: yo sé mis razones, pero no entiendo las tuyas

Gabriel: mira hermanita tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, y talvez con el tiempo me llegue a enamorar de ella pero ahora sigo amando a Morgana

Luz: pero ella no te ama, en cambio Elisa te lo demuestra todo el tiempo, Gabriel no pierdas el tiempo y date una oportunidad verdadera, algún día ella se enterara de la verdad y entonces te quedaras sin nada

Gabriel: lo mismo digo hermanita, Julián debe saber la verdad

Luz: yo sabré cuando y donde se lo diré, pero tú, ¿dirás la verdad?

Gabriel: yo sé cuándo y dónde sé lo diré

Luz: bien

Gabriel salió del lugar y Luz se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Julio la detuvo en la entrada

Luz: Julio, ¿qué haces aquí?

Julio: ¿yo?, nada aquí disfrutando de la vida

Luz: bien pero tengo que irme

Julio: y ¿Cuándo le dirás a Julián sobre tus….poderes?

Luz: ¿escuchaste todo?

Julio: sí, y sabes qué para aligerarte la carga yo se lo diré

Luz tomo a Julio de la camina y lo jalo dentro de la "sala de entrenamiento", tomo un espada y amenazo a Julio

Luz: (colocando la espada en el cuello de Julio) tú no dirás nada, yo sabré cuando se lo diré a Julián pero si me entero que ya lo sabe y fue gracias a ti esta espada terminara clavada en tu pecho, ¿entendido?

Julio: tranquila no diré nada

Luz bajo la espada y decidió dejarla en su lugar, Julio espero hasta que Luz dejara la espada en su lugar, cuando Luz guardo la espada, Julio se le acercó y la acorralo contra la pared

Luz: (tratando de soltarse) suéltame

Julio: lo haré pero primero quiero hacer esto

Julio se acercó más a Luz y le dio un beso, sin embargo Julián había decidido ir a entrenar y al entrar y ver a Julio besando a Luz se enfureció, por otra parte Luz trataba de apartar a Julio, pero no podía, en ese momento Julián los aparto

Julián: ¿Por qué la besas?

Julio: porque es hermosa

Julián estaba decidido a golpear a Julio pero Luz se colocó entre Julián y Julio para evitar que lo lastimara, esto enfado más a Julián

Julián: ¿Por qué te estabas besando con él?

Luz: todo es un mal entendido

Julián solo miro a Luz y salió enfadado del lugar, Luz trato de ir tras él pero Julio la sujeto del brazo

Julio: si me defendiste es por algo

Luz: te defendí porque no vales la pena para que Julián se manche las manos

Luz se soltó y trato de alcanzar a Julián, ambos caminaron pero Julián caminaba delante de Luz, en el camino Luz trato de explicarle todo a Julián pero él le decía que no escucharía o que no tenía nada que explicarle, ambos siguieron caminando y Julián seguía ignorando a Luz, al llegar a donde estaban los dragones, Luz harta de la situación lo detiene

Luz: por favor déjame explicarte…

Julián: no hay nada que explicar

Julián siguió caminando pero Luz se interpuso en su camino y no lo dejo continuar, Julián decidió entrar al lugar donde estaban los dragones, Luz entro y trataba de explicarle pero él la seguía ignorando, Azbeth se dio cuenta de esto y cuando vio que ambos estaban cerca de él, coloco su cola para evitar que Julián siguiera su camino

Az: al menos deja que te explique

Julián: está bien

Luz: Julián, sé que Julio me beso pero créeme yo trate de alejarlo de mí, todo fue un mal entendido y si lo defendí es porque no vale la pena para que tú te manches las manos

Luz tomo la barbilla de Julián, alzo la vista de Julián gentilmente y miro sus ojos, en ellos vio una mezcla de miedo y odio lo cual no es una buena combinación

Luz: (mirándolo a los ojos) TÚ eres el único hombre al que amo y lo del beso fue un mal entendido

Julián no respondió en cambio desvió la mirada, Luz se acercó a Julián y le dio un beso apasionado, Julián la acercó más a él y le devolvía ese beso apasionado

Julián: te amo y tengo miedo a perderte

Luz: y no lo harás

Julián y Luz se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, después de un rato ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

Julián: confió en ti y te amo más que a nadie

Luz: y yo a ti

Luz miro los ojos de su amado, esa mezcla de odio y miedo había desaparecido y en su lugar había amor.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	50. Chapter 49

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 49 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 49:<p>

Paso un mes y las búsquedas se habían vuelto más peligrosas con las trampas que Sergio había mandado a colocar, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de capturar a alguien, Morgana, Vaitiare y Yaqui habían llegado a una solución, habían llegado a la idea de dejar las búsquedas en el palacio al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, durante ese tiempo irían de búsqueda al bosque, algo que sería un poco más peligroso ya que no contaban con pasillos secretos que los llevaran directamente a sus destinos, había animales salvajes y los guardias con frecuencia revisaban los bosques

Morgana: bien y ¿cuál es el plan?

Yaqui: bueno, que tal sí seguimos con las estrategias anteriores

Vaitiare: no es mala idea…

Nellymar: (entrando) puede, pero si Sergio puso trampas en el palacio no dudo que también las haya puesto en el bosque

Morgana: es un buen punto

Vaitiare: que tal planear una nueva estrategia o señal en caso de que nos capturen

Yaqui: tengo una idea

Morgana: ¿cuál?

Yaqui: bueno, podemos planear un señuelo

Nellymar: es una buena idea….

Vaitiare: pero ¿Quién o qué usaríamos como señuelo?

Morgana: eso no lo sé

Yaqui: que tal sí hacemos dos grupos, uno será el señuelo y el otro se encargara de buscar comida

Nellymar: y si son capturados ¿qué haremos?

Vaitiare: creo que sería mejor seguir con las estrategias antiguas

Morgana: o podemos usar a los dragones

Vaitiare: sería muy fácil que los vieran

Morgana: sí pero las furias nocturnas se camuflan en el cielo de la noche y si vuelan no serán…

Yaqui: visibles, eso podría funcionar

Nellymar: es una buena idea

Vaitiare: lo es pero aún queda un asunto pendiente

Morgana: ¿cuál?

Vaitiare: los nuevos, ¿debemos confiar en ellos?

Yaqui: bueno, Ageo y Mayte son inteligente y Ageo es bueno en combate

Nellymar: serían de mucha ayuda, además ¿qué haremos con Jennifer? ¿O con Elisa?

Morgana: Jennifer es nueva también no la he visto pelear pero creo que no sabe sobre armas, y sobre Elisa bueno creo que debemos confiar nuevamente en ella

Vaitiare: jejeje buena broma, ¿es broma verdad?

Morgana: no, debemos confiar en ella

Yaqui: bien pero ¿quién la vigilara?

Morgana: la vigilara Gabriel

Nellymar: bien pero ¿qué haremos con Jennifer?

Morgana: veo que se lleva muy bien con Fernando, así que hablare con él para que le enseñe a pelear

Vaitiare: cuando Dani se entere pegara el grito en el cielo

Morgana y Nellymar: ¿por qué?

Yaqui: oh vamos, es obvio que a Dani le gusta Fernando

Vaitiare: y a Fernando le gusta Dani, cualquiera se daría cuenta

Nellymar: tuve mis sospechas pero no lo creí

Morgana: sí eso es verdad ¿porque no son pareja?

Vaitiare: no lo sé

Yaqui: Dani es como mi hermana y hasta donde la conozco, debe desconfiar un poco en Fernando o le debe dar miedo que la rechace, aunque creo que es más probable que desconfié

Nellymar: bueno, iré a dar el aviso

Morgana: bien

Nellymar salió del lugar mientras tanto Dani estaba en el lugar donde estaban los dragones, ella estaba sentada en una roca acariciando a su dragón Black Night, pero en ese momento le llego a la mente aquel chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés claro y de ese momento, ese momento en el que la acorralo entre las paredes para ocultarla de los guardias y que después por accidente se miraron a los ojos y casi se besan, ese recuerdo provoco que suspirara y se dijera a sí misma "¿porque ese chico tiene ese…ese…no sé qué…que hace que me guste?", de solo pensar en él, en el pecho se le producía un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía pero que no le gustaba

Dani: ¿será que me estoy enamorando de él?

Black: grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Dani: no, (parándose) no tengo tiempo para enamoramientos tontos, no debo distraerme, no debo olvidar mi venganza, no debo

Black miro a su jinete con cara de desaprobación

Dani: Black, es una venganza que no puedo olvidar, fue muy doloroso para mi Black y no puedo olvidarlo

Black recordó la razón de la venganza de su jinete y le dio una pequeña lamidita en la mejilla como consolación

Dani: gracias por entenderme amigo

Mientras Dani luchaba con sus sentimientos, Pablo y María entrenaban en la "sala de entrenamiento", ambos iban empatados pero Pablo uso un movimiento y le gano a María

Pablo: Gané

María: porque yo te deje

Pablo: si claro, lo que tú digas

María guardo la espada y guardo sus cosas en una pequeña mochila, Pablo lo hayo extraño ya que habían planeado pasar la tarde juntos

Pablo: ¿estas enojada?

María tomo la bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro izquierdo

María: no

Pablo: ¿segura?

María: si…

Pablo: entonces ¿Por qué te vas?

María: recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente

Pablo: o es eso o estas enojada porque te gane

María: (besándolo) no, pero debo hacer algo

Pablo: y ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer?

María: sí te digo se lo dirás a Luz y lo arruinarías todo

María salió de la "sala de entrenamiento" y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras tanto Elisa leía un libro de medicina en su "habitación", Gabriel estaba refirmado de la entrada de la "habitación" de Elisa, Gabriel estaba mirando la pared pero desvió la mirada hacia Elisa, al verla esto le produjo un sentimiento de amor que solo había sentido con Morgana, Elisa se percató de la mirada de su amado y se sonrojo un poco

Elisa: ¿Gabriel?

Gabriel: sí

Elisa: ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Gabriel: estoy bien no te preocupes

Elisa cerro el libro, se paró y se acercó a su amado, cuando estaba cerca de él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, le tomo la mejilla y lo miro a los ojos

Elisa: solo me preocupo por el hombre al que amo

Gabriel: lo sé pero no me merezco tú preocupación

Elisa: (abrasándolo) claro que sí

Gabriel abrazo a Elisa, por un lado se sentía culpable ya que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de esa chica que lo amaba y se lo demostraba cada vez que podía pero por otro lado sentía que esa pequeña mentira podía llegar a algo verdadero, Gabriel y Elisa se abrasaban fuertemente, en ese momento llego Luz y al verlos se sintió algo enfadada ya que sabía que Gabriel solo estaba jugando con ella

Luz: lamento interrumpirlos pero debo hablar con mi hermano

Gabriel: lo que quieras decirme dímelo aquí

Luz: es algo privado e importante

Elisa: Luz, yo no diré nada

Luz: lo sé pero es algo entre mi hermano y yo

Gabriel: (besando a Elisa) está bien ahora vuelvo

Elisa: bien

Luz y Gabriel salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta la "sala de juntas", después de un rato llego Julián a la "habitación" de Elisa

Julián: Elisa

Elisa: sí

Julián: ¿sabes dónde está Luz?

Elisa: se acaba de ir con Gabriel

Julián: bien iré a buscarla

Julián salió del lugar y se dirigió a buscar a su amada, mientras tanto Luz y Gabriel llegaron a la "sala de juntas", después de que Luz se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie, ambos entraron al lugar

Gabriel: ¿y de que querías hablar?

Luz: de Elisa, eres muy cruel con ella

Gabriel: ¿cruel?, yo no la golpeo

Luz: no me refiero a eso, ¡eres cruel en el sentido en que la engañas y no se lo merece!

Gabriel: ¿y tú?, ¿ya le dijiste a Julián tú secreto?

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Julián pasaba por el lugar mientras buscaba a Luz y al escuchar sobre el secreto de Luz, se ocultó para escuchar mejor la discusión

Luz: no, no se lo he dicho pero yo sabré cuando decírselo

Gabriel: y ¿Cuándo le dirás que tienes poderes?

Julián: (saliendo de su escondite) ¿poderes?

Al escuchar la voz de Julián, Luz sintió nerviosismo y temor

Gabriel: creo que mejor los dejo solos

Gabriel salió del lugar y se dirigió a la "habitación" de Elisa, mientras tanto Julián se acercó a Luz

Julián: ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre tus poderes?

Luz: Julián…yo…yo….no…

Julián: ¿no me tienes confianza?

Luz: claro que te tengo confianza es solo que…

Julián: entonces dime, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

Luz: porque…porque…porque tenía miedo

Julián: ¿miedo a qué?

Luz: (con lágrimas en los ojos) a que….a perderte…a que me rechazaras…

Julián tomo a Luz de la cintura, le limpio las lágrimas y le dio un beso apasionado que tomo por sorpresa a Luz

Julián: Luz yo te amo y no me importa que tengas poderes, además eso te hace única

Luz: ¿enserio no te importa?

Julián: no

Luz y Julián se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, mientras tanto Osiel y Dalia caminaban a la cocina, al llegar vieron a Nellymar hablando con los jóvenes que mayormente iban a las búsquedas y decidieron acercarse a ver qué pasaba

Osiel: ¿de qué nos perdimos?

Nellymar: habrá una junta y todos deben estar ahí, también Ageo, Mayte y Jennifer

Osiel: entonces te ayudare a buscar a los demás

Nellymar: gracias me sería de mucha ayuda

Osiel y Dalia se dirigieron a buscar a los demás.

Paso una hora y todos estaban reunidos en la "sala de juntas" incluyendo a Jennifer y a Elisa. Cuando todos estaban reunidos en el lugar Morgana inicio la junta y les explico sobre el nuevo plan, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y aceptaron las nuevas estrategias que en realidad eran viejas, antes de finalizar la junta, Morgana le pidió a Ageo, Mayte, Jennifer, Elisa y Fernando que se quedaran aunque al final Dani, Mariana, Vaitiare, Nellymar y Gabriel se quedaron en el lugar con los demás.

Morgana: Ageo, Mayte y Jennifer, ustedes entraran a las búsquedas, Elisa, tú volverás a las búsquedas aunque Gabriel seguirá siendo el encargado de vigilarte

Al escuchar que Gabriel seguiría siendo el encargado de vigilarla, Elisa miro a Gabriel y le lanzó una sonrisa, esa noticia le gustaba ya que estaría al lado de su amado durante las búsquedas

Jennifer: eso me gustaría pero no se usar un arma

Morgana: por eso no te preocupes, ¿Fernando?

Fernando: sí

Morgana: ¿podrías entrenar a Jennifer?

Fernando: claro

Cuando Dani escucho que Fernando entrenaría a Jennifer recordó todas las insinuaciones de Jennifer hacia Fernando, siempre lo abrazaba y con frecuencia le daba besos en la mejilla

Dani: (pensando: "no dejare que "esa" se acerque a Fernando") yo puedo ayudar a Fernando, no es fácil entrenar a alguien que no sabe de armas

Morgana: bien

Jennifer miro a Dani y luego dirigió su mirada a Fernando al mismo tiempo que pensaba: "todo iba perfecto hasta que Daniela vino a querer arruinar mi oportunidad, pero no lo permitiré, haga lo que haga, él será mío"

Morgana: antes, Ageo y Mayte, deben ir con Nellymar y Mariana, ellas los acomodaran en los grupos y les explicaran mejor sobre el plan

Ageo y Mayte: bien

Nellymar, Mariana, Ageo y Mayte salieron del lugar, los demás también salían del lugar pero Morgana decidió hablar con Dani

Morgana: Dani, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Dani: claro

Morgana: vi la expresión que pusiste cuando te enteraste que Fernando entrenaría a Jennifer y solo quiero preguntarte, ¿te gusta Fernando?

Dani: ¿a mí?, claro que no

Morgana: y ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Dani: Fernando es un chico Guapo, lindo, (hablando en un tono de enamorada) de buenos sentimientos, con una sonrisa encantadora, algo infantil, es…es…perfecto…

Morgana: (pensando: "claro que lo ama") así que es PERFECTO

Dani: mmm, si para cualquiera, al menos en ese sentido…

Morgana: Dani, puedes confiar en mí, dime sinceramente ¿te gusta Fernando?

Dani: bien te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie

Morgana: de este lugar no sale ni una sola palabra

Dani: si, si me gusta Fernando pero no tengo tiempo

Morgana: Dani, como amiga que soy te daré un consejo

Dani: no servirá de nada, jamás seré novia de Fernando aunque lo ame

Morgana: solo te diré que lo pienses, Jennifer parece estar muy interesada en Fernando, y si tiene la oportunidad de quitártelo lo hará

Dani: lo pensaré

Dani salió del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, Morgana decidió repasar cuidadosamente el plan, pasó un rato y decidió salir pero justo cuando se dirigía a la salida, Andrés entro, la sujeto de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionada, ambos se besaban apasionadamente hasta que Morgana separo a Andrés de ella

Morgana: me gusta que me beses pero ahora no es buen momento

Andrés: bien, pero solo una pregunta, ¿a dónde ibas?

Morgana: a ver a Azbeth

Andrés: bien, te veré más al rato, pero déjame acompañarte

Morgana: bien

Morgana y Andrés salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a ver a Azbeth, al llegar al pasillo que llevaría a Morgana a donde estaban los dragones, Andrés la sujeto de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, después de un rato, ambos se separaron y Morgana siguió su camino mientras que Andrés decidió ir a buscar a su hermano, ya que últimamente lo notaba muy sospechoso y quería saber de qué se trataba, mientras tanto Mariana y Nellymar, revisaban los grupos para acomodar a Ageo y Mayte, después de un rato Nellymar les informo con las personas que debían ir

Ageo: (…) bien y ¿cuándo será la búsqueda?

Mariana: posiblemente mañana

Mayte: ¿posiblemente?

Nellymar: como ya dijo Morgana, aún no hay fecha fija ya que debemos considerar dos cosas antes de salir de búsqueda…

Mariana: lo primero es el clima y la segunda es la vigilancia que Sergio tiene en los bosques

Ageo: bien, ahora si nos permiten debemos irnos a ordenar nuestras cosas para la búsqueda

Mariana: claro

Mayte y Ageo salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus "habitaciones", mientras tanto Nellymar y Mariana revisaban las estrategias, pero Mariana quería preguntarle a Nellymar si algo pasaba entre ella y Max ya que últimamente no pasaban tiempo juntos y si lo hacían era por tiempos muy cortos

Mariana: Nellymar, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?

Nellymar: dime

Mariana: ¿tienes problemas en tu relación con Max?

Nellymar: no, ¿Por qué?

Mariana: bueno es que últimamente no pasas tiempo con él y si están juntos solo es por pequeños tiempos

Nellymar: bueno, desde que rechace su propuesta de matrimonio hemos estado muy alejados, pero talvez sea porque yo estoy ocupada en mis asuntos y el en los suyos

Mariana: talvez…

Nellymar: bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasa entre Omar y tú?

Mariana: ¿a qué te refieres?

Nellymar: bueno, desde que Omar cumplió su palabra, de que te dejaría de rogar has estado algo…triste y pensativa

Mariana: ¿yo?, claro que no

Nellymar: dime la verdad, ¿amas a Omar?

Mariana: sí, después de todo…me enamore de él

Nellymar: lo sabía

Mariana: ¿de verdad soy muy obvia?

Nellymar: sí

Mientras Mariana y Nellymar hablaban, Pablo y Osiel entrenaban en la "sala de entrenamiento", María y Dalia estaban con ellos solo que ellas dos hablaban de un asusto que mantenían en secreto y para que no las escucharan hablaban muy bajo

María: (susurrando) ya falta poco

Dalia: (susurrando) lo sé, solo espero que todo salga bien

Mientras Dalia y María hablaban, Pablo y Osiel seguían entrenando pero como siempre terminaron en empate, algo que hizo reír a Dalia y María por la expresión que pusieron sus novios al ver que nuevamente terminaron en empate.

Pasaron cuatro días y la búsqueda era esa misma noche, todos estaban listos, a excepción de Fernando y Dani que entrenarían a Jennifer, esa mañana Fernando, Dani y Jennifer llegaron al acuerdo de que entrenarían después del desayuno. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar los tres caminaron a la "sala de entrenamiento", como siempre Jennifer iba de lado izquierdo de Fernando, tomada de la mano de él, aunque Fernando no le prestaba importancia, Dani solo miraba y guardaba su ira ya que era una pérdida de tiempo pelear con Jennifer, al llegar Fernando soltó su mano de la Jennifer y tomo una espada

Fernando: bien, ¿por cuál arma te gustaría empezar?

Jennifer: mmm creo que el arco

Fernando: (acercándose a ella) bien te enseñare la postura que debes usar

Fernando se acercó a Jennifer y le enseño la postura y la manera en la que debía sujetar el arco, cuando Fernando le enseñaba a Jennifer como colocar la flecha, Jennifer aprovecho para tocar la mano de Fernando, algo que noto Dani y provoco que se pusiera celosa

Dani: será mejor que yo le enseñe

Fernando: ¿segura?

Dani: claro

Fernando: (alejándose) bien, además así aprovecho para ir por agua

Dani: bien

Fernando salió del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de que Fernando se fue, Dani se acercó a Jennifer y le arrebató el arco bruscamente

Dani: (seriamente) sujetas el arco de esta manera, (colocando una flecha) colocas la flecha de esta manera y disparas, es muy fácil

Jennifer: Daniela, no soy tonta, se lo que estás haciendo

Dani: sí, estoy entrenando a alguien que no sabe nada de armas

Jennifer: eso no, sé que quieres a Fernando, y bueno, como tienes miedo de que te lo quite por eso estas aquí

Dani: ¿miedo? ¿De ti?, estás loca, y sí estoy aquí es porque Fernando es un amigo y no quiero que una VIBORA como tú, jueguen con él

Jennifer: ¿a quién llamas VIBORA?

Dani: a ti

En ese momento llego Fernando con un poco de agua

Fernando: ¿de qué me perdí?

Dani hizo como si nada hubiera pasado pero Jennifer vio la oportunidad para poner a Fernando en contra de Dani

Jennifer: es Dani, es agresiva conmigo

Fernando: (algo enojado) ¿Por qué eres así con Jennifer?, ella no te ha hecho nada, pídele perdón

Dani miro a Jennifer malamente pero entonces pensó: "será mejor que finja una "amistad" con ella"

Dani: (algo molesta) perdón por…por portarme mal contigo

Jennifer: te perdono

Fernando: bien, será mejor que volvamos a entrenar

Dani y Jennifer: bien

Dani, Fernando y Jennifer volvieron al entrenamiento, mientras tanto, Luz buscaba a Julián, no lo había visto después del desayuno y últimamente estaba muy sospechoso, algo que no le gustaba ya que cada vez que le preguntaba él le mentía o le decía que era algo "privado". Después de caminar un rato, Luz decidió ir a buscarlo a su "habitación", al llegar a la "habitación" de Julián, Luz vio al hombre que amaba sin camisa, algo que le llamo mucho la atención, mayormente Julián usaba camisa, lo que impedía que se notara su abdomen y músculos bien moldeados, cuando Julián vio a Luz le extraño la visita y más extraño le resulto que Gabriel no la hubiera acompañado

Julián: ¿pasa algo?

Luz: n…no…no pasa nada, solo estaba buscándote

Julián: (acercándose) bien, dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Luz: a…nece….necesito hablar contigo

Julián: (acercándose más a Luz) ¿sobre qué?

Luz: so…sobre tú comportamiento, últimamente has estado…

Julián sujeto a Luz de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, ella cedía a ese beso, sin embargo ese beso estaba empezando a llegar a algo más, Julián besaba a Luz en el cuello pero ella lo separo cuando se dio cuenta a donde iba ese beso

Luz: (separando un poco a Julián) lo siento…pero aun no….aun no estoy lista

Julián: no te preocupes, yo esperare

Luz: Julián, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Julián: sí dime

Luz: ¿Por qué estás muy sospechoso últimamente?

Julián: ya te lo dije antes, es algo privado

Luz: Julián, tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, de decirnos la verdad

Julián: lo sé, y también si no mal me acuerdo dijiste que no usarías tus poderes

Luz: no es necesario que los use, te conozco y se cuándo estas mintiendo

Julián: créeme esto te encantara

Luz: bien, otra pregunta, ¿Por qué no traes camisa?

Julián: por gusto

Luz: bien, pero ahora debo irme

Julián: (besando a Luz) bien te veo más al rato

Luz: está bien

Luz salió de la "habitación" de Julián y se dirigió al lugar de trabajo de Amanda, mientras tanto Elisa leía un libro, ella tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Gabriel, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, Elisa estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, pero Gabriel estaba pensando en dos cosas, la primera en lo hermosa que era Elisa y la segunda, que se estaba enamorando realmente de ella, siempre que estaba con ella se sentía feliz, algo que al le gustaba.

Gabriel: Elisa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Elisa: (cerrando el libro y mirando a Gabriel) claro

Gabriel: ¿tú….tú per…perdonarías una traición?

Elisa: bueno, todo depende de la magnitud de esa traición

Gabriel: supongamos que…que…esa persona….cualquiera….te engaña y te dice….que te ama, cuando en realidad…no lo hace…y tiene otros planes…pero al final, se enamora de verdad y decide decirte todo… ¿tú…lo perdonarías?

Elisa: bueno, sinceramente….no…no lo perdonaría, porque jugo con mis sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gabriel: cu…curiosidad…simple curiosidad

Elisa: Gabriel, ¿tú me engañarías?

Gabriel: (algo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza) Elisa, yo….yo…

Julio: (entrando) Gabriel, necesito hablar contigo, (viendo a Gabriel y Elisa) ¿interrumpo algo?

Gabriel: ammm, no, (besando a Elisa) te veo al rato si amor

Elisa: bien

Elisa se sentó permitiéndole a Gabriel salir del lugar, pero Elisa sospechaba que Gabriel ocultaba algo pero decidió no prestarle importancia y seguir leyendo, mientras tanto Gabriel y Julio caminaban por los pasillos de la cueva

Gabriel: y bien, ¿de que querías hablar?

Julio: creo que me rendiré, lo he intentado todo y Luz sigue con Julián, ella no es para mí

Gabriel: bien, tú estás fuera pero ahora solo falta que Julián deje a mi hermana

Julio: olvídalo Gabriel, yo trate de separarlos más de una vez y no lo conseguí, incluso bese a Luz, Julián…

Gabriel: (algo enojado) ¿besaste a mi hermana?

Julio: (nervioso) no me culpes, tú hermana es hermosa y no me pude contener

Gabriel: Julio, no te mato solo porque no vales la pena, pero solo te diré que te valla antes de que cambié de opinión

Julio: está bien ya me voy

Julio siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, mientras que Gabriel regresaba con Elisa.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se había ocultado, los equipos de búsqueda estaban listos, en está ocasión era cuatro equipos, los equipos estaban conformados por Max, Nellymar, Pablo, Omar y Mariana que irían al sur, Luz, Julián, Morgana, Osiel y Andrés que irían al norte, Vaitiare, Luis, Dalia, Yaqui y Josué irían al este, Gabriel, Elisa, Ageo, María y Mayte irían al oeste, después de asegurarse de que no había guardias cerca, los grupos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a las direcciones que les correspondían.

Max, Nellymar, Pablo, Omar y Mariana se dirigieron al sur, después de caminar por un tiempo llegaron a un arroyo donde abundaban peses, Max y Nellymar decidieron pescar, Pablo, Omar y Mariana decidieron recolectar vallas, Pablo recogí unas vallas cuando Omar se le acerco

Omar: (susurrando) Pablo, ¿podrías irte por unos minutos?, necesito hacer algo

Pablo: bien

Pablo regreso con Max y Nellymar y se ofreció a ayudarlos a pescar, mientras tanto Omar no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Mariana

Omar: Mariana, ¿podemos hablar?

Mariana: (cortando unas vallas) sí, pero que sea rápido

Omar tomo la pequeña mochila donde Mariana guardaba las vallas y la coloco en el suelo, sujeto las manos de Mariana y la miro a los ojos

Omar: estos meses en los que no te hable, para mi fueron los más horribles de mi vida, me he dado cuenta de que sin ti, me siento vacío, que no tengo razón alguna y ahora aquí bajo el firmamento de estrellas quiero preguntarte, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mariana: Omar….yo….yo….ACEPTO

Mariana se abalanzó sobre Omar al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, después de un rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

Mariana: (soltándolo) acepto ser tú novia pero si me lastimas (dándole un leve golpe en el hombro) date por muerto

Omar: (sujetándola de la cintura) jamás lo haría

Mariana y Omar se volvieron a besar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Pablo, Nellymar y Max los vigilaban escondidos entre los arbustos

Max: (susurrando) ya era hora de que Omar y Mariana se volvieran pareja

Nellymar: (susurrando) sí, tienes razón

Max y Nellymar se miraron fijamente a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron uno al otro, ambos estaban por besarse, cuando Pablo visualizo a un grupo de guardias que se acercaban a ellos

Pablo: lamento interrumpirlos pero (señalando a los guardias) un grupo de guardias se acerca

Max y Nellymar miraron al grupo de guardias y decidieron esconderse, Pablo se dirigió cuidadosamente a donde estaban Mariana y Omar y les informo sobre la presencia de los guardias, Mariana, Omar y Pablo se escondieron cuidadosamente. Después de un rato los guardias pasaron cerca del lugar, y empezaron a revisar las cercanías, después de un rato los guardias se fueron del lugar, por precaución los cinco se quedaron en sus escondites, mientras tanto Julián, Luz, Morgana, Andrés y Osiel caminaban en busca de frutas, animales como venados, conejos, etc., en todo el camino Julián tomaba a Luz de la mano, algo que a ella le gustaba, y con frecuencia se miraban uno al otro, por su parte Andrés caminaba junto a Morgana, él llevaba la mochila de Morgana, algo que le costó trabajo ya que Morgana no se la quería dar, pero al final termino cediendo, Morgana y Andrés con frecuencia se miraban y se tomaban de las manos, por su parte Osiel los miraba y pensaba en Dalia y si estaría bien, después de caminar un poco, Osiel vio a un ciervo entre los arbustos, Osiel informo a los demás sobre el ciervo y planearon una estrategia para atraparlo, Luz, Morgana y Osiel se encargarían de atraparlo, mientras que Julián y Andrés se encargarían de llevarlo hasta Morgana, Luz y Osiel, también se encargarían de tratar de que no escapara o corriera en una dirección diferente. Cuidadosamente Julián y Andrés se acercaron al ciervo cuidadosamente, cuando estuvieron más cerca y se aseguraron de que no pudiera escapar, Julián y Andrés salieron de su escondite, al verlos el ciervo corrió hacia Osiel, pero Luz fue más rápida y disparo una flecha, la flecha había dado en el blanco y por esa razón el ciervo cayó al suelo

Osiel: buena puntería

Julián: (acercándose a Luz) excelente puntería

Luz: gracias

Osiel: bueno, si no lo hubieras matado antes, yo lo hubiera matado

Luz: un poco más y se escapa

Osiel: no del todo…

Morgana: bueno, creo que será mejor que Julián y Osiel se lleven al ciervo, mientras nosotras y Andrés buscamos frutas

Julián y Osiel: bien

Mientras tanto, Vaitiare, Luis, Dalia, Yaqui y Josué caminaban por el bosque, Vaitiare y Luis permanecían juntos y se miraban cada vez que podían, por su parte Yaqui y Josué caminaban tomados de las manos y revisando que alguien no los siguiera, por otro lado Dalia pensaba en Osiel

Josué: admítanlo era más fácil cuando íbamos al castillo

Yaqui: no tanto

Luis: Yaqui tiene razón, tenía sus inconvenientes y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de atrapar a alguien

Josué: a ti por ejemplo

Vaitiare: sí, pero tú también estuviste a punto de ser capturado de no haber sido por Yaqui

Josué: (abrazando a Yaqui) ella es mi salvadora y la dueña de mi corazón

Yaqui: (abrazándolo y algo sonrojada) sí es verdad, pero tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, y no sabes cuánto te amo

Vaitiare: hay son tan tiernos

Luis: (sujetando a Vaitiare) sí, y tú no te salvas

Luis se acercó más a Vaitiare y le dio un beso apasionado, ambos se besaban, pero Dalia decidió interrumpirlos

Dalia: lamento interrumpirlos pero recuerden que estamos en el bosque, y los guardias de Sergio no dejan de vigilar este lugar

Yaqui: (apartándose un poco de Josué) Dalia tiene razón, algún guardia puede pasar por este lugar, dar el aviso y nos pueden capturar

Luis: bien, pero mi amor, me debes un beso

Vaitiare: bien, pero será luego

Los cinco siguieron su camino y la búsqueda, después de caminar un poco, llegaron a la playa, Yaqui y Josué decidieron vigilar, mientras que Dalia, Luis y Vaitiare pescaban algunos peces, Dalia y Vaitiare tomaron sus arcos, entraron al agua cuidadosamente y esperaban a que algún pez se acercara a la carnada que habían colocado, y cuando veían el momento perfecto apuntaban la flecha hacía el pez y la disparaban, con frecuencia daban en el blanco, y Luis era el encargado de recoger los peces, mientras tanto, Gabriel y Ageo cortaban fruta de los árboles, mientras Elisa y Mayte las recogían y las guardaban ,mientras que María vigilaba y pensaba en Pablo

Gabriel: (mirando la posición de la luna) si no me equivoco está por amanecer, creo que será mejor volver

Elisa: (guardando unas frutas) las ultimad y nos vamos, ¿les parece bien?

María: estoy de acuerdo

Ageo: bien, entonces Gabriel, será mejor que nos apuremos

Gabriel: (cortando una fruta) no hace falta que lo digas dos veces

Ageo: ¿qué tal una competencia?

Mayte: tú y tus competencias

Gabriel: bien, el perdedor cargara la mochila del ganador ¿trato?

Ageo: trato, 1…2…..y…..3

Ageo y Gabriel cortaron las frutas que les era posibles, después de un rato, Mayte y Elisa dieron un alto a la competencia de Ageo y Gabriel, ya que el cielo era más claro que antes y eso significaba que en una o media hora empezaría a salir el sol. Gabriel y Ageo se bajaron de los árboles y contaron las frutas que habían cortado, al final de contarlas Ageo había ganado la competencia, y ahora Gabriel debía cargar la mochila de Ageo, como celebración Ageo y Mayte chocaron las manos, Mayte se acercó a Ageo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gabriel por otra parte estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, pero Elisa se acercó a él y le dio un beso apasionado

Elisa: animo, ya ganaras la próxima

Gabriel: ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Elisa: (algo confundida) ¿cómo?

Gabriel: así, eres dulce, tierna, me apoyas, tratas de sacarme una sonrisa aunque este muy triste, ¿Por qué?

Elisa: porque te amo, y cuando amas a una persona, estás dispuesto a dar tú vida por él o ella

Gabriel miró a Elisa y pensó "Luz tiene razón, soy muy cruel con ella, ella me ama y yo solo estoy jugando con sus sentimientos"

Gabriel: Elisa

Elisa: (recogiendo su mochila) dime

Gabriel: a…a… ¿te gustaría que lleve tú mochila?

Elisa: no te preocupes, (señalando la mochila de Ageo) además creo que ya tienes mucho que cargar

Gabriel tomo la mochila de Ageo y se la coloco en el hombro derecho. Los cinco se dirigieron cuidadosamente al escondite.

Después de caminar, Mayte, Ageo, María, Elisa y Gabriel, llegaron al escondite, después de asegurarse de que no había guardias cerca decidieron entrar cuidadosamente a la cueva, después de entrar, se dirigieron a la cocina para contar y guardar la comida. Al llegar a la cocina, Gabriel se enojó al ver a Julián y Luz besándose, cuando Luz vio a Gabriel se preocupó un poco ya que la relación de Gabriel y de Julián no era muy buena y había empeorado después de que se enteró de su noviazgo, Luz miro a Gabriel y se separó de Julián, Julián sabía que cuando Luz se apartaba de él era por dos razones, Gabriel o el padre de Luz, con Serena, Julián no tenía problemas, ya que ella confiaba en él, y sabía que Julián no le haría daño a su hija, pero con Rogelio era otro asunto, Rogelio no confiaba en Julián por su antigua reputación de "mujeriego" y como cualquier padre preocupado, no quería que lastimaran a su hija.

Mariana y Omar decidieron esperar a que sus amigos y amigas estuvieran presentes para darles la noticia de su noviazgo

Mariana: chicas y chicos, tengo una noticia que darles

Julián: (abrazando a Luz) ¿de qué se trata?

Mariana: bueno, se los diré cuando Dani, Fernando y Julio…

Dani: (entrando) ¿hay junta?

Mariana: bueno falta Fernando y Julio

Dani: ni esperes a Fernando debe estar durmiendo y Julio, creo que esta en los comedores

Omar: (abrazando a Mariana) ya se enterara luego, ¿se los dices tú o se los digo yo?

Mariana: yo,….bueno, después de tanto tiempo…., Omar y yo…somos NOVIOS

Pablo, Nellymar y Max: ya los sabías

Los demás: ¡¿qué?!

Omar: sí, al final mi esfuerzo dio fruto

Luz: me alegro por ustedes

Omar: gracias

Yaqui: espero que no lastimes a Mariana…

Mariana: no te preocupes Yaqui, sí me lastima, (mirando a Omar) que se dé por muerto

Luz: espero que no tengan que llegar a esos extremos

Omar: tranquilas, yo no te lastimaría

Luz y Yaqui: más te vale…

Vaitiare: bueno prima, al menos ya eres feliz, encontraste el amor y si Omar te ama de verdad te hará muy feliz

Luis: (sujetando la mano de Vaitiare) bueno, no te rendiste así que tú amor debe ser sincero, (mirando a Vaitiare) así como mi amor lo es hacia Vaitiare

Fernando: (bostezando y entrando) a…hola… ¿De…qué me perdí?

Todos se rieron de la apariencia de Fernando ya que traía el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, además de que se le notaban algo las ojeras

Julián: bueno, si no pasaras todo el día durmiendo, te enterarías de lo que pasa

Fernando: (algo soñoliento y en sarcasmo) jajaja….que gracioso

Fernando se acercó a una pequeña mesa que Angélica y Noé habían hecho cuando llegaron, Fernando tomo una de las frutas que estaban en la mesa

Fernando: será mejor que me valla, de todas maneras me enterare luego

Fernando se dirigía a la salida pero estaba algo dormido y por esa razón, sin darse cuenta, choco contra la pared de la cueva, al chocar el cayó al suelo y todos se rieron, Fernando por otra parte miro hacia arriba y vio a María extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez que Fernando se levantó, le dolía la cabeza y le sangraba la nariz

Dani: creo que será mejor que vayas a limpiarte y te des un baño para que se te quite el sueño

Fernando: hay, te preocupas por mí, entonces eso significa…

Dani tiro a Fernando al suelo y le puso el pie en el pecho

Dani: no significa nada, escuchaste, NADA

Dani, miró a Fernando, quito su pie de encima de Fernando y salió de la cocina

Julián: tranquilo Fernando, algún día tendrás tú oportunidad

Luis: bueno si ella te deja

Fernando: (levantándose) eso espero

Yaqui: creo que será mejor que vayas a limpiarte

Vaitiare: estoy de acuerdo

Mariana: aaa pero antes, Omar, mi amor, podrías llevar a Fernando a limpiarse, no vaya a hacer que se reencuentre con la pared

Julián: aaa, saben creo que estamos en la cocina, así que…

Luz: Fernando puede limpiarse la sangre de la nariz aquí

María: sí, es verdad

Fernando: creo que mejor iré a la pequeña cascada y me daré un baño

Yaqui: hay, eso está bien, además así terminas de despertarte

Fernando: sí es mejor, bueno yo me voy

Mariana: (en tono de burla) ¡cuidado con las paredes!

Fernando miró a Mariana con cara de "nada se les olvida ¿verdad?" y salió de la cocina

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	51. Chapter 50

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 50 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 50:<p>

Paso una semana, y el entrenamiento de Jennifer mejoraba, sabía cómo usar un arco, aunque su puntería no era la mejor, de cualquier manera había mejorado y eso había llamado un poco la atención de Fernando, aunque su relación con Jennifer seguía siendo la de un amigo, por su parte Dani, había logrado una "amistad" con Jennifer, algo que alegro a Fernando ya que no quería más peleas entre la chica que amaba en "secreto" y Jennifer que se había vuelto una buena amiga. Por otro lado, Josué y Yaqui pasaban más tiempo juntos, aunque Josué seguía siendo el maestro de Yaqui en algunas cosas, pero era su aprendiz cuando de técnicas de batalla se trataba, para suerte de Josué, ya se había ganado la confianza y amistad de Osiel y Dani, aunque Dani seguía vigilándolo, por otro lado Julián, pasaba menos tiempo con Luz ya que planeaba algo que para ella era sorpresa, pero ese distanciamiento por parte de Julián preocupo a Luz, ella quería saber la verdad pero Julián siempre le decía lo mismo, así que decidió dejar de insistir y esperar, por otro lado Elisa había mejorado en sus estudios en la medicina e incluso había logrado una amistad con Amanda, ya que se había vuelto su confidente, para Elisa, Amanda era como una "segunda madre" y para Amanda, Elisa se había vuelto la "hija" que no había tenido, Amanda no solo había lograda una relación "madre e hija" con Elisa, sino que también se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Gabriel hacia Elisa, algo que la hizo enojar por dos razones, la primera, porque Gabriel jugaba con los sentimientos de la chica a la que consideraba una "hija", y la segunda, porque Gabriel, el chico que había cuidado a su hermana de un "patán", ahora se había vuelto uno, esa situación hacía enojar a Amanda, pero sabía que si le decía a Elisa la verdad, no le creería y posiblemente se enojaría con ella, algo que ella no quería, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, pero antes debía hablar con Gabriel, por otro lado Nellymar y Max se habían vuelto un poco más unidos, algo que a Nellymar le gustaba, ya que últimamente no habían estado juntos, pero no era la única que disfrutaba de la compañía, Max era muy feliz cuando estaba a su lado y con frecuencia era romántico con Nellymar, algo que a ella le gustaba y hacía que se enamorara cada vez más de él.

Esa día era el aniversario de Max y Nellymar, y como cada aniversario Max había planeado algo para Nellymar, por otro lado Morgana y Andrés estaban en la "sala de juntas", planeando una nueva ruta en el palacio que los librara de algunas trampas en su próxima búsqueda, Andrés miro a Morgana, había algo que quería preguntarle desde hace mucho tiempo y se había decidido a preguntárselo ahora

Andrés: ¿Morgana?

Morgana: (mirándolo) dime

Andrés: necesito preguntarte algo

Morgana: bien, dime

Andrés: (algo nervioso) bueno…he…pensado…bueno yo…yo

Morgana: Andrés, tranquilo

Andrés: (rascándose la cabeza) bueno….yo me pregunto…si tú… ¿Quieres…tener hijos conmigo?

Morgana: (dándole la espalda) Andrés, ahora no es momento para esa pregunta

Andrés: (abrazándola) Morgana, yo te amo, y de verdad quiero formar una familia contigo

Morgana: (volteándose hacia Andrés) yo también te amo Andrés, pero ahora no es buen momento

Andrés: está bien, yo esperare

Andrés sujeto la barbilla de Morgana y le dio un beso apasionado pero ella rápidamente lo aparto

Morgana: Andrés, perdóname pero quiero estar sola

Andrés: Morgana…

Morgana: por favor

Andrés: bien, pero preferiría estar a tú lado

Morgana: solo será por unos minutos

Andrés: está bien

Andrés le dio un beso en la mejilla a Morgana y salió del lugar, Morgana por otro lado empezó a llorar, la pregunta que Andrés le había hecho, le hacía recordar al hijo que perdió y que con tanta alegría esperaba, sin soportar más, cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo y rompió más en llanto, Andrés que había decidido quedarse en el pasillo, se asomó y al verla decidió acercarse a ella para consolarla, Andrés se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la abrazo, Morgana al ver a Andrés le devolvió el abrazo, Andrés la abrazo un poco más y le susurró al oído "tranquila yo estoy contigo", Morgana al escuchar las palabras de Andrés se sintió protegida, antes se sentía frágil, sentía que en cualquier momento podía romperse, se sentía sola, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Andrés, algo cambio, se sentía fuerte, irrompible y ya no se sentía sola, Morgana se separó un poco de Andrés y se limpió las lágrimas

Morgana: me alegra que estés a mi lado

Andrés: no amor, yo soy el que se alegra de tenerte cerca

Morgana se acercó a Andrés y le dio un beso que él gustosamente le devolvió, mientras tanto, Osiel, Pablo y Fernando, estaban en la "sala de entrenamiento", como siempre Osiel y Pablo entrenaban con espadas, mientras que Fernando contaba las victorias de cada uno

Osiel: (algo cansado) ya ríndete Pablo, yo ganaré

Pablo: te equivocas Osiel, yo seré el ganador

Fernando: ustedes dos, siempre terminan en empate

Osiel: bueno, (sarcasmo) se me olvidaba que eres todo un "maestro" con espadas

Pablo: ooooh tengo una idea

Fernando y Osiel: ¿Cuál?

Pablo: bueno, queremos saber quién es el mejor ¿verdad?

Fernando y Osiel: sí

Pablo: bueno se me ocurre…

Osiel: aaa, hacer una competencia entre todos los chicos

Pablo: Osiel, eso lo iba a decir yo

Fernando: me parece buena idea

Dani: (entrando) ¿de qué hablan?

Fernando: nada importante, solo….

Osiel: que se nos ocurrió hacer una competencia para saber quién es el mejor

Dani: (tomando una espada) suena interesante, y ¿Cuándo será esa "competencia"?

Pablo: ja, Dani (colocando su mano en el hombro de Dani), tú eres una chica, y no es por ofender pero las chicas son…DEBILES, y podrías salir herida

Dani con una sonrisa fingida, sujeto la mano de Pablo y cuidadosamente pero causándole dolor le doblo los dedos en la dirección opuesta

Dani: ¿DEBILES?, (doblándole más los dedos) ¿esto es ser débil?

Pablo: (con dolor y tratando de liberarse) n….n….no….no…pero ya suéltame

Fernando se acercó a Dani, y le coloco la mano en el hombro

Fernando: ya déjalo

María: (entrando) chicos… (Viendo a Dani) Dani, ¿podrías dejar de maltratar a mi novio?

Dani miró a Pablo y lo soltó, cuando los dedos de Pablo estuvieron libres, Pablo se tranquilo aunque la mano le dolía

Dani: (quitando la mano de Fernando) tú "novio" dijo que las mujeres somos DEBILES

Pablo: (sobándose la mano) es la verdad, las mujeres son débiles

María: (dándole una cachetada) no somos débiles, ustedes son los débiles

Fernando: bueno ya basta, que tal si hacemos una competencia entre todos, y por todos, me refiero a chicos y chicas

Dani: me parece una buena idea

Osiel: porque no, solo, tratemos de no tomárnoslo en serio, que sea solamente por diversión, ¿están de acuerdo?

Dani, Pablo, María y Fernando: claro

María: ¿les parece bien, después del almuerzo?

Pablo: dos horas después del almuerzo, aquí, en la "sala de entrenamiento", pero ¿Quién le informara a los demás?

Fernando: bueno podrías informarles los cinco

Dani: bien, entonces aquí, dos horas después del almuerzo

Pablo: sí, bueno, eso si no se acobardan

María: (algo enojada) claro que aquí estaremos

Dani: (algo enojada) tranquilos chicos, no los mataremos

María: bueno, no prometemos nada

María y Dani salieron de la "sala de entrenamiento" y se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras tanto Pablo y Osiel decidieron volver a su entrenamiento, aunque Fernando decidió ir a su "habitación2 y hacer lo que más le gustaba y lo relajaba y eso era dibujar, mientras tanto Luz, ayudaba a Amanda a doblar unas sábanas que ya no ocuparían, mientras doblaban las sabanas, Amanda que estaba preocupada por la relación falsa que llevaban Elisa y Gabriel decidió hablar con Luz sobre el asunto

Amanda: Luz, hay algo que me tiene preocupada y creo que tú sabes de que se trata

Luz: Amanda, sinceramente no sé de qué me estás hablando

Amanda: habló sobre la relación de Gabriel y Elisa

Luz: ¿entonces ya lo sabes?

Amanda: (algo enojada) ¿entonces lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

Luz: Amanda, de verdad perdóname, sé que no debí ocultártelo, pero…

Amanda: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Luz: porque, Julián no sabía de mis poderes y Gabriel técnicamente me amenazó con decírselo, pero con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta de que mi hermano está empezando a sentir algo por Elisa

Amanda: bueno, en eso tienes razón pero creo que es mejor que Elisa sepa la verdad

Luz: sí, en eso tienes razón, pero creo que será mejor que Gabriel se lo diga personalmente

Amanda: en eso tienes razón, bueno, ¿podrías convencerlo de decirle la verdad a Elisa?

Luz: lo intentaré

Amanda: bien, pero ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema?

Luz: ¿y de que quieres hablar?

Amanda: de tú relación con Julián

Luz: (algo sonrojada) bueno, todo va bien…excepto por su "secreto"

Amanda: ¿Cuál secreto?

Luz: lo mismo me pregunto pero cada vez que se lo pregunto me dice lo mismo

Amanda: bueno, talvez…

Elisa: Hola, Amanda ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Amanda: claro, Luz, ¿te molestaría sí…?

Luz: no te preocupes, yo termino aquí

Amanda: (saliendo) gracias

Amanda salió del lugar, y junto con Elisa caminaron por los pasillos, mientras tanto Luz doblaba las sabanas, pero después de un rato Julián llego al lugar con una rosa roja

Luz: (al ver a Julián) Julián, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Julián: (acercándose a Luz) ¿un enamorado no puede visitar a su novia?

Luz: (dándole la espalda y algo enojada) ¿creí que te habías olvidado de mí?

Julián: (abrazándola) jamás me olvidaría de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, quede profundamente enamorado de ti

Luz: (volteándose para mirarlo) pues no lo demuestras, has pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mí, y sinceramente me preocupa que…que…

Julián: ¿qué te preocupa?

Luz: que… (Agachando la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos) que ya no me ames

Julián: (tomando las manos de Luz) yo jamás te dejaría de amar, tú eres mi luz, mi vida, mi mundo, mi TODO, ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de ti?

Julián soltó suavemente las manos de Luz y le limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

Julián: yo JAMÁS, JAMÁS, te dejaría

Luz: (abrazándolo) ¿lo prometes?

Julián: (abrazándola) lo prometo

Luz se apartó un poco de Julián y lo miró a los ojos

Julián: sabes que te amo, y JAMÁS me alejaría de ti

Luz: yo también te amo Julián

Julián: (dándole la rosa) sé que una rosa no recompensara mi lejanía durante estos días, pero está pequeña rosa simboliza la unión que hay entre los dos

Luz: (mirando la rosa) es hermosa, (mirándolo) sabes, yo también quede profundamente enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, supongo que fue amor a primera vista

Julián: sí, lo fue, lo es y lo será

Julián acercó un poco más a Luz y le dio un beso apasionado, Luz le devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el cuello de Julián, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ese beso estaba llegando a más, sin que Luz se diera cuenta, Julián cuidadosamente la había acostado sobre el suelo, y empezaba a besarla en el cuello, Luz cedía a las caricias de Julián cuando Serena entro al lugar

Serena: ammm, (sarcasmo) ¿interrumpo algo?

Cuando Luz y Julián escucharon la voz de Serena y vieron a donde estaba llegando ese "beso" rápidamente se separaron y se sonrojaron

Luz: (avergonzada y sonrojada) ¡MAMÁ, ammm ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Serena: (un poco molesta) vine a buscar a Amanda pero no me imagine encontrarme con esto

Julián: (avergonzado y sonrojado) majestad yo…

Serena: Julián, ten por seguro que la confianza que yo tenía en ti ha desaparecido

Julián: majestad yo…perdóneme…yo no…

Serena: Julián, nos dejarías a solas a mí y a mi hija

Julián: (levantándose) está bien

Julián se levantó, y después de ayudar a Luz a levantarse y despedirse de ella, salió del lugar y decidió ir a la cocina, mientras tanto Luz estaba nerviosa por lo que le diría su madre, pero también seguía avergonzada y les agradecía a los dioses que hubiera sido su madre en lugar de su padre o su hermano

Serena: (en un tono de enojo) estoy muy decepcionada de ti

Luz: (algo avergonzada) mamá de verdad fue un accidente

Serena: Luz, mi lucecita, sé que amas a Julián, y bueno, él ha demostrado que te ama, pero creo que deberían darse su tiempo, tratar de conocerse mejor, antes de…llegar a "eso"

Luz: no se volverá a repetir

Serena: solo, trata de conocer más a Julián

Luz: está bien

Mientras tanto Vaitiare y Luis caminaban por la cueva tomados de las manos, ambos caminaban tranquilamente cuando, Pablo se acercó a ellos

Pablo: Luis, dos horas después del almuerzo, todos nos reuniremos en la "sala de entrenamiento" para hacer una competencia pare saber quién es el mejor, las mujeres también participaran pero todos sabemos que ganaran los hombres

Vaitiare: (algo enojada) bueno es comprensible que no les agrade la idea de pelar contra mujeres, como saben que NOSOTRAS les ganaremos, por eso nos tienen miedo

Pablo: yo no le tengo miedo a una NIÑITA

Vaitiare: (enojada) ¿seguro?, porque donde te preocupa que participemos la mujeres es porque nos tienen miedo

Luis: bueno, ya basta, tendrán suficiente tiempo para arreglar esto, (mirando a Vaitiare) ¿nos vamos?

Vaitiare: bien

Pablo siguió su camino, y Vaitiare y Luis siguieron el suyo, Vaitiare estaba enojada y Luis había notado eso

Luis: ¿participaras?

Vaitiare: claro

Luis: amor no quiero que te lastimen

Vaitiare: tranquilo se cuidarme sola

Luis: bien pero yo también participare

Mientras tanto, Julián caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, y le preocupa aún más que Serena le dijera a Rogelio la verdad, y le prohibieran acercarse a Luz, pasó un rato y Julián seguía caminando de un lado a otro

Luz: (entrando) Julián, ¿estás bien?

Julián: (Acercando se Luz) en lo que cabe sí, pero antes Luz, de verdad….perdóname…perdóname… yo no…no quiero que pienses que eso estaba planeado y que solo quiero usarte

Luz: tranquilo Julián, sé que eso fue un accidente, y hable con mi madre, está enojada pero no le dirá nada a mi padre

Julián: sé que la reina Serena está enojada, y que perdí la poca confianza que ella tenía en mí, pero no me rendiré hasta recuperar esa confianza y más ahora que…planeo…algo especial para ti

Luz: hablando de eso, ¿Qué es?

Julián: tendrás que esperar

Luz: vamos, (mirando a Julián) dime

Dani: (entrando) oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

Luz: no, pero ¿pasa algo?

Dani: no, bueno sí pero es solo por diversión

Julián: bien y ¿de qué se trata?

Dani: dos horas después del almuerzo todos nos reuniremos en la "sala de entrenamiento" para hacer una competencia y saber quién es él o la mejor, ¿participaran?

Luz: si, será divertido

Julián: ¿segura?

Luz: (cruzando los brazos) tranquilo, se cuidarme sola, además son más fuerte de lo que parezco

Dani: bien, falta poco para el almuerzo así que será mejor que valla a buscar a los demás

Julián y Luz: bien

Dani salió del lugar y se dirigió a la "habitación" de Jennifer, que casualmente quedaba cerca de la "habitación" de Fernando y más adelante quedaba la "habitación" de ella, mientras tanto Julián abrazaba a Luz

Julián: (abrazándola) no sabes lo mucho que te amo

Luz: (separándolo un poco) no Julián, tú no sabes lo mucho que yo te amo, (recordando) se me olvidaba debo irme

Julián: ¿Por qué?

Luz: después del accidente, mi madre decidió que es mejor que yo pase tiempo con ella

Julián: (sujetando a Luz de la cintura) ¿te veré luego?

Luz: (mirando a Julián) en unas horas

Julián acercó más a Luz y le dio un beso apasionado, después de un rato ambos se separaron y se miraron

Julián: será demasiado tiempo pero te esperare

Luz: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) te veo luego

Luz salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la "habitación" de su madre.

Dos horas después del almuerzo, todos estaban reunidos en la "sala de entrenamiento", esperando el inicio de la competencia, Fernando miró a Dani y vio este momento el perfecto para lograr conseguir una cena romántica con ella

Fernando: (acercándose a ella) ¿estas segura de esto?

Dani: claro

Fernando: bien y ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Dani: (con curiosidad) ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Fernando: si yo ganó, tú y yo tendremos una cena romántica…

Dani: bien, pero si yo ganó, tú me dejaras en PAZ, (estirando la mano) ¿trato?

Fernando: trato.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	52. Chapter 51

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 51 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 51:<p>

Dani y Fernando se separaron en diferentes lugares, después de un rato todos estaban sentados a los alrededores del centro del lugar, Julián y Luz se sentaron juntos, hasta que Gabriel llegó y se sentó entre sentó entre los dos, Elisa se acercó a los tres, y saludo a Luz al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella, pero luego de hablar en voz baja con Luz, Luz se levantó y se sentó junto a Julián mientras Elisa se acercaba a Gabriel y evitaba que se levantara de su lugar

Gabriel: (susurrándole a Elisa) sabes que no me gusta que estén juntos

Elisa: (susurrándole a Gabriel) los vigilas demasiado, solo será unas horas, además no están solos

Gabriel miró a Elisa, le dio una sonrisa y la abrazó

Gabriel: está bien, tú ganas pero solo está vez

Gabriel dejó de abrazar a Elisa, se refirmo de la pared y se colocó cómodamente, Elisa al verlo refirmo su cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel, Gabriel al verla sintió una mezcla de ternura y amor, la abrazo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente, Luz vio este gesto por parte de su hermano y pensó: "quien lo diría, mi hermano cayó en su propio juego", Luz miró a Julián y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Julián le dio una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a él. Después de un rato Pablo se colocó en medio de la "sala de entrenamiento"

Pablo: bien, antes que nada, está competencia es solo por diversión y para saber quién es el mejor…

Dani y Vaitiare: (algo enojadas) ammm, ammm

Pablo: bien, está competencia es solo por diversión y para saber quién es él o "la" mejor, o posiblemente los o "las" mejores, para decidir quiénes pelearan y contra quien, le pedí a mi novia María si me podía hacer el favor de poner todos los nombres en pequeños papelitos

María se acercó a Pablo con un recipiente de metal que era de tamaño mediano, Pablo metió la mano y saco dos papelitos, cuidadosamente los desdoblo y los leyó

Pablo: bien, los primeros serán…

Osiel: oye, ¿las reglas?

Pablo: así, será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se permite usar armas

Todos: bien

Pablo: bien, los primeros en pelear serán…

Osiel: los trucos, ¿están permitidos?

Pablo: sí, menos golpes en la…entrepierna

Todos: (con pequeñas risas) bien

Pablo: bien, los primeros en pelear serán…

Osiel: espera

Pablo: (algo molesto) ¡¿qué?!

Osiel: ¿Cuántos ganadores habrá?

Dalia: (dándole un golpe en el hombro) ammm, ammm

Osiel: bien, ¿Cuántos ganadores o "ganadoras" habrá?

Pablo: todo depende de la resistencia de los competidores

Osiel: bien

Pablo: ¿ya me dejaras terminar?

Osiel: sí

Pablo: los primeros son Fernando y Omar

Fernando y Omar se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro de la "sala de entrenamiento", Omar y Fernando, se colocaron en posición de ataque, al mismo tiempo que estudiaban los movimientos de su oponente, Omar fue el primero en lanzar un puñetazo que Fernando esquivo, Fernando le devolvió el puñetazo a Omar, pero Omar lo esquivo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe a Fernando en el tórax, Fernando hizo un gesto de dolor y retrocedió, Omar aprovecho para lanzar otro puñetazo, el cual Fernando detuvo, Fernando vio la oportunidad perfecta y sin perder tiempo le dio una patada a Omar en el abdomen, Omar lanzó un sonido de dolor, Fernando aprovecho para acercarse al cuello de Omar y aplicar un truco que consistía en dormir al oponente, después de apretar una sección del cuello de Omar, Omar cayó al suelo, ese movimiento por parte de Fernando llamo la atención de Julián, ya que solo guardias de las islas "Cuervos" sabían llevarlo correctamente a cabo, pero no solo llamo la atención de Julián, sino que también la de Dani que reconoció perfectamente de quienes eran esos movimientos de pelea, Pablo se acercó y le dio la victoria a Fernando, Mariana estaba enojada con Fernando y preocupada por Omar, pero después de 5 minutos Omar despertó, algo confundido y mareado, Mariana le explico todo a Omar y Fernando se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien, después de que Omar estaba mejor, la competencia siguió, Pablo se disponía a tomar dos papelitos más pero María se lo impidió, tomo dos papelitos y los leyó

María: los siguientes son Vaitiare y Ageo

Vaitiare y Ageo se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro de la "sala de entrenamiento", Vaitiare y Ageo tomaron posición de ataque y empezaron a pelear, Vaitiare era rápida y eso era una ventaja, después de dar y esquivar golpes por parte de ambos competidores, la victoria se le dio a Vaitiare y Ageo quedo eliminado

Pablo: bien, los siguientes son…

María: Luz y Josué

Julián miró a Luz y le dio un beso en la frente

Julián: suerte

Luz: (dándole un corto beso) gracias, pero no la necesito

Luz y Josué se acercaron al centro, tomaron posición de ataque y empezaron a pelear, Josué fue el primero en lanzar un golpe, Luz logro esquivarlo y le dio una patada a Josué cerca de la rodilla izquierda, que provoco que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero no el suficiente para que cayera al suelo, Josué se recuperó rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo a Luz cerca del tórax, Luz se inclinó hacia adelante por el dolor, Luz alzo la vista y miró a Julián, que estaba enojado, ya que no quería que lastimaran a su amada, Luz le lanzo una sonrisa a Julián y se enderezo algo adolorida, Luz lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a Josué, pero Josué logro detenerlo con sus manos, sin embargo el puñetazo era una distracción ya que Luz también le dio una patada en la parte izquierda del tórax que hizo que Josué perdiera el equilibrio, la soltara y cayera al suelo, la victoria se le dio a Luz, y cuando Josué se recuperó le pidió disculpas a Luz por el puñetazo, Luz también se disculpó por la patada, ambos se rieron por el asunto y regresaron a sus lugares, como cualquier enamorado preocupado, Julián se acercó a Luz y le pregunto ¿Cómo estaba?, Luz como respuesta le dio un beso y lo abrazo, al mismo tiempo que le decía que algo adolorida pero bien, ambos regresaron a sus lugares, mientras que Yaqui, ayudaba a Josué a limpiarse la tierra que le había quedado en la ropa, Josué sujeto a Yaqui de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado que ella le devolvió, cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, Morgana se acercó al centro con dos papelitos en la mano

Morgana: bien, los o mejor dicho las siguientes en pelear son… oh esto va a estar interesante… las siguientes en pelear son Dani y Jennifer

Dani: están bromeando ¿verdad?, (señalando a Jennifer) ella no sabe de combate, será demasiado fácil para mi gusto, creo que será mejor que compita contra alguien más… (Pensando) "CAPAZ"

Jennifer: (en tono de burla) ¿Qué pasa Daniela, tienes miedo?

Dani: ¿miedo? ¿De ti?, estas muy equivocada, le tengo más miedo a una CUCARACHA

Jennifer: (algo enojada y en burla) entonces no te importara que peleemos las dos, ¿verdad?

Dani: no, claro que no, pero no me hago responsable si sales herida

Dani y Jennifer se acercaron al centro, Fernando al ver a ambas chicas enojadas, pensó: "¿enserio?, cuando empezaban a llevarse mejor, tenía que pasar esto", Dani y Jennifer tomaron posición de ataque, pero la postura de Jennifer no era la correcta y esto lo noto Dani, Jennifer lanzó una patada la cual detuvo Dani, Dani sujeto el pie de Jennifer y le dio un leve giro que provoco que la chica cayera al suelo de espaldas, Dani aprovecho, sujeto el brazo de Jennifer y lo coloco en la espalda a Jennifer, al mismo tiempo que lo doblaba a manera de causarle dolor

Dani: (doblándole más el brazo) lo hubieras pensado tres veces antes de retarme

Dani soltó bruscamente el brazo de Jennifer, y se alejó de ella, sin darle la espalda, Morgana le dio la victoria a Dani y Jennifer quedo eliminada de la competencia.

Morgana: bien, los siguientes son….bien…esto va a estar interesante, los siguientes son Gabriel y….Julián

Julián y Gabriel se miraron de reojo, Elisa y Luz se preocuparon ya que sabían la rivalidad que tenían los dos, y las veces que se habían peleado, Julián siempre dejaba a Gabriel muy golpeado y esto las preocupo, Gabriel y Julián se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro, Julián y Gabriel tomaron posición de ataque

Gabriel: espero que recuerdes los viejos golpes, porque esta vez no te dejare ganar tan fácil, no sin antes rogar por tu vida

Julián: Gabriel, guarda tus comentarios hasta después de la pelea, es posible que te haga tragar tus palabras

Este comentario por parte de Julián enfado a Gabriel, Gabriel dirigió un puñetazo en dirección al rostro de Julián, pero Julián logro detener el golpe con sus manos, Julián vio la oportunidad perfecta, y sujeto el puño de Gabriel y lo doblo provocándole un gran dolor a Gabriel, Julián no perdió tiempo, se colocó atrás de Gabriel y le dio una patada en las rodilla, lo que provocó que Gabriel perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus rodillas, Julián soltó el brazo de Gabriel y se alejó un poco, Gabriel se alejó un poco más, por su parte Elisa estaba enojada con Julián, y Luz estaba preocupada por su hermano, Gabriel se levantó y planeo una estrategia, Julián decidió no perder más tiempo y le lanzo un puñetazo a Gabriel, sin embargo Gabriel logro esquivarlo y con el codo le dio un golpe en la espalda a Julián que hizo que cayera al suelo, Julián vio una oportunidad, dio un leve giro en el suelo, provocando que Gabriel cayera de espaldas, sin perder tiempo Julián, sujeto el brazo de Gabriel lo doblo y lo coloco en la espalda, Gabriel sufría por el dolor pero en ese momento logro girarse provocando que Julián cayera al suelo, Gabriel se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sim embargo Julián había hecho lo mismo, Gabriel le dio un puñetazo a Julián en el estómago, Julián perdió un poco el equilibrio pero logro darle una patada en el lado derecho del tórax que provoco que Gabriel cayera al suelo, la victoria se le dio a Julián y Gabriel quedo eliminado de la competencia, Gabriel logro sentarse en el piso mientras que los demás felicitaban a Julián, Elisa sin perder más tiempo se acercó a Gabriel

Elisa: (arrodillándose frente a Gabriel) ¿estás bien?

Gabriel: algo…adolo…adolorido pero sí

Elisa: Julián es un salvaje

Gabriel: pero así te enamoraste de él

Elisa: (mirando a Julián) tengo una cierta atracción hacia los chicos malos

Este comentario hizo que Gabriel se pusiera un poco celoso

Elisa: (mirando a Gabriel) pero ahora te amo a ti, y dudo que eso cambie

Gabriel y Elisa se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron, Gabriel y Elisa estaban a punto de besarse, cuando Pablo los interrumpió

Pablo: lamento interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que continuar con la competencia

Elisa y Gabriel se sonrojaron un poco al mismo tiempo que se separaban, Elisa y Pablo ayudaron a Gabriel a levantarse y lo llevaron a su lugar, mientras tanto, Luz se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba Julián, cuando estuvo cerca de él, le dio un golpe en el hombro

Luz: eso es por golpear a mi hermano

Julián: oye eso dolió, además él fue el que lanzó el golpe primero

Luz: sabes, mejor voy a ver a mi hermano

Julián, se acercó a Luz, la sujeto de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado

Julián: (mirándola a los ojos) ¿me perdonas?

Luz: no, no te perdono

Julián: (acercándola más) por favor, perdóname

Luz: está bien, ahora creo que será mejor ir con mi hermano y con Elisa

Julián: bien vamos

Julián y Luz se acercaron a Gabriel y Elisa, aunque Elisa seguía enojada con Julián, Luz le dio un pequeño codazo a Julián al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hermano, Julián sabía que significaba esa señal y le pidió disculpas a Gabriel, Gabriel las acepto y a regañadientes se disculpó con Julián, los cuatro volvieron a sus lugares y Pablo prosiguió con la competencia

Pablo: bien los siguientes son… (Leyendo los papelitos) Andrés y…. (Mirando a María) María

María y Andrés se acercaron al centro del lugar, Pablo estaba preocupado por su novia, pero sabía que si trataba de detenerla, ella no lo escucharía, María y Andrés, tomaron posición de ataque y después de un rato empezaron a pelear, María era rápida y esquivaba más golpes que Andrés, todos creyeron que María sería la ganadora pero justo cuando todos creyeron que la pelea había terminado, Andrés uso el mismo truco que Fernando había usado, la victoria se le dio a Andrés, y después de unos minutos, María despertó, Andrés se disculpó con ella, María acepto sus disculpas y le dijo que no se preocupara, Pablo por otro lado está algo enojado con Andrés pero feliz de que su novia estuviera bien

Morgana: los siguientes son Yaqui y Julio

Yaqui y Julio se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro, Yaqui y Julio tomaron posición de ataque, Julio fue el primero en lanzar el golpe pero Yaqui los esquivaba fácilmente, la pelea continuaba y ambos esquivaban y daban golpes, Julio planeo una estrategia y espero a que Yaqui diera otro golpe, Yaqui lanzó un patada, la cual detuvo Julio, Julio vio la oportunidad y jalo la pierna de Yaqui, lo que provoco que ella cayera al suelo, Yaqui volvió a ponerse en pie, pero no se dio cuenta de Julio estaba detrás de ella, Julio no perdió tiempo y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a Yaqui, lo que provoco que cayera, Yaqui trato de levantarse pero a pesar de que el golpe no había sido muy duro, sentía un dolor en la columna vertebral, y ese dolor impidió que se levantara, la victoria se le dio a Julio, y Yaqui quedo eliminada, Julio miro a Yaqui y extendió su mano, Yaqui sujeto la mano de Julio, y Julio la ayudo a levantarse

Julio: tranquila, en unos tres minutos más desaparecerá el dolor

Yaqui: ¿Qué técnica usaste?

Julio: no me acuerdo del nombre, pero consiste en provocar una parálisis temporal pero dolorosa en la columna vertebral, que solo dura segundos, y solo en pocas ocasiones minutos, por eso no pudiste pararte

Yaqui miró a Julio, al mismo tiempo que se endereza, aun le dolía pero no mucho

Yaqui: tienes que enseñarme ese truco

Julio: con gusto

Josué que miraba la escena, estaba enojado porque habían lastimado a la chica que amada, pero también estaba celoso, Yaqui miró a Josué, se despidió de Julio y cuidadosamente camino hasta Josué, cuando estuvieron cerca, Josué la abrazo, pero rápidamente la soltó cuando Yaqui hizo un sonido de dolor, ya que le dolía un poco la espalda, Josué la miró y le acaricio la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba si estaba ben, Yaqui miró a Josué le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que estaba bien, ambos volvieron a su lugar y Morgana prosiguió ya que Pablo aún estaba con María

Morgana: bien los, o mejor dicho las siguientes son Elisa y….yo

Elisa se levantó de su lugar, Gabriel la sujeto de la mano, Elisa miró a Gabriel, se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto, libero su mano y se acercó al centro, Elisa y Morgana tomaron posición de ataque, después de un rato, ambas empezaron a pelear, Elisa era rápida pero no era muy fuerte y eso era una ventaja para Morgana, la pelea continuo y Elisa y Morgana estaban cansadas, Elisa lanzó un patada, la cual detuvo Morgana y aprovechando la oportunidad, y sin perder tiempo jalo el pie de Elisa lo que provoco que callera al suelo, Elisa estaba muy cansada y adolorida y eso le impidió levantarse, la victoria se le dio a Morgana, Morgana extendió la mano y ayudo a Elisa a levantarse, Elisa le agradeció la ayuda a Morgana y regreso a su lugar, Gabriel miró a Elisa y cuando ella se sentó junto a él, Gabriel le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gabriel: ¿estás bien?

Elisa: sí, tranquilo

Elisa refirmo su cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel, mientras que él, la abrazaba con un brazo, por otro lado Andrés se acercó al centro del lugar y leyó los papelito

Andrés: los siguientes en pelear son Nellymar y Pablo

Pablo y Nellymar se acercaron al centro del lugar, se colocaron en posición de ataque, y empezaron la pelea, Nellymar era rápida y fuerte algo que le dio más ventaja, Pablo era rápido y sabía varios trucos que Julián y Andrés le habían enseñado, Nellymar iba a ganando, pero Pablo vio una oportunidad, y espero a que Nellymar atacara, Nellymar lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al rostro de Pablo, pero Pablo detuvo el puñetazo, no perdió más tiempo y le dio una patada cerca del tórax lo que hizo que Nellymar se desmayara, la victoria se le dio a Pablo, por otro Max se preocupó por ella y se acercó a su amada, después de unos minutos Nellymar despertó, Max no perdió tiempo y la abrazo al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, Nellymar le devolvió el beso a Omar y ambos regresaron a su lugar, María que ya se sentía mejor, felicito a su novio, le dio un beso, tomo dos papelitos, los desdoblo, los leyó y se acercó al centro

María: bien, los siguientes son Mariana y Luis

Mariana y Luis se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron al entro del lugar, ambos tomaron posición y empezaron a pelear, Luis no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y fue muy fácil para Mariana ganarle a Luis, solo tuvo que darle una patada en el estómago y Luis cayó al suelo, la victoria se le dio a Mariana y Luis regreso al lado de Vaitiare que le dio un beso apasionado cuando él regreso a su lugar, María se acercó nuevamente al centro y leyó los papelitos

María: los siguientes y últimos de la primera ronda son Max y Osiel

Max y Osiel se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron al centro, ambos empezaron a caminar en círculo, al mismo tiempo que tomaban posición de ataque, y empezaron a pelear, ambos iban empatados, hasta que Osiel sujeto el brazo a Max, y le dio un ligero golpe a Max en el cuello, algo que provoco que Max se desmayara, la victoria se le dio a Osiel, Nellymar se preocupó por Max pero después de unos minutos, Max se despertó algo confundido, Nellymar se acercó a él y le dio un beso al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse, Morgana se acercó al centro del lugar

Morgana: bien, los finalistas son Fernando, Vaitiare, Dalia, Luz, Dani, Julián, Andrés, Julio, Pablo, Mariana, Osiel y yo

Pablo: aún queda tiempo así que, los primeros en pelear en esta segunda ronda son… (Tomando dos papelitos, desdoblándolos y leyéndolos) son Fernando y Mariana

Fernando y Mariana se acercaron al centro del lugar, y tomaron posición de ataque, Fernando y Mariana empezaron a pelear, después de un rato ambos estaban cansados, y Fernando iba perdiendo, Mariana lanzó un puñetazo, el cual, Fernando esquivo al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a Mariana en la rodilla, Mariana perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Mariana trato de levantarse pero el dolor en la rodilla se lo impidió, la victoria se le dio a Fernando, Fernando ayudo a Mariana a levantarse, le pidió disculpas, y después de que ella lo perdono, la ayudo a llegar a su lugar, para después regresar al suyo, María, tomo dos papelitos, los desdoblo y los leyó

María: los siguientes en pelear son Pablo y…Osiel

Todos: empate

Osiel y Pablo se acercaron al centro y tomaron posición de ataque, Pablo fue el primero en lanzar una patada, la cual esquivo Osiel, Osiel lanzó un puñetazo, el cual le dio en el rostro a Pablo, Pablo perdió un poco el equilibrio pero no el suficiente para caer al suelo, Osiel lanzó una patada, pero Pablo logro detenerla con sus manos, sin perder más tiempo Pablo, le dio una patada a Osiel en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, que provoco que Osiel cayera al suelo, sin embargo Osiel se levantó y recupero rápidamente, aunque cojeaba un poco del pie izquierdo, Osiel, con algo de dolor, lanzó una patada al estómago de Pablo, Pablo trato de detenerla, sin embargo no fue suficientemente rápido y la patada le dio en el estómago, Pablo cayó al suelo pero rápidamente se levantó, Osiel lanzó otra patada, pero está vez Pablo logro detenerla y sin perder más tiempo, jalo el pie de Osiel provocando que cayera al suelo, Osiel trato de levantarse pero sus brazos y sus rodillas se lo impidieron, la victoria se le dio a Pablo, Osiel se sentó en el suelo, Pablo se acercó a Osiel y con ayuda de Dalia, lo llevaron a su lugar, Morgana se acercó al centro y leyó los papelitos que tenía en la mano

Morgana: los siguientes en pelear son….oh, ¿enserio?…los siguientes en pelear son Julián y Julio

Julián y Julio se miraron, Luz se preocupó ya que conociendo a su amado, aun recordaría el beso que Julio le robo a ella, Julián y Julio se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro, se colocaron en posición de ataque y Julio fue el primero en empezar la pelea, Julián sabía que Julio sabía varios trucos y planeo cansar a su oponente sin que se diera cuenta, Julio siguió atacando y Julián los esquivaba o recibía algunos golpes, después de un rato, Julio parecía estar ganando la pelea, algo que sorprendió a algunos, ya que Julián estaba bien entrenado, después de un rato más Julio estaba cansado y eso lo noto Julián, y sin perder más tiempo empezó a atracar a Julio, Julio estaba cansado y por esa razón era más lento, Julián le dio un puñetazo a Julio que lo dejo en el sin aire y cayó al suelo, Julio muy adolorido y con una respiración muy acelerada se levantó, Julián le dio una patada, pero Julio logra detenerla al mismo tiempo que jala del pie de Julián para tirarlo al suelo, Julián cayó al suelo, pero le dio una patada a Julio en la rodilla, Julio no pudo más y cayo de rodillas, Julián le dio un puñetazo a Julio que lo dejo noqueado, Julio cayó al suelo y la victoria se le dio a Julián, Julio se levantó y cuidadosamente regreso a su lugar, Julián camino al suyo, pero al llegar noto que Luz no estaba muy feliz

Luz: no crees que te pasaste

Julián: (algo molesto) ¿te preocupa?

Luz: Julián, no me gusta que te portes así, yo te conozco y sé que no solo fue por la competencia, también fue por lo del beso ¿verdad?

Julián: si, no voy a dejar que besen a mi chica y que anden como si nada

Luz: (abrazándolo del cuello) tú sabes que solo te amo a ti, y solo a ti, no necesitas vengarte de nadie

Julián: (acercándola más a él) está bien

Luz: vamos a sentarnos

Julián y Luz regresaron a sus lugares, María tomo dos papelitos, los desdoblo y los leyó

María: las siguientes somos Luz y Morgana

Luz y Morgana se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro, se colocaron en posición de ataque y empezaron a pelear, después de un rato, ambas estaban cansadas, Luz lanzó una patada en la rodilla a Morgana lo que provoco que callera, la victoria se le dio a Luz, Luz ayudo a Morgana a levantarse, Morgana le agradeció a Luz, pero Luz se disculpó, Morgana la perdono y le dijo que no se preocupara, después de que hablaron un poco ambas regresaron a sus lugares, cuando Morgana se acercó a su lugar Andrés, se acercó a ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso, ella le devolvió el beso y después regresaron a sus lugares, mientras tanto, Luz regreso a su lugar, al llegar le dio un leve golpe a Julián en el hombre

Luz: nos veremos en la tercera ronda

Julián: sí, pero si me toca pelear contra ti, yo no te atacaría

Luz: (abrazándolo del cuello) lo sé, pero me gusta ganar las cosas, trabajando duro, no porque alguien más me las regale

Julián y Luz se acercaron, estaban a punto de besarse, pero Gabriel los interrumpió

Gabriel: mmm, será mejor que regresen a sus lugares, ¿no creen?

Julián y Luz, miraron a Gabriel, Luz miró a su hermano con cara de "cuando yo te haga lo mismo, ni te quejes", Julián y Luz se separaron un poco y volvieron a sus lugares, María se colocó en el centro del lugar

María: las siguientes son Vaitiare y Dalia

Vaitiare y Dalia se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro, ambos tomaron posición de ataque y empezaron a pelear, ambas eran rápidas, pero Vaitiare era más fuerte y eso le dio ventaja, después de unos golpes, Dalia no pudo más y cayó al suelo, la victoria se le dio a Vaitiare y ambas regresaron a sus lugares, María se acercó al centro y leyó los papelitos que llevaba en la mano

María: los últimos de la segunda ronda son Dani y Andrés

Dani y Andrés se miraron de reojo, se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro del lugar, Dani y Andrés tomaron posición de ataque, Andrés fue el primero en lanzar el golpe, pero Dani fue más rápida y lo esquivo sin problemas, Dani no perdió el tiempo y le dio una patada en la rodilla a Andrés, Andrés perdió un poco el equilibrio pero no el suficiente para caer al suelo, sin embargo Dani aprovecho esta oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo derecho e izquierdo a Andrés en el rostro, Andrés, cayó al suelo, la mayoría creyó que la pelea se había terminado, pero Andrés se levantó rápidamente, Dani, trato de darle otra patada, pero Andrés la detuvo, al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a Dani en el estómago, Dani retrocedió un poco, Andrés no perdió tiempo y dirigió un puñetazo hacia Dani, el cual le dio en el rostro, Andrés dirigía otro a la misma dirección del anterior, pero Dani detuvo el puñetazo con su mano, Dani doblo a muñeca de Andrés, esto le provoco dolor, Andrés no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, Dani no perdió más tiempo y le doy un rodillazo a Andrés en el estómago, esto lo dejo sin aire y provoco que se desmayara, Pablo, Morgana y María se acercaron a Andrés, Morgana estaba enojada con Dani, pero le presto más a tención a Andrés, después de un rato, Andrés despertó algo confundido y mareado

Andrés: (acostado en el suelo y mirando a Morgana) ¿es…estoy…en…el Valhala?

Morgana: no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Andrés: porque te vi a ti y te confundí con una Valkiria

Morgana: deja de decir tontería, Pablo ayúdame a levantarlo

Pablo y Morgana levantaron a Andrés y lo llevaron hasta su lugar, Morgana se quedó con Andrés, mientras que Pablo se acercó al lado de Dani que aún estaba en el centro del lugar

Pablo: bueno, la ganadora es Dani, (susurrándole en el oído) recuérdame no hacerte enojar

Dani afirmo con la cabeza y regreso a su lugar

Pablo: bien, los finalistas son Vaitiare, Fernando, Dani, Julián, Luz y yo, mañana será la última ronda, será a la misma hora, habrá tres ganadores, los…

Morgana: Pablo

Pablo: bien, finalistas blablablá, mañana blablablá, habrá tres ganadores o "ganadoras", los ganadores o "ganadoras" de esta ronda serán los o "las" últimas en quedar en pie, pero por ahora recomiendo que descansemos un poco, ¿no creen?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y poco a poco salieron del lugar, Morgana seguía hablando con Andrés, Nellymar se disponía a acercarse a su amiga cuando su novio la detuvo

Max: amor, ven, necesito mostrarte algo

Nellymar: Max

Max miró a Nellymar y la miró a los ojos

Max: por favor

Nellymar: está bien

Max y Nellymar salieron del lugar, Max le vendo los ojos a Nellymar y la llevó hasta la pequeña cascada, el lugar estaba adornado con algunas flores y velas, Max acerco a Nellymar a una pequeña mesa, la cual tenía comida, dos velas y una rosa blanca, Max le desvendo los ojos a Nellymar, Nellymar vio el lugar y se sorprendió por la sorpresa de Max, Nellymar no lo dudo dos veces, lo abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado, después de un rato los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

Nellymar: esto es hermoso

Max: me alegra que te haya gustado

Max y Nellymar se sentaron, y disfrutaron de su cena romántica, mientras tanto, Luz y Julián caminaban por la cueva, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la "habitación" de Luz, Luz se detuvo antes de entrar y miró a Julián

Luz: Julián

Julián: sí

Luz: ¿Qué pasaría si nos tocara pelear entre los dos?

Julián: fácil, te dejo ganar

Luz: eso no sería justo, además tú sabes que me gusta ganar limpiamente

Julián: (acercándose a Luz) lo sé, pero ya no pienses en eso, ya mañana sabremos la verdad por ahora, (dándole un beso en la mejilla) debemos descansar, porque sinceramente, yo estoy agotado

Luz: (acercándose más a Julián) yo también, y creo que te tomare la palabra, descansa

Luz se disponía a entrar a su "habitación", pero Julián la sujeto de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, al principio tomo por sorpresa a Luz, pero ella gustosamente se lo devolvió, después de un rato, ambos se separaron, Luz le dio un beso a Julián en la mejilla y entro a su "habitación", Julián siguió caminando al mismo tiempo que pensaba en Luz y en la sorpresa que le daría el día de su cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente, algunos competidores estaban adoloridos, en especial Andrés ya que había recibido una golpiza, la hora del almuerzo había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y todos se reunieron en la "sala de entrenamiento", una vez que todos estaban sentados en los alrededores del lugar, Morgana se acercó al centro

Morgana: bien, los que iniciaran está tercera y última ronda son Vaitiare y Pablo

Vaitiare y Pablo se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro del lugar, Vaitiare y Pablo se prepararon y empezaron a pelear, pero lo que Pablo no sabía era que Vaitiare solo lo estaba debilitando, ya que esquivaba los golpes y era raro que los regresara, Pablo empezó a cansarse y eso lo noto Vaitiare

Vaitiare: ¿saber porque las mujeres somos muy peligrosas?

Pablo: (sarcasmo) peligrosas, a ver dime porque

Vaitiare: somos peligrosas porque somos más inteligentes y rápidas

Dicho esto, Vaitiare le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a Pablo, Pablo estaba cansado y se había vuelto un poco más lento, Vaitiare solo había recibido algunos golpes por parte de Pablo, pero esquivar los golpes la agoto un poco, además de que los golpes de la pelea anterior aun le dolían, Pablo lanzaba golpes pero no tenían fuerza suficiente para dañar gravemente a Vaitiare, Vaitiare se cansó de la situación, le dio una patada en el tórax, y Pablo cayó al suelo, Vaitiare era la primera ganadora, y todos la felicitaban, Morgana felicito a su amiga, después de hacerlo se acercó al centro

Morgana: los siguientes son Fernando y Luz

Julián se preocupó, ya que en las peleas anteriores Fernando había usado trucos y le preocupaba que lastimara a Luz, Luz se levantó de su lugar y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Julián al mismo tiempo que le susurraba "confía en mí", Julián le dio una sonrisa a Luz y ella se alejó de él para caminar al centro, Fernando y Luz tomaron posición de ataque y empezaron a pelear, Luz lanzó un puñetazo, pero Fernando logro detenerlo, Fernando no perdió más tiempo, sujeto el brazo de Luz, le dio una ligera vuelta al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en la rodilla, Luz cayó al suelo, y Julián se enojó, estaba dispuesto a levantarse y darle una lección a Fernando, pero Luz se levantó y le dio una sonrisa a Julián, Luz espero el siguiente golpe de Fernando, algo que no demoro mucho, ya que Fernando le dio un puñetazo, Luz logro detener el puñetazo, le dio una patada a Fernando en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, Fernando perdió un poco el equilibrio pero no cayó al suelo, Luz no lo dudo dos veces, y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a Fernando en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente, Luz había ganado y era la segunda ganadora, todos la felicitaron y cuando se acercó a Julián, él la premio con un beso, cuando ambos se separaron, Morgana se acercó al centro del lugar

Morgana: bien, los últimos en pelear son Julián y Dani

Julián y Dani se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al centro del lugar, Dani y Julián tomaron posición de ataque, Dani miraba fijamente a Julián, ella tenía un odio hacia él, Julián lanzó un puñetazo a Dani, pero ella logro esquivarlo, Julián no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada en la rodilla

Dani: es mi turno

Dani no perdió tiempo y le lanzó un puñetazo a Julián en el rostro, el cual lo dejó algo mareado, Dani no perdió tiempo, le dio un golpe en el hombro y dio una patada giratoria, que le dio en el rostro de Julián, Julián sangraba de su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía, ya que a pesar de que tenía entrenamiento, estaba perdiendo, Julián rápidamente le lanzó una patada a Dani, Dani algo enojada, le lanza un puñetazo a Julián, el cual lo manda al suelo

Dani: ¿enserio? ¿Eso es todo?, creí que darías más pelea

Julián: (levantándose) hasta ahora, solo estoy calentando

Julián no pierde tiempo y le lanza una patada a Dani en la rodilla, sin embargo Dani no se dio cuenta de que Julián le lanza un golpe a la cara, Dani cayó al suelo, tras recibir el golpe, se tocó la cara y vio un poco de sangre, la cual le salía de la nariz, esto la enfureció y se levantó rápidamente

Dani: pagaras por esto "cuervo" desgraciado

Dani no pierde tiempo y le da un puñetazo a Julián en el rostro, Julián nuevamente al suelo y Dani le da un golpe en el estómago, Morgana y Pablo se acercan a Dani y Julián y detienen la pelea, Pablo ayuda a Julián a levantarse pero Julián insiste en que puede continuar, después de un rato Morgana y Pablo dejan que la pelea continúe, Julián y Dani toman nuevamente la posición de ataque, Dani lanza una patada pero Julián logra detenerla, Julián jala del pie a Dani, ella pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanta, Julián lanza un puñetazo pero Dani logro esquivarlo, pero Julián, sin previo aviso, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Dani cayó al suelo y no se levantaba, Fernando estaba preocupado, Julián se acercó pero cuando Dani vio que estaba cerca le dio una patada en el estómago, Julián cayó al suelo y Dani se levantó, sin embargo Julián se había levantado muy rápido, Julián le dio nuevamente una patada a Dani, ella perdió un poco el equilibrio pero no cayó al suelo, Julián se disponía a darle un puñetazo a Dani, pero ella logro esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo en la espalda, Juliá cayó de espaldas, Dani vio la oportunidad, tomo los brazos de Julián y los jaló hacia atrás, produciéndole un gran dolor

Dani: (susurrándole al oído) pagaras todo el daño que me has hecho

Dani se disponía a golpear a Julián, pero Morgana dio el alto a la pelea, Dani soltó bruscamente a Julián y se alejó de él, la victoria se le dio a Dani, Julián por otro lado está golpeado, le sangraba la boca, tenía unos rasguños en la cara y le dolía el cuerpo, lo que Dani le había dicho lo había confundido, ya que no la conocía antes de que la encontraran en los calabozos, Luz miraba malamente a Dani, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su amado, Luz se acercó a Julián y lo miro tiernamente

Luz: ¿estás bien?

Julián: sí, bueno algo adolorido, pero si

Luz ayudo a Julián a levantarse ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, Julián y Luz regresaron nuevamente a sus lugares, pero Luz tuvo que volver nuevamente al centro ya que era una de las ganadoras. En el centro del lugar estaban Dani, Luz y Vaitiare, Morgana se paró en el centro

Morgana: (mirando a Pablo) a pesar de que algunos lo dudaban, (mirando a Dani, Luz y Vaitiare) ¡les presento a las ganadoras, de esta competencia!

Todos aplaudieron, las tres agradecieron y volvieron a sus lugares, después de un rato, todos salieron del lugar, menos Dani que había decidido quedarse entrenando a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía, Fernando que se había quedado se acercó a Dani, se refirmo de una de las paredes y miró a Dani, que ahora entrenaba con un arco

Dani: (lanzando una flecha a la Diana) perdiste, ahora debes aceptarlo

Fernando se acercó a Dani y gentilmente le quito el arco de las manos

Fernando: lo sé, ahora antes de "alejarme" de ti, hay algo que quiero hacer

Dani: ¿Qué?

Fernando: esto…

Fernando sujeto a Dani de la cintura, la inclino un poco y le dio un beso apasionado, al principio Dani estaba sorprendida, pero lo abrazo del cuello y le devolvió ese beso, sin embargo Jennifer regresaba para buscar a Fernando ya que había notado su ausencia, Jennifer se acercó cautelosamente, ya que quería asustar a Fernando, pero cuando se asomó y los vio besándose, Jennifer se enojó, y se dirigió a la cocina, Fernando y Dani dejaron de besarse, Dani y Fernando se miraron a los ojos, Fernando se disponía a darle otro beso a Dani, pero en ese momento ella raciono y le dio una cachetada, él accidentalmente la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, cuando Fernando se dio cuenta, la ayudo a levantarse

Fernando: ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Dani: ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme?

Fernando: acéptalo te gusto

Dani: claro que no, (tomando una espada) ahora lárgate antes de que te clave está espada

Fernando: está bien, tranquila ya me voy

Fernando salió del lugar y dejo sola a Dani, Dani después de ver que Fernando salió del lugar, se sentó en una roca que había en el lugar y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado, el beso que Fernando le había dado la había hecho sentir débil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, era algo confuso, pero sabía que se estaba enamorando de él aunque no lo aceptaba, se levantó y volvió a entrenar, mientras tanto Luis felicitaba a su novia, mientras caminaban camino a la cocina, Yaqui y Josué por otro lado, decidieron adelantarse a la cocina ya que debían ayudar a Osiel y Dalia a cocinar, mientras tanto Luz ayudaba a Julián a llegar a su "habitación", ya que aún seguía algo adolorido, al llegar, Luz entro junto con Julián

Luz: a Dani se le paso la mano

Julián: tranquila estaré bien, además sufrido peores golpes, pero ahora hablemos de ti

Julián se sentó y Luz se sentó junto a él

Luz: ¿a qué te refieres?

Julián: eres rápida, inteligente y fuerte, esa es una excelente combinación, pero te hace entrenamiento, y si quieres, yo te puedo entrenar

Luz: ¿en verdad?

Julián: sí

Luz: está bien, (levantándose) pero eso lo hablaremos otro día, ahora debes descansar

Julián: aún es muy temprano

Luz: ni tanto, ya oscureció

Julián: ¿tan rápido?

Luz: sí, este día fue muy rápido

Julián se levantó, se acercó a Luz, y con su mano le acomodo un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja

Julián: descansa

Luz: igualmente

Julián se acercó a Luz y le dio un beso, después de un rato ambos se separaron, Luz le dio una sonrisa a Julián, salió y se dirigió a su "habitación". Mientras tanto Andrés y Morgana regresaban de la cocina, Morgana y Andrés caminaban mientras hablaban de las competencias, al llegar a la "habitación" de Morgana, Andrés se acercó a ella, la sujeto de la cintura y la acercó más a él

Andrés: que tengas dulces sueños

Morgana: gracias e igualmente

Andrés acerco más a Morgana y le dio un beso apasionado, Morgana abrazo a Andrés del cuello y le regreso gustosamente el beso, entre ambos había amor y no lo ocultaban, Andrés atocho a Morgana en la pared y empezó a besarla en el cuello, Morgana y Andrés entraron a la "habitación" y se entregaron al amor que ambos sentían.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	53. Chapter 52

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 52 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 52:<p>

Pasaron 7 días, en los cuales, Osiel y Ageo competían entre sí, aunque al igual que con Pablo quedaban en empate, Pablo por otro lado entrenaba con María ya que ella se lo había pedido, además de que pasaban más tiempo juntos, algo que ambos disfrutaban, por otra parte Julián le había enseñado algunos trucos y golpes a Luz, y pasaban más tiempo juntos, en esos siete días Morgana había decidido revisar el entrenamiento de Jennifer y a pesar de que Fernando y Dani, solo se dirigían la palabra cuando era de algo importante, Jennifer había mejorado con varias armas excepto con una, la espada, a Jennifer se le dificultaba pelear con la espada, por su parte Andrés había convencido a Morgana de que durmieran en la misma "habitación" y regresar a la vida de casados. Omar y Mariana, pasaban tiempo juntos, pero ninguno desatendía sus obligaciones y deberes, Yaqui y Josué, se habían vuelto aún más unido, se habían contado todos sus secretos, y se tenían confianza, eran felices juntos y no ocultaban, pero había algo que no le gustaba a Josué, y eso era que Julio se acercara a Yaqui, Julio se había vuelto "maestro" de Yaqui, y le enseñaba trucos y golpes, lo que hacía que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, algo que ponía celoso a Josué, pero a pesar de eso confiaba en Yaqui y Yaqui confiaba Josué, Max en cambio en esos días había insistido nuevamente en su propuesta de matrimonio, pero Nellymar, seguía diciéndole que no, Max aceptaba su respuesta y le decía que la esperaría, por su parte Vaitiare y Luis entrenaban juntos, Vaitiare ayudaba a Luis con sus entrenamientos y a mejorar sus tácticas de ataque y por otro lado Luis le enseñaba a Vaitiare todo lo que sabía, en cambio Gabriel y Elisa pasaban tiempo juntos, incluso Gabriel había dejado de vigilar a Luz y Julián, Elisa por otro lado había desatendido un poco sus estudios de medicina, algo que no le gustaba a Amanda, aunque Elisa se disculpaba con ella, y retomaba sus estudios, Gabriel por otra parte estaba algo confundido, ya que aunque sabía que amaba a Elisa, a veces se preguntaba a si mismo si de verdad la amaba o solo le gustaba, ya que no es lo mismo gustar que amar y eso lo ponía en duda. También esos siete días Dalia y Mayte se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, las dos tenían cosas en común y eso hacía que se llevaran muy bien, a pesar de que Osiel y Ageo se llevaban como "enemigos", aunque a veces se llevaban como "amigos", algo que confundía a Dalia y Mayte, pero no les tomaban mucha importancia, ya que los conocían y sabían que cuando se les pasaba el enojo volvían a ser amigos.  
>Ese día era el cumpleaños de Luz, sus "hermanas", habían planeado darle una sorpresa, Julián que era su aliado en esa sorpresa, se dirigió a la "habitación" de su amada, al llegar y asomarse la vio durmiendo, y decidió esperar a que despertara, después de un rato, Luz empezó a despertarse, al ver a Julián refirmado de la entrada se molestó un poco, ya que no había pedido permiso de entrar y por no hablarle, Julián se acercó a Luz y la abrazo tiernamente<p>

Julián: (en un tono de dulzura) Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida

Luz: (abrazándolo) gracias, pero dime, ¿Por qué no preguntaste antes de entrar?

Julián: (alejándose un poco) te vi durmiendo y no quería despertarte

Luz: está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Julián: (dándole un beso en la frente) está bien, pero es hora de ir a desayunar

Luz: está bien, vamos

Luz se disponía a salir, pero Julián la detuvo

Julián: espera, antes debemos ir a otra parte

Luz: ¿a dónde?

Julián: lamentablemente, mi vida, es sorpresa, y (sacando un trapo) debo vendarte los ojos

Luz: no, solo llévame a ese lugar, pero no me vendes los ojos

Julián: lo siento pero fue una condición

Luz: (algo molesta) está bien

Julián se colocó detrás de Luz y le vendo los ojos, después de vendarle los ojos, Julián guio a Luz y salieron de la "habitación" de ella, después de caminar durante un tiempo, Julián llevo a Luz al "comedor", al llegar Julián se dio una pequeña señal y se colocó detrás de Luz

Julián: ¿lista?

Luz: sí

Julián le quito la venda de los ojos, todos los que estaban hay gritaron "SORPRESA" y Luz se puso feliz, ya que no lo esperaba, todos felicitaron a Luz, María se acercó a Julián mientras los demás felicitaban a Luz

María: (susurrándole al oído) ¿todo listo?

Julián: (susurrando) sí, solo falta que acepte

María: lo hará

María se alejó de Julián y se acercó a Luz para felicitarla, después de un rato, todos desayunaron y contaban chistes, historias, anécdotas, etc…, después de un rato, todos vuelven a sus deberes, Luz insiste en volver a sus obligaciones, pero Julián insiste en que descansara ese día, después de insistirle un poco, Luz termino cediendo y decidieron dar una vuelta por la cueva con Julián, aunque Kiara se les acerco y los siguió. Morgana se dirigió a la "sala de juntas" y empezó a revisar el mapa, Andrés, al verla se acercó a ella por detrás y le tapo la vista

Andrés: ¿qué haces?

Morgana quito sujeto las manos de Andrés suavemente y se las quito de los ojos

Morgana: revisaba las rutas y las estrategias

Andrés: (abrazándola de la cintura) ¿te ayudo?

Morgana: claro, ¿Por qué no?

Andrés soltó suavemente a Morgana y entre los dos revisaron las rutas y planearon las estrategias, mientras tanto Dalia y Mayte platicaban mientras que Osiel y Ageo entrenaban entre sí, Osiel y Ageo daban y esquivaban golpes, algo que a Dalia y Mayte les aburrió después de que terminaron de platicar y decidieron ver el entrenamiento de los chicos, Dalia se dio cuenta de algo, Mayte estaba enamorada de Ageo, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo miraba con amor

Dalia: (susurrando) dime May, ¿te gusta Ageo?

Mayte: (susurrando y algo nerviosa) ammm, no, no, no, no me gusta

Dalia: May dime la verdad

May: bueno, yo, yo, yo…

Osiel: te gane nuevamente, Ageo

Ageo: fue solo suerte

Osiel: (sarcasmo) si claro, y yo tengo 20 años

Ageo: ya déjate de sarcasmos, y volvamos a entrenar

Osiel: solo digo la verdad

Ambos empezaron a entrenar, mientras que Dalia y Mayte solo los observaban, las chicas dejaron que ellos siguieran con lo suyo y Dalia decidió seguir con el tema

Dalia: ya dime

Mayte: bien, si, si me gusta, (triste) pero el salo me ve como una amiga

Dalia: se lo que se siente, pero se dará cuenta y todo saldrá bien

Mayte: eso espero

Ageo: gané

Osiel: fue solo suerte, además contando mis victorias, yo gané

Ageo: (sarcasmo) claro

Osiel: bueno que nos digan las chicas

Mayte: empate

Ageo y Osiel: ¿enserio?

María: sí

Osiel: oh, vamos, primero empates con Pablo y ahora con Ageo, eso no es justo

Ageo: bueno, no todos fueron empates, en la competencia…

Osiel: no se ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí

Ageo: te apoyo, ¿vamos a molestar a los dragones?

Osiel: no, estoy muy aburrido

Mayte: además yo voy a ver a Amanda, quiero aprender más sobre medicina

Ageo: te acompaño

Mayte: claro

Mayte y Ageo salieron del lugar, Osiel guardaba la espada mientras pensaba en un algo importante que debía decirle a Dalia, mientras tanto Vaitiare, Luis, Yaqui, Josué y Dani, caminaban por los pasillos que llevaban a la "sala de juntas", ya que debían analizar las nuevas estrategias, además de que debían decidir si Jennifer estaba lista, o aun no, Luis sujetaba a Vaitiare de la cintura mientras caminaban a la "sala de juntas", pero en ese momento paso Mariana

Mariana: Vai, tenemos que hablar, en privado

Vaitiare miro a Luis, le dio un beso corto en los labios y camino con Mariana, ambas se alejaron un poco y Mariana se detuvo cuando estaban un poco lejos

Mariana: bien, antes que nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva que no hacemos bromas?

Vaitiare: creo que…. (Pensando un poco) desde que Sergio tomo el trono, ¿Por qué?

Mariana: (sonriendo) ¿Qué tal si hacemos una broma?

Vaitiare: bien, pero ¿a quién se la haremos?

Mariana: al mismo "tonto" de siempre

Vaitiare: bien, ¿y cuál es el plan?

Mariana: no lo he pensado, pero luego lo pensaremos, esto será divertido, bueno al menos para nosotras, bueno ahora debo irme, cuídate del "tonto" de Luis

Vaitiare: Mari, Luis no es un tonto, pero mejor cuídate tú de Omar

Mariana se despidió de Vaitiare y camino a la cocina, mientras tanto Vaitiare regresaba con Luis, Yaqui, Josué y Dani, que la esperaban en el pasillo, cuando Vaitiare llego, Luis le pregunto de que había hablado con Mariana, Vaitiare solo miro a Luis y le dijo que Mariana le había pedido un consejo, Luis solo la sujeto nuevamente de la cintura y los cinco siguieron su camino.

Mientras tanto, Andrés y Morgana, seguían revisando las estrategias y las rutas, Andrés miraba a Morgana y decidió volver a preguntarle sobre su propuesta anterior.

Andrés: (mirando a Morgana) y, ¿ya lo pensaste?

Morgana: (confundida) ¿sobre qué?

Andrés: lo de…lo de ser padres

Morgana solo bajo la mirada

Morgana: Andrés, yo…yo…me…todavía me duele la perdida de….mi hijo

Andrés: (abrazándola) a mí también…no te presionare, ya lo decidiremos en otro momento, ahora, solo quiero abrazarte, besarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Morgana y Andrés se abrazaban, para tranquilizar más a Morgana, Andrés le acariciaba el cabello, en ese momento llegaron Yaqui, Josué, Dani, Vaitiare y Luis, Dani que estaba algo aburrida de esperar hizo un ruido con la garganta para que Morgana y Andrés, notaran que no estaban solos, al escuchar el ruido, Andrés y Morgana se separaron un poco y miraron a los demás.

Morgana: bien…he…como ya todos estamos juntos, ¿empezamos ya?

Dani: creí que querías seguir abrazada (señalando a Andrés) de este "cuervo"

Andrés: (algo molesto) ¡oye!, deja de llamarme así

Dani se cruzó de brazos y miro malamente a Andrés

Dani: ¿o qué?

Vaitiare: bueno, ya basta, tenemos trabajo pendiente

Yaqui: bueno, entonces, será mejor que empecemos

Dani: (algo molesta) como sea

Yaqui coloco la mano en el hombro de Dani

Yaqui: solo tranquilízate y empecemos

Dani, Yaqui, Luis y Josué, planeaban las estrategias que debían usar para entrar y salir del palacio, mientras que Morgana, Andrés y Vaitiare, revisaban las rutas seguras. Mientras tanto en el palacio, Sergio estaba enfadado, últimamente las cosas estaban saliendo mal en la isla "Cuervos" y tenía que regresar, algo que le robaría tiempo, además de que debía dejar a alguien a cargo y no contaba con el "indicado".

Sergio: (leyendo una carta) sabía que no debía dejar a Jonás a cargo, todo está saliendo mal, de todos mis soldados, ¡tenía que escogerlo a él!, ahora tendré que viajar nuevamente a la isla.

Andreu: señor, si usted se va, ¿Quién se quedara a cargo?

Sergio: (pensando) aún no lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que cuando llegue a la isla, contactare a Paúl o Robín, cualquiera de los dos dirigirá mejor que Jonás

Andreu: creo que el apropiado es Robín, Paúl solo se lo pasa en los bares desde la muerte de Eleonor y la huida de su hijo

Sergio: bien, ya lo pensare mejor, por ahora debo decidir a quién dejare a cargo en mi ausencia

Andreu: tiene que ser alguien de confianza

Sergio: (pensando) mmm, (mirando a Andreu) ya sé quién estará a cargo en mi ausencia

Andreu: señor, y ¿Quién será?

Sergio: eres bueno en las peleas, pero eres un tonto pensando, ¡eres tú!

Andreu: señor, es un honor…

Sergio: ahórrate tus palabras y prepara mi viaje, saldré en dos semanas, además quiero que mandes una carta a la isla e informes que viajare allá y que deben enviarme a otra tropa de preferencia novatos, y que manden a mi guardaespaldas personal, pero a la isla "Cuervos".

Andreu: enseguida señor

Andreu salió de la sala del trono, mientras tanto pensaba sobre la decisión que había tomado y si había sido la correcta. Pasaron las horas y la noche había llegado, todo el día Luz había estado explorando la cueva con Julián, pero ahora estaba en su "habitación", leyendo un libro de medicina, en ese momento llegó Julián

Julián: ¿lista?

Luz: ¿para qué?

Julián: para la…sorpresa

Luz: ¿dos en un día?

Julián: sí, así que, vámonos

Luz: ¿A dónde?

Julián: es una sorpresa

Luz: sabes, estoy empezando a odiar las sorpresas

Julián: (sarcasmo) jajaja, bueno ¿nos vamos?

Luz: (cerrando el libro) está bien, vamos

Julián y Luz salieron del lugar, Luz empezó a caminar, pero Julián la detuvo

Julián: (sacando un trapo) ya conoces las reglas

Luz: sí sigues así, creo que pensare seriamente sobre nuestra relación

Julián le vendo los ojos a Luz y se acercó a ella

Julián: (susurrando) ¿quieres caminar o prefieres de la otra manera?

Luz: ¿Cuál es la otra manera?

Julián: está…

Julián sujeto a Luz y la cargo como si fuera una niña pequeña, Luz en un principio le pidió a Julián que la bajara pero al ver que Julián no le hacía caso y seguía caminando, lo abrazo del cuello y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Julián, Julián le dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió su camino. Después de un rato, Luz empezaba a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Julián, ya que se sentía segura, amada y esa sensación le gustaba.

Julián: ¿tienes sueño?

Luz: un poco

Julián: que mal, porque estamos llegando y tendré que despertarte

Luz: bien, tratare de estar despierta

Julián siguió caminando y después de un rato se detuvo

Julián: listo, ya llegamos

Luz: mmm, bien ¿ahora me quitaras la venda?

Julián se acercó a Luz y le quito la venda de los ojos. Luz observo el lugar, el cual estaba en el fondo de algún barranco, había césped, flores, árboles que tenían flores, en el centro del lugar había un arroyo, en el cual había algunos peces, la luna estaba llena, las estrellas alumbraban el cielo, las luciérnagas volaban por el lugar, los grillos se escuchaban y la brisa era fresca, en el suelo había una especie de manta, sobre ella había comida.

Luz: ¿un día de campo, de noche?

Julián: considérala una cena romántica

Luz: está bien...

Julián: ¿te gusta el lugar?

Luz: es hermoso, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Julián: bueno, Asesino me quito mi espada, y me hizo perseguirlo por toda la cueva, hasta que llegamos aquí, claro antes había unos escombros pero logre quitarlos con ayuda de Asesino y bueno aquí estamos.

Luz: y, ¿los demás saben de esto?

Julián: no, aún no, bueno no todos

Luz: bien, y ¿a qué te refieres con "no todos"?

Julián: larga historia, pero ahora ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un poco antes de cenar?

Luz: ¿sin música?

Julián: no hace falta

Julián tomo una mano de Luz y la entrelazo con la suya, y coloco la otra en la cintura de Luz, Luz coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Julián y ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente, ambos se miraban y Luz sonreía, al igual que Julián, después de un rato ambos dejaron de bailar, Luz y Julián se sentaron y empezaron a cenar, al mismo tiempo que hablaba o reían, Luz a pesar de todo notaba un poco nervioso a Julián y pensó que talvez planeaba algo más, así que decidió esperar. Después de un rato ambos se acostaron y observaron el cielo, Julián y Luz jugaban a buscar figuras en el cielo. Ese día, había una conocida "lluvia de estrellas", en un principio ambos vieron una "estrella fugaz".

Julián: (mirando a Luz) pide un deseo

Luz: bien, (pensando: "deseo que Julián este siempre conmigo"), listo

Julián: bien, deseo….deseo que seas m esposa

Luz: (sorprendida y sentándose) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Julián se sentó frente a Luz, la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente.

Julián: Luz, yo te amo con toda mi alma y solo quiero preguntarte… ¿Quieres…quieres casarte conmigo?

Luz miró a Julián, estaba sorprendida y feliz, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad, y sin pensarlo más se abalanzo sobre él, dándole un beso apasionado, Julián le regreso gustoso el beso y después de un rato se separaron un poco.

Julián: entonces, ¿ese es un sí?

Luz: ¡SI, SI, Y SI, si quiero casarme contigo!

Julián y Luz se volvieron a besar, después de un rato ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente, Julián se apartó un poco más y saco un collar de oro blanco, con rubís, esmeraldas y unos cuantos diamantes, era hermoso.

Julián: (colocándole el collar a Luz) sé que no es el tradicional anillo, pero este collar era de mi madre, ella me lo dio y me dijo "dale este collar a la mujer que ames con todo tu corazón, y sabes que es la indicada para ti", yo te amo con toda mi alma, y ahora eres mi dueña, por eso te doy este collar como símbolo de mi amor.

Luz miró a Julián, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad, Luz se acercó a Julián y lo beso apasionadamente, Julián le devolvió gustosamente el beso, después de un rato dejaron de besarse, Julián no lo dudo y abrazo a Luz, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Julián: (susurrándole) TE AMO, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA

Luz: (susurrándole) Y YO A TI, Hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, después de haberte conocido.

Ambos se alejaron un poco y se volvieron a besare.

Julián: creo que debes ver esto

Julián miró el cielo y Luz lo imito, la "lluvia de estrellas" estaba empezando, ambos se acostaron nuevamente y observaron la "lluvia de estrellas", después de un tiempo los dos decidieron regresar a la cueva e ir a sus "habitaciones".

Durante el camino, Luz hablaba con Julián, al llegar a la "habitación" de Luz, Julián le dio un beso y después de que ella entró, él se dirigió a la suya, al mismo tiempo que pensaba, en cómo le pediría a Rogelio y Serena la mano de Luz en matrimonio y mejor aún, como evitaría un pelea con Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


	54. Chapter 53

**Buenas noches (días o tardes, todo dep****ende), bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 53 espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 53:<p>

Al día siguiente Kiara había entrado a la "habitación" de Luz, Luz seguía durmiendo, hasta que Kiara se colocó en posición de asecho y salto encima de Luz, al mismo tiempo que le lamía la cara.

Luz: (tratando de apartarla) Kiara déjame dormir

Kiara no le prestó atención a Luz y siguió lamiéndole el rostro, en ese momento llego Julián con un poco de comida

Julián: ¡buenos días mi reina!

Luz: serían buenos si no tuviera a Kiara encima

Kiara dejo de lamer a su dueña, se aparta y empezó a correr por el lugar, Julián se acercó a Luz y la ayudo a levantarse

Luz: gracias

Julián: todo, con tal de verte sonreír

Luz: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) bien, por cierto, ¡buenos mi amor!

Julián: te traje el desayuno

Luz: gracias, ¿esto será diario?

Julián: sí

Luz: bueno, puedo acostumbrarme, ¿desayunaras conmigo?

Julián: ya comí

Luz: está bien, pero la próxima vez…

Julián: desayunaremos juntos

Luz: bien, así estaría mucho mejor, pero ahora iré a lavarme la cara

Julián: bien, aquí te espero

Luz: lógico, es mi "habitación"

Julián: ya lo sé

Luz miró a Julián, salió de la "habitación" y se dirigió a la pequeña cascada, mientras tanto Julián decidió pensar la forma indicada para decirle a Rogelio y Serena, la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho a Luz, por su parte Gabriel había decidido ir a buscar a Luz, ya que Serena quería hablar con ella sobre algo importante, al llegar a la "habitación" de Luz, Gabriel se enojó al ver a Julián en la "habitación" de su hermana y sin camisa

Gabriel: (enojado) sabía que te aprovecharías de mi hermana cuando tuvieras la oportunidad

Julián: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gabriel: no te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

Julián: la verdad, no sé a qué te refieres

Gabriel: a que estas en la "habitación" de mi hermana y estás sin camisa

Julián: antes que nada, estoy en la "habitación" de Luz porque le traje el desayuno y si no traigo camisa, es porque Kiara (mirando a Kiara) me tiro el agua encima y decidí sacarme la camisa

Gabriel: (sarcasmo) si claro, y yo nací ayer, eres un sínico, te lo repito hoy y siempre, (enojado y en tono amenazante) ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Julián: (cruzándose de brazos) ¿o sino qué?

Luz: (entrando) ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Gabriel: (sarcasmo) ¿y todavía preguntas?, (seriamente) dime con toda sinceridad, (señalando a Julián) ¿qué hace ese "Cuervo" aquí y sin camisa?

Julián: sabes tengo nombre

Luz: Gabriel, en primera Julián vino a dejarme el desayuno, en segunda no le digas "Cuervo" y no sé qué hace sin camisa (pensando: "pero que buena vista, de hecho una muy buena vista, Luz concéntrate, concéntrate")

Julián: fue culpa de Kiara, me tiro el agua encima y decidí quitarme la camisa, además ya le explique a Gabriel pero él no me creyó…

Gabriel: claro que no te creería, ustedes solo son novios y ahora que lo pienso, ¡LARGATE DE LA "HABITACIÓN" DE MI HERMANA!

Julián se acercó a Luz y la sujeto de la cintura, algo que hizo enojar más a Gabriel

Julián: (mirando a Luz) Luz, mi amada Luz, ya no es mi novia, es mi prometida

Gabriel: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ahora si te mató!

Al ver que Gabriel se acercaba a Julián con intenciones de golpearlo, Luz se colocó en medio de ambos

Luz: Gabriel basta…

Gabriel: ¿eso es verdad?

Luz: sí…

Gabriel trato de alejar a Luz, pero al no poder lograrlo, solo la miró y luego miró malamente a Julián

Gabriel: claro era de esperarse, como mi hermana te dio el SÍ, te creíste con el derecho de acostarte con ella…

Luz se enfadó ante el comentario de Gabriel, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una cachetada en la mejilla, Gabriel miró a Luz, y luego a Julián que le detenía la otra mano a Luz

Luz: ¡LARGATE, LARGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE!

Gabriel: Luz de verdad, per…

Luz: ¡lárgate, no quiero verte!

Gabriel: bien me iré, pero mamá quiere hablar contigo

Luz: está bien, pero lárgate ¡AHORA!

Gabriel miró malamente a Julián y salió de la "habitación", Julián abrazo a Luz y le susurro que se calmara, ya que estaba enfadada

Julián: (susurrando) tranquila

Luz: (apartándolo) ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, mi propio hermano me dijo…

Julián besó a Luz apasionadamente, Luz al principio no reacciono al beso, pero luego se lo devolvió gustosamente

Julián: pero no lo eres, además tú y yo sabemos la verdad, ya halaré con Gabriel y como quiero hacer las cosas bien, al rato hablaré con tus padres para pedirle su consentimiento y podemos casarnos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Luz: sí, hablaré con mis padres, (sonriendo) tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sonreír

Julián: te amo

Luz: y yo a ti, pero ahora debo ir a la "habitación" de mis padres

Julián: está bien, te veré…en la noche, aquí, para que vallamos a hablar con tus padres

Luz: bien

Luz y Julián se dieron un corto beso, Luz se colocó el collar que Julián le había regalado, salió de la "habitación" y se dirigió a la "habitación" de sus padres, Julián por otro lado, tomo su camisa, que aún estaba mojada, salió y se dirigió a su "habitación". Mientras tanto, Mariana, Omar, Yaqui y Josué cocinaban, Omar para "alegrar" un poco el ambiente, tomo un poco de pulpa de mora y se lo arrojo a Mariana, Mariana que tenía el rostro lleno de pulpa de mora, tomo un poco de pulpa de mango y se lo arrojo, pero Omar logro esquivarlo y en lugar de Omar, le dio a Yaqui, Josué y Omar se reían por la cara de las chicas, Yaqui tomo un poco de comida, y se la tallo a Josué en el rostro, los cuatro empezaron a arrojarse comida entre ellos, en ese momento entró Fernando a la cocina, pero ninguno se dio cuenta y por accidente Fernando termino con el cabello lleno de comida, Fernando solo se les quedo mirando, se acercó a la comida, tomo un poco y se la arrojo a Yaqui, los cinco volvieron a la "guerra de comida", después de un rato Dani y Ageo entraron a la cocina

Dani: ¿qué…qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién inicio?

Pero en ese momento Fernando le arrojo comida a Dani, ella lo miró malamente

Dani: bien tú lo has pedido

Dani tomo un bote con agua que había en una mesita al lado de ella, se acercó a Fernando y se la hecho encima, Fernando tomo otro poco de comida y se lo arrojo, sin embargo, Dani logro esquivarlo y la comida le dio a Ageo, y los siete regresaron a la "guerra de comida".

Mientras tanto, Luz había llegado a la "habitación" de sus padres, al entrar su madre leía un libro, cuando entro su madre volteo a verla y cuando vio el collar, se sorprendió un poco

Serena: (señalando el collar) ¿dónde…dónde lo conseguiste?

Luz: Julián, me lo regalo

Serena: ¿enserio?

Luz: enserio y también…también me pidió…matrimonio

Serena: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué tanta prisa en casarse? (pensando: será que…) ¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?!

Luz: ¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que no

Serena: es muy pronto, para tomar esa decisión, además ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

Luz: ayer

Serena: y ¿cómo te lo pidió?

Luz: bueno…

Mientras Luz hablaba con su madre, Dani, Fernando, Ageo, Yaqui, Josué, Mariana y Omar seguían con su "guerra de comida" pero en ese momento entro Gustan

Gustan: ¡pero ¿qué paso aquí?! ¡¿Quién inicio está niñería?!

Mariana, Josué y Yaqui miraron a Omar, Dani, Fernando y Ageo los imitaron

Gustan: esto es inaceptable, limpien inmediatamente, después todos vallan a darse un baño, menos tu Omar, necesito hablar seriamente contigo

Omar solo miró a su padre y bajo la cabeza, después de un pequeño rato los siete empezaron a limpiar el desastre que habían ocasionado

Fernando: fue divertido

Omar: lo fue pero ahora, me toca a mí pagar las consecuencias

Mariana: (dándole un beso) tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien

En ese momento entraron Morgana y Andrés que al ver el desastre se sorprendieron, aunque Andrés tuvo que guardar una risa, ya que le causaba algo de gracia

Morgana: ¡en nombre de los dioses, ¿qué paso aquí?!

Josué y Yaqui: "guerra de comida"

Morgana: ¿en 45 minutos destruyeron media cocina?, eso es un records

Dani: no fueron 45 minutos de hecho fueron como 25 minutos o al menos eso creo

Andrés: wau, entonces, suponiendo que un día los dejemos solos en la cueva, ¿qué pasaría?

Fernando: pondríamos todo al revés, literalmente

Mariana: y todo en solo una o dos horas

Yaqui: así que ya saben, no nos dejen solos

Morgana: ten por seguro que no lo haré, además solo quiero saber ¿quién inicio está "guerra de comida"?

Todos miraron a Omar

Morgana: bien, por lo menos están limpiando su desastre, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer

Todos: bien

Morgana: bien, ahora, Andrés y yo los ayudaremos

Morgana y Andrés empezaron a limpiar, Morgana miraba a Andrés, ya que se había sacado la camisa al igual que Josué y Omar, Fernando a pesar de que tenía toda la ropa mojada decidió quedarse con su camisa, mientras limpiaban, Dani y Fernando accidentalmente habían tocado la mano del otro y al mirarse uno al otro, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, lentamente empezaron a acercarse, Yaqui se dio cuenta e hizo una pequeña señal a los demás, que rápidamente voltearon a ver a Dani y Fernando

Omar: el amor se siente en el aire

Dani y Fernando reaccionaron, Dani se sonrojo al ver que todos los miraban, y se sonrojo más, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los labios de Fernando, mientras sus manos se sostenían, Dani se alejó y soltó rápidamente la mano de Fernando

Dani: no creas que esto significa algo, esto fue solo un error y no se volverá a repetir

Fernando solo miró a Dani, bajo la mirada y siguió limpiando, Dani se apartó de él, se acercó a Yaqui y empezó a limpiar

Yaqui: ¿Por qué eres tan dura?

Mariana: (acercándose y susurrando) se nota que te ama y tú a él

Dani: no, ustedes se equivocan, yo no lo amo y jamás lo haré

Dani siguió limpiando y todos hicieron lo mismo, después de un rato Gustan, volvió a entrar, observó el lugar y pidió a los demás que fueran a darse un baño, mientras hablaba con Omar, todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus "habitaciones", Dani por su lado, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, pero decidió olvidarlo y pensar en otras cosas. Mientras tanto Pablo y Osiel, entrenaban, al igual que siempre, tenían los mismos puntos, Vaitiare y Luz observaban la palea, aunque más bien era un pretexto, Luis sentado, aunque más bien estaba recostado y Vaitiare refirmaba su cabeza en el pecho de Luis, Luis acariciaba el cabello de Vaitiare, Mayte y Dalia hablaban entre sí y miraban la pelea

Pablo: gané, y con esas son…

Mayte: 10 de Osiel y 11 tuyos

Osiel: solo llevas una de más, vamos ¿o ya te cansaste?

Pablo: ¿yo? Sabes soy un adolescente, tengo más energía

Osiel: sabes, no soy viejo

Ambos volvieron a sus entrenamientos y los demás siguieron con lo suyo, Luis noto que Vaitiare estaba algo pensativa y quería saber la razón

Luis: ¿pasa algo?

Vaitiare: solo pensaba

Luis: ¿en qué?

Vaitiare: en algo que me dijo Mariana

Luis: conociendo a Mariana, debe de tratarse de algo malo

Vaitiare: (susurrando) es solo una broma, pero no digas nada

Luis: lleva mucho tiempo desde que no hago o hago una broma

Vaitiare: seguro, será divertido

Luis: es lo más seguro

Ambos se miraron, Luis le dio un beso en la frente a Vaitiare, para después darle una sonrisa, Vaitiare le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y la noche había llegado, Julián no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro en el pasillo mientras esperaba a Luz, Luz al verlo guardo una risa, le causaba gracia que solo caminaba de un lado a otro y repetía o corregía lo que les diría a Serena y Rogelio, pero lo que más gracias le dio fue cuando Julián dijo: "genial, pelee y mate a dragones y no sé cómo decirles a los padres de mi novia que me quiero casar con ella", Luz no soporto más y empezó a reírse, Julián al notar su presencia se sintió como un tonto

Luz: ¿vamos?

Julián: (algo nervioso) vamos

Luz tomo a Julián de las manos y lo miró

Luz: tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

Julián: eso espero

Luz y Julián se miraron y se dirigieron a la "habitación" de Serena y Rogelio. Al llegar Julián estaba más nervioso y Luz empezaba a preocuparse, ya que su padre era muy sobreprotector con ella y talvez no tomaría "muy bien" la noticia, ambos entraron, Rogelio y Serena estaban sentados.

Rogelio: bien, ¿Cuál es la noticia que querían darnos?

Julián: (nervioso) su…su majestad…antes que nada…yo…yo amo a Luz…con toda mi alma…y estando, ustedes presentes…quiero pedirles su consentimiento…para…para casarme con Luz

Rogelio: ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero Luz es menor de edad

Luz: padre, Julián y yo nos amamos y lo que más quiero es estar casada con él

Julián y Luz se miraron

Rogelio: Luz, solo tiene 17 años, ¿cuál es la prisa de casarse? (algo enojado y pensando) ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

Julián trago saliva y se puso un poco pálido ante la idea, aun no estaba muy seguro de ser padre, no era algo que tenía planeado, bueno antes de conocer a Luz

Luz: NO, NO, Y NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Serena: Rogelio, recuerda que yo tenía la misma edad que nuestra hija cuando me pediste matrimonio, solo que tuvimos que atrasar la boda

Rogelio: lo sé, pero Julián es mayor que mi niña, por 5 años y sinceramente creo que deberían conocerse mejor

Julián: señor….majestad, yo amo a Luz y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, con tal de estar al lado de Luz, mi amada Luz

Luz y Julián intercambiaron miradas

Rogelio: ¿esperaría dos años?

Julián: sí, esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario

Rogelio: (suspirando) está bien, tienen mi permiso, con una condición

Luz y Julián: ¿cuál?

Rogelio: bueno…

Serena: tendrán que esperar máximo cuatro meses y quiero nietos o nietas, o mejor ambos

Julián se puso algo pálido, pero acepto las condiciones de Serena, Rogelio solo le lanzó una mirada a Julián de "te estaré vigilando", Luz se levantó de donde estaba sentada, Julián hizo lo mismo, Luz abrazo a su padre y luego a su madre, Rogelio se acercó a Julián

Rogelio: (susurrando) si la llegas a lastimar, ¡te mato!, ¿entendido?

Julián: yo jamás la lastimaría

Rogelio: eso espero

Luz miró a su padre, al verlo hablar con Julián, decidió acercarse un poco, Rogelio al darse cuenta, se acercó a ella y la abrazo

Rogelio: (susurrando) no te confíes mucho en Julián, no quiero que te lastime mi niña

Luz: no lo hará, confió en él y sé que él me ama

Rogelio: está bien, pero lo estaré vigilando, por ahora dulces sueños mi niña

Luz: igualmente papá

Luz se apartó de su padre, ella y Julián se despidieron y salieron de la "habitación", Julián y Luz iban tomados de las manos

Julián: bien, ahora debemos organizar la boda

Luz: aún faltan cuatro meses

Julián: sí, (sujetándola de la cintura) pero sí por mí fuera me casaría contigo ahora mismo

Luz: sabes, eso estaría bien, pero lamentablemente tenemos que esperar

Julián le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luz, al mismo tiempo que la cargaba como a una niña pequeña, Julián llevo a Luz hasta su "habitación", al llegar Julián la bajo de sus brazos, Luz le dio un beso y entro a su "habitación", Julián se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este <strong>**capítulo y gracias por leer :D nota: si la letra se ve diferente es culpa de la computadora si tienen algún comentario o duda los atenderé con gusto**


End file.
